I Know Somebody
by LillyBean23
Summary: Riley Matthews was invisible. She tries to maintain her happy ray of sunshine attitude, but is rejected by most of her school. Overlooked for her older brother Josh, Riley keeps to her small group of misfit friends and her rebel BFF Maya Hart. When Lucas Friar transfers to her school, everything changes. [Rucas][Joshaya]
1. I know Somebody

**Everyday Riley Matthews made herself invisible. She tries to maintain her happy ray of sunshine attitude, but is rejected by most of her school. Often overlooked for her older brother Josh, Riley keeps to her small group of misfit friends and her rebel BFF Maya Hart. When Lucas Friar transfers to her school, everything changes. Riley must learn to overcome her deep-rooted insecurities and understand the secret of life.**

* * *

I Know Somebody

Riley Matthews was many things; a dreamer, a nerd, a potterhead, a diligent member of Beyonce's beyhive, an enthusiast of all things sparkly, a smiling ray of sunshine if you asked her best friend Maya Hart, and apparently today she was a glutton for punishment.

"Peaches…" she sang. "Peaches, it's time to get up..."

Maya groaned. Riley rose from her spot next to her fluffy purple pillowed covered bed. She skipped over to the curtains covering her bay window and whipped them open.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" Maya hid her face under a pillow.

Riley rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatics and walked back over the the bed. She quickly plucked the pillow out of Maya's hands.

"Hello!" She practically yelled, grinning.

"Ugh. Riley it's the last day of summer vacation. What the hell are you doing waking me at this ungodly hour?" Maya sat up and glared at her best friend.

"Maya it's like 12:30 in the afternoon and _you_ are the one who said you'd sleep over and go to the school with me today." Riley neatly placed the pillow back in it's designated spot on her bed.

"Riles. Honey. I love you but I am also going to murder…"

"Josh is shirtless downstairs"

"I'M UP!" Maya shot out of the bed and over to the mirror. "How's my hair? Nevermind." Maya raced to the bathroom, Riley can only assume to give herself the perfect "I woke up like this" look. Riley went to her closet to find her sandals and made her way downstairs.

Sure enough her brother, Josh, was raiding the fridge in the kitchen, albeit with his shirt still on.

"Hey bro, how was the football tryout practice audition thing?"

"Pretty effing awesome. We got this new guy, he put us all to shame. This season we're going to straight to state, I can feel it!" Josh pulled the milk carton from the fridge and proceeded to drink straight from it. _EW._ Riley did not understand how her brother was so drooled over by the girls at school, especially Maya! Maybe it was the whole starting varsity football player thing. Josh let out a giant belch. _Yupp. That's definitely it,_ Riley shuddered.

"I thought Maya was here?" he questioned, putting the milk away.

"Speak of the devil." Riley muttered as Maya sauntered down the stairs in full hair and makeup, coupled with a loose black tee tucked into the front of her black high waist shorts.

"Oh hello Boing. I had no idea you were here!" Maya fake gasped, glaring at Riley as she took in Josh's fully-clothed body.

"Hey Kitten, looking good!" Josh winked at her.

Riley actually gagged.

"What are you two up to today?" Josh asked and wrapped his arm around Maya's shoulders. Maya opened her mouth, but Riley cut her off.

"We're going to the school today. It's my student council member responsibility to show the new students around the school before it starts."

"I don't understand why we have to do this! It's the last day of summer!" Maya whinned.

Riley stood up and smoothed out her blue sleeveless collared top and her white skinny jeans. " _WE_ don't have to do this, _I_ am doing this because I enjoy making the new Abigail Adams High School students feel welcomed and comfortable; _YOU_ are going because you want to get a head start on your canvases for art class. And besides this kind of stuff looks good on college applications."

"Oh are you painting today?" Josh asked Maya.

"No, I'm just getting my canvases all built" Maya gazed up at Josh flirtatiously

"Damn, I was going to offer to be your model." Josh rubbed Maya's shoulder and winked again.

"Ew. Okay on that note I'm outta here, come on Maya." Riley pulled Maya from Josh's arms and out the front door.

* * *

Riley and Maya climbed out of Riley's light blue convertible beetle and made their way into the school.

"I'm just saying Peaches, things are going to be different this year, dare I say great even! We're finally juniors! We practically run this place!"

Maya linked her arm with Riley's. "Uh huh. Except for everything that Missy controls which is let's see...oh yeah the whole damn school."

"Things are a-changin Maya. This year is going to be different. I can just feel it. So what if Missy runs the school?"

Maya laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. "Okay honey. Whatever you say."

They entered the school and parted ways. Riley to the front office and Maya to the art department. As Riley turned the corner she collided with a solid mass. _Oh here we go Riley Matthews humiliates herself once again._ She braced herself for the ground. However, it never came.

"WHOAH!" An unknown voice exclaimed.

She felt two arms wrap around her waist preventing her fall, _two very strong, built arms_ she thought. She finally looked up and felt her heart flutter. Her eyes met the most intense green eyes she'd ever seen. She felt her mouth drop open.

"I am so sorry! Are you alright?" The boy asked. After what felt like an eternity to Riley, her brain finally started working again.

"Uh….yes….fine….me Riley"

Okay maybe it wasn't working again.

The boy laughed and pulled Riley upright.

"I'm sorry, I mean I'm Riley." Her face turned pink.

"Lucas." He grinned.

"Love it."

Riley glanced around awkwardly as she was still wrapped in Lucas's arms.

"Oh um...sorry about that" Lucas reluctantly removed his arms from her soft figure. He was practically lost for words. He had never seen such a beautiful girl before. His heart was racing. _Wait What?_ _That's new._ He thought.

"Um...I don't think I've met your before, are you a new student?" Riley's angelic voice brought Lucas back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm a junior, just moved here from Texas."

"I can tell"

Lucas furrowed his brow. Riley picked up on his facial expression and continued.

"Your accent. It's a dead giveaway. Too quick to be from the Georgia-Alabama region, but not twangy enough for Tennessee or Arkansas. Too much of a drawl to be considered cajun or midwestern. So Texas it is."

Lucas stood awe-struck. "What are you some kind of linguist or somethin'"

Riley smiled and Lucas felt his heart flutter again. "No, but I do love theater. Knowing accents is just part of the marvelous business we call show."

"Well Miss Riley, would you happen to know where the front office is? I''m a little turned around." Lucas's smile faltered slightly. He hadn't considered the fact that she could be a new student as well. Riley's smiled widened and Lucas felt himself at ease again.

"Of course, I'm heading there myself. You were almost on the right track, follow me!" Riley practically floated down the hall. Lucas followed, completely mesmerized by the brunette beauty. Riley lead Lucas to the office, blushing slightly as he sped up to open the door for her.

Meanwhile, Maya watched the scene hidden from view. She had heard the commotion and doubled back to check on Riley. _Well I think she is in good hands._ "What do ya know, maybe things are a-changin" she said aloud to no one in particular.

* * *

"Hello Miss Trollum!" Riley beamed at the old secretary. Lucas grinned to himself, the old woman was clearly not amused.

"Matthews. What do you want." The troll-like woman grouched.

Riley glanced at Lucas and whispered reassuringly to him, "she loves me...Miss Trollum..." she turned to address the secretary whose patients was clearly growing very thin. "...I'm here to give the orientation tour."

The woman's eyes slowly drifted to Lucas. He suddenly felt as if he was standing under a bright helicopter search light. "And who are you kid."

He cleared his throat. "Ma'am I'm Lucas Friar, the new transfer stu…"

"Perfect." Miss Trollum interrupted. "Here's your new student Matthews. Enjoy the tour." She slammed a packed of papers onto the counter and retreated out of sight.

"Thank you Miss Trollum, have a wonderful day!" Riley scooped up the papers into her arms and turned to Lucas. "Tour for one then? Follow me!"

Lucas stood slightly in shock for a moment, before reaching for the door handle. "After you." He motioned to the open door. Riley thanked him and lead him back out into the hallway.

"Are you sure that lady likes you?" He questioned skeptically.

"Yes, of course she does! What makes you think that? I'm practically her favorite!" Riley answered while shuffling through the papers.

"Yikes. If you're her favorite I'd hate to see how she treats students she doesn't like"

Riley laughed. "I'm with you on that one." She handed him the stack of papers. "Okay, here is your school map, we're at the entrance here" she pointed to their location with a pen. "And your locker is all the way over here in C hall." She drew a circle around the area. "Do you have a car?" She continued.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Of course it is," Riley smiled. "You'll probably want to park over here in the student lot and use this side door in the mornings, it's way closer to your locker." She drew a star on the map indicating the side doors. "We'll start at your locker and make our way through your class schedule, does that sound good?" Lucas felt Riley look up at him with her big brown eyes. Lucas had no idea what was coming over him but he felt he would follow this girl off a bridge if she asked him to.

"Hey as long as you're with me, I'll go anywhere."

Riley blushed. "Well let the tour begin!"

* * *

"So you do miss Texas?" Riley asked. Typically her tours were for large groups rather than one-on-ones, this allowed her and Lucas to take their time leisurely strolling the halls.

"Yeah. It's definitely hard to leave behind the place where you grew up." Lucas felt more at ease with Riley than he had felt at home.

"I can't even imagine. What do you miss the most?"

Lucas thought for a moment. "I think I miss the open space the most. I lived on a ranch. There is no place to just breathe here, ya know?"

Riley stared off into the distance. "A ranch? With like horses and stuff?"

"Yes, we have over 30 horses and a few herds of cattle."

"30 horses!" Riley gasped. "That sounds amazing! I've always begged my dad for a pony. What's a herd?"

Lucas grinned at her curious nature. "A herd is when you have usually more ten cows and a few bulls." Riley nodded still staring off into the distance. Lucas could see the wheels turning in her head, like she was trying to create a visual of so many animals. Suddenly she was back.

"How did you end up in New York?"

Lucas hesitated, Riley noticed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't pry like that. You don't have to tell me anything." She quickly backtracked.

"No, no it's okay, it's just kind of personal." Lucas looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed.

"That's okay. It gives you mystery. Cool, avant-garde." Riley cut her hands through the air. Lucas laughed. _Way to go Riley, gee could you be any more of a dork._

"Ha, if you say so." Lucas shook his head. _She's adorable._

"Moving on…this is the athletics area. The locker rooms are down these stairs and the main gym is on our left." Riley motioned to each side of the hall.

"Yeah, I know this area pretty well. We've been running the halls in here during football tryouts."

Riley's face fell. "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

"What's that supposed to me?" Lucas stopped walking.

"Nothing it's just…." Riley trailed off.

"What" Lucas took a step closer to her.

"You're from Texas." Riley stated.

"Yes?" Lucas questioned.

"It's obvious that you are going to be the school's new football star. I mean doesn't Texas like live and breathe football? And after today you'll forget all about me."

Lucas stared at her for a moment. "Why would that happen?"

"Because the jocks rule the school, well mainly Missy Bradford and her other cheerleaders. They don't particularly like the misfits and theater kids like me, especially me." Riley looked down at her sandals.

"Why don't they like you? I still don't see how this means I'd forget all about you. Hell, you even said we have like three classes together." Lucas stood with his hands on his hips.

"Because…." Riley sighed. "...look I don't know why but Missy hates me. And if Missy hates you, pretty much the whole school hates you. You are an extremely attractive football player. She's going to pounce on you the minute she sees you, and then she'll turn you against me."

Lucas grinned and took a step even closer. "So you think I'm extremely attractive?"

Riley took a step back and took in his appearance. He was very tall, with short messy blonde hair, amazing green eyes and strong jaw. He physique was clearly that of an athlete, his arms were very defined against his grey v-neck. Riley would be anything that he had a solid six-pack. _Wait Riley stop it. Stop visualizing him without a shirt on. But it looks sooo good...NO!_

"That's besides the point." She mumbled.

"But you didn't deny it…" another step.

Riley sidestepped him and continued down the hall. Lucas followed after her. "So the school misfit huh?" Lucas smiled down at her, "I've always considered myself to be a little bit a lost boy at heart" He winked at her. Riley blushed, looking down. Lucas fought the urge to link his hand with hers.

"Kind of. I mean my older brother looks out for me a lot. He's on the football team too. He's a spacious recipient, or something like that…"

"Wide receiver." Lucas laughed.

"Sure we'll go with that. Anyway he makes sure the jocks don't give me too much trouble. Same with his friend Zay. Zay tries to keep the team off of my back when he can."

"Zay? Like Isaiah Babineaux?" Lucas asked.

"The one and only."

"Zay is one of my good friends. We grew up together in Texas." Lucas exclaimed. "Your brother must be Josh?"

"Yupp." Riley answered. "Josh and Zay take care of the jocks for me. My best friend Maya takes care of everyone else."

"Ah, the infamous blonde bombshell Maya. I look forward to finally meeting her."

Riley felt a slight pang of jealousy in her chest and immediately felt guilty. _I have no right to feel jealous, geez keep it together Riley!_ "Finally meet her?" Riley questioned.

"Yeah, Zay told me all about her."

Riley nodded. Lucas glanced at her sudden silence. "Why? Are you a little jealous?" He smirked.

Riley felt her face turn beet red. He could already read her like a book.

"No! No!" She squeaked. Lucas stopped walking and again took another step closer.

 _Oh great this again._ Riley thought to herself.

Lucas smirked. "Do you want to know a little secret?" His voice was low. He stepped even closer and brought his lips down to her ear.

She nodded.

"I've always prefered brunettes over blondes." His voice was husky in her ear.

Riley thought she might faint. His lips ever so slightly brushed against her cheek.

 _Yupp. Definitely going to faint._

* * *

Maya sang quietly to herself. The art room was her sanctuary. Her artwork was her church, a place where she could escape her thoughts and simply live, floating as a tiny spec in the universe. She continued to assemble her first batch of canvases for the semester, letting her frustrations out on the fabric as she stretched and pulled, then finally using a staple gun to attach it to the wooden bars. A sharp low whistle tore her from her work.

"If I woulda known I'd be in the presence of an angel today, I would have worn my Sunday best."

Maya dropped the staple gun and turned the canvas over to inspect the front. "What do you want Zay?"

"Just to say hello. How you doin Sugar?"

Maya felt Zay leave the doorway and crouch next to her spot on the floor. She placed the canvas in a pile with the rest of her completed ones and grabbed four more wooden stretching bars.

"Wonderful."

She began cutting more canvas fabric. "How was football?"

"Good. My buddy from Texas started with us today. Do you want a hand?"

"Nope" Maya declared, popping the "p", she began stretching the fresh fabric. Zay watched her small hands work the stiff material.

"You stayed with Riley again last night didn't you?"

Maya's hands froze. "Does it matter?" She felt his fingers brush her bare arm.

"You know if you want to talk about it, I'm always here for you Maya."

Maya finally looked up into his dark eyes. "You hold the fabric. I'll staple."

* * *

"And that concludes our tour, any questions?"

Lucas grinned and began clapping. Riley smile widened and she gave a small bow. "Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here Monday through Friday for the next two years."

Lucas laughed.

"But seriously, do you have any questions?"

Lucas smiled down at her, "yeah actually…"

Riley's grin caused him to trail off. "Really? There are never actually any questions!" She excitedly interjected, "please continue."

Lucas shook his head. He could not get enough of her. "What if I need somebody to show me around the town?"

Riley glanced down slightly embarrassed. _Now is your chance Riley! Be cool. Don't make it weird!_ Riley glanced back up at him through her long eyelashes.

 _Yupp. I'm a gonner._ Lucas thought

"I know somebody…"

"Oh yeah?" Lucas raised his eyebrows.

Riley stepped closer and quickly scribbled her number on his school map. "Have a good first day at school Lucas." She smiled at him and skipped down the hall. Lucas looked down at the paper and felt his heart soar.

Riley skipped all the way to the art classroom, not looking back once. If this were a dream, she never wanted to wake up. Her phone chirped with a new message just as she approached the doorway.

"For the record Riley, nobody could ever make me forget about you."

* * *

 ***Starts to play Let Me Clear My Throat by DJ Kool***

 **Welcome Back! I'm back at it again with a new GMW multi-chapter series! I enjoyed writing my my oneshot** _ **Girl Meets Change**_ **so much and you guys gave me such positive feedback! Thank you so much! I've taken a major career change and I'm going to be focusing much more on my writing full time. Please review, favorite, like follow, all the things! Don't be a silent reader! Again this is going to be a multi-chapter series, but I won't post the next chapter if people don't show some interest. What do you think so far? Questions? Concerns? Guesses? What the hell is going on with Maya? Leave some reviews to find out ;) Also if you enjoyed this story and haven't done so already, head over to my oneshot** _ **Girl Meets Change**_ **, I might be posting more post episode stories there, but we'll see how much you guys enjoy this story first.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Lilly.**


	2. Seein' Red

**AN. Quick note, I am considering bumping up the rating of this story. Please let me know what you think. Should I move up to M with warnings for M sections so T readers can still enjoy or keep in the T section? Please review or PM me your thoughts.**

* * *

"Okay, then what happened?"

It was nearly midnight. Riley and Maya sat cross legged across from each other in the bay window, an annual night before first day of school ritual.

"Then he asked what if he needed someone to show him around the town." Riley gushed. She had been replaying the day over and over in her head, she didn't want to ever forget a single detail.

Maya scoffed. "Show him around the town? We live in Cold Springs. It's not like it's that complicated. There's the town. There's the river. Done. Is that too hard for Huckleberry to remember?"

Riley glared at her. "He's not a Huckleberry. He's from Texas. You don't call Zay a Huckleberry."

"That's different"

"No it's not!"

"Agree to disagree." Maya dismissively waved her hand in the air. "What did you do next?"

"Well I said I know somebody and then I wrote my number on his school map."

"Riley Matthews!" Maya gasped. "That was smooth AF! I'm so proud!"

Riley pretended to brush dirt off of her shoulder. "Thanks"

"And then he messaged you right?"

Riley's eyes gazed off dreamily, "Yeah"

"Lemme see!"

Riley opened the message and showed it to Maya. They both squealed.

"Riles, he is so into you!"

"You think so?"

"Yes! You need to text him back!"

Riley hesitated. "Would that be too weird?"

"No! Not at all!"

The girls were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Josh poked his head in the room. "What are you two squealing about?"

Riley dropped the phone and answered, "nothing!" as Maya answered "Riley's new boy toy!"

"Wait you're talking to a boy?! Gimme that!" Josh raced into the room. Riley shoved her phone down the front of her shirt, the only safe place for it.

"Who is it Riley." Josh demanded.

"You're not her father." Maya snapped.

Josh's face softened. "Riley you know I'm just looking out for you right?"

Riley nodded. "I know Josh. I just don't want you to scare him off yet. I just met him."

Josh sighed. "Okay fine. But if things go any further you have to tell me who it is."

"Deal." Riley stood to give her brother a hug.

"I'm serious Riley, if anything happens, come to me." Josh whispered into her ear.

"I will. Love you bro."

"Love you sis."

"Wait where's my hug?" Maya called from the bay window.

Josh laughed. "Come here." He pulled her into a tight hug as Riley sat back down.

"My door will be unlocked." He mumbled into her hair. Maya discreetly nodded and pulled away.

"Okay we all need to get to bed. It's already waaay late." Josh said as he left the room.

Riley fumbled with her phone in her hands. "What should I say back to Lucas?"

"Whatever you want Riles. How about 'see you at school' with a smiley?" Maya suggested as she climbed into the bed.

"Is that too lame?" Riley questioned, getting into the bed as well.

"For you? No, it's just flirty enough."

"Okay I'm gonna do it…..I'm doing it…." Riley's fingers rapidly tapped away on her phone. "...it's happening...and sent!" Riley flopped back onto the pillows. Her stomach was twisting with nerves, as if she were in the midst of defusing a bomb. _I need a distraction._ She thought

"I saw you with Zay in the art room, anything going on with you two?"

Maya shrugged. "Don't know."

"Are you actually going to the stay the night with me tonight?"

"Don't know"

Both of their phones dinged.

Riley's heart pounded. She was practically dizzy with nerves. _That's it. He's going to tell me I'm a freak. A smiley face? What was I thinking, that was way too bold._ Riley's hands trembled as she checked her phone.

 **Lucas: Looking forward to it beautiful ;)**

Riley grinned, her heart soaring.

Maya checked her phone. She had two messages, the first from Zay.

 **Zay: Goodnight Sugar. I had a great time today, sweet dreams.**

The second message was from her mother. Maya had texted her hours ago to tell her she would be staying over at Riley's house for the night.

 **Mom: Have fun baby girl. I'll be out tonight too.**

Maya rolled her eyes. _Big surprise._ She thought and opened a reply to Zay.

 **Maya: Maybe we can do it again sometime, goodnight handsome!**

Maya put her phone down and laid in the darkness until she was sure Riley was asleep. She quietly climbed out of the bed and tiptoed out of the room. She doubled checked the coast was clear before slipping into Josh's room. She locked the door behind her and slipped under the covers next to him.

"Took you long enough." Josh whispered, pulling her into his arms. He placed a lazy kiss on her cheek and buried his nose into her blonde mane. Maya snuggled into his bare chest. "Does Riley know you're in here?" Josh's fingers played with a few strands of her hair.

Maya shrugged. "Probably."

Josh chuckled. "Come here Kitten." He tugged her chin up and found her lips with his in the darkness. His pace quickly picked up and Maya matched his desperation. She rolled him onto his back and pressed against his chest, her legs straddling his waist. "You know Kitten…" Josh ran his hands over her thighs as he took a breath. "...This is my last year here before I go away to college. We probably don't have many of these nights left."

"Then you better stop wasting time." Maya pushed her lips back against his.

* * *

"Are you really mad at me Riles?"

They were in Riley's car on the way to school.

"I'm not mad Peaches. I'm just tired of you spending the night and ending up in Josh's room!"

Maya felt a small rush of guilt. "I'm sorry Riley. He was just comforting me."

"I'm your best friend! I can comfort you too!" Riley exclaimed.

"Not like this Riley." Maya laughed.

"ACK! Maya!" Riley shouted. Maya shrugged and they both laughed.

"I'm sorry Riles. It was nothing really. You know how I am" Maya explained.

"I know, you're a free spirit. You go wherever the wind takes you." Riley sighed.

"Yes and the wind just so happened to take me to Josh's room last night."

"Exactly. That's why I'm upset with you Peaches. I don't want to see _anyone_ get hurt." Riley stated as she pulled into a parking spot.

"I know." Maya mumbled. "So are we good now or what?" She added, climbing out of the car.

Riley sighed then held out her arm. "Thunder?"

"Lightning!" Maya grinned. They both hugged. "Time for the first day of school selfies!"

They both laughed and pulled out their phones.

"YAAS! Queen! Werk!" Riley called as the two made various poses.

"Fierce. Fierce. Fierce." They both chanted, too wrapped up in their own world to notice the group of cheerleaders approaching.

"Freaks." Missy viciously hissed. Her minions cackled.

"Devil spawn." Maya snapped back. "I'd offer to take your photo, but it seems your demon face broke my camera." Maya feigned disappointment.

"Hilarious." Missy sneered. "I'm pretty sure Smiley's hideous outfit is what ruined your camera." Her minions laughed and followed Missy into the building.

"Don't listen to her Riles." Maya turned to her suddenly quiet friend.

Riley looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a gold and black short sleeve fitted turtleneck, tucked into a high waist denim skirt that fell just above her knees and her chunky black booties. Her hair was pulled in a low braided bun on the back of her head.

"I thought I looked pretty decent." She mumbled.

"More than decent. Honey you look beautiful. You're gonna knock Huckleberry's boots right off! Okay? Don't let that sea witch ruin your day." Maya gave her friend a quick hug.

"You're right. Today is a good day. Everyday is a good day!" Riley's smile returned and she held her head up high.

"That's right! Let's get inside." Maya linked her arm with Riley's and lead her into the school.

"I guess this is goodbye Peaches." Riley dramatically sang as they entered the doors.

"You're memory will never fade from me" Maya joined in.

"But alas! We must part ways for these retched…." Riley glanced up at the clock, "...180 minutes!"

"I will miss you dearly darling! Until fourth period…." Maya dramatically threw her arms around her best friend. "Farewell."

They both giggled and went their separate ways.

* * *

Riley quietly made her way through the halls enroute to her first period, AP Physics. She turned down into C hall and took in the sight before her. Lucas Friar stood, quite tensely she noted, at his locker. He was wearing a light blue v-neck with a denim jacket and dark boots barely noticeable under his jeans. She giggled as he continued to fumble with his locker and crossed the hall to greet him.

Lucas Friar was extremely frustrated. He had entered his locker combination a million times, but it refused to open. He restrained from punching the stupid metal door out of pure frustration.

"God…..damnit…..stupid piece of…" The lock refused to work.

"Need some help Cowboy?"

Riley's voice caused him to jump, but he was too angry to care.

"No. I just can't get this stupid damn thing open." Lucas violently shook the lock.

"Lucas stop." He felt a calming hand on his shoulder. His tense body calmed under her fingertips. He felt goosebumps, as if a cool wave had rushed over him.

"Breathe…" Riley soothed. Lucas took a breath, his mind drifted from the frustration of the locker to the new sensations Riley's small hand created.

"Good. Now try again."

Lucas entered his combination and the lock sprung open. Riley removed her hand from his shoulder. Lucas opened the locker and murmured a thanks as he shoved his books in and pulled out the ones he needed.

"You're welcome. First day nerves?" Riley questioned.

"Yeah I guess s…whoah." Lucas finally turned his head to face Riley and took in her appearance. "You look amazing today Riley."

 _Ha! Suck it Missy!_ "Thanks. You look great too. It's funny how everyone dresses their best on the first day back to school." Riley blushed as his eyes glanced down her body.

Lucas didn't notice her pink cheeks. He was too busy taking in her legs. _No. Lucas not right now. Think of anything but her legs. Her long legs...long legs wrapped...no!_

Riley cleared her throat. "We should probably get to class."

"Right class." Lucas echoed. "We have first period together right?" He finally snapped out it. _Nice job, could you be any more of an ass?_ He scolded himself.

"Very good, you remembered!" Riley beamed at him.

"After you Miss." Lucas motioned for her to lead the way.

Lucas held the door open for Riley as they entered the science lab. Riley took a seat in the back of the room. Lucas followed to sit next to her at the lab table, but hesitated as a tall gangly dark haired boy immediately approached Riley.

"Wifey!" the boy exclaimed, pulling Riley into a hug.

Lucas nearly dropped his books.

"Farkle." Riley hugged the boy back. Lucas began to see red. He awkwardly took a seat at the open table in front of Riley. Not so patiently waiting for this kid to get his hands off of her. The boy took the open seat next to Riley.

"I missed you this summer! Did you get any good research while on your father's yacht?" Riley asked the boy.

"Yes ! It was amazing. I tracked a new migration of sea turtles off the coast of…." the boy trailed off, feeling Lucas's eyes on him.

Riley followed his gaze. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Lucas this is Farkle. Farkle, this is Lucas Friar, he's new this year from Texas."

"What the hell is a Farkle?" Lucas blurted out before he could stop himself.

"I am! Farkle Minkus." Farkle stuck his hand out to Lucas. Lucas shook his hand tentatively, but still firm. He noticed Farkle wince. _Oops._

"Welcome class! Welcome to another exciting new year!" An older graying teacher entered the room. "Does anyone know what a new year means? That's right a new seating chart!"

The class groaned.

The teacher put on a large pair of glasses and began calling out names and pointing to chairs. Much to Lucas's dismay, he ended up sharing a lab table with Riley. Before his new found knowledge of Farkle this would have thrilled him.

"Now class, your table-mate will also be your lab partner for the semester! Let's get started!"

Riley glanced at Lucas and gave him a small smile, but his face remained stone and focused on the teacher.

* * *

"Well Peaches. I already blew it." Riley blew out a long breath.

"You did not ruin anything Honey."

Riley and Maya took a seat next to each other in the art classroom for their fourth period, Beginners Art. Maya conned the art instructor, Mrs. Creo, into letting her take the course as a teacher's aide. Maya was slightly shocked when Mrs. Creo agreed, but then again maybe she wanted to ensure Riley had a personal babysitter for the class.

"He was probably just paying attention to the lesson." Maya suggested.

"He wouldn't even look at me Maya! He bolted as soon as the class was over and completely avoided me in second period too!"

"Maybe he is just anxious for his first day. Aren't they, like, posting the football roster tonight or something? Maybe he's worked up about that?"

"Doubt it." Riley muttered, blindly reaching for the closest paint she could find.

"No! No! No! Honey…" Maya pulled the can of paint thinner out of Riley's hand. "Here use this one, see it's purple!" Maya soothed, handing her a tube of acrylic paint.

"Oh Maya, can't you see! I'm distraught!" Riley flung the tube open and smeared paint straight onto the canvas with her fingers.

Maya chuckled. "I know honey. Let it go, paint it all out" She handed Riley a cloth for her hands.

Mrs. Creo entered the room, "Miss Matthews! Seriously?" She cried, "It's only the first day!"

"A true artist cannot limit their creativity to negligible subjective concepts such as time Mrs. Creo." Riley replied, already elbow deep in purple paint.

Mrs. Creo let out an exasperated breath. "Maya…"

"Already got it covered."

"Well, don't just stand there students! This is an art class. Take a lesson from Miss Matthews here, create something!" Mrs. Creo addressed the class. She began her rounds, observing the students to get an idea of their levels. She arrived at Riley's easel. Maya shook her head and darted her eyes from Mrs. Creo to Riley. Mrs. Creo sighed and moved on.

"That's a beautiful painting Riles…" Maya looked at the painting closer. "...of a purple cat?"

"Thank you. I call it Gerold."

"I love it Riles."

* * *

 **Oh no! Looks like a little bump in the road for Lucas and Riley! Thank you so much for your positive feedback! I love being able to interact with the readers so please please leave reviews! Shoutout to the guest reader to caught on to the title, I was very inspired by Locash's song "I know Somebody." In fact most of this story will be inspired by various songs, especially in the country genre. Review, favorite, follow, all the things! The more feedback I see the more inspired I am, which means faster updates for you!**

 **Lilly.**


	3. Tell Me Why

Riley blew a loose strand of hair out of her face. "Okay Riley. You can do this…. _heave_!" She yanked on the strap of Josh's large gym bag and attempted to pull it over her shoulder. In a rush to be on time to today's early morning football practice, Josh accidentally left his gym bag at their house. Riley managed to carry the dumb thing all they way from her father's car to edge of the athletics complex. _This is pointless._ Riley glanced at the distance left to the field, she had about 20 more feet. "I made it this far, it's Josh's problem now." She mumbled as she let the giant bag crash to the ground. Riley continued to the football practice field in search of Josh. She reached the sideline of the field and attempted to pick out her brother from the mass of helmeted boys. In need of a better vantage point, she climbed onto the second row of the metal bleachers along the sideline.

"Hey Cupcake, you lookin for someone?" Zay greeted as he approached the bottom of the bleachers.

"Good morning Zay. I'm looking for my brother." Riley continued to look out at the field, using her hands to block out the bright morning sun from her eyes.

"Lemme help you. HEY JOSH!" Zay shouted at the field.

Josh's head snapped to the direction of Zay's yell, along with a majority of the team, including Lucas. "Oh no. Not again" Josh groaned, taking off his helmet. Zay waved him over to the bleachers, pointing at Riley. Nearly all of the guys on the field laughed. Lucas looked closer to see what everyone was laughing at. He spotted a girl standing on the bleachers, his anger spiked slightly when he realized who it was; even more so when he realized the team was laughing at her.

"Riley. What have I told you about doing sunrise yoga on the bleachers?" Josh groaned.

"That was one time." Riley rolled her eyes.

Lucas couldn't hold back his grin, he could just barely overhear the siblings' voices.

"What do you want? Why are you even at the school this early?" Josh questioned.

"Dad and I wanted to get donuts this morning, so I rode with him. You left your gym bag at home, he asked me to bring it to you." Riley answered.

"Oh yeah! Thanks!" Josh looked around the bleachers. "Uh, where is it?"

Riley pointed to the spot where she dropped the bag. "Over there. It was too heavy for me. What do you have in there? A bunch of weights?"

Josh rolled his eyes. "Yes actually."

 _Oh. Well that explains a lot._ Riley thought to herself.

"Thanks. You can leave now." Josh motioned for her to leave. Zay laughed at the two of them.

Riley didn't move from her spot.

"What else Riley?" Josh groaned, he was quickly growing frustrated with his little sister.

"Can you give me a ride home after school?" Riley asked patiently.

"Can't. I have to go straight to boxing after football practice, today is a two-a-day for football."

"Josh! Please!" Riley stomped her foot in frustration.

"Sorry Riley, but I can't. Just ride with Dad."

"He just found out he has a parent meeting at the district office that's going to run way late. He can't take me. Zay?" Riley turned her attention to the other boy who was observing their conversation purely for his own entertainment.

"Sorry Cupcake, I'm riding with Josh to the gym. What about Maya?" Zay offered.

"She doesn't have a car and she has to work at the diner tonight, she's taking the bus."

"Hold on Riley…" Josh turned to the field.

"LUCAS!"

Riley felt her face turn red. "Josh no!" But it was too late, Lucas had already taken off his helmet and was jogging over to the bleachers.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked as he reached the group.

"Hey man, this is my little sister Riley." Josh stated.

"Yeah, we've met." Lucas mumbled. He looked up at Riley and wished his heart would stop beating so fast. She looked adorable. Riley was wearing a bright blue tank top under a tight yellow halter top that came to a deep v just under her chest. The yellow top was tucked into dark green joggers paired with strappy sandals that Maya had named her "Jesus Sandals." Riley topped off the outfit with a loose sparkly sequined vest and two messy buns on the top of her head. Riley, still beet red, looked away from Lucas and mumbled something that sounded like "Hello."

"Oh good, you know each other. Lucas, can I ask you a huge favor? Riley needs a ride home after school, can you help her out?" Josh asked, ignoring Riley's protests.

Lucas paused for a moment. He didn't particularly want to help Riley after yesterday, but he _was_ raised to be a gentleman... _surely she could find another ride with Farkle!_ He thought bitterly.

"Sure no problem. You have to wait until after football practice though." Lucas finally looked into Riley's eyes. She looked nervous he noted. _Maybe she feels guilty._

"No, Lucas you don't have to…" Riley was cut off by a booming voice.

"RILEY MATTHEWS! NO SUNRISE YOGA ON MY FIELD!" Coach Thompson bellowed from across the field.

"Sorry Coach!" Riley called. "...it was one time." she added quietly as an afterthought.

Lucas laughed. _No. Stop it. You're mad at her. Remember?_

"MATTHEWS! BABINEAUX! FRIAR! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? LET'S GO!" The football coach did not expect to enter the practice field that morning to find nearly half of his offense was missing.

"It's settled, thanks Lucas. Now get outta here Riley. Thanks for almost bringing me my bag." Josh put his helmet back on to return to the field.

Lucas moved to put his helmet on, but found himself holding out his hand to help Riley climb off the bleachers instead. He noticed Zay do the same.

"Thanks." Riley muttered to them, taking both of their hands and stepping down.

Lucas tried to ignore the bolts of electricity shooting through his hand at her touch.

"See you later Cupcake!" Zay called as he and Lucas returned to the field.

* * *

"Dude! What the hell was that?" Zay exclaimed in the locker room after practice.

"What?" Lucas asked taken aback by Zay's abrupt outburst.

"Don't say 'what' like that! You and Riley! You two could hardly look at each other back there! Hell, Riley was practically redder than a sinner in church! " Zay threw his arms into the air to emphasize his point.

Lucas ignored his friend and continued to shove his belongings in his locker, a little more violently than he probably should.

"What? Did you bang her or something!" Zay practically yelled.

Lucas froze. "Shut up Zay." He snapped.

"No way! You totally banged her! She must have given you a pretty damn good student tour. No wonder you were so happy afterwards!" Zay refused to let up.

Lucas tried to contain his anger. "Zay shut the hell up before someone hears your big fucking mouth. And for the record, I did not bang Riley."

Zay studied his best friend's behavior. "But you want to! Ha! I can't believe you're trying to knock boots with Josh's little sister! Man he's gonna kill you if he finds out."

Lucas slammed his locker shut. "It doesn't matter what I want, she has a boyfriend."

Zay burst out laughing.

"Oh really? And who exactly do you think Riley's boyfriend is?" he managed to ask in between laughs.

"That Farkle kid. I saw them together in first period yesterday."

Zay laughed even harder.

"What is so funny?" Josh rounded the corner to their lockers.

Lucas threw a sharp glare in Zay's direction, but it was too late.

"Lucas! He thought Riley and Farkle were dating." Zay wheezed through his laughter.

Josh laughed too. "Riley and Farkle! Now that is pretty funny."

Lucas felt his body weaken under a humongous wave of guilt. "So Riley's not dating anyone? He questioned.

Josh's laughter faded. "No…" his response came out as a question rather than an answer.

"No she is, or no she isn't?" Lucas pressed.

"No…" Josh repeated. Zay's laughter abruptly stopped.

"No?" Lucas echoed.

"No. No! NO!"

Before he could process what was happening, Lucas was being forcefully shoved into the wall of lockers. The thundering crash of his impact rang through the locker room. Josh gripped onto the front of Lucas's shirt. Lucas felt his anger take over, but Josh was fast to react, quickly dodging Lucas's attempted knee with his own. Josh slammed him back into the lockers.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT THE GUY! NO!" Josh yelled.

"Dude. Back the hell off." Lucas growled.

"Josh let him go, coach could walk in any moment." Zay chimed, attempting to pull Josh away before the situation got worse.

"You cannot be the guy my baby sister was talking about!" Josh snarled.

Lucas swung a fist, but again Josh was too quick and easily dodged the punch.

"JOSH!" Zay warned again. Josh finally released Lucas.

"Wait, she was talking about me?" Lucas's tone softened.

At this point Zay had no idea which one he should restrain. Instead he stood between both of them with his arms out, keeping them a safe distance from each other.

"What in the actual hell is going on in here?" Coach Thompson burst into the locker room, taking in the sight of his three potential star players.

"Nothing Coach. Just a little misunderstanding." Zay answered.

Lucas and Josh nodded in agreement.

"I will not tolerate fighting on my team. I'd hate to have to kick the two of you off the team before I even post the roster. Do I make myself clear?" Coach Thompson warned.

"Yes Coach." Josh mumbled.

"Lucas?" Coach Thompson turned to him.

"Yes Sir. It won't happen again." He answered.

"Good. Get out of here. All of you, get to class." Coach Thompson stormed into his office and slammed the door.

The three boys grabbed their bags and rushed into the hall.

Once outside, Josh quickly turned on Lucas again. ""I swear if you're playing some kind of game with her…"

Lucas held up his hands as a truce. "I swear I'm not man. I wouldn't do that."

"Did Missy or anyone put you up to this?" Josh snapped.

Lucas shook his head, slightly confused. "No honestly. This isn't some kind of prank, or game, or me trying to get in her pants, or anything like that."

Josh finally seemed to ease up. "If you hurt her…"

"...You'll send my ass back to Texas and make me wish I was never born. I know." Lucas finished for him.

"I second that." Zay added, slapping both boys on the back.

Lucas nodded and looked to Josh. "You're a boxer aren't you?" He thought back to their exchange in the locker room. Lucas hadn't met many guys he couldn't take down very quickly.

Josh, still mentally fuming was slightly thrown off. "Yeah. Pretty much all of my life. My grandfather was a boxer in the Navy. He got me started before I could talk." As much as Josh wanted to hate Lucas and beat his stupid face in, he still liked him. They had gotten along really well until today, he was pretty sure they could be really good friends. _And besides, if I do anything to hurt him and make Riley upset, Maya without question will murder me._

"That's pretty cool." Lucas motioned to himself and Zay. "Our dads served in the Military too."

Josh nodded. The tension finally fading away. "That's what Zay told me. Zay started boxing at my gym too. You could come with us some time if you want to try it out." Josh offered.

Lucas shook his head. "Nah, that's probably not a good idea for me, but thanks though."

Josh smiled, "You know what Friar, you're alright." He threw a weak punch into his arm.

Lucas felt relieved. He probably should have talked to Josh about Riley from the beginning.

"Thanks, I just hope Riley isn't too upset with me. I was kind of a jerk to her yesterday when I thought Farkle was her boyfriend." _Geez, Riley must think I'm the biggest ass ever._

"Aw you'll be fine, you used to have the rally girls back at home wrapped around your finger! Just pull out the Friar charm." Zay suggested.

"I do NOT want to be hearing this!" Josh moaned.

* * *

Lucas felt like an absolute ass. He rushed through the halls on his way to first period, in hopes of being able to talk to Riley before class started. _If she's even in class yet, she could be avoiding you, moron._ He felt a brief moment of relief, followed by a new rush of nerves as he saw her sitting at their table in the science lab, a book open on the desk in front of her. Riley was so enamoured in her reading, she didn't even notice Lucas sit down next to her, or at least that's what he hoped. She could be ignoring him, _just like you did to her yesterday,_ his thoughts reprimanded him. _No, I can do this. Zay was right, I can charm anyone...just put on the charm._

"Hey beautiful."

Nothing. _Well that was short lived_ He thought.

"Riley…"

Nope. Still Nothing.

 _Man you really fucked this one up._ Lucas hesitantly reached out and brushed this fingers across her shoulder. "Riley?"

She jumped. "Lucas!"

 _Hey remember when you thought you fucked up? Well you just did it again._ "Sorry Riley, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, no! It's okay, I'm sorry! I get so wrapped up in a book the building could literally be on fire and I wouldn't even notice." Riley closed the book and spun slightly in her seat to face him.

"Noted. Look, I think I owe you a huge apology." Lucas stated.

"Oh really?" Riley wondered where this was going. _He's probably going to say sorry for leading you on...you're too much of a freak for a guy like me._ The little voice in Riley's head taunted her.

"Yeah. About yesterday, I was way out of line, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such a jerk to you. I thought…" he trailed off.

Riley felt her spirits lift a little. "You thought what?" She prompted him to continue.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck slightly embarrassed. "I thought Farkle was your boyfriend or somethin'."

Riley laughed out loud at his statement.

"I really wish people would stop laughing at that." Lucas grumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry Lucas I shouldn't have laughed, it's just so…"

"Laughable?" Lucas suggested.

"Yes." Riley nodded still giggling. "Farkle has been my friend since like first grade. He's a drama nerd just like me, but him and I have never had like romantic feelings for eachother." Riley shuddered at the thought. "And I'm pretty sure he is majorly crushing on some girl from a private school nearby." She added.

"Oh thanks, way to make me feel even worse about it." Lucas groaned.

Riley giggled at again. _Okay Riley be coy...you can do it…._ "Um, why would the thought of me having a boyfriend make you upset?" She asked softly, looking up into his green eyes.

Lucas felt himself turn to mush. _This girl is going to be the death of me. Here's your chance to turn on the charm again._ Lucas leaned in closer and brought his hand up to run his fingers up and down her bare arm. _Good god she is soft...focus!_ "I think you know why beautiful." Lucas murmured, his fingers continuing their motions.

Riley was sure her heart was going to beat straight out her chest. _Stay calm Riley. You've got him right where you want him…_ "Why? Are you a little jealous?" She purred, using his own words against him.

 _Oh she is merciless. You want to play huh?_ Lucas brought his head down to rest against hers, their noses slightly bumping against each other. Riley's breath hitched in her throat. _Breathe Riley. Breathe._ She reminded herself.

"And if I was?" Lucas whispered. Riley could swear she felt his lips barely ghost against hers as he spoke. Nerves finally got the best of her, and she pulled away to face the front of the room.

"I would say next time consult with me before you act like a jerk."

 _Oh she took you down Friar._ Lucas grinned. "So am I forgiven?" He questioned.

Riley glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "It depends."

"It depends huh? On what?" Lucas teased.

"On if you will still give me a ride home ." Riley turned to face him again.

"For you? I think I can make that happen." Lucas winked at her.

"Alright students settle down, today we are going to do a little experiment involving kinematics." Mr. Vector, the graying science teacher entered the room as the bell rang.

* * *

Maya sat with her head resting on her desk in second period. She was supposed to be working on her Algebra assignment, but she decided a quick nap would be a better use of her time instead.

"Psst. Hey Sugar." She felt a hand tickle the small of her back.

"No one's home." She groaned without lifting her head.

"Do you want to hear a funny Lucas story?"

"Huckleberry?" Maya's head snapped up and she turned around in her desk to face Zay. She somewhat met Lucas yesterday in history class. He sat in the back corner of the class next to Zay and remained silent the whole lesson, expect for his forced introduction from Mr. Matthews. Maya spent the class mercilessly giving him constant death glares on Riley's behalf.

"Yeah! It's hilarious. Apparently he thought Riley and Farkle were dating! Isn't that hilarious! That's why he was being such a little bitch yesterday." Zay laughed.

Maya narrowed her eyes. She was not about to let Lucas get away with upsetting Riley that easily. "And he told you this?"

"Well yeah, and then Josh overheard and almost beat the shit out of him! If I hadn't of been there they would probably both gotten kicked off the team!"

"Wait what?!" Maya whisper-yelled.

"Yeah, Josh shoved him around a bit but nothing else happened. Lucas was going to apologize to Riley in first period. I don't know how it went though." Zay offered.

"Oh really?" _If Josh scared that boy away there will be hell to pay,_ Maya thought.

"Oh yeah! I think he's trying to knock boots with her!" Zay winked.

"Knock boots? Zay how many times do I have to tell you? This isn't Texas. What does that even mean?"

"How about I show you rather than tell you." Zay winked again.

Maya laughed. "Thanks handsome, but how about a rain check?"

Zay grinned. "I'll hold you to that!"

* * *

 **Oh my goodness! You guys are amazing! No really virtual cookies for all of you! Thank you so so much for the positive feedback! Please continue to review, like, follow, favorite, all the things! Don't be a silent reader, I love you to hear from you!**

 **A few people reviewed asking if this is going to be a joshaya story or not, well to answer that honestly, I don't know yet! I like to write about 2-3 chapters ahead of my updates, but I'm still not sure what will be in store for Maya yet! Please keep reading to find out and let me know what you think! And thanks to those of you who gave me your thoughts on the rating, for now I'm thinking about keeping the story T, with warnings for any M sections? But we'll see, I will most likely end up bumping the rating up to M.**

 **I think that's a long enough AN for now! Who's ready for some more rucas fluff? Cause I know I sure am….**

 **Lilly.**


	4. Lost Boy

**AN: Sorry for the delay in the update this time, sometimes life gets in the way more that it should! Here's an extra long chapter to make up for it, so get comfy! Shoutout to the guest reader who called me out on Riley's jesus sandals. You are so right. You should enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Quick! Somebody get me the purple paint! I have masterpieces to make!" Riley declared as she burst into the art room. Riley skipped over to her easel and twirled before taking a seat.

Maya laughed at her best friend. "Someone is happy today…"she sang as she handed Riley her beloved purple paint.

"Oh Maya, with freedom, books, flowers and the moon, who could not be happy? Oscar Wilde said that you know." Riley happily sighed and began to smear the paint onto the canvas with her fingers.

"I bet this happiness also has to do with a certain Huckleberry." Maya teased.

"Maybe…" Riley paused to observe her work before continuing. "Lucas and I talked this morning, he apologized. The whole thing was a just a misunderstanding."

"And so what happens now?" Maya asked.

"I don't know for sure, but he _is_ giving me a ride home after football tonight!"

Both girls squealed.

"I do have one question for you honey…" Maya started.

"Ask away." Riley continued to work on her painting.

"Are those the Jesus sandals I _thought_ I threw away?!"

Riley froze. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Maya laughed. "Come on Riles. Jesus sandals? Really? You're better than that!"

"Miss Matthews, I better not see another purple cat…" Mrs. Creo's warning tone interrupted the girls' laughter.

"I suggest you look the other way then!" Riley answered through her giggles.

* * *

Lucas was about to lose his damn mind. Coach Thompson posted the official football team roster at the end of fourth period. As he anticipated, he was named the starting varsity quarterback. It didn't take long for him to grow tired of the constant starring. Some members on the team, like Josh, enjoyed the attention. Lucas however, found it ironic that most of these people didn't care about him at all until he was named quarterback. _At least Riley warned you._ He thought.

To make matters even worse, Missy Bradford forced her way next to him at the football players' table during lunch. Lucas was officially repulsed. If he had to sit through one more minute of her breathy, whiney voice, he would probably have to knock himself out just to end his misery. Lucas tried not to scowl as yet another student he didn't know congratulated him.

Unable to take anymore of the nonsense, his eyes searched the busy cafeteria for a certain brunette, but her couldn't find her. He remembered she wasn't in the cafeteria the previous day either. Lucas considered asking Josh if he knew where his sister was hiding, but after what happened after practice earlier, he figured that wasn't the best idea. He even tried to keep an eye out for Maya. Apparently, if you found one, the other was surely not very far away. But he remained unsuccessful. He considered his options. If he asked Zay about Riley, he'd have to deal with Zay's loud mouth for the rest of the day.

"Hey Zay, have you seen Maya?" Lucas attempted to ask causally.

"Uh...no?" Zay was cut off by a breathy laugh.

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Like Maya Hart would sit with us! Her and that freak Smiley are probably hiding in the art room or something. Ugh did you see Smiley's hideous sandals today?"

Lucas felt his blood boil. He stood up from the table and stormed out of the cafeteria. He blindly stomped through the halls until he found the art room. He glanced in the open door to find Maya, but no Riley.

"What do you want Huckleberry." Maya snapped at him, not bothering to look up from her painting.

Lucas ignored the nickname. "I'm looking for Riley."

"Why? Are you going to go all bipolar on her again and be a jerk." Maya remarked.

"I've already apologized to her. It won't happen again."

"It better not Huckleberry."

"So do you know where she is or not?" Lucas was about to lose his patience.

"Yes. Follow the Rileytown breadcrumbs. That'll lead you right to her." Maya answered cryptically.

Lucas stood confused in the doorway. _What kind of sick game is she trying to play?_

"Oh my god. If you don't get out of here in two seconds, I will literally fling this paint at you." Maya threatened, raising the paintbrush in her hand.

"Message received." Lucas backed out of the room and into the hall.

 _Well that was a complete waste of time._ He glanced around the hall for any sign of "Rileytown breadcrumbs"

A slight sparkle caught his eye.

He looked closer and realized there was a trail of purple rhinestones on the ground. Lucas followed the trail down the hall and around the corner where he ran into the auditorium doors. _Of course._

He opened one of the doors and spotted Riley sitting crossed legged on the edge of the stage, strumming a purple bedazzled ukulele. Her soft voice reached his ears.

"There was a time when I was alone

Nowhere to go and no place to call home

My only friend was the man in the moon

And even sometimes he would go away, too"

Unnoticed by Riley, Lucas walked along the rows of seats to the front of the stage. Her song continued,

"He said, 'Peter Pan, that's what they call me

I promise that you'll never be lonely,' and ever since that day

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain Hook"

Her signing abruptly stopped. "Hey QB one." She greeted.

Lucas let out an exaggerated sigh and then pulled himself up onto the stage next to her. "Not you too…" He groaned.

Riley grinned. "What? You don't want to be the school's football star?"

"No, I just wish people wouldn't assume that's _all_ I am."

Riley nodded and began to strum the sparkly instrument again. "Well if it's any consolation, I don't see you as just an athlete."

Lucas smiled at the brunette beauty. "Thanks Beautiful. What's that song you were signing? Did you write it?"

Riley blushed, "uh, no it's called Lost Boy by Ruth B."

"It sounded beautiful. You have an amazing voice." Lucas nudged her shoulder with his own.

Riley looked up at him. "Thanks." She whispered.

"So do you usually eat lunch here?" Lucas asked, motioning to the empty theater.

Riley shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes, but not always."

"Why today?" Lucas pressed, "I was looking for you in in the cafeteria."

Riley looked down at her ukelele. "You were?"

Lucas lightly lifted her chin to look in her eyes. "Of course I was."

"I figured you'd be a little pre-occupied with the football roster being posted and all." Riley muttered.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You weren't there yesterday either."

"Sometimes it's easier if I don't go to lunch." Riley glanced down at her hands. Lucas could tell there was much more going on that she lead on.

"Riley…"

"Lucas please, I don't want to talk about it right now." She insisted.

 _Another day._ Lucas thought to himself. "How do you even know what I was going to ask, huh?" He teased instead, gently nudging her shoulder again.

Riley's smile slowly started to reappear. "I'm sorry, go on…"

Lucas reached down to take one of her small hands in his own.

"Are your hands purple?" He brought her hand closer to his face to further inspect it.

Riley felt tingles run up her arm at his touch. "Um...I got a little carried away in art class." She giggled.

"Oh yeah?" Lucas raised his eyebrows at her and laces his fingers with hers.

Riley nodded, unable to speak at their new contact. _Calm down, he's just holding your hand. No reason to freak out._

Lucas felt himself getting lost in Riley's smile. He couldn't explain the feeling yet, other than an intense pull towards her. Like something greater than him wanted them together. He felt a need to protect her. He wanted to be there for her. Suddenly he craved seeing her eyes light up when she smiled more than anything else.

The warning bell brought both of them crashing back to reality.

"We should probably get going. We can't be late to my own father's class." Riley pulled her hand from his and stood up.

* * *

"See you later man!" Josh waved to one of his football teammates as he walked through the near empty halls. He was taking his sweet time getting to english class. Out of nowhere, a hand reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt. He let the hand pull him into a nearby supply closet. The door slammed shut behind him.

"Hello Kitten."

A dim light clicked on. He noticed Maya's eyes were filled with fire.

"You know Kitten, if you wanted me that badly there are much more private places in this school than a supply closet." Josh reached out to wrap his arms around her waist, but she slapped them away.

"Ow!"

"What in the hell were you doing getting into a fight with Lucas!"

Josh rolled his eyes. "I was protecting my baby sister."

"She's not a baby!" Maya barked. "You promised Riley you wouldn't interfere."

"Technically I didn't." Josh pointed out.

Maya shoved her pointer finger into his chest. "If you do anything to screw this up for her, I will personally make your life a living hell."

Josh scoffed. "Oh really?"

Maya looked up at Josh with wide doe eyes. "Oh! I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, I didn't see you there. I can't believe you caught me sneaking into Josh's room this late at night." She feigned surprise.

"Gee, maybe your mom should take acting lessons from you. Then she might be able to keep a decent job for once." Josh spat.

"Suck a dick Josh."

"I would, but I just had a big lunch so…"

"Fucking ass." Maya shoved his chest and moved to leave the closet.

"Maya wait!" Josh grabbed her arm. "I swear I won't do anything to interfere with Riley and Lucas...unless he deserves it as deemed by you."

"Promise?" Maya insisted.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Should we seal it with a kiss?" Josh smirked, pulling Maya against him.

Maya glared at him. Josh brought his lips to hers in a hurried kiss.

"Maybe one more for good measure." Maya mumbled as he pulled away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back in a searing kiss.

* * *

"Maya you're late." Mr. Matthews announced.

Maya sauntered into the history classroom a good 15 minutes late. "Ah, but you wrote me a note." She shoved a small piece of paper into his hand.

"Oh? I did? Let's see…" Mr. Matthews opened the note.

"I, Mr. Cornelius Matthews, herby excuse Maya Hart's tardiness for today's class. Signed, Cornelius Matthews. Huh. Impressive. How'd you manage to do my signature so perfectly?"

"Years and years of dedicated practice." Maya smugly replied.

"Interesting. This is pretty convincing. You know what gives it away though?" Mr. Matthews asked casually. "It's written in crayon! SIT DOWN!"

The class laughed as Maya took her seat next to Riley.

"Peaches…" Riley reprimanded.

Maya shrugged her off with a wave of her hand.

"Okay class, back to the topic. The dawn of civilization began as cavemen…"

"And women!" Riley interjected.

"Yes and women. Began to communicate with each other. How can a society grow if they cannot communicate? That's your assignment. I'll put you in pairs and you will learn how to communicate with each other, without cell phones or social media. Learn about your partner, make a connection with them, face to face. You will present what you've learned to the class."

Mr. Matthews began pairing up the class until he reached the final four students. "Riley and May...NO!"

"What Mr. Matthews?" Maya teased.

"Like you two could possibly communicate anymore with each other! Riley and Lucas…"

Riley glanced back to meet Lucas's eyes with hers. He grinned and gave her a quick wink, which did not go unnoticed by Mr. Matthews.

"NO!" His head searched around the classroom desperately. "Maya and Lucas. Riley and Zay. There that settles it." Mr. Matthews declared, frantically waving his arms in the air.

"Howdy there Huckleberry!"

"Maya, play nice." Riley warned her best friend.

After a brief moment of shuffling, the class settled in with their assigned partners.

"So Cupcake, talk to me." Zay turned around backwards in the chair in front of Riley.

"Zay you've known me for like two years." Riley laughed.

"Yeah, but that's as 'Josh's Little Sister' tell me something about Riley Matthews."

"Um...well I'm thinking about auditioning for the school musical…" Riley offered.

"Tight! You should totally do it." Zay encouraged.

"Thanks! Have you heard from your dad lately?" Riley asked.

"Nah. We're supposed to facetime this week though. The internet access is really limited in Syria. But I hope he calls, he'll be pumped to hear I made varsity again."

Riley gave him a reassuring smile. "That's great! When you talk to him, tell him I say hello."

"You got it Cupcake. Hey want to hear a funny Lucas story?"

* * *

"Alrighty Huckleberry, tell me all about life down yonder on the farm." Maya gave her best hillbilly accent.

Lucas laughed. "It's a ranch, not a farm."

"There's a difference?"

"Yes. A farm grows crops. A ranch raises livestock." Lucas answered. "There's not much else to tell. I was born in Germany, while my dad was stationed there. We moved back to the family ranch near Austin right after that."

"How exactly does a Texas army brat end up all the way in Cold Springs, New York?" Lucas could tell she was fishing.

"My dad got a new position with the government about three years ago." He explained.

"Why wait years to move?" Maya narrowed her eyes at him.

"Originally, my dad wanted me to stay on the ranch with my mom and grandad, so I could go to high school. Texas schools get more attention for college football recruitment, but things happen." Lucas answered evasively.

"Rumor has it you got kicked out of school." Maya stated.

"How about we talk about you now. What happened in your life that makes you put on such a tough exterior, huh?" Lucas attempted to turn the tables on her.

"Oh you know. Typical dad walked out on me. Mom spends all of her time chasing after losers to replace him. What'd you get kick out of school for?" Maya dismissed his question.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Lucas jeered.

"I'm just saying, it would be better for Riley to hear it from me, someone who cares about her, rather than the nasty rumor mill."

"What makes you think I don't care about her." he hissed lowly.

* * *

Riley stared out at the student parking lot. Lucas messaged her would meet her at his truck after football practice. "Black truck. You can't miss it." The message read.

 _Well that was a huge understatement._ Riley thought as she spotted the truck. The giant blacked out truck with enormous tires stood out like a sore thumb in the modest student lot. As Riley approached the truck, she noted even the large all-caps letters on the front spelling out "Ford" were black as well. She strolled to the back of the truck. As if the giant vehicle didn't scream "Lucas" enough there was a small Texas flag sticker, just under the black "Raptor" logo on the tailgate.

Riley hesitated before deciding to open the heavy tailgate. Much to her surprise, it glided down almost on its own. She attempted to pull herself onto the bed of the truck, but her complete lack of upper body strength, made it difficult. She stood back for a moment to analyze the situation. On a whim, she moved to the side of the bed, placing her hands on the edge of the truck to pull herself up, and using the large tire as a step. With the new leverage, Riley easily climbed into the truck bed. She hoped Lucas wouldn't mind, but there was still quite a bit of football practice left and she simply couldn't be cooped up inside the school any longer. Storm clouds gathered in the distance. Riley closed her eyes and inhaled, she could almost smell the late summer rain.

Lucas couldn't help but grin when he saw Riley. She was sitting cross legged on the edge of the truck bed, a book open in her lap. The two buns gone from the top of her head, her hair flowed down in long soft curls instead. His mind quickly drifted to the _other_ things he could do with Riley in his truck bed. _Stop! Don't be an ass!_ He shook his head to erase the vision.

"Whatcha readin Beautiful?" Lucas let his awkwardly large football bags drop to the ground and placed a hand on each of Riley's knees.

Riley smiled up at him, closing her book for him to see the cover.

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." He read aloud. "I prefer Prisoner of Azkaban, myself."

"You like Harry Potter?" Riley grinned.

"I mean, I've read the books once or twice….or a few dozen times." Lucas answered, giving her knees a playful squeeze.

Riley's mouth dropped open. _Could he be any more perfect?_

Lucas chuckled at her reaction. "I hope you weren't waiting too long. We ran a little late voting on captains."

"Didn't even notice." Riley held up the book as an explanation. "Is it okay for me to sit here?" She added.

"Of course it is. You're so tiny, it's not like you'll break anything. I'm actually kinda surprised you even got up here." Lucas referenced the height of the truck.

"Me too. It took pure determination." Riley giggled. "Which reminds me…" She uncrossed her legs and stuck her book in the bag next to her. "...mind giving me a hand back down?"

Lucas moved his hands from their spot on her knees to grip her small waist and easily lifted her from the tailgate.

"Thanks." Riley whispered as he placed her on the ground.

Unconsciously, Lucas began to rub small circles into her hips with his thumbs.

"Anytime Beautiful." He brought his head down to rest against hers. Riley could see small droplets of water left in his hair. _He must have showered after practice. No! Riley stop picturing Lucas in the shower! You're making it weird!_

"Whatcha thinkin about?" Lucas grinned at her slightly flushed cheeks.

"N...Nothing." Riley stuttered.

"Oh yeah?" Lucas pulled her hips against his.

"Yeah."

His eyes drifted down to her lips and then back up to her eyes.

"Hey QB, good practice today!"

Riley jumped away from Lucas at the sound of his teammate's voice.

"Thanks. You too man." Lucas answered with a rough edge in his voice.

"We should probably get going." Riley suggested.

"If you say so." Lucas grinned. He grabbed his bags from the ground, as well as, Riley's bag from the tailgate, then slammed it closed.

Riley followed him to the passenger side of the cab. Lucas unlocked the truck and placed the bags in the back seat, before offering his hand to help Riley climb in the passenger seat. The large leather seat practically swallowed her. Riley glanced around the cab. _Geez who knew cowboys enjoyed such luxury?_ The cab was a, not surprising, all black with huge soft leather seats. Riley noticed a small lines of bright blue stitching in the detail of the material. The dashboard featured a tall, shiny, all touch-screen command center, with many other buttons and knobs beneath it. Riley was sure it belonged in a space ship rather than a truck.

"Ready?" Lucas asked from behind the wheel.

Riley buckled her seatbelt as the engine roared to life. Country music screamed through the base-filled speakers.

Lucas quickly turned down the volume. "Sorry about that. You probably don't like country music as much as me." He joked.

Riley shook her head. "You never know, I could surprise you. I happen to like all genres of music"

"Alright then." Lucas grinned at her.

"Your truck is insane by the way." She stated.

"Maybe to a city girl like you." He teased.

"It even has coat hooks!" Riley exclaimed, looking around the cab once more, her eyes settling on the odd hooks along the rear window.

"What?" Lucas followed her gaze then laughed loudly.

Her face fell slightly. "What?"

"Riley, those aren't coat hooks, it's a gun rack."

"WHAT?!"

Lucas continued to laugh.

"You have guns?! In the car?!" Riley panicked.

Lucas noticed her nervous tone. "Of course I have guns, they're not in the truck though." He clarified.

"What do you need guns for?"

"Well for hunting mostly. And protection." Lucas calmly stated.

"Why?" Riley squeaked.

"I'm from Texas, everybody hunts. And I lived on a ranch. You never know what you might come across. You have to be able to protect yourself and your livestock." He explained.

Riley remained silent, processing the information.

"Riley?" Lucas placed a hand on her knee.

"Guns are really dangerous Lucas." Riley turned to him.

"I know. Especially if you don't know how to handle them. They're not as scary if you know what you're doing. Don't worry, I've had plenty of gun-safety courses and my dad taught me himself, he's been in the military for almost 20 years." He gave her knee a gentle squeeze. "You'll always be safe with me Riley."

That seemed to ease her nerves a little. "Promise?"

"I swear. I would never let anything happen to you. Besides, Maya would kill me if I did."

Riley giggled. "That's for sure."

"There's my smiling girl." Lucas moved his hand from her knee to tickle her side.

 _He called you his girl._ Riley squealed on the inside. _Be cool._

"I live on Third street. Do you know where that is?" _Way to kill the mood Riley._

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I live a few blocks over from there." Lucas laughed.

"How are you liking AHS so far?" Riley asked.

"I'm surprised how much I like it. I really like Mr. Vector and my AP Bio teacher."

"Not my dad's class?" Riley joked.

"No, he's great too, I'm just more of a science guy."

"Okay Bill Nye." _Oh my god Riley, you did not just call him Bill Nye the Science Guy._ "But yeah, his classes can get a little personal." _Nice save. Not._

"How many times has he been your teacher?" Lucas asked.

"Hmm..pretty much every year since seventh grade."

"Damn, I thought that kind of stuff only happened on TV shows or something."

They both laughed. Lucas turned the truck onto Riley's street.

"It's the last house on the left." Riley pointed in the direction of her house.

Lucas pulled up in front of a large two story colonial home, with a bright red front door. He killed the engine.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked as she undid her seatbelt.

"Walking you to the door." Lucas stated as if it were obvious.

"Lucas you don't have to really…"  
He shook his head at her. "I want to."

Riley climbed out of the truck while Lucas grabbed her bag from the back. He threw it over his shoulder and followed her up the walkway to the front door.

"Um thanks for the ride. I'm sorry Josh put you up to it." Riley muttered. _Be brave._

"Anytime. And Josh didn't put me up to anything." Lucas handed her the bag.

 _Brave. Riley. Brave!_

Riley leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Lucas felt his insides burning. He quickly looped his arms around her waist. Her bag fell to the ground as he pulled her closer to him. Riley tucked her head under his chin. _God he smells amazing._ She felt his lips kiss the top of her head.

"You have no idea what you do to me Riley Matthews." Lucas murmured into her hair. He pulled away slightly to look at her face and gently brushed a stray curl out of her eyes.

"Why don't you enlighten me?" Riley whispered.

Lucas brought his head down, but a loud clap of thunder caused them both to jump back.

Her face turned bright red. "I'm sorry. I ruined the moment." Riley winced.

Lucas shook his head. "Don't worry about it. When I have my moment, it will be _my_ moment. You should get inside before the rain starts."

Riley nodded, a small smile on her face. "Yeah...text me when you get home so I know you made it safely." She unlocked the front door.

"I will." Lucas grinned. "See you later Beautiful."

He waited until she was inside before returning to his truck.

Riley leaned against the door, unable to control her wide smile. She slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor. _I've gotta tell Maya!_

* * *

Maya leaned against the counter and attempted to work on her still incomplete Algebra assignment. It was a slow night at the diner, thanks to the storm it was completely empty. The bell on the diner's door dinged as it opened.

"Take a seat, I'll be right with you." Maya greeted without looking up from her textbook.

"Take all the time you need Sugar."

Maya rolled her eyes at Zay's voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, is this not a public establishment?" Zay asked playfully.

Maya looked up from her book at him. "You know what I mean."

"You see Sugar, I got home from the gym this evening and found myself craving some quality diner food. So I said to myself, oh self, if only there were a delicious diner in town with a smokin hot waitress working…" He took a seat on a stool in front of the counter.

"The usual?" Maya smirked at him.

"Yes Ma'am."

Maya went to the kitchen to put in Zay's usual order of chicken fingers, grabbing a large basket of fresh fries on her way back out. She set the fries in front of Zay and poured him a glass of ice tea.

"Thanks Sugar." Zay tore open a packet of sweetener to dump in his tea.

"Ack. I don't know how you drink that." Maya made a face at the number of sugar packets he was adding to the drink.

"I'm from the south. We like our tea with a little sugar." Zay answered cooly.

"A little?" Maya pointed to the small pile of empty packets.

"I like extra sugar in mine." Zay winked. "Is that the Algebra homework?" He nodded in the direction of her open textbook.

"Yeah. I'll have to get Riley to help me with it later though. Numbers aren't my thing." She grumbled.

"I can help you with it." Zay offered.

"Yeah right." Maya mocked and plucked a fry from the basket.

"Really. What do you need help with?"

* * *

Hours and many, many glasses of ice tea later, Zay and Maya were laughing at the counter, her homework long since completed.

"And I shit you not, he flew right off the damn thing!" Zay animatedly explained.

"He did not!" Maya gasped.

"Little shit didn't even last a second." Zay added.

Maya's phone dinged. She wiped the laughter induced tears from her eyes and looked at the message.

"Oh boy." She muttered.

"What?" Zay asked.

"Nothing. It's just Riley." Maya typed a quick reply.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, she wants me to come over after my shift. Something must have happened with her and Lucas on their ride home." Maya sounded slightly worried.

"What do you think happened?" Zay prompted

"I don't know for sure. Hopefully nothing bad." Maya sounded less than optimistic.

Zay shook his head. "Nah, Lucas wouldn't do anything to her. I've never seen him so into a girl before."

"Which reminds me, do you know why he got kicked out of school?" Maya was desperate to find out.

Zay hesitated. "I don't know Sugar. It's not really my story to tell."

Maya pouted and batted her eyes at him. "Please Zay? For me?" She ran her hand down his chest.

"Well...let's just say he made a few bad decisions."

Maya drifted her hand back up his chest. "What kind of bad decisions?" She purred.

"He's a fighter. He got into too many fights. His last one sent the other guy to the hospital in pretty bad shape." Zay couldn't keep himself from giving in to her.

"WHAT?" Maya snapped her hand back.

"Don't say anything. Please. He's trying to start over." Zay pleaded.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or Josh! He shouldn't be around Riley if he's dangerous!" Maya yelled. It was a good thing the diner was empty.

"He's not! Something is changing in him!" Zay shouted right back.

"And how do you know?"

"Because he was able to control his anger when Josh attacked him. I've never seen him do that before." Zay explained.

Maya's phone dinged again.

"Riley again?" Zay asked as she looked at the phone.

Maya slammed the phone down on the counter. "No. My mother."

Zay nodded. "Is she staying out again?"

"Yes. She's got some new loser. Doug or something. She hasn't been home for almost a week."

Zay reached over the counter and covered her hand with his. "I'm sorry Maya."

Maya looked away from him. "It's like she doesn't even remember she has a daughter anymore." She felt hot tears beginning to fall.

"Hey now Sugar, none of that." Zay wiped a tear away. "Do you want me to give you a ride to the Matthews' house?" He offered.

Maya quickly pulled her hand away from his. "If you don't mind. My shift's over in a few minutes." She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands. _Be strong for Riley. She needs you._ She chanted to herself.

"Not at all Sugar."

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Maya refilled his tea and hurried back to the kitchen. She splashed her face with cold water from the sink.

"You alright Hart?" Chubby, the diner's owner and cook, asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired." She mumbled.

* * *

"I brought milkshakes!" Maya declared as she burst through the Matthews' front door.

"Awe, how thoughtful of you." Josh cooed from his sprawled out position on the living room couch.

"Not for you. For Riley." Maya was in no mood for his sass at the moment.

"Peaches? Is that you?" Riley called from the stairs.

"Honey I'm home!" Maya answered.

Riley skipped down the stairs to the living room. "How'd you get here? I was just leaving to come get you…OH! Milkshakes!"

"Zay hung out at the diner with me tonight, he gave me a ride." Maya handed Riley her chocolate shake.

"As much as I would love to hear your girly chit chat, I'm trying to watch something here." Josh grumbled from the couch.

"Bay window." Riley pulled Maya upstairs to her room.

Both girls plopped down in the bay window.

"Okay Honey, what's the emergency?" Maya asked calmly.

"Lucas and I almost kissed!" Riley blurted out.

"Almost kissed?"

"Twice!" Riley nodded.

"How do you almost kiss?" Maya questioned quizzically.

"Almost kissed, like we would have kissed if we hadn't of gotten interrupted both times." Riley explained before taking a long drink of her milkshake.

"Interrupted by what?"

"Well first his teammate and then by the thunder."

Maya remained quiet. She had not been expecting this. She was convinced the emergency was going to be Lucas admitting his past to her.

"You don't seem happy for me...I thought you'd be excited too." Riley began to feel dejected.

"No Riles, I'm happy for you really…" Maya trailed off.

"But?"

"But, I don't want you to get hurt. You barely know this guy."

Riley frowned. "What are you saying?"

"I don't know. I guess I just don't think you should move too fast."

"I'm sorry Maya, but I can move at whatever pace feels right to me. Lucas feels right to me." Riley looked closer at her best friend and noticed her eyes were slightly swollen. "Maya what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

"No. I'm just really tired. I didn't sleep well last night. Do whatever you want. I'm going to see if Josh wants the rest of this." Maya rushed from the window with her strawberry milkshake in hand and out of the room.

Josh sat unmoved from the couch, watching the latest UFC Fight Night weigh-in. A floating pink styrofoam cup blocked his view of the TV.

"Leave your door unlocked tonight."

Josh took the cup. "Always for you Kitten."

* * *

 **Oh my that was a long one! Virtual cupcakes for everyone! You guys are amazing. Thank you so much for your support! It means the world to me. Without saying too much, I wanted to give you all a quick PSA; things are a little rough right now, but let's all try to spread joy, not hate.**

 **Please review, like, follow, favorite, all the things! What did you think? Were you surprised at Lucas's truck? What has been you favorite part so far? I feel like it's time to pick up the pace a little bit…. ;)**

 **Lilly.**


	5. Fly

Riley pulled her long cozy dark gray cardigan tighter around her body. The dark gloomy morning matched her current mood.

"What's wrong with you?" Josh asked as she took a seat across from him at the breakfast table.

"Nothing."

"Here Honey, eat some breakfast. I'll be working late tonight." Mrs. Matthews set a bowl of oatmeal in front of her not-so-smiley daughter.

"Thanks Mom. Where's Dad?" Riley took a few bites of her breakfast.

"He's already at the school. Is Maya ever coming down?" Mrs. Matthews answered.

"I'm right here." Maya declared from the stairs. She took a seat next to Riley. A cold chill, not related to the rainy weather outside, filled the room.

"Okaaaay…." Mrs. Matthews placed a steaming bowl of oatmeal in front of Maya. "I have to get to work. Whatever this is…" She motioned her hands to the silent girls. "...fix it." She grabbed her work bag and left the kitchen.

"Okay seriously, what is wrong with you two?" Josh demanded.

"I told you. Nothing." Riley muttered.

Maya rolled her eyes. "She's all pouty because I didn't jump for joy when she and Lucas almost kissed."

"MAYA!" Riley shouted simultaneously as Josh choked on his orange juice.

Maya rolled her eyes again. "He already knows about Lucas."

"What? How? Did you tell him?" Riley's voice began to escalate.

"Calm down. She didn't tell me. Lucas did. What's this about almost kissed?" Josh asked.

"I love how you assumed I told him." Maya interjected.

Josh ignored Maya. "Lucas let it slip the other morning after practice. What kiss?"

"He did?" Riley questioned.

"Yeah, and Josh almost beat him up for it." Maya answered for him.

"JOSH!" Riley screamed.

"Nothing happened. I was just caught off guard" Josh explained.

Riley was beyond yelling at this point. "Violence is never an acceptable solution Josh. I don't care if you think you're looking out for me or not."

"Oh that's ironic." Maya scoffed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Riley snapped.

"I told you last night. You don't even know Lucas. I don't want you to get hurt." Maya answered.

"Me too!" Josh added.

Riley slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "Enough! I can take care of myself! I don't need either of you protecting me from every little thing! Especially Lucas!" Riley stormed over to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Maya called after her.

"To school. Find your own damn ride." Riley slammed the front door behind her.

"Oh shit! She was really loud!" Josh gasped.

Maya let her head fall to the table.

"Well, it looks like it's me and you Kitten." Josh grabbed Riley's abandoned oatmeal and began to devour it.

"How are you not bothered by any of this?" Maya asked without raising her head.

"She's my sister. She has to forgive me eventually. Besides it's not like I did anything." Josh answered with a mouthful of oatmeal.

"Aren't you worried about Lucas hurting her?"

Josh shrugged, even though Maya couldn't see. "A little. I'm her big brother. I'll always worry about guys hurting her. Lucas? Nah."

Maya finally lifted her head. "Why not Lucas? You know he got kicked out of school in Texas right?"

"Doesn't matter. He's my friend. And I saw him with Riley after practice yesterday. That guy is falling for her. He's so screwed." Josh laughed and stood up to place their bowls in the sink. "Come on, we're going to be late for school. You can thank me for the ride later." He winked.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here ladies, a little freak all by herself. Where's your guard dog Smiley?" Missy descended on Riley in the busy school hall.

"Leave me alone Missy." Riley muttered.

Missy and her minions closed in. Riley felt claustrophobia begin to surround her.

"Not until you listen to me." Missy cornered Riley's trembling body against the lockers. "Belinda saw you with Lucas Friar yesterday after school. I don't know what made a freak like you think you could talk to him, but he's mine. Backoff." Missy sneered.

Riley felt dizzy. Her heart was racing. She desperately looked for an escape, but Missy's minions were blocking any chance she had. Her eyes looked past Missy's shoulder to a figure quickly approaching them.

"Did you hear me freak?" Missy spat.

"Hey beautiful!"

Lucas Friar's voice caused Missy to jump. Lucas pushed past the cheerleaders and pulled Riley into his arms. He could feel her trembling. "You're okay." Lucas whispered reassuringly in her ear. He gently pulled away, but left one arm around Riley's waist, his thumb moving in small circles on her hip.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there Misty." Lucas glanced down at Riley and gave her a quick wink.

Missy huffed. "That's okay Lucas. Riley and I were just having a little chat. Right?"

"I'm sure you were." Lucas snapped.

"Oh Lucas you are too funny!" She breathily laughed and placed her hand on his bicep. "See you later Smiley." Missy purred as she and her minions sauntered away.

Lucas looked down at the still silent Riley. Her shaking had stopped. "Riley? Are you alright?"

Riley nodded, finally breaking her silence. "Yes. You didn't have to do that. You shouldn't have done that. Now she'll just get even crazier."

Lucas ignored her and wrapped his other arm back around her, pulling her into him. Riley felt her body relax. She buried her nose into his chest. _Why does he have to smell so good?_

"Is she giving you trouble?" Lucas murmured into her soft hair.

Riley didn't answer. Instead, she closed her eyes and focused on the soft material of his shirt covering his hard chest. Lucas's arms made her forget they were standing in the middle of the school's busy hallway.

"Riley…" Lucas pulled away slightly to look at her.

"It doesn't matter. It's petty." Riley whispered.

"It does matter." Lucas pressed. "Where's Maya?" he added.

"I don't know. We aren't exactly on good terms this morning."

The bell rang, interrupting their conversation.

"Come on. We're late." Riley pulled herself from Lucas's arms.

"No." Lucas reached out and grabbed her hand, preventing her from leaving. He pulled her back to his chest.

"Lucas. Please. We have to get to class." Riley weakly pleaded with him.

Lucas shook his head and brought his arms around Riley, his head falling to rest against hers. "No. Not until you tell me what happened with Maya."

Riley let out a shaky sigh. "It's nothing. She just is acting so...protective."

"Protective?"

"I don't know. She is acting like she's not happy about you and me. I thought she would be supportive. And last night she had been crying...and then Josh….and the yelling...I just don't know what's wrong." Riley rambled on.

Lucas smiled and brushed her hair from her face. "Woah. Riley slow down. Josh yelled at you?"

She shook her head. "No. I yelled at him. And Maya."

"Why?"

"Because. They keep treating me like I'm some fragile doll or something…" _Don't start crying. Don't start crying._ Riley felt her eyes begin to water. "...And then this happens."

"They're just trying to look out for you. They love you." Lucas wiped a tear away.

"I know. I just don't understand why Maya is pushing me away." Riley wrapped her arms around his neck in a gentle hug.

"Don't worry beautiful. I'm sure Maya will come around."

* * *

"That was quite a little show you put on this morning." Zay teased Lucas as they took turns bench-pressing in weights class.

Lucas gripped the barbell tighter and continued to push the weights from his chest. "I don't know what you're talking about." He grumbled between reps.

"Oh I think you do. Let me refresh your memory. Riley, a damsel in distress. Missy the evil dragon attacking. Enter Lucas the knightly hero."

"Riley's not a damsel in distress." Lucas placed the barbell back on the rack and sat up.

"Then what is she?" Zay switched places with Lucas and began to lift.

 _A princess._ Lucas thought. "I don't know."

"You know I was surprised Riley wasn't running for the hills from you." Zay grunted.

"Why would she do that?" Lucas narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Well, you see a funny thing happened. I may or may not have accidentally told Maya about what went down in Texas."

Lucas ripped Zay from the bench, sending the barbell crashing to the ground. "YOU DID WHAT?"

"Calm down buddy. It was an accident." Zay attempted to calm his best friend.

"How do you accidentally tell someone that! What the fuck is wrong with you? Is your mouth really that big that you can't control it, or are you just that desperate to win over Maya?" Lucas growled.

"I'm sorry really. Maya got all wide eyed at me…." Zay didn't get a chance to finish.

"Dudes, what's going on?" Josh jogged over to them.

Lucas didn't care. "So Maya flirted with you and you told her, just like that? Newsflash she's playing you. We've all heard Josh bragging in the locker room. She's too busy fucking him to notice you and she never will." He yelled.

"Lucas. Coach is going to hear you." Josh attempted to calm the quarterback down.

Lucas shoved Zay's chest. "Huh? Nothing to say now? You know what, I thought you were my friend."

"We are friends." Zay mumbled.

"No. We're not. Friends trust each other, and clearly I can't trust you." Lucas stormed from the weight room and threw the locker room door open.

"Zay? What the hell did you do to him?" Josh turned to Zay.

Zay ignored Josh's question. "Is it true...you and Maya?"

Josh shrugged. "I guess. I mean it's not like I have feelings for her. If she's offering I'm gonna take her up on it."

Zay pursed his lips and nodded. "Yeah I guess."

* * *

Lucas bypassed the cafeteria during lunch. He was a man on a mission. He flung the art room door open.

"What is your problem?" He yelled at the blonde standing in front of a large canvas.

"Hello to you too, Huckleberry. Having a nice fit of 'roid rage?" Maya greeted.

"Knock it off Maya. I'm talking about you and Riley."

Maya put down her paintbrush. "I didn't tell her...yet."

"Remember yesterday? You said you cared about Riley. You said you didn't want to see her get hurt." Lucas stated.

"Do you have a point Huckleberry?"

"Yes. You see, I care about Riley too. A lot. And right now, you're the one hurting her." He hissed.

"What are you going to do? Hit me?" Maya sarcastically laughed.

"I would never hurt a girl. I'm telling you to fix it. Get off your high horse with your little daddy issues and apologize to her."

"You don't even know what happened. And you should know a lot about horses, Huckleberry. I'm not the one who got kicked out of school." Maya snapped.

"Doesn't matter. You two are supposed to be the closest friends, like, ever. Zay told me you are practically sisters. Start acting like it."

Maya's face filled with rage.

"Are you aware that Missy attacked Riley this morning?" Lucas yelled.

Her face softened at Lucas's outburst. She had avoided Riley for most of the day, she even ditched the beginners art class.

"What?"

"You heard me. Missy attacked her this morning and you weren't there for her. I was. For someone who claims to care about her, you seem to enjoy hurting her more. That's what's going to happen if you tell her." Lucas's voice was filled with venom.

"She deserves to know the truth." Maya mumbled.

Lucas threw his hands up in the air. "When have I ever said I wasn't going to tell her? I fully intended on telling Riley, when the time is right. You have to give me a chance."

Maya remained silent. "Was she upset?" She barely whispered.

"What?"

"After Missy. Was she upset?"

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. She was shaking pretty bad. I didn't hear what Missy said to her. She was more upset about you."

Maya nodded and reached down into her bag. "Here." She handed Lucas a small sandwich bag from the cafeteria. "Take this to her hiding spot. Please. There's no way she faced the cafeteria after what happened this morning, she needs to eat."

Lucas took the bag from her. "Why not take it yourself?"

"It will mean more coming from you." Maya went back to her painting.

* * *

Lucas quickly made his way to the auditorium. As he assumed, Riley was sitting center stage with her ukulele again. She continued to sing as he joined her on stage.

"So keep on climbing, though the ground might shake  
Just keep on reaching though the limb might break  
We've come this far, don't you be scared now  
'Cause you can learn to fly on the way down"

"Maddie and Tae?" Lucas questioned as she stopped singing.

"I told you I liked all genres, even country." Riley smiled at him.

"You're voice is beautiful." Lucas brushed a stray curl behind her ear.

Riley blushed. "Thank you. I'm trying to pick a song for the musical auditions." She absentmindedly strummed the instrument.

"What musical is it?" Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It hasn't been announced yet, but I think Mr. Carter is leaning towards Guys and Dolls." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Dolls? Like creepy children's toys?" Lucas asked.

Riley laughed. "No. Like girls. Doll is considered a term of endearment for a pretty woman. It was popular in the late 1940's, which is when the musical takes place."

"Oh I see. So are you going for the lead?"

"Well, kinda. I mean I hope I get the lead, but there could be someone better." Riley shyly answered.

"I think you're a shoo-in for it." Lucas tapped her nose.

"Thanks. And thanks for earlier too...the whole Missy thing…." Riley felt embarrassed by the whole morning.

"Don't worry about it." Lucas smiled at her. "Are you feeling better? You were pretty upset earlier."

"I'm fine. It's just Missy being Missy. Or Misty I might say." Riley laughed lightly

"Does she corner you like that often?" Lucas asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Riley whispered.

"I won't tolerate bullies. How long has this been going on?" Lucas's voice was firm.

Riley didn't answer him.

Lucas rubbed her shoulder. "Riley, do you want me to handle her?"

Riley shook her head. "No. Usually Maya keeps her at bay."

"Speaking of Maya…" Lucas offered Riley the bag. "I'm not sure what happened between you two, but she asked me to bring you this."

Riley smiled and took the bag. "Wanna share?"

Lucas grinned. "Maybe just a little."

Riley laughed and tore the sandwich in half, offering a half to Lucas.

"Thanks, beautiful. Are you going to the scrimmage tomorrow?" Lucas took a giant bite of the sandwich. _Skipping lunch might not have been the best idea,_ he thought.

"Yeah. Usually Maya and I go together. She explains the game to me...so I don't know who will go with me this time. Farkle isn't really one for sports."

"I'll look for you in the stands." Lucas winked at her.

"I finally get to see your mad Texan athleticism in action." Riley teased.

"Yupp. Should be quite the show." Lucas brought his arm up to flex his muscles.

Riley nearly fainted. "If you say so…"

"How about this.." Lucas put his arm down. "If you're impressed after the game, you go with me to the afterparty. If you're not impressed, you go with me to the afterparty." He grinned.

Riley rolled her eyes at him.

"What? Afraid of a little wager, city girl?" Lucas tickled her sides.

Riley shrieked and squirmed to get away from him.

"You're on cowboy!"

* * *

 **Hmm...things are definitely heating up! Up next: a lot of apologies. Thank you so much for reading! Please review, like, follow, favorite, all the things! I love love love to read your reviews! Hopefully the next chapter will not take me as long to post. I re-wrote this chapter a few times, there a quite a few deleted scenes but I'm hoping to work them into the next chapters!**

 **Lilly.**


	6. Sleep Without You

Lucas gripped the football tightly before launching it across the field into Josh's arms. Usually, football helped him forget about his problems, but anger continued to haunt him. He felt betrayed. How could his best friend do this to him? Why would his best friend do this to him? _After all I've done for him…._

"Geez, I know you've got like the greatest arm of the century, but you don't have to knock the wind out of me! It's just a warm up!" Josh yelled as he threw the ball back.

Lucas caught the ball with ease.

"Sorry." He yelled as he threw the ball again, with less force this time. He felt disgusted with himself. Just as Zay had no right to tell Maya about his past, Lucas knew he had no right to throw the whole Maya situation in his face. He didn't even know what the Maya situation was. Zay's first call to Lucas when he moved away from Texas years ago, was about this amazing blonde bombshell who he couldn't stop thinking about. Lucas knew Zay had been pining for her since he met her. It was wrong to use one overheard conversation between Josh and the other guys in the locker room against his best friend like that. _But then again, it's wrong for Maya to play him like that,_ Lucas scoffed to himself as he caught the ball. His mind drifted back to the altercation with Missy this morning. Had he over reacted? Probably. Did he care? Not really. Lucas couldn't get the image of Riley trembling against the lockers out of his mind. When he spotted Missy tormenting her, he couldn't help his reaction. As usual, his anger had taken over and he saw red. He didn't care if they were in the middle of the hallway or not. Was everyone else blind to what was going on? Why wasn't anyone trying to help her? It was obvious that wasn't the first time Missy had cornered Riley like that. Maya made that fact clear when he confronted her in the art room. Lucas could feel the vice like grip of anger creeping over him again. From what he could tell, Riley was upset with Maya and Josh for being too overprotective…

Realization dawned on Lucas. _And I just did the same exact thing,_ his mind scolded him. He angrily threw the football again. He was supposed to be able to forget about his clusterfuck problems right now, not dwell on them.

"DUDE!" Josh groaned as the ball nailed him in his padded chest.

"ALRIGHT HUDDLE UP!" Coach Thompson's sharp whistle filled the field. The team circled around him.

"Okay, I've got the official captain votes. Congratulations to our new head captain, Josh Matthews and his co-captain, Lucas Friar." There was a polite applause, but coach Thompson noticed the team's stiff behavior. "Friar, take QB. Let's start runnin' some plays, halfback screen. Let's go!"

Lucas internally groaned. _Great, get the ball to Zay._

* * *

"No! Come on guys. Zay what the hell is wrong with you?" Coach Thompson yelled for what seemed like the hundredth time. The setting sun gleamed onto the field with the small amount of light it had left. They had been practicing for hours, with little to show for it.

"I got this Coach. Give me a minute." Josh took off his helmet and jogged over to the frustrated running back. "Zay, what's going on? You're forgetting routes and dropping passes."

Zay took off his helmet. "Sorry. I'm just off today." He mumbled.

"Is this about what happened with you and Lucas earlier?" Josh asked.

Zay laughed sarcastically. "Sure. We'll go with that."

"Look. I know you're upset, but you have to leave it off the field okay?"

"Yeah...I know." Zay sighed.

Josh slapped Zay's heavily padded shoulder. "Let's nail this last one so we can all call it a day."

They both put their helmets on and returned to the huddle.

"Ready? Or do you two need another heart to heart?" Lucas spat.

"Shut up." Josh snapped.

They ran the play again, Zay successfully making his catch this time. It was completely dark by the time coach Thompson blew his whistle to end practice. The team huddled up one final time.

"Well. I have no words for you other than, that was a complete shit show. If you keep playing like this, we can kiss any chance at state goodbye. We are a team. One team. You have to trust in your teammates to get their job done. All of you. Friar, Matthews, Babineaux, my office, now. The rest of you, get out of here."

Lucas, Josh and Zay reluctantly followed coach Thompson off of the field to his office in the locker room. The three boys filed into the office. Coach Thompson slammed the door shut and leaned against his desk.

"So, is someone going to fill me in here, or am I going to have to guess?" He questioned.

They remained silent.

"Is this about who I named team captains?"

More silence.

"No? Let's see...Someone slept with someone else's girlfriend?" He suggested.

Zay and Josh awkwardly looked away from each other.

"Okay. Look, I don't know what's going on with you three, and frankly, I don't think I want to know. What I do know is that you three have been in two fights already. If I catch you fighting with each other again, you're off the team." Coach Thompson threatened.

All three boys opened their mouths to protest, but coach Thompson held up a hand a to stop them. "Josh, Lucas, you were voted team captains. That means you have 22 guys out there who respect you and look to you to lead this team. Now I'm going to leave and you three…" Coach pointed at them. "...need to do whatever it is you need to do, so we can get past this. We can't be a team if we're divided." He stormed from the office leaving the three boys in an awkward silence; each avoiding his glance as he left.

Zay was the first to break the silence.

"Lucas I'm sorry okay? You were right, I shouldn't have told Maya anything. When it comes to her…" He glanced uncomfortably at Josh.

Lucas thought about the position Zay was in. If Riley asked him to do anything, Lucas knew he wouldn't be able to resist her, or the smile that sent his heart into overdrive. "It's okay man. I understand. I probably would've done the same thing if it were Riley. I just really don't want her to find about Texas in a way that will hurt her, you know?"

Zay nodded in agreement. "You've got to tell her, soon."

"He's right." Josh added. "Also, as a third party with no personal interest in the matter whatsoever…"

Lucas rolled his eyes at him.

"What did happen in Texas?" Josh asked.

Lucas sighed. _Well, might as well get the truth out there._ "I have some anger issues. I got into a lot of fights back in Texas because of it. My last one got me kicked out of school."

Josh narrowed his eyes at him. "And that's why Maya went into her overprotective mother-bear mode last night." The puzzle pieces were starting to fit together. "Now I see her point. How can I trust you to be around my sister if you have these anger issues?"

"Lucas has never, and would never, physically hurt a girl. Especially Riley." Zay stood up for his best friend.

"Thanks Zay. Like he said, I could never hurt Riley. I came here for a fresh start. I'm working on my anger problem." Lucas explained.

Josh was quiet for a moment. "Okay. I believe you, but take this as your last warning. Riley is _very_ sensitive to violence. If you sincerely want to be with her, you cannot let your anger get the best of you."

Lucas cocked his head at Josh's statement. "What do you mean by sensitive to violence? You're a boxer for christ's sake."

Josh shook his head. "I know, but she hates it. I think she lets it slide because of our family's tradition. Sorry, but that's all I will say about it."

Lucas turned to Zay and raised his eyebrows at him.

Zay waved his hands in the air. "No way. No Sir. I've learned my lesson. It's not my story to tell. Don't ask me."

The all laughed at his answer.

"Good." Luccas stated. "And I'm sorry about the Maya thing. To both of you. It's none of my business and a low blow at that."

"I forgive you. I deserved it." Zay mumbled.

"Hey, if you want to give Maya options, more power to ya. I won't stop you. Maya does whatever she wants, if she decides she has feelings for you…" Josh trailed off. He never actually considered Maya having feelings for anyone. It seemed to go against her whole ''go with the wind" perspective on life.

"I understand. We just want her to be happy." Zay finished for him.

"Yeah...happy….anyway…." Josh shook his head to clear it of Maya, like a bad etch-a-sketch drawing. "...Lucas was right, that was a low blow. I declare one free shot to Zay."

Lucas groaned. "Aw come on! I'm pretty sure we both deserve a shot."

"Nope. Too late. Hands at your sides, pretty boy!" Zay declared.

Lucas stood stiff with his hands at his sides. Zay took no time hesitating to deliver a quick jab to Lucas's stomach, successfully knocking the wind out of him.

Lucas doubled over as he attempted to catch his breath. "Zay you're so dead." He gasped in between heaves.

"And that settles it. How about dinner at my place? We can go over the playbook so you yahoos don't screw up the routes again." Josh suggested.

* * *

"Ma! I'm home! And I brought friends!" Josh yelled through the house.

"She's not home." Riley answered from the living room. She was curled up on the couch in her favorite oversized purple pullover and leggings from Victoria's Secret. Her hair was hastily pulled into a loose messy ponytail.

"Where's Mom?" Josh asked, walking into the living room.

"She is working late. Didn't you hear her this morn-Lucas! Hi!" Her eyes fell on Lucas as he entered the room. He was wearing a simple pair of black mesh athletic shorts and a red AHS Football t-shirt, his hair a little damp from his post-practice shower. _Of course he looks like a god._ Riley looked down at her outfit and felt her cheeks turn red. She didn't expect him to appear unannounced in the middle of her living room. _I should be doing something much more glamorous and interesting than watching a movie in my pajamas,_ her mind scrambled.

"Hey." Lucas grinned at her reaction.

"Well, where's Dad?" Josh interrupted their moment and plopped down on the nearest chair.

"Hey Cupcake." Zay followed, taking the end of the couch leaving the spot next to Riley for Lucas.

"Sorry." Riley whispered as she hurried to move her legs from the couch for Lucas to sit. He replied with a quick wink and pulled Riley's long legs back up on the couch and into his lap after sitting down.

Josh raised his eyebrows at the pair. "Where's Dad?" he asked again.

"Um...He went to take Mom some dinner." Riley tried to concentrate on the conversation and not on the feeling of Lucas's hands on her calves.

"What are we supposed to do for food?" Josh whined.

"Yeah, I was told there'd be food." Zay added.

"There's pizza money in the kitchen." Riley answered.

"Then why didn't you order anything yet." Josh demanded cruelly.

"Dude, lay off." Lucas warned.

"We didn't exactly give any heads up that we were coming." Zay attempted to ease the situation.

"It's okay." Riley addressed Zay and Lucas. "He always gets hangry after practice."

"I do not!" Josh griped at his sister.

"Yes you do." All three responded.

Josh stood and stormed into the kitchen. "I do not." He grumbled.

Zay and Lucas both laughed.

"So what are we watching Cupcake?" Zay nodded to the TV.

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." Riley answered, turning her attention back to the movie.

"Yeah for like the 7 billionth time." Josh yelled from the kitchen where he was ordering pizza.

Riley felt Lucas's fingers begin to stroke her calf. He couldn't help himself, especially when she looked so adorable on the huge couch. _Stop focusing on her on legs!_ Lucas forced himself not to imagine his fingers drifting higher and higher up to her thighs. _Think of Dumbledore. Old hairy Dumbledore._ Lucas tried to watch the movie, but his hand continued to stroke Riley's leg over his lap. _Okay new topic. Dumbledore isn't working._

"Have you talked to Maya yet?" He asked.

"Can you two just make up already? The house feels lonely without her." Josh plucked the remote from Riley's hand and took his seat again.

Riley noticed Zay's body stiffen. "No. I haven't talked to her."

Josh changed the TV to ESPN.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Riley exclaimed.

"And now you're not." Josh answered simply.

Riley huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes met Lucas's. She attempted to move her legs to stand, but he held them tighter and playfully shook his head.

Riley stuck her tongue out at him.

Lucas responded by tickling her legs. Riley squirmed around until her eyes fell on the doorway.

"Hi Daddy!"

Lucas immediately dropped her legs.

"BOYS!" Mr. Matthews yelled, pointing at the two boys on the couch with his daughter.

Riley, now free from Lucas's tickling hands, used the opportunity to jump up from the couch.

"Hey Pop!" Josh greeted.

"BOYS!" Mr. Matthews exclaimed again.

"It's just Zay and Lucas." Riley calmly explained.

"Hey Mr. Matthews." Zay waved.

"Hi Sir." Lucas added.

"YOU!" Mr. Matthews pointed at Lucas.

"Josh invited them over." Riley explained to her dramatic father. "I'm going upstairs anyway." She darted up the stairs to her room before he could protest.

* * *

Riley picked up her ukulele and brought it to the bay window. She began to play whatever came to her mind, from Ariana Grande to Disney songs. Playing felt therapeutic to her. She could release her negative energy from the day and focus on the music instead. Riley had no idea how much time had gone by. She was in the middle of "Let it Go" from Frozen when her door opened.

"Hey Cowboy. Knock much?" She teased.

Lucas stood awkwardly in her doorway. "Sorry, I didn't mean to barge in, I thought it was Josh's room."

Riley smiled at him. "Other side of the hall." She pointed towards Josh's room. "But you can come in." Riley quickly scanned her room and prayed there was nothing embarrassing laying out. Lucas sat next to her in the bay window.

"I'm sorry Josh took over down there...he called for you a while ago, when the food got here...you didn't come down though, and now I see why..." he motioned to the ukulele

Riley shrugged. "It's okay he does it all the time."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Lucas pulled the instrument from her lap.

"Maybe you can knock his ego down a few pegs at the scrimmage tomorrow?" Riley suggested.

Lucas grinned. "I'll see what I can do."

Riley laughed softly. Lucas took her hand in his. "God I love your laugh." He murmured, leaning his head against hers.

Zay's voice from the doorway caused the pair to sigh. "I hate to break up this love bird moment, but Mr. Matthews is gonna charge up here any second." He ducked out of the room faster than he had appeared.

"Goodnight Beautiful." Lucas placed a soft kiss on Riley's forehead and stood to leave.

 _Be bold Riley!_

"Wait!" Riley jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. Lucas pulled her to his chest in a tight hug.

"Goodnight Lucas" Riley whispered. Lucas gripped her tighter. He knew he'd have to leave before Mr. Matthews caught him in his daughter's room, but a few more seconds couldn't hurt right?

"Geez Huckleberry, You'll see each other tomorrow. It's not like you're shipping out for the war."

Riley jumped away from Lucas and looked to her now open, bay window. "Maya! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was coming to see you. I didn't realize you'd be…" Her eyes playfully looked between them. "...Occupied." Maya climbed through the window and sat down on the window seat.

"I'll see you tomorrow Riley." Lucas gently squeezed her hand and left the room.

"Bye Huckleberry!" Maya called after him.

Riley sat down next to Maya. They were both quiet for a moment before simultaneously exclaiming, "I'm sorry!"

"No, you first." They said at the same time again.

Maya placed her hand on top of Riley's. "Me first."

Riley nodded for her to continue.

"Riles, I'm so sorry for overreacting about the whole Lucas thing. I shouldn't have gotten so protective of you. I'm really happy for you, honestly."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning. It was uncalled for and, as it turns out, I do still need you to protect me." Riley threw her arms around her best friend.

"Just not from Lucas." Maya hugged her back. "I heard about Missy this morning. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Riley pulled away and shook her head. "It's okay. She didn't do anything too awful, just told me that Lucas was hers and I should back off."

Maya laughed loudly. "Ha! She wishes! After what I just saw, she doesn't stand a chance in hell!" she scoffed. "Don't worry Honey, we'll put her in her place…maybe Josh can teach you to throw a decent punch!"

"Maya…" Riley warned.

"Kidding! Maybe." Maya grinned and pulled Riley into another tight hug.

Riley's door violently burst open. "BOYS!" Mr. Matthews yelled as he leaped into the room.

Riley and Maya laughed at him.

"There's no boys Dad." Riley giggled.

"No boys?" Mr. Matthews questioned.

"Nope. Just me Squirrelly." Maya teased.

He glared between the two of them. "No boys." He warned as he backed out of the room. Riley and Maya laughed at him.

"Thunder…" Maya started as her laughter subsided.

Riley shook her head. "Not so fast Peaches. We still need to talk about you."

Maya waved her hand dismissively. "Nah, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Don't think I haven't noticed. You _were_ crying yesterday and you've been...uh...visiting Josh a lot. It's like you're pushing me away." Riley stated.

Maya instantly felt guilty. "I'm not trying to push you away I'm just trying to stay strong for you."

"Maybe it's my turn to be strong for you. What's going on Maya?"

Maya hesitated. "It's just...my mom...she's been dating all of these guys and this new guy, Doug, I can't stand him. She spends all of her time with him. She never even comes home anymore."

Riley pulled maya into a hug. "Oh Peaches! Why didn't you just tell me!"

Maya shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It's embarrassing. Here you are with this perfect family and I don't even have one."

"That's not true!" Riley exclaimed. "You're a member of this family and you always will be." Riley suddenly understood why Maya stayed with Josh so often.

Maya hugged Riley tighter. "Thanks Riles. Thunder?"

"Lightning! Forever." Riley whispered. "Stay the night?"

"Of course." Maya answered.

* * *

Josh woke up the next morning groggy and grouchy. He had spent the whole night tossing and turning. His brain restlessly refused to let him sleep. Instead, it dwelled on Zay's statement about Maya. _So what if she could have feelings for him...It's not like I actually have feelings for her..._ Josh looked around the room and realized, for the first time in a very long time, he was alone in his bed. And for a reason he couldn't place, he felt very unsettled.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for the long wait. My dad has been very sick for the past year and was admitted to the hospital right before Thanksgiving. For me, stuff like that really gets in the way of being creative. Also, Wow. The reviews have been so positive! I love reading your thoughts and opinions. Your reviews really make my day during this difficult time, so thank you a million times. A few people were upset with the way Lucas acted in the last chapter, but worry not, I have a master plan ;) Same goes for Joshaya fans... The next chapter is going to be a good one for our good ole rucas readers. As always don't forget to review, follow, favorite, all the things!**

 **Lilly.**


	7. Think a Little Less

**AN: I am so sorry for the delay! Get a snack and enjoy this extra long chapter!**

* * *

Riley woke up Friday morning in an exceptionally happy mood. She and Maya had officially made up, and Maya successfully stayed the night without escaping to Josh's room. Not to mention, she and Lucas were on the rise again. Oh yeah, she definitely had this whole life thing figured out.

"Peaches, it's time to wake up…" Riley attempted to wake the sleeping bear that was Maya.

"No."

"Come on, we don't want to be late…"

"Today's canceled. Everyone go back to sleep." Maya grumbled and burrowed further into the warm bed.

"I just heard Josh get up. You might be able to catch him without his shirt on before he takes a shower…" Riley coaxed.

Maya poked her head out of the blankets to stare at her best friend. Riley felt Maya's eyes penetrate her soul. A brief staring contest ensued. Riley channeled her inner actress, but she was no match for Maya.

"YOU LIE!" Maya declared before covering her head with the blankets again.

Riley threw her hands up in exasperation. "I give up!" She stomped out of the room to get ready for the day.

After finishing her morning routine, Riley re-entered her room to finish getting ready for school. Of course, Maya was still dead to the world in the bed. She completed her makeup and was putting the final touches on her softly curled hair, when her phone dinged with a message from Lucas. Her heart fluttered so intensely she almost burnt herself with the hot curling iron.

 _Lucas: Goodmorning beautiful, I'm on the red team for the game tonight...wanted to make sure you knew which team to rep today ;)_

Riley could feel herself grinning like an idiot. She quickly typed a reply.

 _Riley: Goodmorning cowboy! Thanks for letting me know, I'll make sure to show my support for a different team today :P_

Riley set her phone down and let out a shaky breath. Is this what flirting was? She had no idea if she was doing it right. Her body trembled with nerves. She shook her head and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "No nerves. You can do this. You are strong and confident. He won't think you're a creepy creep-creep." She said to herself.

"That's the spirit." Maya's sleep-filled voice sounded from the bed.

Riley weakly tossed her hairbrush in Maya's direction. "Get up Maya!"

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you, innocent rule-following, Riley Matthews want to go to a party?" Maya teased her best friend as they made their way through the living room.

Riley stopped walking to turn to Maya. "Lucas invited me...so I thought I could give it a try...we don't have to go if you don't want to."

Maya grinned. "No, I always want to go. Zay asked me…" She was cut off by Josh's voice as he walked into the living room.

"Riley have you seen my...Maya?" He stopped dead in his tracks. Both girls looked at him expectantly. "Uh...sorry I didn't know you were here. Did you stay the night?"

Maya grinned at him. "Yes, is that a problem Boing?"

Josh quickly shook his head. "No…" His eyes glanced down at her outfit. She was wearing a sleeveless black Guns N' Roses shirt, tucked into a pair of light wash high waist denim shorts. An oversized red and white checkered flannel shirt hung loosely off her shoulders, unbuttoned over her body. The flannel shirt seemed vaguely familiar to Josh, for a brief moment he wondered if it was his. "Uh you look..." His mind immediately snapped to an image of Maya wearing nothing but the flannel shirt... _his_ flannel shirt.

"Uh...you look...clean."

Riley laughed loudly. Maya raised her eyebrows at him. "Clean?"

Josh could feel his face heating up. What the hell was wrong with him? "Uh no... not clean."

Maya held back a laugh and feigned a serious face. "Not clean?" She echoed.

Josh rubbed his palms over his face. "I meant nice." He grumlbed.

"Okaaaay... I think you've had one too many footballs to the head." Maya laughed and turned back to Riley. "As I was saying, Zay asked me to go last night..."

"Go where?" Josh interrupted her again.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Geez interrupt much? To the football after party."

Josh turned on his sister. "You are not going to a party. Too much shit goes on..."

"You go to all of the parties Josh, and yes I am. Lucas will be with me, he wouldn't let anything happen." Riley answered confidently.

"So you're going with Zay?" Josh motioned to Maya. "And you're going with Lucas?" He pointed at his sister.

"See? Too many footballs to the head." Maya teased. "Come on Riles, let's go."

Riley grabbed her school bag and walked to the front door. "See you later bro!" She called as she walked outside. Maya moved to follow Riley, but Josh, on a whim, quickly leapt towards her.

"Maya wait!"

He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and crashed his lips against hers. Maya wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly kissed him back, parting her lips to deepen the kiss. Their tongues battled for control. Maya slipped her hands from his torso to his waist. She slid her fingertips under the hem of his red football jersey and trailed them up his muscular abs. She grinned into the kiss, boxing definitely did his body well. Josh dipped his hands down to rest in the back pockets of her shorts and pulled her hips into his. When air finally became necessary, Josh gently squeezed her bottom lip between his own before pulling away.

Maya panted slightly as they parted. "What was that for?" she asked quietly.

Josh was at a loss for words. He had no idea what had possessed him to grab her and kiss her like that. Reluctantly, he let his hands fall back to his sides.

"I don't know." He took a step back from her.

Never one to back down, Maya took a defiant step closer to him. She delicately placed a hand on his cheek. Her icey blue eyes tore into his ocean blue ones. Josh fought his instinct to wrap his arms back around her.

"Josh, are you sure you're…"

"I'm fine." He cut her off with a quick kiss to her palm resting near his lips. "You need to go, Riley's waiting."

Maya removed her hand from his cheek and nodded. She pulled her bag up from the floor and over her shoulder. "Whatever you say Boing." She mumbled as she made to way out of the front door.

"What did Josh want?" Riley casually asked as Maya climbed into the passenger seat of her car.

"No idea."

* * *

Lucas grinned when his eyes fell on Riley in the busy school hallway. She easily stood out amongst the sea of red and white school-spirited students. She was wearing a loose long-sleeved purple floral dress that fell just above her knees, with tall tan riding boots. He hated to admit it, but his ego was a little damaged when he realized she wasn't kidding about not supporting his team today. Lucas asked her about the purple dress during their first period, seeing as everyone else in the school was sporting festive game-day outfits. Riley nonchalantly declared to him, "I'm supporting my own team today. Team Riley." Her answer made up for his hurt ego and he could tell he was quickly becoming even more enamored by her.

Riley weaved through the bustling students to meet Lucas at his locker. "Hey cowboy!" She greeted as she approached him.

"Hey beautiful…"

He was cut off by a loud "Ha-hur!"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Hey Maya." He failed to see her trailing behind Riley, although he should have known better. His eyes narrowed at her as he noticed a dark object in her hands. "Where'd you get that?"

Maya quickly moved the object behind her back. "Don't worry about it Huckleberry."

She glanced between Riley and Lucas. "I'll meet you two in class." She hastily darted out of sight.

Lucas desperately turned to Riley. "I need a way to get back at her for the whole 'Huckleberry' thing."

Riley giggled. "Well I can think of a way."

"Like?" Lucas prompted.

"Kill her with kindness. It's her weakness. It drives her insane if she thinks she can't get under someone's skin."

Lucas nodded and took a step closer to her. He reached out to place his hands on her hips, but Riley quickly side stepped him with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Come on QB one..." Riley mischievously trailed her finger up the large number 1 on the chest of his red football jersey. "You'll have to be faster than that. I thought you were trying to impress me with your athletic skills today?" She teased and walked pasted Lucas in the direction her father's classroom.

Lucas stood dumbstruck by her. One minute she was quirky shy Riley and the next she was sharp witty vixen Riley. He loved it. Lucas watched her saunter away from him, _so she wants to play again huh?_ His skilled quarterback feet swiftly acted on their own accord and lead him after her. Lucas caught up to Riley just as she reached Mr. Matthews classroom. He sunk his head low and encompassed his arms around her hips. Instead of actually tackling her and hurting her, he easily lifted her into the air and threw her over his shoulder. Her legs dangled near his face as she screamed.

"Lucas! I'm in a dress! Put me down!" She squealed. Riley's small hands weakly slapped against his back in protest.

Lucas laughed and set her back down on her feet. "Looks like you're the one who's not fast enough." He teased.

Riley glared at him. "You know it's not very polite to randomly throw people into a fireman's carry."

"Oh it wasn't random." Lucas smirked at her.

Riley playfully huffed and entered the classroom. Lucas trailed behind her, with a wolfish grin on his face, as she took her newly assigned seat behind Zay.

"BOYS!" Mr. Matthews clamored at Lucas as he sat down at his desk in front of Maya.

"That's right Mr. Matthews, the school's chock-full of 'em." Maya answered in her best teacher-like voice, as if she were addressing a class full of preschoolers.

The class laughed.

"Oh, shut it Maya." Mr. Matthews turned his attention to his computer to finish taking roll as the bell rang.

Lucas spun in his desk to face Maya. "So you and Riley made up?" He asked.

Maya, was absentmindedly drawing in her notebook and didn't look up at him. "Sure did, Huckleberry."

"That's good. Have you found a way to get back at Missy yet?"

"I have my revenge planned." Maya grinned evilly and added a few more strokes to her sketch.

Lucas glanced at Riley to make sure she wasn't listening to them before speaking. "Listen, I wanted to apologize to you."

Maya's eyes snapped up from the drawing.

Lucas continued, "I was a total jerk the other day...in the art room...I shouldn't have said all that stuff."

Maya narrowed her eyes at him. "Did he put you up to this?" She pointed at Zay, who was animatedly talking to Riley.

Lucas shook his head. "No…"

"Okay then. Apology accepted." She picked up her pencil and continued to add to her sketch.

Lucas tilted his head to look at the drawing. To him, it looked like a bunch of wavy lines. "What are you drawing?"

Maya shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. It's just something that came to my mind."

He looked closer at the picture. "You know what? It kinda reminds me of like a beach or an ocean."

Maya lifted her pencil to observe the image. She knew exactly what it was.

"Alright class, it's presentation day! Who wants to go first?" Mr. Matthews's excited voice greeted the class. "Riley and Zay? You're up!"

Riley eagerly stood and walked to the front of the class with Zay, who was a little more reluctant to give a speech in front of the entire class.

"Ladies first." Zay motioned for her to begin.

Riley cleared her throat and stood confidently at the front of the room. "I would like to introduce, Isaiah Hank…"

"Not my middle name." Zay interjected.

"...Babineaux." Riley ignored his protest and continued. "Zay is known by, well almost everyone, as an easygoing athlete who loves a good story, especially if it makes him laugh. But, I get the privilege of knowing a different side of Zay. One that's thoughtful and caring. A side of him that always tries to do his best, no matter what life throws at him." Riley looked at Zay and gave him a small smile before continuing. "Some of you may know that Zay's Dad is in the Army and is currently serving overseas. When Zay moved here in 7th grade, I met his dad and he gave me this." Riley paused to pull a short necklace from her collar.

Lucas watch her hands fumble with the tiny necklace. He knew where she was heading, he had the exact same necklace. The short brown leather held a few tiny red, white and blue beads resting on each side of a small American flag charm.

Riley held up the necklace for the class to better see. "Zay's dad makes these necklaces as a way to cope with the stress brought on by his experiences in the military. He gives them to other military families to help them heal after experiencing loss. Sometimes we forget how much others give up so we can live in freedom. While I've never experienced anything remotely close to what these families go through, I wear this necklace to show my support for Zay and his family, and to say thank you to all of our servicemembers and veterans. So, thank you Isaiah Earl Babineaux." Riley finished her speech and was met with a small round of applause from the class.

"Still not my middle name!" Zay laughed and pulled Riley into a hug. "Thanks, Riley. You have no idea how much that meant to me." He softly mumbled to her.

Maya watched Zay and Riley's exchange and glanced at Lucas. She noticed his body go rigid as Zay engulfed Riley in the bear hug. Maya flicked the back of his ear.

"Really Ranger Rick? He's practically her brother." She hissed.

Lucas relaxed his body. Maya was right. There was no reason for him to overreact. As far as he knew, Zay's never had any feelings for Riley. One hug is no big deal.

"Well...I don't know how I'm supposed to follow that…" Zay laughed nervously and faced the class. "But what I've gotten to know about Riley, is that she loves to read and she looooves to perform. She's going to be the lead in the school musical this year and I know she will be amazing. I call Riley Cupcake Face, or just Cupcake sometimes, because she is the sweetest person I know. She sees good in nearly everything. But most importantly, Riley is one of those people who...just gets you. She can read other people, and with one look she probably knows more about them than they know about themself. I'm lucky to have Riley as a friend."

"Aww thanks Zay." Riley smiled brightly at him. The class applauded again as they took their seats.

A few more presentations took place. Some just as heartfelt as Riley and Zay's, while others were extremely cringe worthy. Finally the only pair left to present stood at the front of the room.

Lucas let out a sigh. "Well go on, let's get this over with."

Maya grinned and pulled the mysterious black object from behind her back, a large cowboy hat, and placed it on her head.

"HA-HUR! Howdy Y'all!" Maya started her speech with her favorite hillbilly accent. "Now, this here is Lucas Huckleberry Friar and he come from down yonder in the great plains of Texas, with cows and all kinda little critters…"

"Maya that's enough." Mr. Matthews sternly warned.

Maya gave an over exaggerated sigh. "Fine, you ruin all the fun….anyway Ranger Rick here is from Texas. I don't know much about Texas, I've never been there...but from the two people I have met," she motioned to Lucas and Zay. "...Texas must be doing something right. Lucas knows how to stand up for what he believes in and to protect what he cares about."

"Aw Maya I didn't know you had it in you!" Lucas teased.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh yeah and football. He's good at playing with balls."

They class giggled like a bunch of twelve year olds in health class.

"And that was short lived." Lucas laughed.

"Thank you and goodnight!" Maya took a low dramatic bow, making sure to wave the cowboy hat obnoxiously in Lucas's face as she did so. She placed the hat back on her head as she stood up straight again. Lucas eyed the hat more closely and rolled his eyes.

"Lucas, bring us home!" Mr. Matthews waved his arms enthusiastically.

"Well, first things first, I believe this belongs to you..." Lucas plucked the hat off of Maya's head and threw it like a frisbee at Zay.

Zay caught the hat and plopped it on his head. "Sorry man, but when a pretty girl asks to wear your hat, you gotta give it to her." Zay winked at Maya, who flirtatiously waved her fingers back at him.

"Thanks Handsome." She purred.

Lucas shuttered. "Ew. Secondly, It goes without saying, but it's impossible to get to know _just_ Maya Hart. If you know Maya, you also know Riley, they're a package deal…"

Maya interrupted him by holding up her hand with a loud "Ring power!"

"Ring Power!" Riley answered, her own hand up in the air as well.

"See what I mean?" Lucas laughed. "She's also an artist. She likes to live life however she pleases and you can see it when she creates a new masterpiece. I've learned that Maya is fiercely loyal to the people she cares about, and she will do anything to protect them. I can relate to that, and I'm happy to have a friend like her." Lucas finished his speech with a smug look at Maya.

"Really Huckleberry? You went for the sincere route? That's a low blow." She growled at him with clenched fists.

Lucas grinned. Riley was right, kindness is definitely the way to get under her skin. "You've ha-hured me and called me Huckleberry at least a hundred times by now. You thought I wouldn't find a way to get back at you?"

"He has a point Maya" Mr. Matthews interjected.

"Stay out of it corky!" Maya hissed.

"Maya let it go…" Riley warned.

"Never!" Maya exclaimed. She jumped in front of Lucas and gave her loudest "HA-HUR" yet.

"Yeah, that doesn't work anymore." Lucas laughed and took a seat at his desk.

Mr. Matthews stood at the front of the class. "Congratulations, you've all learned how to communicate! While some, more successfully than others…" He gave an accusatory glance at Maya and Lucas. "...any form of communication is better than nothing. Now that you have made a connection with someone, you're no longer alone in the world. When we are united together, we can learn to survive. But where do we go from here? Surprisingly, the answers lie in our past. Since the dawn of recorded history, we've been inventing the future one step at a time. So let's travel back in time together. I'll show you how our ancestors created the world we know today, and then it will be your turn to create the world of tomorrow."

* * *

"I canNOT wear this!" Riley held up the thin material excuse for clothing that Maya had thrown at her.

Maya rolled her eyes and shoved a pair of shorts into Riley's hands. "Yes you can!"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Riley looked down at her purple floral dress.

"The dress is fine, but it's not exactly party material."

They were in a standoff in Maya's bedroom. Maya declared Riley needed something more va-va-voomy for the football game and after party.

Maya softened her tone, "just give it a try Riley. It will look great."

"Fine…" Riley stomped into the bathroom to change clothes.

She put on the red romper and slid the high waist shorts on. She covered her eyes and walked back into Maya's room.

"It looks awful doesn't it? I don't wanna see." She groaned from behind her hands.

"Riley…"

"I'm just going to put my dress back on it will be fine." Riley attempted to leave the room with her face still covered, but she ended up running into the wall. She cried out in pain. "Ahhh, the outfit is trying to kill me!"

"Riley stop it, come look at yourself!" Maya grabbed Riley's arm and faced her in front of the full length mirror.

"Okay, on three...one, two…" Riley moved her hands and gasped at her reflection. The outfit felt so scandalous she hardly recognized herself, but she didn't hate it.

"Wow…" She turned to look at herself at a different angle.

She assumed the outfit would make her look like a middle schooler trying to dress like a college girl, but it surprisingly looked good on her. The red body suit had long sleeves and came to an extremely deep v just under her chest. The wide opening was held together with crisscrossing strings. She wore a pair of very short, high waist shorts over the bottom of the bodysuit. The distressed shorts were cut at a high angle exposing her legs and making them look even longer. She turned to look at the back.

"Are you sure these aren't too short?" She asked Maya hesitantly.

Maya grinned. "Riles, you look hot. Smokin hot! Are they short? Yes. Too short? Nah! Is Ranger Rick going to lose his damn mind when he sees you? Absolutely! Turn to the front again."

Riley obeyed and faced the mirror again. She was starting to warm up to the outfit. She glanced at her exposed cleavage. Maybe she wasn't as flat-chested as she thought?

"Damn honey. These shorts make your waist look snatched! Like Kylie Jenner who?" Maya rushed over to her closet to pick out shoes. "Now, thigh high boots or white vans?" She yelled from the depths of her messy closet.

"Vans!" Riley squeaked.

"Hmm, how did I know?" Maya teased and tossed the shoes at Riley.

Maya ditched her black Guns N' Roses tank top and pulled on a fitted white halter crop top that exposed her midriff. She tied the red flannel shirt from earlier around her waist and slid the black suede thigh high boots onto her feet. Maya zipped up the back of the boots and walked over to stand next to Riley in the mirror.

Riley looked at Maya's outfit and grinned. "Channeling your inner Ariana Grande?"

Maya shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe just a little. Come on, we have just enough time to fix our hair and makeup before the game."

Riley plopped down at the vanity while Maya began fluffing and re-curling her hair. She cheekily grinned at Maya in the mirror. "Does this outfit have anything to do with my brother's celebrity crush on Ariana Grande?"

Maya laughed at her best friend. She knew she had been caught red handed. "Quiet, you don't want me to burn you do you?"

"What was with him this morning? He was so weird." Riley mused.

"Don't I know it." Maya replied, she was just as perplexed by Josh's behavior as Riley.

"Is there anything going on between you too?"

Maya shrugged. "Not really. Josh is free to do whatever he wants and I'm free to do whatever I want."

"Like go to the party with Zay?"

"Right." Maya answered simply. She finished curling Riley's hair and the girls switched places. Riley began to pick up sections of Maya's blonde locks and gently wrapped them around the curling iron.

"So do you have feelings for him?" Riley asked tentatively.

"Who?" Maya teasingly answered.

"You tell me." Riley stated matter of factly.

"I don't know what my feelings are right now. I've always felt...well I don't know...something for Josh." Maya looked down at her hands.

"And what about Zay?"

She sighed and looked back up. "I don't know. Zay is Zay. He listens to me and he always is looking out for me...we definitely have a connection…" She trailed off. She didn't want to think about it right now. She wanted to enjoy the football game with Riley and see where the night takes her.

Riley could see Maya's mental door slam shut, but she decided to try anyway. "So if you saw Josh with someone else tonight, would you be upset?"

"I don't know and I don't want to talk about it anymore." Maya snapped.

Riley flinched slightly, even though she knew that was the response she was going to get. "Sorry. I didn't mean to push, I'm just trying to help you figure things out." She set the curling iron down.

"I know, sorry for snapping at you. You know how I am, this stuff is just too much for me. I'm not sappy like you and Lucas."

Riley beamed at her best friend.

"What?" Maya asked at Riley's reaction.

"You called him Lucas."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah maybe he's rubbing off on me. Whatever. Switch spots, I want to do your makeup!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I know I said this chapter would be a good rucas one, but I had to cut it in half, so rucas in the next chapter! At least I gave you some Joshaya! I thought I had Maya's end game figured out, but now I'm a little back and forth about it. So (kindly) state your case in the reviews for what ship you support! Someone mentioned they wished there would be some more Farkle, and my answer to that is...keep reading he will definitely have a bigger role in the next section of the story! Please remember to review, like, follow, favorite, all the things! And thank you so much for the well wishes for my dad. He's out of the hospital, but sadly his condition is not going to improve. So, please spend as much time with your loved ones as you can during this holiday season! I will try to get the next chapter out faster! I'm really excited for it! Up next: The scrimmage, Maya's revenge and of course the afterparty!**

 **Lilly.**


	8. There's a Girl

Chapter 8- There's a Girl

"I can't believe you made us stop at the diner." Riley huffed and pulled her blue beetle into the parking lot near the school athletic complex.

Maya said nothing. Instead, she grinned and took a small sip of the ginormous milkshake in her hands. The brightly colored styrofoam cup was so large, it took both of her small hands wrapped round the base to keep it from spilling all over Riley's pristine car.

Riley desperately searched for an open spot in the full parking lot. Thanks to her friend's insistence on needing a milkshake, they were late to the scrimmage.

"Oh up there?" Maya pointed to what appeared to be an empty parking spot. "Oh wait motorcycle. Damn." She snapped her fingers in frustration, almost causing her milkshake to slosh out of the cup.

"Don't you dare spill that in my car." Riley warned. She frantically continued to travel up and down the filled rows of cars.

"OH! Taillights! 2 o'clock! Initiate car stalking mode!"

"On it!" Riley slowed the car and turned on her blinker to indicate the unspoken dibs of car parking spots. An eternity passed before the car reversed out of the spot, allowing Riley to swiftly swing her car in. She hurried to climb out of her car and started in the direction of the field entrance. "I hope we're not too late." Riley weaved through the parked cars with Maya hot on her tail.

"Phst. Stop worrying. All we've missed is like a bunch of guys in tight pants throwing a ball and stretching...on second thought…" Maya darted ahead of Riley to lead the way, still careful to not spill a single drop of her precious milkshake.

Maya reached the entrance gate and attempted to breeze past it, but a hand reached out, blocking her way. Maya narrowed her eyes at the hand.

"Sorry. No outside food or drinks allowed."

Maya's eyes snapped to the offending voice, a tall dark haired boy taking tickets and checking student IDs at the gate. Her eyes shot hot daggers that seemed to yell, "how dare you stop me on my mission."

"Seriously?!" Riley cried out, "you just had to get that stupid milkshake. Just throw it away."

Maya recognized the boy, but racked her brain for how she knew him. Finally it hit her, he was a member of the swim team, in Josh's year. She knew Josh and his friends did not get along with him, after he ratted them out for sneaking into the pool after hours with a group of girls. Maya mentally rolled her eyes at the memory. She softened her daggers, a storm swirled in her eyes instead, and turned her grin into a seductive smirk.

The boy gulped loudly. "Uh sorry...but it's the rule...people bring stuff in and it diminishes the profits from the concession stands and…" he nervously prattled on.

Maya moved so she was standing directly in front of him. She looked up at him through her long eyelashes and blinked innocently.

"I'm so sorry…" Maya racked her brain to remember his name. _Name, name! What is is? Brennan? Brad? No... "_ Brett...it's Brett right?" She purred.

His body stiffened. "...uh..ye..yeah." He stuttered over his words.

The crowd beyond the gate began to cheer loudly as the announcer began to call out the starting lineups for each team.

"Maya!" Riley desperately cried.

Maya faked a breathy laugh, letting her chest barely graze against Brett's long torso. "I know it's not allowed, but maybe you can make a teenie tiny exception for me? Please?" She bit her bottom lip for good measure.

Riley rolled her eyes.

Brett let out a strangled sigh. "Okay, go on."

Riley linked her arm with Maya's and pulled her through the gate.

"Thanks Brett!" Maya called over her shoulder.

"Why are you so determined to have that stupid milkshake? You don't even like mint chocolate chip." Riley pointed out as they climbed the stairs to the crowd-filled stands. They reached the metal walkway and scanned the stands for open seats.

"You're right. Too much gross fake green color. I could never drink this." Maya stopped walking. "Whatever shall I do with it?"

Before Riley could stop her, Maya skipped across the metal walkway to the front of the unofficial student section. She leaned against the railing and called out to the cheerleaders standing along the sideline in a perfectly straight line.

"Hey Missy!"

The dirty blonde cheerleader looked in Maya's direction and made a face of disgust before turning the opposite direction.

"Come over here! I have a message from Lucas for you!" Maya's yell began to attract the attention of the nearby students.

Missy hesitated, then decided to take the bait. She sauntered over to the bleachers and crossed her arms as she looked up at Maya.

"What." She snapped impatiently.

Using the elevation of the bleachers, Maya reached her arm out and proceeded to dump the slightly melted milkshake over Missy's head. Riley watched in horror as the green liquid drenched Missy's hair and pristine white cheer uniform. Missy's ear-piercing scream echoed through the stadium, bringing all eyes on them.

"If you ever threaten Riley again I will personally end you." Maya growled.

"You fucking bitch!" Missy screamed as she wiped the sticky ice cream from her eyes. The rest of the cheer squad circled around her and attempted to salvage her stained uniform with towels. Missy shoved them away from her and stormed off the field.

"Maya are you crazy!" Riley rushed to Maya's side, still in shock over the events she just witnessed.

Maya grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "Probably."

The booming voice of the announcer finally pulled the attention away from the crime scene in front of the student section. "Calling tonight's coin toss will be team captains, Josh Matthews and Lucas Friar for the red team and…"

"Come on let's find some seats." Maya grabbed Riley's hand and lead her up to the student section. Usually, the girls would have to push and shimmy their way through the packed stands, but tonight, students seemed to jump out of their way.

"Maya! Riley! Over here!" Farkle waved to them from his spot in the upper section of the bleachers. They easily made their way to Farkle and squeezed into the empty spaces next to him.

"Did you seriously just do what I think you did, or have I fallen into an alternate timeline in the matrix?" Farkle gasped.

"Sure did." Maya was still grinning, clearly very proud of herself.

"I can't believe you did that! Why would you do that?" Riley was still trying to process the social mutanty Maya instigated.

"If she threatens you, she threatens me. I'm not letting her get away with that shit this year. Oh look it's the boys!" Maya waved to the field.

Riley followed Maya's gaze to the field and spotted Lucas, Josh and Zay looking in their direction.

* * *

"Dudes. Did you hear that screaming earlier?" Zay quickly approached Josh, who was helping Lucas warm up his arm on the sideline.

"Screaming? Oh that must've been your mama right before I left her house today." Josh quipped without missing a beat.

Lucas snickered at Zay's annoyed face. "Yeah I heard it, but really what was it?"

Zay shook his head, "apparently, Maya threw her drink or something at Missy!"

Lucas's jaw dropped.

"Dude that's awesome!" Josh laughed.

"Is Riley okay?" Lucas immediately asked.

"Yeah, she's fine I think. They're in the student section." Zay nodded his head in the direction of the bleachers.

Lucas and Josh turned to look for the girls in the stands. They spotted Maya waving at them. Zay and Josh waved back to her, until they both noticed the other waving and awkwardly lowered their arms.

It took Lucas a moment to find Riley's smiling face in the crowd, as he was looking for her purple dress. He could barely see her small frame amongst the pack of students. Lucas laughed when realized she was now wearing a red shirt. He took off his helmet to make better eye contact with her and plucked at the chest of his jersey, non-verbally calling out her change of clothes.

Riley saw his gesture and nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders, but a slight sparkle in her eyes taunted him. To taunt him even further, Riley fake yawned and glanced around the field as if she were bored.

Lucas shook his head and slid his helmet back on, then turned his attention back to his two friends.

"If you two are done having eye sex, we'd like to play some football." Zay teased.

"Aw come on man! Baby sister. What part of baby sister do you not understand?" Josh cried out.

Riley watched Lucas intently. She hated to admit it, but she was mildly impressed. She had been to many of Josh's games before, but never really paid attention to the actual game. Usually she got bored of not understanding and occupied her time by people watching until Maya nudged her arm when it was time to cheer for something Josh did. Lucas, however, captivated her attention. She never thought she would associate the word graceful with football, but that's what Lucas was. He made the game into a graceful dance. She was mesmerized by his intricate footwork combined with his speed and power as he moved the ball down the field. Lucas played the game like an unfaltering puppet master, completely in control at all times. Control of the play, control of the ball, control of his mind as he made split second decisions. He could read the field faster than Riley could even comprehend, forcing the opposing defense to submit to his steady control. Riley watched in suspense as Lucas launched the ball in the air. It rocketed high, traveled almost half the distance of the field, and landed directly in Josh's arms. Josh tucked the ball under his arm and ran the rest of the distance to the end zone, scoring yet another touchdown. The crowd erupted in cheers. Maya clapped loudly and jumped up and down. Riley wasn't sure how Maya didn't topple right over in her skinny heeled boots.

"Yeah! Go Boing!"

The closeness of Maya's loud yell finally broke Riley from her trance. She leaned into Maya, "so now they kick it to get another point?"

Maya smiled at her. "Exactly! Unless they decide to run the ball in for two points instead, but that's a whole different story. See I told you you'd catch on eventually."

The crowd cheered again as the red team successfully kicked the ball through the goalposts for the extra point. Riley was slightly surprised at the crowd turnout. The stands were so packed, she had no idea that many people were interested in a scrimmage game. She knew high school football had a huge following, she witnessed it last year when the school's team made it all the way to state regionals. Surely such a big event for the community would warrant a large crowd, but a scrimmage game? Obviously the upperclassmen lead red team was easily defeating the underclassmen white team, but Riley wasn't sure if they were even keeping score anymore.

She watched Lucas laughing with Zay and her brother on the sideline.

* * *

"54 yards? Not bad for a pansycake." Zay playfully shoved Josh's shoulder.

"Pansycake?" Lucas laughed.

"I'd like to see you do better." Josh teased, "I mean I know I could do even more, but Mr. QB here has to step it up."

The crowd roared as a defensive lineman intercepted the ball.

"What do you say Lucas? Do you have it in that golden arm of yours to hit a 58 yard pass?" Zay suggested.

"Hell yeah." Lucas glanced at the clock and back onto the field. They had maybe just enough time for one more play. "What do you think coach?" Lucas called out, "time for one more play?"

Coach Thompson shook his head. "No. I think the underclassmen are traumatized enough."

Lucas gripped the edges of the pads protecting his chest in slight frustration. The underclassmen might feel worn out, but he sure wasn't.

Coach Thompson called both teams to the middle of the field to huddle around him. "Alright I know you're all excited to get out of here and see your family and friends, so I'll keep it short. Well done, everyone. I can see we are starting to hit a great stride as a team, and underclassmen, I know you feel like you got your asses handed to you...and you did, but that's the point of tonight's game. You needed to know what the pressure of a real gameday situation feels like. You never know when you could get thrown to the wolves and we have a lot of work to do, but tonight, you showed me that you're not quitters. Alright post game cool down, let's go! Captains lead. No one leaves this field until the trainers say so."

The team broke up the huddle and spread out across the field to begin the cool down stretches. Lucas took his place next to Zay and in front of a small group of underclassmen. He plopped down in the grass and began to stretch out his legs and back. Lucas. rolled his eyes as a trainer approached him with an ice pack sleeve.

"Come on Jerry do I really have to?" He groaned.

"Yupp. Pads off."

Jerry, one of the athletic trainers, stood next to Lucas as he angrily pulled his jersey and football pads over his head and shoved them to the ground.

Zay laughed at Lucas's tantrum. "Aw is the golden boy afraid of getting a little cold?"

Lucas scowled at the cold sensation of the ice sleeve Jerry strapped around his shoulder and down his right arm.

"Normally, I don't really mind. I just don't think I need it tonight." Lucas huffed, pulling his arm away from Jerry and continuing his stretches.

Zay shrugged his shoulders. "Then take it off."

Lucas debated pulling the ice sleeve off, but movement near the field entrance caught his eye. Like an antsy bull trapped in a cage, Lucas's father was pacing along the fence, not so patiently waiting to be let onto the field. He decided to leave the ice sleeve alone.

A few minutes went by before Coach Thompson greeted the parents waiting by the fence and opened the gate to allow them onto the field.

"Brace yourself." Lucas warned Zay as the cool down session ended.

* * *

Riley let Maya pull her through the crowd and onto the field, Farkle decided to skip out early to meet up with his mysterious crush from another school. Riley was in a complete daze. She had watched Lucas from the stands as he stripped off his jersey and pads, leaving him in an extremely form fitting sleeveless athletic undershirt. Even from the bleachers, she could see just how athletic and muscular Lucas was built. The mere thought of being even closer to him was making her slightly dizzy, but then again maybe being smashed next to so many people in the crowded stands is really what caused her to feel so anxious. _Pull yourself together Riley! He's not a piece of meat! Calm down. Don't make it weird._ Riley took a breath and focused on keeping up with Maya. The crowd thinned out as they reached the field and Riley immediately felt less overwhelmed.

"Riley! There you are!" Riley smiled as she heard the sound of her dad's voice. Her parents were already on the field with Josh.

"Good game bro!" Riley greeted her brother.

"Thanks Riles. I can't believe this is my last scrimmage night already."

"I can't believe my baby is going graduate so soon!" Topanga cried out with an emotional smile.

"Ma, graduation is still like 10 months away." Josh assured his mom.

Topanga shushed him with her hand. "Riley, Maya stand with Joshua. Mama wants a picture."

Josh groaned. "Maaaaa"

"Do what the woman says. Trust me." Mr. Matthews warned from his position next to his wife.

Topanga grinned.

Riley and Maya moved to stand on either side of Josh. He brought his arms up to wrap around each of their shoulders.

"Smile pretty Kitten." He greeted Maya under his breath.

"Only if you do the same Boing."

Topanga snapped a few photos on her phone of the three teens. "Okay done. Thank you for humoring your mother."

"Wait can you take a few for my phone?" Riley pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to her mom.

"Me too!" Maya tossed her phone to Mr. Matthews as well.

They took a few photos like the first, tucked under Josh's arms. Then a few silly ones, Josh simultaneously spinning both Riley and Maya in and out of his chest.

"Okay that's good! Thanks Mom!" Riley laughed as her mom handed her back the phone.

"Now you're mom and I are going out tonight. What are your plans?" Mr. Matthews questioned.

"Uh…well…" Riley began to choke. She couldn't admit they were going to a party. Her parents would kill her.

"Riley and Maya are going with me to Jake's house. He's having a hangout for the team." Josh answered cooly.

Mr. Matthews narrowed his eyes at his son. "Is…hangout..." He made air quotes as he spoke the word, hangout "...some teen slang code for raging party?"

"Uh no. That would just be called a party." Josh rolled his eyes.

Mr. Matthews seemed to think about this for a moment before speaking. "Alright. But home by 1:30, I'm feeling generous. And you two…" He pointed wildly at Riley and Maya, "...stick with him." He pointed at Josh.

"Pop it's fine, I'll be looking out for them." Josh assured his Dad.

"Okay Cory I think they get it. Let's get going." Topanga linked her arm in his and began to pull him away. "Stay out of trouble!" She warned as she gave her kids each a knowing look.

"We will! Bye!" Riley and Josh waved, Maya was already preoccupied with her phone.

After they were a few yards away Mr. Matthews turned back around to shout "NO BOYS!"

"We can't hear you! We're too far away!" Maya called without looking up her phone.

* * *

"Now, I had your mom film tonight. We'll go over the footage tomorrow, but you gotta get that ball off the snap faster. Screw up the count and you'll ruin the whole play, you know better. Don't hesitate and keep your feet quick. We'll add more speed drills to your training this week..."

Lucas internally groaned. He was getting his usual post-game critics from his father.

"...and I don't like that attitude you gave the trainer. I don't want to catch you bein' disrespectful again, got it?"

"Yes sir."

Lucas was quickly zoning out. It didn't matter what his dad said in that moment, he would hear it all over again tomorrow when they watched his film. His eyes drifted around the field, looking for his favorite brunette beauty. His breath caught in his throat when he finally laid eyes on her. Suddenly, he felt extremely self aware of the restrictive confines of his football pants. When she was in the stands, Lucas wasn't able to actually see her fully. Now, he regretted every single second he missed seeing her legs in those shorts. He couldn't get enough of her long legs as it was, but combined with the shorts that showed off her thighs and backside….he was a goner. He could no longer hear his father's sturdy militant voice. His mind was consumed with Riley and how badly he wanted to run his hands up and down her thighs, eventually drifting them to her perfectly shaped…. _nope not here. Focus. What is dad saying?_ Lucas attempted to listen to his father again.

"...Also what do you call that bullshit you pulled? Throwing away plays just to throw the ball around to your friends? What the hell were you thinking straining your arm like that during a non-conference game?"

 _Nah. Not worth it._

His heart began to flutter when he saw Riley laughing alongside her brother and Maya. He noticed a tall dark haired boy approach the girls. He immediately clinched his fist. _Who the hell does this guy think he is?_ The boy greeted the girls, eying both of them but avoiding Josh. Lucas noticed Josh glare at the boy. He continued to watch intently, as the boy moved closer to Maya and jerked his head to motion for her to go with him. _Oh wait he's after Maya, good._

A sharp thump on his head painfully snapped him back to reality.

"Boy are you even listening to me?"

His father looked over his own shoulder to see what seemed so much more important to his son than himself. He saw a small brunette girl and groaned. He drew his middle finger back to his thumb and snapped it against the back of Lucas's head again.

"Ow! Hey!"

"So that's what you were doin'? Trying to show off for some girl? They'll be more. Trust me. If you focus now and play college ball like we talked about you'll get any girl you want."

"A girl? Is it that Riley girl?" Lucas's Mom questioned and excitedly turned her head to see who was capturing her son's attention.

Lucas restrained himself from groaning or rolling his eyes at his parents.

Zay laughed at the scene before him, causing Lucas's father to turn on him.

"Somethin' funny boy? I'll give you something to laugh at. How about those pathetic excuses you call routes? Huh? You gotta get those down. Don't be afraid to take a hit…"

Zay immediately dropped the smirk from his face. "Yes sir."

* * *

Riley laughed to herself as Maya followed Brett to speak in private. That's what she gets for flirting with him.

"You gonna be alright by yourself Riles? I need to go get cleaned up." Josh, slightly annoyed, motioned his thumb toward the locker room.

Riley bit her lip as her eyes found Lucas's. He looked like a football god. "Yeah, Lucas is right over there."

"So why don't you go say hi?"

Riley's eyes snapped back to her brother. "He's with his parents. Unlike you, I don't like to interrupt, it's rude."

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "Just go over there and say hi. Or just stand here by yourself like an idiot. I'm going to the locker room." Josh nudged her shoulders in Lucas's direction.

Riley glanced around, hoping Maya would return to save her, but it didn't look like that was happening soon. She took the plunge and began walking toward Lucas. His face lit up as she came closer and she knew she made the right decision.

She could hear Lucas's father talking, but he stopped as she reached them. "Um…" _Oh god what am I doing?_ "Uh…I just wanted to say hi...sorry for interrupting..." She felt all eyes on her, especially Lucas's and she immediately began to regret introducing herself to his family in such a revealing outfit. She shifted her her feet back and forth, beginning to feel anxious again. Instead of shifting her eyes to the ground, she forced herself to keep her head up. Riley could see the resemblance between Lucas and his parents. Apart from his Mom's smile and intense green eyes, Lucas was the spitting image of his father. Mr. Friar, like Lucas, was very tall and clearly a former athlete, but his years of military service gave him a wider, bulkier frame. Everything about Lucas's father screamed military. His blond hair was buzzed short and slightly graying, Riley would guess due to stress as opposed to age. He wore a red slim fitting athletic branded polo. It was very expensive looking, but essentially like any other simple polo except one he well over paid for, for no other reason than a brand name. The overpriced polo was perfectly tucked into loose khaki pants, with pockets well beyond the size of serving any function for a civilian. His sturdy feet were covered by dark tactical looking boots. His skin was tan, and rough from a lifetime of ranch work, along with years of military service.

Lucas could sense Riley's nerves and quickly jumped to her rescue with a wide smile. "You're not. Mom, Sir, this is Riley Matthews."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Friar." Riley smiled more confidently at Lucas's family.

"How you doin Cupcake?" Zay glanced his eyes down her body and gave her a small wink, to which Lucas responded with a sharp elbow to his ribs.

"Oh Riley! I'm so excited to met you! Lucas has told me so much about you." Mrs. Friar eagerly shook Riley's hand. With her small frame, voluminous platinum blonde hair and a charming light Texan accent, Mrs. Friar was warm and bubbly, the perfect balance to Mr. Friar's cold serious tone. "I'm Laura, This is my husband James."

Mr. Friar nodded in Riley's direction. Lucas shot his mom pleading eyes.

"Please forgive my husband. We take football very seriously at our house, but I think it's time for us to go." She placed her hand on her husband's arm. "Come on Jay, let the kids enjoy the rest of their night. You had a great game Lucas, you too Isaiah. I hope to see you again soon Riley!"

"Remember. Film tomorrow." Mr. Friar gave Lucas a sharp look as he let his wife pull him away.

"I'm so sorry about that. My dad hates everything don't take it personally." Lucas explained as soon as his parents were out of earshot. He reached out with his non-icing arm and grabbed Riley's hand to pull her closer to him. From their new proximity, Lucas could fully take in her appearance. She was going to be the end of him. He was sure of it. Her red top plunged so low, and clung so tightly to her curves, Lucas desperately wanted to throw Riley over his shoulder and take her to his truck so he could feel her curves for himself. But that notion was not only extremely inappropriate and disrespectful to Riley, it was a sure fire death wish from Josh and again from Maya. So instead, he settled for keeping her a good arm's length away.

"Hi Beautiful."

"Hey QB one."

Riley blushed as she caught herself staring at Lucas's abs peeking through the tight white shirt. _Those football pants aren't too bad either…_

"Enjoy the game?" Lucas teased, noticing her flushed cheeks.

"I love being a third wheel. It's great. Not awkward at all. Nope." Zay loudly interrupted.

Lucas rolled his eyes, while Riley blushed even further. "Sorry Zay. You were great tonight."

"Why thank you Cupcake, don't tell Josh I said this, but damn girl, you look smokin' hot!" Zay made a show of throwing his arm around Riley's shoulder.

Lucas secretly wished he hadn't made up with Zay the other day so he could punch his grinning face.

Riley shrieked and jumped away from Zay. "EW! You're all sweaty!"

Lucas laughed and reached down to pick up his pads and helmet, Zay doing the same. "Where's Maya? Do you guys want to head on over to the party? Zay and I will meet you there."

Riley glanced around, that was a good question. Where was Maya? "Um I'm not sure. That Brett guy wanted to talk to her."

"Oh wait there she is!" Zay pointed in the direction of the locker room entrance as Maya appeared from the darkness around the corner of the building.

"Do you want us to walk you to your car?" Lucas offered, taking her hand in his again.

Riley shook her head and grinned. "No, we'll be okay. Just go get cleaned up and meet us at Jake's, you both stink!" She playfully dropped Lucas's hand and waved her hand in front of her face as if she needed fresh air.

"Oh really?" Lucas raised his eyebrows at her and lunged to bring her into his chest, but Riley sidestepped him and ran towards the field exit where Maya was waiting.

"Gotta be faster than that QB one!" She called over her shoulder.

* * *

Maya internally groaned and tried to hide the annoyance from her face. Brett continued to ramble on, but she wasn't really listening. _Riley must be eating this up. This is what I get for flirting to get my way._

Brett brought his hand up to rest on the light post next to her.

 _Oh god no. Come on Brett don't do this._ Maya mentally pleaded. But, she couldn't lie, Brett was very attractive with round puppy-like brown eyes, a long swimmer's built body and short brown hair that looked like the only way he knew how to style it was shoving it under a swim cap.

"So uh...I thought we had a pretty good connection earlier...and I heard you were going to the afterparty tonight...do you need an escort?"

Maya struggled to cover up her laugh, it ended up coming out as a muffled snort. _An escort? What century does this kid think it is?_

"Hey shrivel-dick, are you lost?"

Maya let out a sigh of relief as Josh approached them. He was freshly showered and no longer wearing his football uniform.

Brett immediately took an uncomfortable step away from Maya. "Uh…"

Josh sauntered over to the pair. "The pool is inside you know. Big square, lots of water."

Brett glared at Josh and turned back to Maya. "What do you think?"

"Is he bothering you?" Josh asked, not waiting for her to answer before he took a threatening step towards Brett.

"Josh it's fine. Sorry Brett, but I already have plans for the party tonight."

Brett's face fell slightly and he nodded. "Uh right, that's okay this was totally last minute anyway. Maybe next time?"

"Sure, and hey maybe you can save a dance for me tonight." Maya offered.

"I wouldn't count on it shrivel-dick." Josh snapped as Brett awkwardly retreated towards the exit gate.

"You're welcome." Josh turned back to Maya and threw a lazy arm around her shoulders.

Maya shrugged his arm off. "I didn't say thank you."

"What? As if you actually wanted to go out with him?" he scoffed, "That kid would annoy the hell out of you."

Maya shrugged her shoulders and nonchalantly began to play with the sleeves of the flannel shirt tied around her waist. "Maybe. Maybe not."

Josh watched her hands wrap around the familiar material and felt his pulse rise. She was teasing him. He knew it, but he couldn't control the harsh tone of his next words.

"When the hell did you start talking to him anyway?"

Maya rolled her eyes at him. "Does it matter?" She continued to fiddle with the flannel shirt and crossed one of her boot covered legs over the other.

Josh eyed her boots and felt his fingers twitch.

Maya dropped her hands from the shirt and flipped her long blonde curls hair over her shoulder.

"Come here." Josh grabbed her hand with his and pulled her around a dark corner of the locker room building. The darkness shielding them from any prying eyes, he pressed Maya against the side of the building and let his lips find hers. He slid his hands around her lower back, letting them rest on her soft exposed skin. Maya opened her mouth against his and ran her fingers through his still damp hair. Josh moved his lips from hers and trailed them down her neck as he caught his breath again. He left open mouth kisses on her skin as he moved back up to the sweet spot, only he knew about, behind her ear. Her soft moan was barely audible, but he knew the effect he was having on her.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered

"And where exactly would we go?" Maya pulled his face back to hers to press a soft kiss against his lips. Josh slid his hands down to grip at her backside and pulled her hips into his. "Anywhere. My house. Your house." He punctuated each word with a kiss before pulling away to bury his nose in her hair. "Wherever you want Kitten. We can take a drive. Get out of this town."

Maya shook her head. "I can't. I'm going to the party. I promised Riley."

Josh bitterly scoffed. "Yeah you promised Riley, or you promised Zay?"

Maya shoved his chest away from her. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing. Enjoy the party. Have a marvelous time." Josh snapped as he stomped away from her.

Maya stood dumbfounded for a moment. She had no idea why Josh was acting this way. Was he jealous? That made no sense to her. Josh flirted with other girls all the time. What does he care if she wants to go to a party with Zay or flirt with Brett? She took a moment to regain her composure before walking around the corner and back into the light.

* * *

 **AN**

 **I am so so deeply sorry for taking so long to update. I mentioned in the last chapter that my dad is very sick and sadly he is not any better. Long story short...towards the end of the year he was rushed into a life-saving procedure to help his body function until he can receive two vital organ transplants. It was a really scary time for me and since then I've been struggling to write. It's like my brain is tuned to a constantly static TV channel, unable to make any sense out of the fog. Recently, a lovely reader read my story and left very inspiring reviews on each chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews. They truly help me and inspire me to write more. What do you think of Lucas's dad? His character is going to be a fun one...for me that is! ALSO I just want to clarify that Lucas's father is in no way abusive towards Lucas. The "thumping" thing was actually inspired by something my Fiance's dad would do to him if he wasn't paying attention. As a consolation for taking so long to update, I am going to address the poll from the previous AN, with a little riddle that starts with J and ends in YA. I'll let you guys figure that one out ;) Until then please enjoy this chapter! Please read, review, like, follow, do all the things!**

 **Lilly.**


	9. Heartache on the Dance Floor

**AN**

 **A million and one apologizes for taking so long to update! To make up for it, here is another extra long chapter, so grab a snack and get comfy. Also thank you so much for all of the well wishes for my dad, he is feeling better but we're still waiting for the transplants. The fact that I have internet friends who I've never met, but still can show compassion for me and my family warms my heart and almost brings me to tears.**

* * *

Chapter 9

There were more people at Jake's party than Riley anticipated. Like an anchor in a sea of people, she instinctively held onto Maya's arm. Her eyes roamed around the packed entry way. The stairs were lined with couples making out, and others in search of a more private place. A hefty smell of weed combined with the stench of beer filled the air. The living room had been turned into a makeshift dance floor, the heavy bass of the music rattled the walls. Her brother was standing along the wall of the living room, his arm wrapped around a tall dark haired girl, the other holding a red solo cup. Riley recognized the girl as Victoria, the captain of the volleyball team. She was very long and lean, with dark almost black hair and a slightly turned up nose that reminded Riley of a pug. She wondered if Maya had seen her brother as well. Their path was suddenly blocked by a tall shaggy haired boy.

"Maya Hart. I haven't seen you out at a party for awhile."

Riley swore she saw Maya's eyes glance in Josh's direction, before throwing her arms around the tall boy in an obnoxious dramatic hug. Riley internally groaned. _Well I guess that answers my question._ Josh leaned over to say something in Victoria's ear, but his eyes made direct contact with the blonde engulfed in a stranger's arms in the entry way.

"Nathaniel! It has been a while! Are the parties so lame at NYU that you have to come home to party with a bunch of high schoolers?"

Nathaniel laughed sarcastically. "Ha Ha. I'll have you know I was invited by my brother himself, besides who else is going to buy the keg," his eyes raked over Riley's body. "So, who's your friend?"

"This is Riley, Riley this is Nathaniel, Jake's older brother."

"You can call me Nate, everyone but this yahoo does," Nate jerked his thumb at Maya then reached out to shake Riley's hand.

She smiled weakly as he held onto her hand. _Shouldn't he be letting go by now?_

"So Riley, do you think I could be lucky enough to get a dance with you?"

The thick air from the party clouded Riley's mind. She was completely overstimulated and underprepared to be in this type of situation. "Uh…."

Maya immediately jumped to her rescue. "Sorry, but she has a date for the night. We're just waiting on him to get here."

Nate nodded and dropped her small hand from his. "That's too bad. If he doesn't show, don't be afraid to come and find me." He squeezed Riley's arm and ventured into the living room. "Enjoy your night ladies."

Riley turned on Maya. "Maya what in the hell am I'm doing here? I can't do this." She waved her arms frantically in the air, motioning to the chaos surrounding them. "I don't even know who that guy was! I don't belong here! I should just go..."

Maya grabbed Riley's flailing arms, "shhh...Riley. You can do this."

A new uncomfortable feeling of paranoia creeped over Riley. She looked up and spotted Missy glaring at her from the far corner of the living room, surrounded by her gang of cheerleaders. Riley's instincts told her to run. She wanted to find Josh and tell him to get her home...but he was currently tangled in Victoria's arms on the dance floor.

Maya followed Riley's gaze with her own. A wave of coldness drenched down her head to her chest, but she forced it away. _You feel nothing. Numb._ She took a breath and continued her mental mantra. _Numb is good._

Maya grabbed Riley's hand and pulled her through the entry, "Come on it will be quieter in the kitchen."

Sure enough, the kitchen muffled the loud music and was clear of the herbal smelling smoke. The counters were littered with various bottles of alcohol and coolers filled with beer.

Maya unhooked herself from Riley's arm and casually leaned back against the kitchen counter. She eyed Riley carefully, it was painfully obvious she was out of her comfort zone.

"You alright Peaches?"

Riley let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and nodded. Her voice quivered as she spoke, "how much longer do you think the boys will be?"

Maya spotted movement by the door and grinned at her friend, "I think they'll be here sooner than you think."

Just as Maya finished speaking, a pair strong arms wrapped around Riley and lifted her into the air, causing her to shriek.

"Gotta be faster than that city girl."

Lucas's breath tickled her cheek as he set her back on the ground. He turned her in his arms to face him. He had been dying to have Riley in his arms ever since he saw her at the football game.

"Hi."

Riley smiled at him, but her voice was small "Hi."

"Hi Sugar" Zay greeted Maya with a warm smile.

"Hey handsome" Maya gave Zay a small hug.

"So Maya, we gotta get the true story…" Lucas moved to stand next to Riley, but kept her tucked into his side by wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "...did you really dump a smoothie on Missy's head?"

Maya laughed. "Of course not."

"I told you so." Lucas pointed at Zay, who looked like he had just been told Santa wasn't real.

Maya grinned. "It was a milkshake."

Zay threw his hands up in the air in celebration. "Yes!" He jabbed his finger at Lucas, "No man, I fucking told you so! And that my friends warrants a drink." Zay moved to the makeshift bar to grab a beer out of a cooler.

"You want one Lucas?"

Lucas glanced down at Riley. She had been unnaturally quiet, standing with her shoulders slightly hunched over, as if she were trying to make herself a small as possible. "Do you want a drink?"

Riley shook her head. "Uh, no thanks. I don't really drink."

"Will it bother you if I do?"

Riley shook her head again.

Lucas turned back to Zay. "Nah, man I'm good."

"Lucas you don't have to because of me…"

Lucas squeezed her shoulder and gave her a quick wink. "Don't worry about it."

"Maya?" Zay offered a can to her, but she glanced at Riley and held up her hand. "I'll hold off for a while."

Zay shrugged his shoulders and popped the tab on his beer. The sudden change of music caused him to perk his head up. "Oh now this is my song. What do you say Sugar? Dance with me?"

"Juju On that Beat? That's your song?" Maya laughed.

"Hell yeah it is. Come on." Zay grabbed her hand and lead her out of the kitchen.

Riley watched them retreat into the mass of bodies dancing in the living room.

"Do you want to dance?" Lucas's voice filled her ears.

Riley let out a shaky breath as she watched Zay and Maya. Naturally, Zay was in the dead center of the room, skillfully waving one hand in the air while keeping his beer from spilling in the other. Zay brought his free hand down to wrap his arm around Maya's waist. He spun Maya around and pulled her back to his chest as they moved against each other. Riley bit her lip. Would Lucas expect that of her? She wasn't even sure if she could dance like that. She was used to musical theater, maybe even a little tap dancing...not whatever that was...grinding?

She felt Lucas pull his arm away from her and suddenly he was standing directly in front of her. His green eyes studied her face.

"Riley? Are you okay?"

Her eyes snapped to meet his. "I'm fine. It's just a little...uh...crowded in here."

Lucas grabbed both of her hands in his and ran his thumbs over her knuckles. "Do you want to go somewhere more private?"

The words sounded so simple but Riley's eyes must have bulged out of her head.

Lucas gave her an amused smirk. "Dirty mind huh? No, not like that. Unless of course you wanted to," he brought his hands to rest on her hips with a wolfish grin. "But I was thinking more like getting out of here. I still need somebody to show me around the town…"

Riley's eyes lit up at the thought of leaving the party, "I think I can help you with that, but I have to tell Maya first..." Riley looked towards the living room where Maya and Zay were dancing, only to find them lost in the crowd, "...if I can find her that is."

"Here." Lucas moved his hands from her waist and offered her his arm. "Hold on tight and don't let go."

Riley wrapped her hand around Lucas's bicep and tried not to squeal. The muscular arm she marveled at during the football game felt just as good as it looked, if not better.

Lucas lead Riley into the maze of moving bodies on the dance floor. He weaved through the people, nodding at the occasional "Hey QB!" or "Great game man!" Riley held onto his arm tighter as the crowd grew thicker around them. As more people recognized Lucas, he realized the crowd was actually starting to surround them.

"Lucas! Where you going?" The team's doing shots!"

"QB One!"

"Friar!"

The distance between Riley and Lucas started to grow. Riley was slowly getting pushed further from Lucas by the large football players. She desperately tried to keep up, but was pushed into the back of a girl with slightly green-tinted dirty blonde hair.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry." Riley attempted to shout over the loud music.

"Watch where you're going bitch!" Missy snapped.

Lucas felt a pull on his arm as Riley stumbled into the crowd. He jerked his head back just in time to see Missy jab her elbow into Riley's ribs.

"HEY!" Lucas's yell roared over the music.

He leapt back and pulled Riley into his chest. The smug look on Missy's face faltered at his reaction.

"Don't ever touch her again." His voice was low and menacing.

"Lucas it's fine, can we just leave? Please?" Riley tugged on the front of his shirt, begging him not to make anymore of a scene.

"Guys, come on we're trying to get through here."

Shocked at his sudden outburst, the football players parted the crowd. Lucas spotted Maya and moved in her direction.

Missy glared at their backs as they walked away. She whipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to her fellow cheerleaders. "If I can't have him, then Smiley sure as hell can't. Plans now."

Maya stopped moving against Zay and broke away from his arms as she saw Riley and Lucas approaching them. Riley was trying to talk to her, but she couldn't hear a word over the music. She put her hands on Riley's upper arms and pulled her close to her ear.

"Lucas and I are going to get out of here."

Maya nodded. "Do you want us to come with you?"

"No that's okay. It looks like you and Zay are having a good time. Stay here and have fun." Riley pulled her car keys from her pocket and gave them to Maya. "Be good. No drinking."

Maya gave Riley a quick hug. "Have fun with the Cowboy."

Lucas grabbed Riley's hand as she pulled away from Maya and lead her to the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Zay called after them.

* * *

Finally out of the chaos and back in the fresh air, Riley could breathe again. As soon as they were outside, Lucas stood in front of her.

"I am so sorry about the team back there. Are you okay? Did Missy hurt you?" His voice was gentle and full of concern. Lucas glanced her over, looking for some sort of visible injury.

Riley shook her head. "It's okay. I'm fine. I just want to get out of here."

Lucas smiled and reached for her hand again. "That I can do. Come on, my truck is this way." He lead her the short distance to his truck, which was parked nearly in front of the house.

"Geez, you must have gotten really lucky to park so close! Maya and I had to park like two blocks away!" Riley exclaimed as they reached the lifted black Ford.

Lucas's face turned into a sheepish grin. "Well maybe I used by QB one status just a little…I was in a hurry to get inside."

For the first time since arriving at the party, Riley's eyes lit up with her smile. "You were in a hurry huh?"

The gleam in her eyes caused the hair on the back of Lucas's neck to stand up. He took a step closer and placed one arm against the side of his truck, next to Riley's head.

"Yeah. You see, there's this amazing girl…"

Blood rushed to Riley's ears and her pulse quickened. His closeness reminded her of the day they met on the student tour. She looked up into his eyes and willed her voice not to quiver. "Did you find her?"

Lucas moved his free hand to Riley's hip. God he wanted to feel her more than anything. "I most definitely did." His thumb moved in slow circles on her hip. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight? Because you are stunning."

The air suddenly felt thick and foggy, at least that's what Riley decided to blame her shortness of breath on. The lack of oxygen was surely to blame for the urge building inside of her to do something bold. She brought her slightly shaking hand up and wrapped her small fingers around his bicep.

Her touch was so soft and cold, it eased Lucas's mind.

She let her hand drift up and down his defined arm. The relaxing cold shot through his arm and felt better than any post-game ice pack he'd ever endured. Lucas groaned and dropped his head to lean against hers. If she moved her head just the slightest bit closer their lips would be touching.

"Riley…"

The air was sweltering. Riley couldn't handle it anymore. She moved her head back slightly and cleared her throat. "Um, we should get going. The tour?"

Lucas laughed softly, "Right the tour." He pulled away and opened the passenger door, then offered her his hand to climb into the truck.

Riley leaned her head back against the cool leather seat and let out a breath as Lucas walked around the truck. "You can do this."

* * *

"And up there is Chubby's diner, they have the best milkshakes in town." Riley pointed to the shiny silver building with glowing orange neon lights. They spent the past hour driving around the town. Lucas followed Riley's directions as she showed him her favorite shops and even some local landmarks like the old mine.

"So I've heard." Lucas grinned at the mental image of Maya dumping a milkshake on Missy's head. "It must have felt pretty good to watch Maya get back at Missy like that."

Riley shrugged her shoulders and leaned back against the seat. "I guess so."

Lucas glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "but…"

Riley huffed and manoeuvred herself in the seat to sit cross legged. "But, it's just all so petty. I mean what purpose did it serve? A fleeting moment of social justice? Great, but Missy will just find some other crazier way to retaliate. And thus, the cycle continues." _Until someone ends up getting hurt,_ She mentally added.

"What's her deal anyway?"

"Missy? I don't know. She's hated me ever since pre-school. One day she just came over, pushed me down and stole my crayons."

"Seriously?" Lucas scoffed, "Stealing crayons is like, the sin of all sins in pre-school."

"I know! And it was the 64 pack!" Riley laughed.

"No!" Lucas playfully gasped.

"Yes! With the sharpener!"

"Oh now that is just wrong."

"Yeah it is but in a way, I'm the one who benefited from the whole thing. Maya saw Missy steal my crayons and offered to share hers with me. It was a small pack she probably stole from the diner, but she even let me keep the purple one. Missy got my crayons, but I ended up making my best friend."

Lucas shook his head. Of course Maya would be there for Riley even as preschoolers. "You and Maya are something else." He hesitated before continuing, "But seriously, how can you be so forgiving to someone who's been bullying you for so long? Doesn't it make you angry?"

Riley looked out the window at the town square, lit up in hundreds of twinkling lights. "I don't know." Her voice was soft as she spoke, "I guess I've always figured for someone to lash out and do the things Missy has done to me, they must have a pretty miserable life. Sometimes they just aren't worth your time." Images from the last year flooded Riley's mind. Flashes of destroyed set pieces, the view of the brickwall next to the stage door from the ground. She tried to ignore them.

Lucas felt the shift in Riley's mood. He could tell when her mind was somewhere else, her eyes glazed over like they were looking at something a million miles away.

"Riley…" Lucas placed his hand on her bare knee.

Suddenly, Riley perked up. "I love this song!" She reached forward and turned up the radio.

Lucas's heart went into overdrive as he watched her bounce around and sing along to the song.

"Oh! Take a left up here! I want to show you something."

Lucas followed Riley's directions as they ventured further and further away from the town. The road turned from paved to gravel and then to dirt. The light from the town dimmed as the trees grew thicker around them.

"Sorry about the road, I hope you don't mind. It gets a little rough ahead."

Lucas couldn't stifle his laugh at Riley's statement. "Baby, this truck was built for off roading."

Riley's breath caught in her throat. _Did he just…_

Lucas had never been more grateful for the darkness in his life. His face immediately burned as he realized what he just called her. He knew he must be as red as his football jersey. He cleared his throat, "Uh...sorry...I didn't mean…"

Riley cut him off. "It's okay." She hoped Lucas couldn't see her grin. "Um you want to take a right up here. There's a narrow road that's kind of hard to see."

"You're not taking me to some kind of middle of nowhere forrest to murder me are you?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "No...well not yet at least. Trust me, you'll like this."

"Alright then."

After a few minutes, the trees began to thin out again and the twinkling lights of the city were replaced with stars. They reached a clearing and the road disappeared. Instead of a grassy meadow or wide open plains like he'd expect to see in Texas, Lucas's eyes were met with smooth gray boulders, paving the way to a cliff's edge.

Riley watched Lucas study the view. "I know it's not Texas, but I thought you'd like the view."

His face grew to a huge smile as he put the truck in park. "Can we go out there?"

"Yeah, come on." Riley opened her door and jumped out of the passenger seat. Lucas followed her to the edge of the cliff. The moon illuminated the canyon with a silver glow. He could see a river gently running along the base of the canyon. Across from them was a gray mountain of rock peeking out from a thick green tree line.

"Riley, this is amazing." His eyes met hers. The moonlight gave the illusion of a halo glowing around her. _She looks like an angel._

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled softly at him. Lucas reached down and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Wait right here."

He ran back to his truck and quickly started it. Riley watched him skillfully maneuver the truck and back it up to the edge of the rock, with the bed facing out over the canyon. He killed the engine and climbed out of the cab, then jogged around to the tailgate and opened it.

"Come here." He jerked his head, motioning for Riley to come closer.

Riley moved to Lucas's waiting arms, a few yards away from the edge of the cliff. Lucas placed his hands on Riley's hips and lifted her up to sit on the open tailgate.

"Well that was a lot easier than climbing on the tire." Riley mumbled to herself.

"Wait what?" Lucas asked as he slid onto the tailgate next to her.

Riley shook her head, "Nothing."

Lucas raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh really?" His hands darted out to tickle her side.

Riley's laugh echoed through the canyon. "Lucas! Stop!" She squirmed away from him.

Riley slid further away from Lucas on the tailgate and brought her legs up to rest between them as a weapon, ready to strike if needed.

"I am not responsible for any injuries you incur while tickling me."

Lucas placed a hand on each of her thighs. "You wouldn't dare." His fingers twitched as he fought the desire to allow his hands to stroke her thighs. _Come on Lucas. Focus on her face._ He forced himself to keep his eyes on hers, but that proved to be difficult considering the low cut top she was wearing. His eyes started to drift down. _No! Not there. Her face you idiot._

Riley raised her eyebrows at him, "Try me." She added a playful tap to his legs with her foot to prove her point.

"How about a truce?"

"Deal."

Before Riley could move her legs, Lucas wrapped his arms around them and pulled her next to him, her legs draped across his lap. Riley gasped at the suddenness of his movement.

"See, I think this is much better." He wrapped one arm around her waist and placed his other hand back on her bare thigh.

Riley took a deep breath. The air started to feel thick and foggy again. "I would have to agree."

Lucas looked out across the canyon. "What is this place?"

Riley followed his gaze. "It's beautiful isn't it? I'm not really sure. My dad and I found it by accident when I was little. I was upset by something, I don't even remember what anymore, and he took me for a drive. We found that hidden road and it led us here. He told me this was god's way of showing us there is so much more to this world than our problems. He told me to always keep things in perspective. So ever since then, I've been coming here when I need to think or just clear my head." Riley looked back to Lucas and was surpised to see him smiling at her.

"You are incredible," Lucas laughed slightly to himself, "and of course you would have the most amazing hiding spot in the entire town."

Riley furrowed her brows at him. "Hiding spot?"

"When I was looking for you that day in school, Maya called the auditorium your hiding spot."

"That's interesting."

Lucas cocked his head at her, "Why?"

"Well because, the theater is where I feel I can most be myself in the school. I never associated it with hiding, more like being free."

Just when Lucas thought he couldn't be any more attracted to her, she pulls him in even more. He leaned his head against hers. "You will never cease to amaze me."

"Speaking of amazement," Riley pulled away and placed a hand on Lucas's arm. "I suppose it's only fair that I admit it. Your mad Texan athleticism impressed me."

Lucas grinned. "It did?"

Riley nodded. "I do have one question though."

"Ask away"  
"What was with that Robocop arm thing after the game?"

Lucas laughed. "Robocop arm thing? I think you're talking about the ice sleeve. It's just a fancy ice pack for my arm."

"Sorry. You must think I'm an idiot." Riley fumbled with her hands in her lap.

"Riley. I could never think you're an idiot because, you're not. I think you're adorable and I love when you ask me questions. I'll take whatever I can get if it means I get to talk to you." Lucas pulled her hands from her lap and laced his fingers with hers. "Don't ever be afraid to ask me anything."

Riley was silent for a moment, before nodding. "An ice pack huh? Is your arm injured?"

Lucas shook his head, "No it's just preventative. I honestly didn't need it tonight but, the trainer insisted.

Riley bit her lip while deciding how to phrase her next question. Lucas wanted to take her lips with his own, but he resisted. It wasn't the right moment.

Much to his relief, Riley finally spoke. "Your dad seems to take your football career pretty seriously."

Lucas sighed, "Yeah he does. To him, playing college ball is the goal. Nothing else matters."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Lucas echoed.

Riley nodded. "Yeah. What matters to you? Do you want to play college football?"

Lucas reached up to rub the back of his neck. Riley noticed he had a habit of doing so when he felt embarrassed.

"I do. It's been a dream of mine since I was little. I used to watch the college games on TV and dream about that being me one day. I love playing football. It's like second nature to me."

"That's great Lucas, it really is." Riley gave him a reassuring smile.

"I just wish my dad's whole world didn't revolve around it. I know he's just trying to help me and uh...keep me on track but, sometimes I wish he didn't take it so seriously you know? It's like to him I have two options college football, so I can hopefully go pro, or enlist in the military."

"That seems a bit drastic."

Lucas scoffed, "Tell me about it."

Riley bit her bottom lip again. Lucas really wished she'd stop, his lips were starting to burn.

"I don't know how to ask this without sounding inconsiderate, so please excuse my utter lack of football knowledge because, I don't want this to sound like an insult."

Lucas laughed, he already knew what she was going to ask. "You want to know if I'm good enough to consider professional football as a career?"

Riley winced, "But not in a rude way, you're obviously the best player I've ever seen, but Cold Springs isn't exactly a good frame of reference, and I fully believe anyone can achieve anything if they set their mind…"

"Riley, It's okay, and thanks for the compliment." Lucas gave her a quick wink. "I'll put it this way, with my talent and a good college to play for, a pro career is not very far fetched."

"But those are the options your dad wants. What do you want?"

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck again. "Well, I definitely want to play college ball, but I also kind of want to consider going to veterinarian school. I mean growing up on a ranch, being with animals feels natural to me. One time in middle school one of our horses started foaling"

"That means giving birth right?"

"Right. My dad was deployed at the time and Pappy Joe was at a cattle auction with his ranch hand, so I was there alone. I called the vet but there wasn't enough time, so he talked me through the delivery. It's just something that's always stuck with me."

"Lucas that's amazing! What does your father think about vet school?" Riley laced her hand with his.

"Well I don't know. I've never told him about it…" Lucas squeezed her hand, "I've actually never told anyone about it. You're the only person that knows."

Riley leaned up and kissed Lucas on the cheek. The cool sensation of her lips on skin surged through his cheek. He wanted more. Her touch was so relaxing to him, if he wasn't careful he'd get addicted to it.

"Thank you for sharing that with me. I stand by what I said, I think you are capable of doing anything."

"Thank you Riley. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Riley grinned, "Anytime."

Lucas snaked his arms around her waist again and pulled her head to rest against his chest. If he held her any closer she'd be sitting in his lap and he didn't think he could control himself if she did.

"So tell me about you. What do you want to do after high school?"

"I'm not too sure, but definitely something with theater. Maybe teaching like my dad, or even both. Maya has big plans for us to go to New York City together, 'take the city by storm' as she says."

Lucas's heart stopped. Of course Riley and Maya would be destined to go to a city school, like NYU. She would never consider a SEC school with a huge football program.

"Do you want to be a performer? Like on Broadway or somethin'?"

Her ears perked up at the sudden thickness of his Texas accent. Her brain threatened to turn to mush, but she focused on his question instead of his voice...even if it sounded like velvet.

Riley shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. I've never actually gotten to perform officially."

Lucas's jaw dropped.

"What? But you're so talented and passionate about theater. How have you not been picked for anything?"

"Technically I have been cast. Freshmen aren't allowed to audition, you have to take a year of intro to drama classes first, but last year I made the lead of the school musical, Sandy in Grease, a staple high school production."

"So you got the part but you didn't perform?"

Riley looked away from him. "Um…" her voice quivered "...my performance was cancelled."

"Cancelled?" Lucas didn't understand. "Why?"

Riley looked out at the canyon. The trees rustled as a soft breeze picked up. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Lucas noticed her frame start to shiver in the cold night air and decided to change the subject. "Are you cold?"

Riley nodded, "A little bit. This outfit isn't exactly intended for cold weather."

Lucas smirked, his eyes trailed up from her bare legs to her revealing top again. "It's definitely not, but I'm certainly enjoying it." He gave her another quick wink and placed his hands on her hips. "Wait right here, I think I have a hoodie in the cab." He kissed the top of her head before jumping down from the tailgate and disappearing to the cab of the truck. After a few moments he returned with a gray hoodie. He handed it to Riley and climbed back onto the tailgate, but this time he sat down at the front of the bed, with his back against the edge of the cab. Riley slid on the hoodie. It had an orange Texas longhorns logo on the front and was four sizes too big for her small frame, but it smelled like Lucas and felt like heaven. Riley sat down next to Lucas. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Thanks, this is much better." Riley leaned her head against his shoulder. Lucas pressed his lips against the top of her head.

"You're welcome beautiful."

* * *

The music pulsed through her veins. Maya threw her head back and wrapped her arms around Zay's neck. She let the music guide her movements. She had no idea how late it was, but she didn't care. She felt free, although, she could have done with a drink to help relax her mind, but she promised Riley she wouldn't and she had to drive anyway. Zay's hands dipped lower on her hips and he leaned his head down to rest in the crook of her neck.

"Sugar…" He mumbled into her ear.

Maya hummed in response.

The sultry sound of her voice caused his pulse to quicken. The feeling of her hips pressing against his was getting to be too much. He needed to put some space between them before he put himself in a very embarrassing situation for both of them. He was a little tipsy, but not drunk enough to not care about his obviously growing desire.

"I'm going to get another drink." Zay took a step away from her.

Maya nodded her head as he disappeared to the kitchen. A rowdy holler from across the room caught her attention. Of course, the football team had turned their celebratory shots into body shots. She rolled her eyes at the familiar outline of Josh's body leaning over a girl laying on top of a table. The song changed to her new favorite Ariana Grande song, she didn't care if she was dancing alone, instead she turned to the opposite direction and continued to move her hips to the music.

It didn't take long for a pair of arms to wrap around her again, but Maya instantly knew that it wasn't Zay.

"Kitten…"

His voice was low and raspy under the influence of alcohol.

Maya knew he was drunk. She had watched him all night clinging to Victoria, causing a scene by making out with her in the middle of the dance floor until the football players pushed them out of the room towards the stairs.

"Don't you have more girls to suck tequila off of?" Her voice was came out as a growl, but her hips didn't stop moving against his.

Josh ignored her and attached his lips to the spot on her neck where Zay had previously just been. Maya knew what he was doing as he continued to kiss and suck on her neck, occasionally nipping at her skin with his teeth, then easing the spot with his tongue.

"Josh stop it." She shoved his head away. He lolled it to the side to admire his work.

"I have to do it…you don't belong to him." His voice slurred and his head dropped down.

"I don't belong to anyone." Maya snapped. She tried to wiggled out of his grasp, but her sudden motion caused him to stumble, he clung onto her and almost pulled her to the ground.

"Ow! Josh what the hell?" Maya turned around and was able to fully take in his intoxicated state up close. Josh pulled her front against his and put his weight against her as he let head drop. "I don't like this...I don't like seeing you with him."

"Josh you're drunk."

He haphazardly shook his head back and forth, "That doesn't make me a liar. Always trust a dishonest drunk to be honest." At that moment Josh's legs gave out. Maya struggled to keep herself, let alone Josh from falling to the ground.

Zay rushed to her side from the kitchen and put his shoulder under Josh to take the weight off of Maya.

"Sugar are you alright? What happened" Zay didn't want to admit it, but he had been watching Josh and Maya from the kitchen door. A whirlwind of emotions surged through him, jealousy, rejection, betrayal...

"He drank too much. He needs to get out of here." Maya wrapped Josh's other arm over her shoulder to help support his body.

Zay sighed. Not only did he have to watch his best friend go after the girl he loved, now he had to carry his drunk ass home safely.

"Come on, I'll help you get him home."

Zay and Maya carried Josh out of the house and down the street to Riley's car. Zay leaned Josh against the blue beetle while Maya unlocked the door.

Josh's limp body went slightly rigid as Zay continued to hold him up. "Uh Maya? Do you think he's going to get sick?"

Just as the words left Zay's mouth, Josh leaned down into the grass and threw up.

"I think you have your answer."

Zay groaned at the sound of Josh's dry heaving.

"He better not throw up in Riley's car or else she will kill him." Maya muttered as she opened the door and moved the passenger seat up to access the back seat. Once Josh seemed to be done emptying his stomach from all of the alcohol he drank, they managed to coax him into the backseat.

"I'll sit in the back with him." Zay offered and climbed into the back of the car to keep Josh's head propped up. Maya sat in the driver's seat and started the car. The green light of the clock showed that it was only 12:30. Maya prayed to whatever gods that would listen for the Matthews to not be home yet.

Josh's drunken slurs reached her ears, "Mmm Kitten…" he nuzzled his face into Zay's lap.

"Maya, I beg of you, please drive fast." Zay's voice was filled with disgust.

Maya laughed and pulled away from the curb. "I guess I'll show you some mercy."

It took her less than ten minutes to drive to Riley's house. She parked the car at the end of the driveway and noticed that Mr. Matthews car wasn't in it's usual spot.

"Hurry, help me get him inside before his parents get home!" Maya rushed around the car and helped Zay heave Josh's body into the house.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Zay grumbled as he carried Josh up the stairs to his room. "I used to have to take care of Lucas's drunk ass and just when I thought I was done with that, now I have this idiot."

They flopped Josh onto his bed and propped his head up with his pillows, where he proceeded to pass out.

"That's good enough for now. I'll take his shoes and stuff off later." Maya whispered. She took Zay's hand and lead him out of the room. "Thanks for the help, do you want me to give you a ride home?" Maya asked as they reach the living room. She flicked the light on and turned towards him. Zay was just about to take her up on the offer, but his eyes fell onto her neck. A fresh purple hickey stood out against her pale skin. His face fell and his heart plunged into his feet.

"Zay? What's wrong?" Maya narrowed her eyes at him, he was never one to be considered the quiet type.

Zay shook his head. "Nothing. Uh you should stay here and make sure he's okay. I'll just walk."

He moved to let go of her hand, but Maya wouldn't let him. Instead, she pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. Zay hugged her back and let his hand tangle into the curls of her blonde hair, even though every instinct of his body told him not to. He held her against his chest as long as she let him. Maya gave him a tight squeeze and pulled her head away. "Thanks for everything. I had a really good time tonight." Her icy blue eyes tore into his.

Zay's body was on fire. His brain was screaming at him to pull away, but his heart wouldn't let him. He leaned down to kiss her, but the sound of loud thuds upstairs caused her to pull away.

Zay followed her eyes to the stairs. "Go check on him."

Maya turned to face him again. "Zay…"

He shook his head. "Go. I'll be fine. A walk sounds good to me anyway." He pulled away from her and walked out the front door before she could stop him.

Maya stood perplexed in the living room for a moment. Her thoughts were swirling inside of her head like a cloud. Another loud thud pulled her focus away and she trudged back up the stairs.

* * *

 **AN**

 **So what do you think? Things are heating up all over the place. Fun fact this chapter was originally over 33 pages, but I decided it cut it in half and save the rest for the next chapter! So hopefully I will have another update out by tomorrow! I know in the last chapter I hinted at a joshaya...but I never said it would be an easy journey. Things for the Rucas fans are about to explode as well….Please leave a review and let me know your favorite part so far! Does anyone feel sorry for Zay? I know a few of you will be mad at Josh for this chapter but that poor boy is still trying to figure things out. As always please review, follow, favorite, do all the things! Your support is what keeps me going during this tough time.**

 **Lilly.**


	10. I Don't Want This Night To End

**AN**

 **That wait wasn't so bad was it? I don't usually put chapters up this close together, so make sure you didn't miss chapter 9! Wow. Thanks so much for the feedback on the last chapter. I feel like the joshaya shippers might start revolting! Hang in there guys! Fun fact: The song Maya and drunk Josh were dancing to was "Everyday" by Ariana Grande. Enjoy another chapter in which Lucas says naughty things in french.**

* * *

Chapter 10

A swirling melody played across the canyon as the cool wind grew stronger. Riley and Lucas were still cuddled up in the bed of his truck, currently engaged in an intense battle of thumb wrestling.

"Favorite movie?" Lucas grinned and attempted to trap Riley's thumb under his. She playfully stuck out her tongue at him and dodged his thumb, her fingers may be tiny, but they were fast.

"Singing in the Rain," she lifted her head from his shoulder and bit her lip in concentration.

"I've never seen it."

Riley gasped, "It's a classic! How have you not seen Signing in the Rain?"

Lucas used her moment of shock as a distraction and successfully pinned her thumb down. "Got ya!" He teased. "I don't know, I've never really watched a classic movie before."

Riley rolled her eyes and freed her thumb. "Well one day we will have a classic movie marathon together. You are missing out on some of the greatest films in history."

"Sounds like a date to me." He gave her a wink as his lips curled up into a grin.

"What about you? Huh QB one? What's your favorite movie?"

Lucas shook his head at at her, "I thought we agreed to no stealing questions, I already asked that."

Riley rolled her eyes, "Fine. What is your go to movie snack?"

"Popcorn and a blue ICEE. And for the record, my favorite movie is Toy Story. When I was little, I used to be convinced my toys would come to life. I would try to hide in my room to catch them in the act."

Riley giggled, "and did you?"

"No. Those little bastards were too sneaky."

Riley's giggle turned into a full on laugh.

"Favorite singer?"

Riley wasted no time with her answer, her tone shifted from lighthearted to drop dead serious. "Beyonce."

Lucas was slightly taken aback by the change in Riley's voice. "Really?"

Riley raised her eyebrows at him, almost daring him to challenge her. It was a look she saw her mother frequently use on her father. "She is the queen of the universe. Don't even try to deny it."

Lucas shook his head and smirked, "Whatever you say City Girl."

Riley playfully glared at him. She did not mess around when it came to her love of Beyonce. She took a moment to think of a good question to get under his skin a little. "What physical feature is a turn on for you?" Her own words surprised her, _wait what? Where did that even come from?_

Lucas bit the inside of his cheek. _Oh so she wants to play dirty again?_ His wolfish grin reappeared and Riley knew her plan had backfired. His hands slipped down to her hips and he pulled her into his lap. "Legs. Especially yours."

Riley's heart quickened at her new position across his lap. Her cheeks burned and she unconsciously shifted her legs back and forth. _Be Cool,_ she reminded herself.

"Really? Why?"

"Nope. It's my turn." Lucas leaned his head down to rest against hers. "What is one thing you've never told anyone, not even Maya?"

Riley bit her lip again.

Didn't she know that little action was killing him? He moved his head away to remove the temptation to kiss her, but his free arm decided to have a mind of it's own and wrapped around her waist to hold her against his chest.

Riley absentmindedly grabbed his hand and continued their wrestling match. "I like to have award show ceremonies for myself, and sometimes I pretend that I'm not there to accept my award, so british or french Riley has to accept in my place." Heat flooded Riley's cheeks as she watched the grin on Lucas's face grow. His meadow green eyes flickered with amusement.

"That is the most adorable thing I have ever heard in my life."

 _Nice job Riley. Way to make yourself sound like a dork._ "Thank you, I think?" Riley mumbled.

"So French Riley huh? Parlez-vous français?"

Riley's jaw dropped. A smooth talking southern boy was one thing, but a smooth talking southern boy who spoke fluent French was another. Her mind instantly went blank and she replied with the only phrase in French she knew, courtesy of a song her mom would jam out to if it ever came on the radio.

"Uh...voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"

Lucas smirked and raised his eyebrows at her, "Dormir avec vous n'est pas la seule chose que je veux faire, je veux faire l'amour avec vous, mais ce soir n'est pas le bon moment."

Nothing. Her mind completely betrayed her. He literally could have just told her she smelled like a stinky cat and she would have drooled all over the place. "Uh...bonjour?"

Lucas laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"I had no idea you could speak another language. What did you just say?" Riley continued their thumb wrestling match by trapping his thumb.

"My dad insisted I be bilingual as a kid. He speaks seven languages. I'm fluent in French and Spanish and I know a enough German to get me by."

"That's impressive, but you didn't answer my question. You could have just said a bunch of gibberish for all I know."

His cheeks flushed with a pink tint to them and Riley giggled at his reaction.

"I'm not answering that. Maybe another time, but not now. Ask me something else."

Riley thought about her question. She knew what she wanted to ask, but she was nervous. Her fingers stilled and moved to lace their hands together. "Um...you said earlier I could ask you anything." Her voice was soft, Lucas could barely hear it over the sound of the breeze rushing through the canyon.

Lucas nodded and moved his arm from her waist to her shoulders and ran his fingers down her arm. "Of course." He waited for her to continue, but she didn't. "Riley what is is?"

She looked up at his face. Her eyes were wide and innocent with a sparkle of determination behind them.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

Her question hung in the air. Lucas didn't know how to answer. Yes, he wanted to kiss her, god more than anything, but a part of him resisted. He wasn't good enough for her. She still didn't know about his past and he couldn't bring himself to tell her. Lucas knew as soon as he admitted what happened in Texas, she would never want to speak to him again. At least for now he could pretend that part of him didn't exist. He could live in ignorance and wrap his arms around her and kiss her until the sun came up, but he knew deep down he wasn't meant for her. She deserved a prince, not some anger-ridden cowboy. However the other side of him, the ornery Texas Lucas who had the rally girls begging at his feet, didn't know if he could control himself if he kissed her. Texas Lucas would want more, he wouldn't be able to stop. He'd get addicted to the feeling of her lips on his, the feeling of her soft body against his. Even if she forgave him for his past, what would they be? Highschool sweethearts until graduation? She'd go off to some art school in the city and he'd be somewhere else playing football? But since when has that ever mattered to him? His heart screamed at him, _just kiss her._

Lucas hadn't realized he'd been quiet for so long until Riley attempted to pull away from him.

"Riley…"

Her eyes refused to meet his. Crushing waves of rejection caused her entire body to feel weak and cold. "Lucas it's fine. I get it."

"No you don't." He pulled her body back to his chest and brought her chin up to look at him.

"Listen to me. I want nothing more in the world as much as I want to kiss you. But..." _Tell her. Just tell her about your past now._

Riley's heart gave a feeble twitch. "But what? Is it because I'm Josh's little sister? Because I'm too dorky?" Her body shook as she spoke and Lucas felt his control slipping.

He shook his head. "No. It's nothing like that..." he paused for a moment, "I'm afraid if I kiss you right now, I'll never be able to stop kissing you."

Riley was positive she must be hallucinating from lack of blood flow to her brain. Her logical side was gone and replaced with daring Riley. She wanted to be brave. She wanted do something bold.

"Who says you have to stop?"

She was playing with fire. He knew she would only break his heart, but in that moment she looked up at him through her long lashes and Lucas's walls crumbled. He didn't care what might happen tomorrow, or the day after that, or even the day after that. When she looked at him like that, there was no way in hell he could deny her anything she wanted. He moved his hand to cup her cheek and brought his lips down to meet hers.

Riley felt like she was flying. Warm sparks flowed through her body all the way to her toes. His lips were soft and gentle. She knew she couldn't be dreaming, there was no way she could ever imagine a feeling like this. Her free hand moved to grasp his bicep, the other lay flat against his chest. Time seemed to stand still, the breeze stopped and the trees were silent. Lucas moved his arm from her shoulders and wrapped it around her waist, then pulled her tighter against him. He pulled away for the briefest of moments before finding her lips again. He gave up trying to control himself as he attempted to ease her lips apart with his. Riley moved her mouth against his until the sweltering foggy feeling began to take over her again.

She slowly pulled away.

Time rushed forward again, the blowing breeze resumed and the sound of the rustling trees returned.

Riley's chest heaved as she attempted to catch her breath. Lucas's eyes were still closed as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Riley's voice was breathy as she spoke, "Wow. I see what you mean."

Lucas chuckled softly and opened his eyes. Her milk chocolate eyes shined at him, and caused chills to run up his spine.

"You have no idea." He move their bodies down to a more relaxed position against the truck. Riley slid off of his lap and laid her head on his chest. Her arm wrapped across his waist in a lazy hug and her hand began to draw small circles against his abs. He kissed the top of her head and let his nose nuzzle into her soft hair. She smelled so sweet, but it was a scent he couldn't quite place. His eyes drifted shut at the relaxing sensation of her fingertips.

"Lucas?"

"Hm?" Lucas could hear her smile in her voice.

"Thank you."

Lucas smiled and tilted her head up to meet his again. His nose brushed against hers, "Even though this just happened, there are some moments you know you're gonna remember forever. This is one of them."

* * *

When Maya reached Josh's room again, she found him tangled up in his sheets on the floor next to the bed. She laughed at the sight and shook her head. She knelt down next to him and ran her fingers through his hair. He stirred at her touched and groaned.

"Maya?"

"Yeah, it's me. Come on let's get you back into bed."

He fidgeted around on the floor as she attempted to help him crawl into the bed.

"Mmm….shoes."

"I know, I'll get them off for you, but you have to get back into the bed first."

With help from Maya, he flopped onto his back on top of the bed. She moved to the edge of the bed and started to untie his shoes. Josh wiggled around and Maya let out an annoyed sigh. She finally managed to slide his shoes off and dropped them on the floor.

Josh continued to squirm around the bed. "It's too hot…" he groaned and attempted to take off his shirt. Maya grabbed the hem of his shirt and slid it off before he accidentally strangled himself with it, her fingers grazed his chest in the process.

Josh moaned. "Maya...you have to know…."

He tried to sit up in the bed, but Maya eased him back down. "What do I need to know?"

"I couldn't do it…she wasn't you...wrong hair...weird nose…I'm sorry Kitten...so sorry." His fingers fumbled with the button on his jeans. "Hot…" He mumbled.

Maya swatted his hands away and undid the button for him. He shoved down the waistband and kicked the jeans the rest of the way off, leaving him in his dark boxer briefs. "You're so amazing Kitten…Did you know that?" He grabbed onto her arms and pulled her next to him on the bed. "I don't know what's happening to me."

"That's because you're drunk." Maya answered.

Josh shook his head, his words were still slurring together. "Noooo Maya...I want you. Can't stand seeing you with...with him."

Maya froze. The world around her came to a crashing halt. The room was spinning and she wasn't even the one who had been drinking. She couldn't do this right now. Not like this. Not when he was drunk.

Josh closed his eyes and hastily grabbed a pillow and covered his face. His drunken ramblings continued on, "Ima coward Maya. Ima coward and I'm in love with you and I can't even tell you." He curled onto his side and clutched the pillow to his chest.

Tears burned in her eyes. The words she never thought she would actually hear, words that haunted her dreams, words that she buried deep down in the dark next to her daddy issues and evil ballerina nightmares, were coming out of his mouth...but he was drunk and probably wouldn't remember a thing in the morning. He didn't mean it. She knew there was no way…

She stood from the bed, as his hand reached out to find hers.

"Baby, don't leave me. Don't go."

A silent sob shook Maya's chest and she covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't know what to do, or what to say. So she ran. She hurried out of his room, making sure to close the door behind her, and darted across the hall to Riley's room. She was surprised to find it dark and empty. Her parents would be home any minute, where the hell was Riley?

Maya brushed her tears away as she sat on the bed and pulled out her phone. She had no texts or missed calls from Riley. She quickly dialed her number, but it went straight to voicemail. _Great her phone is dead._ She sent a text to Zay asking if he got home safe and then sat against the pillows for a moment and tried to process what had just happened.

She wasn't lying when she told Zay she had a good time with him. He had always been upfront with her about how he felt. He didn't send her mixed signals. He wanted to be with her, she knew he did. Their moment in the living room proved it. He almost kissed her, and she almost let him.

Tears began to fall from her eyes again.

Why did she almost let him kiss her? Her heart knew the answer. She felt hurt and betrayed. Watching Josh make out with Victoria was like a knife in her chest. She had never kissed anyone other than Josh. She wanted to know what it felt like, even if it wasn't fair to Zay. She wanted to know what normal love was supposed to feel like. Zay always had a special place in her heart. He made her laugh and was always ready to be there for her when she needed him. He was the safe and logical decision to her. It would be so easy.

But that couldn't compare to how Josh felt to her. He felt like home, like a cozy sweater on a cold day, or a warm teddy bear in the middle of a storm. Between his electrifying kisses and his fiery demanding touch, he drove her insane on a regular basis. He knew how to challenge her, and he sure as hell wasn't afraid to. When other guys cowered away from her bold flirty determination to get what she wanted, Josh knew how to put her in her place. He would give in to her big pouty doe eyes on occasion, but usually just to humor her. Tonight everything changed.

Josh was right, he was a coward. Then again, maybe that made her a coward too? Her mind told to do the smart thing, but her heart was having none of it.

Her tears turned to sobs. She curled up on Riley's bed and cried harder than she ever had in a long time.

She faintly heard hurried footsteps on the stairs. She felt relief now that Riley was home. The door to Riley's room cracked open. Maya wiped her tears and sat up in the darkness.

"Riley?"

* * *

The sound of birds chirping tickled Riley's ears. Even with her eyes closed she could tell her room seemed brighter than normal. _Maya must have left the window open again._ She groaned and buried her face into her pillow, but something didn't feel right. Her pillow felt stiff and it didn't fluff around her head like it normally did. Her pillow suddenly squeezed her back.

Riley's eyes shot open.

She wasn't in her room. She was outside at the canyon, in the bed of Lucas's truck. They somehow managed to end up laying on the hard metal surface. Lucas was laying on his back. He had one arm under his head and the other wrapped around her. Riley's head was cuddled on his chest with one leg resting on top of his. She attempted to sit up, but his arm pulled her back into him.

"Lucas! Wake up!"

He groaned and buried his head into the softness on his chest. His back was killing him.

Riley shook his chest, desperately trying to free herself. "Lucas! Seriously wake up!" She broke free of his grasp and immediately reached for her phone in her pocket, only to find that it was dead.

Lucas finally sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Riley?"

She was beyond frantic at this point. "Oh my god. We stayed out all night."

Lucas groggily looked around and his mind finally caught up with hers. He jumped up from the truck bed and lept over the side, gracefully landing on his feet. "Come on, I have to get you home."

"Oh my god. Oh my god. My parents are going to kill me." Riley stood up and ran her hands through her hair. This was it. She was officially a dead woman. She hoped Maya would write her a nice obituary for the newspaper. Maybe her father would show her some mercy? Maybe he would just lock her in a tower for the rest of her life? Riley pictured herself in a Juliet-esque purple gown with long hair braided down to the floor. She would spend the rest of her life sitting in her bay window, waiting for a prince to…

"Riley, come on!"

Lucas's voice brought her back to reality. He was waving his hands at her from the end of the truck bed. He quickly lifted her from the truck and set her on the ground before hastily slamming the tailgate shut. Riley sprinted around the truck and climbed into the passenger seat, not bothering to wait for Lucas to help her like he usually did. The truck engine revved to life and Lucas sped away from the canyon, back down the tiny dirt road. Riley glanced at the clock, it was already six in the morning. _I'm dead. I am sooooooo dead._

Lucas tore through the town and prayed the sheriff didn't catch him speeding back to Riley's house.

"Riley, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to...my phone was in the cab, we couldn't hear it."

Riley shook her head. "It's not your fault. We lost track of time and fell asleep. It was an accident."

Lucas pulled up to her house and killed the engine.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked as she watched him unbuckle his seatbelt.

"I'm walking you inside. I'll talk to you parents. I'll tell them this was all my fault."

Riley put her hand on his arm to stop him. "Lucas stop, I appreciate the gesture, but I'm afraid it will only make it worse. I need to do this by myself. Maybe they don't know I'm gone?"

"Are you sure?"

Riley nodded and moved to open her door, but hesitated. On a whim, she turned back to Lucas and leaned across the seat to give him a quick peck on the lips. She bit her lip as she pulled away. "Just in case they never let me out of the house again."

Lucas grinned and reached to pull her in for another kiss, but she was gone before he could. He watched her run across the yard and disappear to the back of the house. He leaned his head back against the seat and ran his hands through his hair. "Riley Matthews…." he let out a long sigh, "...what have you done to me?"

Riley crept through the back yard, the house looked quiet and peacefully from the outside. Maybe they really hadn't noticed yet? She tentatively turned the knob on the back door and crept inside.

The room was dark.

Relief washed over her tense body and she let out a breathe.

A voice cleared it's throat and Riley's heart sank. Her mother was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for her.

"Mom, I can explain."

Topanga held up her hands. "Well by all means, please do."

Riley hesitated. It felt like she was being set up, but she decided to roll with it. "Right…" Her voice squeaked as she spoke, "I went to see Maya. She wanted me to spend the night." _Nice one Riley. Real believable._ She mentally rolled her eyes at how pathetic she sounded.

Topanga nodded understanding, "Right of course. And I'm sure you just got cold and decided to borrow a sweatshirt?"

Her pulse quickened, "r-right."

Topanga's voice was calm, too calm. "I didn't know Maya happened to be such a big Texas Longhorns fan. Tell me when did she get a truck with Texas plates?"

 _Busted._

Riley looked down and winced. She was still wearing Lucas's hoodie. "Mom, it's not what you think..."

"Riley Rhiannon Matthews. I am one of the top attorneys in the state. You have exactly twenty seconds to tell me the truth, and don't you dare try to lie to me again." Topanga's eyes were menacing. Riley finally understood why her dad sometimes called her Godzilla.

"It was an accident I swear. Lucas and I went to the canyon after the game, just to talk. We lost track of time and fell asleep."

"So you spent the entire night with a boy?"

"Nothing happen. It was innocent, we were just talking. My phone died. I'm sorry Mom."

"Do you have any idea how worried we were? Do you have any idea the pain you put us through? It's a parent's worst nightmare to come home and not find their child in their bed. And then for you to try to lie to me about it? We raised you better than that Riley."

Riley looked at the ground. She felt horrible. "I know, I'm sorry. Does Daddy know?"

"Yes. He was too upset to speak with you."

Tears filled the brims of her eyes. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Your father and I are very disappointed in you."

Riley sniffled, "I know."

"You're grounded for two weeks. No phone. No car. No Maya and especially no Lucas. Your father and I already called his parents to let them know about this as well."

Riley knew she was being set up. She should have known her mom would already knew where she was and who she was with.

"Mom that's not fair! It was just an accident, it wasn't Lucas's fault!"

Topanga shook her head, "Life isn't fair Riley. Phone?"

Riley pulled her phone from her pocket and placed it in Topanga's waiting hand.

"I already gave your car keys to Maya. She can keep them while you're grounded. She'll need a way to get around without you."

Topanga stood to leave the room, but Riley's small voiced stopped her in the doorway. "I'm sorry Mom. I know I let you and Dad down. Please tell him I'm sorry. Please don't let him be too mad at Lucas, nothing happened."

Topanga doubled back and pulled her daughter into her arms. "We love you Riley, no matter what. Let this be a lesson to you and don't let it happen again okay?"

Riley nodded into her mother's arms. "It won't. I promise."

Riley waited for her mom to leave the room and listened for the sound of her bedroom door closing, before sprinting into Josh's room.

She slipped through the door and immediately shook her brother awake. "Josh! I need your phone! Now!"

Josh groaned and rolled over. "SHHH! Riley go away. My head is killing me."

"Please Josh! I need you phone!" Riley pleaded.

He covered his head with a pillow to muffle the sound of her voice. Every word made his head feel like it was going to combust. "I don't know where it is. Check in my jeans."

Riley dove to the floor and dug his phone out of his abandoned jeans. She fished it from his pocket and immediately opened a message to Maya.

 **Peaches, it's Riley. 911. Parents took my phone. We have to use Josh's.**

She sent the message and opened another to Lucas.

 **Lucas, it's Riley. My parents took my phone and they told yours what happened. I wanted to give you a heads up. I'm so sorry if they got you in trouble.**

She put Josh's phone on his nightstand and plugged it in for him. "Thanks bro. You smell terrible by the way. You should take a shower before Mom and Dad come in."

Josh sat up in his bed and instantly regretted it. The room spun and suddenly he had twin sisters. He covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"Geez Josh, how much did you drink last night?"

He hissed at the volume of her voice. "Too much. Way too much." He uncovered his face and glanced around the room. "Is Maya here?"

Riley shook her head. "No. That's why I needed your phone. Mom and Dad took mine."

"Why did they…"

Riley thought she heard footsteps again. She sprinted to the door and whispered over her shoulder, "seriously, go clean up before they ground you too."

She ran back into her room and collapsed on her bed. _Well, at least I'm not dead right?_

* * *

Lucas noticed his phone vibrate as he climbed out of his truck. He furrowed his brow, why would Josh be texting him this early? He glanced at the message and realized it was from Riley. He felt terrible. Her parents took her phone away and probably grounded her and it was his fault. He should have been paying attention to the time. He shouldn't have left his phone in the cab. He should have set an alarm and taken Riley home before her curfew. He knew if he hadn't given into his heart, if he hadn't kissed her, she wouldn't be in trouble. Although, he couldn't hide his smile as he remembered their kiss at the canyon. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. When their lips touched it was like the world shifted into place. His mind was clear and he knew exactly who he was. Kissing her made him realize he wanted to be her prince charming. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go. He didn't care if he had to give up playing football for the rest of his life, he would do it if it meant he got to kiss her just one more time. He thought about the quick kiss she gave him in his truck too. It was such a sweet and innocent gesture. It was just so...Riley.

Lucas walked into the kitchen and was met with his father sitting on a stool at the large marble island.

"I spoke with Mr. Matthews. I hope your little night out got her out of your system. Go change, we have a workout to do. You owe me five miles before we get started."

"Yes sir."

Lucas climbed the stairs to his room and thought about what his dad said. Did he get Riley out of his system? _Absolutely Not._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Soooo….I know the joshaya shippers are suffering right now, I've made all of you virtual internet cupcakes to make up for it. Keep holding out for the next chapter, we might get a little glimpse into Josh's head ;)**

 **But can we just talk about rucas for a sec? They finally got their kiss, but Lucas STILL hasn't told her the truth about himself yet AND he's totally falling for her. What a dummy… Also, I do not speak French, so please excuse any grammar issues!**

 **Let me know what you think! What parts stood out to you? I love reading your reviews, and I love replying to them as well! So, if you are a guest reader, think about getting an account so I can reply to you!**

 **Fun Fact 2.0: I Don't Want This Night To End was the original title when this and the previous chapter were combined. All of the titles are the songs that inspired the chapter.**

 **Again thank you times a million bajillion for all of the nice thoughts for my dad, yesterday was his birthday and the only thing he wanted was a fidget spinner so he could see what all of the hype was about, which I think is the most adorable thing in the world.**

 **As always, review, favorite, follow, do all the things!**

 **Lilly.**


	11. Hurricane

Chapter 11

"Cory. You have to come out." Topanga's exasperated voice pleaded with her husband. After finding out Riley was missing, with a boy no less, he locked himself in his study and refused to come out. Hours had passed since Riley came home, but he remained hidden away.

"Nope. Not Gonna happen."

Topanga rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the wooden door. "Will you at least let me come in?"

The lock on the door clicked and she let herself into the room. "Cory, you have to help me out here."

Cory shrugged his shoulders and gave her a sheepish smile, "What is there to help with? I think you're handling everything just fine, honey."

Her eyes narrowed to daggers and Cory knew he was only digging himself deeper into a hole. Topanga's sharp and sarcastic tone sliced through the air, "Oh I don't know, how about the fact that your son's room reeks of tequila and bad decisions?"

Cory covered his eyes with his hands and rubbed his face. "Oh Josh…"

Topanga's face broke into a wicked, borderline insane, grin, "You want another one? I'll give you another one." Her volume grew as she spoke, "How about the fact that your daughter stayed out all night last night with a boy, and all you can do about it is lock yourself in here like a coward!"

Cory sighed and dropped his hands. "I'm so sorry Topanga." He reached out and pulled his wife into a hug, "What happened to us? I thought we were doing a good job? I thought we were raising good kids?"

"We are raising good kids. They're growing up, but that doesn't mean they won't make mistakes along the way."

"Do they have to grow up?"

Topanga rolled her eyes, "Well somebody has to."

He violently shook his head back and forth like a stubborn toddler, "Nope. Not today. I call for a time stop."

"Cory, you know that's not going to happen. I can't do this alone. I need some support here."

Cory nodded his head. "I know. I know. You're right."

"So how about you talk to her and I talk to him?"

Cory shook his head and made a sound of disgust, "Ack! No!"

"Okay, you talk to him and I talk to her."

He shook his head again. "Ack! No!"

Topanga closed her eyes in frustration, "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"How about you talk to them and I'll talk to the dog."

"We don't have a dog."

"Oh really? Maybe we should get one, I hear they're lovely." Cory gave her an encouraging smile and nodded his head to back up the suggestion.

Topanga shook her head at him. Her tone was a warning, "Cory..."

He let out an exaggerated sigh, "Okay fine. You take him. I'll take her."

* * *

Topanga made a pit-stop in the kitchen, before climbing up the stairs. She gingerly opened the door to Josh's room. The curtains were pulled shut in an attempt to block out any light. He was laying on his bed, with a pillow over his face.

"Joshua, it's time to wake up…" Her voice was sickeningly sweet. Topanga scrunched up her nose as a thick foul stench of alcohol hit her. She walked to the tightly closed curtains and violently whipped them open. Bright sunlight flooded the room.

"RISE AND SHINE!"

She repeatedly banged a wooden spoon against a metal pot from the kitchen.

Josh jerked from the bed with a loud grunt. "Ma? What the hell?" He covered his ears and winced as pain shot through his throbbing head.

"Good morning, my bright, wonderful, good decision making son."

Josh groaned and fell back against the bed. He was busted. So, so busted.

Topanga stopped banging the pot, "Oh I'm sorry. Is this noise bothering you?"

His voice was hoarse and cracked as he spoke, "Stop it."

She sat on the bed next to him and gave him her best baby voice, "aww, does somebody have a wittle headache?"

"Mooom…"

"I'll make you breakfast, or should I say lunch...How does a nice big glass of milk and, oh I don't know, a pungent fresh salmon bagel sound?"

Josh's stomach lurched. "Not. Funny."

"Joshua Gabriel Matthews, what on earth would possess you to get drunk like this? This isn't you."

"If you're looking for your perfect child, go across the hall."

Topanga's heart stopped for a moment and her tone softened, "Josh, listen to me. I don't expect you to be perfect. Neither one of you. Just tell me what happened last night."

Josh rubbed his face with his hands, "I don't know. I didn't plan on getting drunk."

Topanga raised her eyebrows at him, "How exactly did you plan your night to go? Why would you start drinking?"

How did he plan his night? A delusional image fluttered in his mind. An image of himself with Maya, nestled in a corner booth at a cafe, sipping on lattes and talking about her latest artistic inspiration. His arm was draped around her shoulders and his lips would tease hers with sporadic chaste kisses.

"I don't know."

"That's all you can say for yourself?"

Josh sighed, "Yeah, that and I'm sorry."

"What if you didn't have friends caring enough to get you home? What would you have done? Driven yourself?"

It was Josh's turn to roll his eyes. "No Mom. I'm stupid, but I'm not a moron."

Topanga wasn't buying it. She knew her son wasn't dumb enough to give into peer pressure. She knew he wouldn't act this way without a reason. She needed to know the truth. Where exactly could she count on finding the true inner workings of a teenager's mind?

She snatched his phone away from the night stand.

"Hey!" Josh protested, but Topanga gave him a warning look. He wasn't afraid of getting himself in trouble, he was afraid she would see the messages Maya and Lucas sent to Riley.

"You won't be needing this for the next two weeks."

Topanga looked at the phone. There were at least 50 messages from Maya. They all said the same thing.

 **Riley. Call me. ASAP.**

Topanga should have known Riley would use Josh's phone after losing hers. She noticed Josh replied to a few of the messages, wanting to know what the emergency was, but Maya ignored him. There was also a message from Lucas,

 **Riley, I am so sorry for what happened. Keeping you out all night was never my intention. I'll see you at school, Beautiful.**

She tapped the phone icon and narrowed her eyes at Josh's recent call list. He tried to call Maya, twice. The shortness of the each call duration told her that Maya didn't want to speak to him.

Topanga thought back to last night.

When she arrived home from her date with her husband, she expected to find her house quiet, with all of her kids in their beds, including Maya. Or maybe the kids would be up late watching a movie, she didn't mind. As long as they were home. She was not expecting to arrive to a dark house, filled with the sound of crying from her daughter's room.

She rushed up the stairs and gently opened the door.

"Riley? Honey?"

But it wasn't Riley. It was Maya. Riley was nowhere in sight. Topanga knew she saw her daughter's car parked in front of the house. So where was Riley?

"Maya? Sweetie what's wrong? Where's Riley?"

Topanga entered the room and sat down on the bed next to Maya. Maya sniffled and attempted to wipe the tears away, as if Topanga hadn't already seen them. "Um..it's nothing. Just stupid boys."

Topanga put her arm around Maya and pulled her into a mother's loving hug, "Boys are stupid honey. Trust me I know, I married one."

Maya laughed softly and leaned onto Topanga's shoulder. "Yeah they are."

"What happened? Maybe I can help?"

Maya shook her head. "I messed up..." hot tears began to fall again, "...I saw him with another girl tonight...and it hurt...and then he told me he loved me...and I don't know what to do now."

"Oh honey." Topanga rubbed her shoulder, "It sounds like you have feelings for this boy."

Maya shook her head, "I don't know."

"Maya, Cory and I have been together for a very long time…"

"I know. You two came out of the womb married or something."

Topanga's shoulders shook slightly with her laugh, "Pretty much, but we've been through a lot. So, can I give a little advice? Love is unique. It's different for everyone. You might not understand how you feel right now, and that's okay. The best thing you can do is be honest with yourself. You deserve to feel love and be loved just as much as anyone else. If you have feelings for this boy, tell him how you feel, make sure he knows, and if he still wants to chase after other girls, he's not worth your time. You are amazing Maya. You are strong and any boy would be lucky to have you."

Maya nodded as Topanga brought her hand up to wipe her tears away. "Thank you Mrs. Matthews."

Back in the present moment, puzzle pieces were starting to fit together in Topanga's mind.

"I'll give you the same sentence I gave your sister. Grounded for two weeks. No phone. No car. No friends over."

"But Ma…" Josh protested, "how am I supposed to get to practice or to training?"

Topanga shrugged her shoulders as she left the room, "You'll have to figure it out."

* * *

Riley tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't. Her mind had never felt more alive. She replayed her night with Lucas over and over again. Her lips still tingled from the memory of their first kiss. When it became apparent that sleeping wasn't an option, she picked up her ukulele and began to play. Riley knew the ukulele wasn't the most ideal instrument to prepare for the musical audition with, but she liked how compact and easy it was to play. While at the school, she would indulge in the wider selection of instruments, but while she was at home, her trusty purple bedazzled ukulele was enough for her.

She lost track of time as she sang along. It was still bright outside so it couldn't be too late, maybe noon at the latest. Her fingertips twinged with stinging pain from repeatedly strumming the chords and she finally decided to take a break.

Her mother poked her head in the room without knocking. "Concert over?"

"Yeah come in." Riley stretched and sat cross-legged on her bed.

"Your father wants to speak with you."

She gulped loudly, "Okay, I'll be right down."

Riley descended the stairs and stood hesitantly outside of her father's study. The solid dark wooden door taunted her.

"You know it's not going to open on its own." Her brother's voice teased as he strolled past her.

 _He's right. Might as well get it over with._ Riley took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

She tentatively pushed the door open and stepped inside. Her father was leaning, arms crossed, against his large wooden desk. His face was sullen.

"Hi Daddy."

Her meek voice seemed to break him. His demeanor softened, but he remained silent.

Riley looked down at the ground. "Daddy I know you're upset…"

"I'm beyond upset. I'm whatever the next one is."

"Dad, nothing happened, I swear."

Cory was silent. Nothing happened? Please. Lucas was a teenage boy. If there was one thing Cory knew, it was that you could never trust a teenage boy with your daughter. Maybe he was overreacting, but she was his little girl. He wasn't ready to let her go.

"I know."

Her head snapped up. "Wait what?"

"You're a good kid Riley. If you say nothing happened, then I believe you."

"You do?"

"Of course I do."

"Then what's with all of this?" Riley motioned to the room around them. She knew she got her dramatic nature from her father, but she didn't understand why he locked himself away. What was the big deal?

Cory sighed, "You're growing up and I'm not sure I'm ready for that. After everything you've been through...I guess I'm not ready to accept that boys are a thing now. You'll be off in your own beautiful little fantasy world where only the two of you exist. And what will I be? Nutin."

"Seriously that's what you're worried about?" Riley wrapped her arms around him, "I'm always going to be your little girl. Nothing will ever change that."

Cory held his daughter tighter in his arms. "I know."

"Can I ask you something?" Riley pulled away slightly.

Cory nodded, "I suppose so."

"Would you react the same way if it were Josh who stayed out all night? And if he was with a girl?"

Cory's body went rigid. Riley had him on that one. She was completely right. He was holding a double standard and it wasn't okay. If he wasn't afraid of Josh growing up, he couldn't be afraid of Riley doing the same.

He shook his head, "You are definitely your mother's daughter. So Lucas Friar?"

"He's a good guy Dad. He's one of the good ones."

Cory sighed, "Riley…"

A sharp knock on the door broke them from their moment.

Josh's head poked into the room, "Hey Pop, is it alright if I borrow your car?"

"What do you need it for?"

"Uh, I need to run a couple of errands."

Riley snorted, "Since when do you have errands to run?"

Josh gave Riley a pointed look, "Since now."

Cory pulled his car keys from his pocket and tossed them to Josh. "Don't be gone long."

Josh caught them easily, "I won't be. Come on Riley. You're coming too."

"I am?"

Josh rolled his eyes and gave her another pointed look.

Riley suddenly understood, or at least hoped she did. "Oh! Right! I am. Let's go."

She followed Josh out of the room and quickly out of the house.

Topanga entered the study and looked around, "How did your talk with Riley go?"

Cory sat smugly at his desk, "Wonderful."

Topanga nodded her head and glanced around again. "Uh huh, and where exactly are the kids?"

"They had a few errands to run, I let them take my car."

Cory wasn't sure if it was possible, but Topanga's eyes flashed bright shining red.

"Cory. They. Are. Grounded." She growled through gritted teeth.

He nodded his head in agreement, "Right. They are."

Steam surged from her ears and her entire body shook as she yelled, "That means...YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LET THEM LEAVE THE HOUSE!"

Cory's face fell, "Ohh…right."

* * *

"I can't believe you stayed out all night with Friar. Does that whole 'Beautiful' bit really work?"

Riley rolled her eyes from passenger seat of her father's Prius. "I can't believe you read my messages."

Josh shrugged his shoulders, "It's my phone."

 _He does have a point there._ "Did they take yours too?"

"Yupp. So it looks like it's just you and me for the next two weeks." He nudged her shoulder and turned his attention back to the road.

"What happened to you last night?" Riley asked softly.

"I got drunk."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I'm talking about. Since when have you been into Victoria? I saw you before I left."

"Who?"

"Seriously? Victoria? Captain of the Volleyball team? Tall? Dark hair? You were all over her."

Josh sighed. "I don't know what happened. I don't remember anything." He felt bad lying to her, but he couldn't face the truth. He was jealous. His mind was consumed by a green-eyed rageful monster. It had been creeping up on him like a poisonous vine ever since the beginning of school, and after he realized Zay had real feelings for Maya, it was starting to grow out of control. It's vice like grip practically strangled him when he saw Brett asking her out. _What a dick._ Josh knew Brett had to be missing a few brain cells from all of the chlorine in the pool, but didn't he know Maya was off limits? He thought he made that fact very clear to the guys in the locker room. He knew they would spread the word. The testosterone filled football players were talking about summer flings and hookups and the various girls they had their eyes on for the school year. They knew better than to bring up his little sister's name but, when a few of them mentioned Maya and how artists are supposed to be good in bed, Josh couldn't help the sarcastic grunt that came out of his mouth. _They had no clue._ Words were flowing out of his mouth before he could stop them. "You idiots don't have a chance in hell getting with Maya."

The guys erupted in a chorus of smug ohs and wolf whistles. Johnny, the linebacker who brought up Maya's name, challenged him, "Oh yeah? And you do?"

Josh smirked, "Guys I've already been there. Have been for a while." He immediately felt bad for saying it, but he couldn't stand the thought of anyone else being with her the way he had.

But that was just the beginning and the green-eyed monster wasn't done with him yet.

The last thing he could remember from the party was Maya hugging Jake's brother. A college guy? He couldn't compete with that. Sharp claws clutched into his mind. A crushing sensation of doubt weighed him down. He never felt that way before. He knew Maya didn't owe him anything. She never has. He thought that if he tried to distract himself with someone else, the feeling would go away and the monster would leave him alone. So, he found the first girl who would talk to him and chugged a beer.

He dreamt last night that Maya snuck into his room like she always did, but this was different. Instead of hooking up with her, he told her he loved her.

The dream terrified him.

Maya used to just be his little sister's friend, practically another annoying sister to him. She used to be tiny with an untamable mane of blonde curls, always flowing in every direction. She wore ratty overalls, covered in the aftermath of her arts and crafts projects. Her pant legs would bunch at her ankles, just barely allowing her blue converse to peak out from beneath. Their fridge became her first art gallery, constantly covered in cards and drawings, usually given to Riley as gifts. She was feistier than ever and would demand he join whatever new made up game she and Riley were playing. Her icy blue eyes would light up with delight when she was up to no good, something they still did.

The summer of Freshman year, Josh came home from football camp and everything changed. He was at the diner with the team, the bell dinged on the door and in strolled a petite blonde. Arm hooked with his little sister's, her smooth curls blew in the wind as she walked past him. Her smirk made the temperature in the room rise. Her tattered overalls were replaced by a short flannel dress, chunky heeled-boots and a form fitting black leather jacket. Her face was older and more mature. The team wolf whistled and catcalled the girls as they walked by. Maya looked at Josh and kinked an eyebrow at him, her eyes twinkled with mischief. The girl who was once his sister's goofy little friend was long gone. She looked dangerous. She looked...

"Wow Maya. You sure grew up gorgeous."

Maya winked at him, "Thanks Boing."

"Hellooooooo? Earth to Josh?" Riley waved a hand in front of his face.

He shook his head and tried to push the memory away. "Sorry I zoned out."

Riley scoffed at him. "Are you sure you didn't do anything else illegal last night, other than drinking?"

"Very funny." He deadpanned.

"This whole thing doesn't have anything to do with a certain blonde named Maya? Does it?"

Josh swiftly changed the subject. "Let's talk about you. What happened with you and Lucas? Do I need to kick his ass?"

"You will not kick anyone's ass. I was feeling really anxious at the party, so Lucas and I left. We were just talking and lost track of time." Riley decided to omit the whole kissing and falling asleep together part.

Josh glanced at her from the corner of his eye and gave her a knowing smirk, "Uh huh...just talking…"

Riley couldn't hide her smile even if she tried. "Shut up."

"I don't want to know the mushy details, you can save that for Maya, but I wanna make sure he treats you right. He didn't...you know...try anything on you did he?"

Riley rolled her eyes at her protective brother, "No. You have nothing to worry about. Lucas was a perfect gentleman, unlike you."

As if he didn't feel bad enough, guilt caused his stomach to feel even more nauseous than he already was.

The party. Riley.

He was so caught up in himself, he forgot he was supposed to be looking out for her.

"Oh shit. Riles," he groaned, "I'm so sorry. I completely abandoned you at the party."

Riley looked out of the window at the town square. "It's okay. I had Maya with me and then Lucas."

"No it's not okay. You're my baby sister, I'm supposed to look out for you. I know Missy was there. Did she give you any trouble after Maya's whole milkshake thing?"

Riley made a mental note to check for a bruise on her ribs later. "Not really. She mainly just glared at me. We had a little bit of a run in, but Lucas handled it."

Josh nodded. He would have to be on high alert for Missy's next strike. "So two weeks huh? How are you and Maya going to survive?"

"I have no idea."

He wondered if Riley realized she wouldn't be the only one suffering from the house ban on Maya.

"Where exactly are we going?" Riley questioned.

"I need to get my car from Jake's house, but first…" He turned the car down a familiar road and pulled into the parking lot of the shiny silver diner. "I thought we could make a little pit stop."

The bell on the door tinkled as Riley threw it open, "Peaches?"

Maya sprinted from behind the counter and threw her arms around Riley. "Riley! What are you doing here? I thought they grounded you?"

Riley squeezed her back, "They did but, Josh broke me out."

Just as she spoke the words, Josh walked through the door. "Hello Kitten."

Maya immediately retreated away from Riley and back behind the counter. "Riley do you want anything?"

"No, I'm okay." She answered and took a seat at the counter.

Josh took the seat next to Riley, "I could go for Chubby's classic hangover cure."

Maya turned her back to him and began fiddling with coffee maker. "Sorry. I'm kinda swamped right now."

Josh looked around the near empty diner and gave Maya's back a confused look, "there's like four people here."

Maya slammed the coffee pot onto the warmer and quickly turned to face Riley. "Bay window. Bay window right now."

"Maya we don't have a…" Before Riley could finish, Maya ducked under the counter and grabbed her hand.

"Chubby I'm taking my ten!" She called over her shoulder as she pulled Riley into the ladies' restroom.

The door swung shut and Maya collapsed onto a pink floral couch lining the wall.

"Maya? What's going on?"

Maya let out an audible sigh of relief. "Riley I am so so sorry!"

Riley took a seat next to her on the couch, "what do you need to be sorry for?"

"For telling your mom you were with Lucas. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. Zay and I had to bring Josh home from the party, he was completely wasted. I tried to call you, but your phone was dead. So I waited for you to get home. Your parents came home first and I didn't have enough time to get out the window. Your mom found me. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Peaches. Even if you got out, my mom would have already seen my car, and we both know nothing gets past her."

"I know but I still feel terrible. I left through the window the first chance I got." Maya didn't want to admit to Riley the real reason why she left. Being in the same house as Josh was just too painful. She needed to get out. She needed space to think.

Maya mentally scolded herself at the thought. _Numb remember? You need to be n-Oh who am I kidding?_ "So what happened to you? Where did you and Huckleberry disappear to?"

Riley replayed every detail of her night with Lucas. Maya squealed with excitement. "So Hop-Along finally got his moment!"

Riley let out a dreamy sigh and leaned back against the lumpy pillows. "It was magical. Like when it's summer and then the breeze comes up and then it rains for like two seconds and then everything glows and there's a rainbow…"

Riley trailed off, but Maya finished her sentence for her, "And then the world feels at peace, and little sparks make you feel warm all over, and you feel alive for the first time…" Maya's heart twisted in her chest as she spoke.

"Yeah, just like that." Riley added softly.

They were both quiet for a minute before Riley spoke again, "You and Zay looked liked you were having a good time. Did anything happen between you?"

"Nope." Maya announced, popping the p sound for emphasis.

Something didn't feel right to Riley, but she decided to ignore it. "Did something happen between you and Josh? I know you saw him with Victoria…"

Maya repeated her same answer from before. "Nope."

"Peaches…"

Maya sighed again. "It's nothing Riles. Josh just got super drunk and it doesn't really matter."

Riley could hear the pain in her voice, "Maya…"

Maya's voice quivered, "Riley, I can't do this. Not right now. I need some time."

"As soon as you're ready, I'll be right here. Always...Thunder?" She held up her hand and waited for Maya to join her.

Maya laughed softly, "Lightning...forever. So grounded huh?"

Riley groaned. "Yes. Two weeks. I've never been grounded before in my life."

"Two weeks? What am I supposed to do for two weeks without you?"

Riley bit her lip in a cheeky grin. "Well….maybe you can figure out the whole lotta nothing going on between you, Zay and my brother…"

Maya perked up from the couch, "Oh what's that noise? I think Chubby's calling me, gotta go." She bolted towards the door.

"Very funny. You could at least try…" Riley's ears were met with the sound of the swinging door.

Riley shook her head and followed Maya back into the diner. She hopped onto the stool in front of the counter again.

"Here Riles, I'll make you a shake."

Riley grinned, "Chocolate?"

"Hey! What about my hangover cure?" Josh whined. Judging from the mess on the counter, he had been entertaining himself by building a pyramid out of little containers of grape jelly.

Maya ignored him and began making Riley's milkshake, "Yes chocolate and I'll even put whip cream and rainbow sprinkles on it."

Josh was quickly growing annoyed. Why was she ignoring him? "Make that to-go Maya, Riley and I have to get going."

Maya poured the thick drink into a styrofoam to-go cup and slid it across the counter to Riley, who happily placed a straw in and started drinking.

 _Oh so that she heard?_ Josh mentally growled. He shoved the car keys into Riley's hand and turned to her, "Go start the car. I'll be right there."

Riley nodded and waved goodbye to Maya as she walked through the glass front door. Maya quickly slid from behind the counter and began refilling the drinks of the few customers scattered around the room. She rolled her eyes when Josh didn't move from his spot.

"What do you want?" She groaned, refusing to face him, as she placed the water pitcher down on the counter. Josh reached out to grab her arm, but she slipped out of his grasp and back behind the counter. That didn't stop him, he stood from the stool and followed her.

Josh reached out for her again, his fingertips grazed her arm. "Kitten…"

For a second Maya wanted to give into his touch. She wanted to tangled herself in his arms and feel safe again, like last night never happened. But she couldn't. The memory of his lips on her neck burned. The mental image of him wrapped up with Victoria reminded her of their reality.

"You're not supposed to be back here."

"I don't care. I want to know why you're acting like this."

Maya turned her back to him, "You know, we don't serve tequila here. So you should probably leave."

Josh narrowed his eyes at her. This was about the party? "Maya…"

She whipped back around and shoved his chest. "You need to leave."

He didn't budge. He didn't know how he missed it before, it was so painfully obvious. His gut wrenched at the sight of a slightly faded hickey on the side of her neck. A hickey he knew he couldn't belong to him. Riley said he was with that Victoria girl all night.

Without another word, he turned and left the diner.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Fun fact: Josh is a dummy.**

 **Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! I love reading them so much! Let me know what you thought of this chapter, I re-wrote it so many times. I had so many different scenarios for how this chapter could play out, but I think this was the best route. A note to any terribly upset joshaya shippers, the tags on my story don't lie.**

 **Up next: School. Nothing interesting can ever happen there, right? *evil moonwalk out of frame***

 **As always, review, follow, favorite, do all of the things!**

 **Lilly.**


	12. Chapter 12- Better Than Revenge

**AN**

 **As always, I'm so so sorry for taking so long to update! I won't make you wait any longer! Fair warning: this chapter is long (27 pages) I really should split it in two, but I don't want to. So grab a snack and get comfy.**

* * *

Chapter 12- Better than Revenge

Maya was less than eager to leave the dinner at the end of her shift on Sunday night. She put it off as long as possible, moving slowly as she wiped down the tables and chairs. It was nearing ten o'clock, but she made herself busy by reorganizing the condiments on the lower shelves behind the counter. A large box of jumbled sugar and jelly packets was the perfect way to keep her mind distracted, although she snorted at the irony. She could sort through the disarray of mismatched packets and place them in neat orderly stacks, but she couldn't sort through her own damn feelings.

The kitchen door swung open and Chubby's grisly voice filled the empty room, "Geez Hart! I thought you left hours ago. What are you still doing here?"

"Sorry Chubby, I-"

Chubby cut her off before she could finish. "I don't wanna hear it. Get outta here kid, it's a school night. I'm not about to let you get behind in school 'cause you were mopping up this dump." He held out his large hand and helped her up from her crouched position on the floor behind the counter. He nodded his head toward the kitchen, "I've got some leftover patty-melts. Take them home for you and your mom."

Maya closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "Thanks Chubby."

She slipped off her apron and hung it on a hook before ducking into the kitchen and grabbing the stack of styrofoam take-out boxes. As she left the dinner, she felt grateful Mrs. Matthews let her use Riley's car while she's grounded. At least she wouldn't have to walk home in the dark. She started the car and began her drive across town. She turned the radio up loud enough to drown out her thoughts as she drove past the old trailer park she lived in as a child, eventually arriving at a small white brick house on the farthest edge of town. She parked in the grass next to the front porch and made her way to the front door. She rolled her eyes as she pulled open the broken screen door. _Boyfriend number 12 said he would fix that, but he didn't last very long._ She jiggled her keys in the lock and kicked the door twice, a trick she learned in the few years of living at the ratty brick house. The door creaked as it opened. Maya stepped into the dark living room and flicked the light switch. Much to her relief, the lights turned on. She spotted a yellow note on the fridge from across the room. She plucked the note down and opened the fridge to put away the patty-melts.

 _Maya,_

 _Dirk and I are going into the city for a few days. He has a business deal I'm helping with. Go to the Matthews's if you need anything._

 _Mom_

Maya crumpled the note and threw it on the floor. Dirk? Who the hell was that? She thought his name was Dug. She slammed the refrigerator door shut, turned off the lights and walked to her bedroom. She absentmindedly moved across the room, avoiding her various stages of "works in progress" artwork scattered across the floor, and threw herself onto her bed. Her mother's note taunted her. _Go to the Matthews's if you need anything_. She let out a sarcastic laugh. She wanted more than anything to drive to the Matthews's house, climb the ivy-covered trellis to Riley's bay window, sneak across the hall and curl into Josh's bed. He would welcome her with open arms. He always did.

Maya glanced around the room. Her eyes fell on Riley's car keys. Her fingers twitched, her heart screamed at her to run. Her mind was seconds away from shutting off and turning straight into heat seeking mode, blindly guiding her to the warmth she so desperately craved, but a tiny fragment of control remained.

Her phone buzzed on the bed, Zay's grinning face flashed on the screen.

Maya let the phone ring for a minute, before snatching it up and pressing ignore. She threw the phone across the room. It bounced off of her dresser and knocked the car keys to the floor. The light overhead flickered, before shutting off on it's own. Maya fell back against her bed and closed her eyes. It was a game she invented as a child, if close your eyes long enough, you can't see the darkness anymore.

* * *

Monday couldn't come fast enough for the Matthews family. Luckily, for Josh and Riley, Topanga went easy on them for leaving the house on Saturday. She claimed, if their father was dumb enough to fall for Josh's dim-witted scheme, it was just as much his fault as it was theirs. Riley spent all of Sunday preparing for the musical auditions, while Josh locked himself away in the garage letting out his frustrations on the heavy bag.

Riley was dying to know what happened between Josh and Maya at the diner. She tried spying on them from the car, but her view was blocked by the flickering neon open sign. She was surprised when Josh violently threw the door open and stormed to the car. The entire vehicle shook as he slammed the door shut. He didn't speak to anyone for the rest of the day. Riley's first instinct was immediately to call Maya, but her phone was still confiscated. She tried to convince her dad to order take-out from the diner on Sunday, but having learned his lesson, he wasn't falling for her measly attempt to see Maya. It wasn't until late Sunday night when Josh momentarily stopped brooding and attempted to be a social human being again.

Riley was sitting crossed legged in her bay window, with a book open on her lap. As much as she loved Harry Potter, the wizarding world wasn't capturing her attention as it usually did. Every few minutes her eyes would flick to the open window, checking to see if Maya's mischievous smirk would appear in the darkness. Or maybe she'd see Lucas perched outside of her window to steal a quick goodnight kiss. A girl can dream can't she?

A soft knock on her door broke her gaze from the window, the distinct tapping pattern indicated it was Josh.

"Come in."

He slid into her room, Riley would guess straight from the garage. His hair was matted down with sweat, his hands were red and raw. He looked at the ground as he spoke, "How did I get home?"

Riley gave him a confused look. "What?" Her brain was still in Rileytown.

"The party. How did I get home from the party?"

"Oh, um I thought you knew. Maya and Zay brought you home."

Josh scoffed sarcastically, "of course they did."

He turned to leave the room, but Riley's voice stopped him. "Josh wait!"

He froze in the doorway.

"What happened at the diner?"

"Nothing."

He shut the door without looking at her, preventing her from questioning him any further.

* * *

Riley was relieved to escape from her brother's angst fest on Monday. While sitting next to him in the back seat of her father's car, she felt like they were two convicts being escorted from one prison to the next...school. She used the time to form a plan, she needed to talk to Maya. However, Maya was never one to be underestimated, she must have known Riley was determined to get to the bottom of the situation, she was nowhere to be found in the school that morning.

Riley pouted as she stood in front of her open locker. She moved to place her ukulele safely inside, but it was snatched out of her hands.

"You won't be needing this anymore Smiley." Missy's voice was venomous.

Riley's body went rigid. _Keep calm. Breathe. It's just Missy._

"Give it back you crazy b-" She turned to face Missy, but came face to face with the chest of a large letterman jacket. Her voice was gone. She tried to finish her sentence, but it came out as a pathetic squeak. He was supposed to be expelled. What was he doing back? Her chest heaved. She tried to breathe, but her throat felt like it was closing up with every breath. Her vision went fuzzy and she fell back against the metal lockers. Her body trembled uncontrollably as she tried to maintain her breathing.

Peter Roark stood before her, toying with the neck of her ukulele between his massive hands. Known around the school as Roark the Rock, Peter was the star of the wrestling team. Maya liked to joke people called him Roark the Rock, because he was dumb as a rock. His huge body slightly reminded Riley of Hagrid the half-giant in Harry Potter, if Hagrid didn't have a beard and liked to pick on underclassmen. Peter was one of Missy's go-to goons when she needed more muscle than her minion cheerleaders could provide. Rumors around the school suggested Missy would battle Josh's reign over the jocks by rewarding the ones who did her dirty bidding with sexual favors. Riley recoiled at the thought.

Riley cleared her throat and tried to buy herself enough time to think of a plan. Her voice quivered, "Wh-What did you mean I won't need it anymore?"

Missy inspected her nails as if she were bored, but her voice dripped with ridicule as she spoke, "Aw Smiley, you don't look very happy to see Peter again? I wonder why? In the meantime…" She was interrupted by a low sharp voice.

"Is there a problem here?"

Riley turned to to identify the voice she didn't recognize and was taken aback when she saw Lucas.

His face was stone and his eyes narrowed. He pushed his way between Peter and Riley, making sure to tuck her safely behind him.

"Lucas…" Missy purred.

"I'll deal with you later." He snapped and took a threatening step toward Peter. "Right now, I'm talking to him." Even though Peter had a good few inches on Lucas, he stepped back.

Peter glanced at Missy and smirked, "I'm the Rock. I'm pretty sure I could take you."

Lucas balled his hands into fists. The veins in his arms twitched as his muscles tensed. "I don't want to cause trouble. So, you're gonna give that back and walk away. If you don't..." His voice was even lower and colder than before, "...well I don't really want to talk about what will happen..."

Riley shivered against the metal lockers.

Lucas's eyes flashed with anger as he cocked his head at Peter.

Peter hesitantly handed him the instrument. Without looking, Lucas shoved it into Riley's locker.

His gaze turned to Missy, "Can't you give this up already? You're never going to win."

Missy gave him a seductive smile, "I'm not?"

Lucas was fuming. It took every ounce of control in his body to keep himself from throwing Peter to the ground and beating him senseless. He couldn't lose control. Rage threatened to overtake him. Lethal fog was forming in his mind. He had to stay focused. He thought about Riley standing behind him. The fog cleared a little and an idea struck him.

Without thinking he turned around, pulled Riley into his arms and kissed her.

Her body felt rigid. Something wasn't right. Crushing weight of realization sunk into Lucas's chest. She was scared. She didn't want this. He felt terrible and attempted to pull away. His movement must have sparked something inside of her. She threw her arms around his neck moved her lips against his.

Riley was overwhelmed. She had just gone from mid panic attack to kissing Lucas. She knew this was a mistake. Missy would only turn this into more fuel for her fire. She knew Lucas must be able to feel her awkwardness. She felt him hesitate and she took that moment to ground herself and focus of the feeling of his lips on hers. Her memory had been cruel to her since the last time they had kissed. His lips felt so much better than she remembered.

Lucas lost himself in her as she deepened the kiss. As he feared, Texas Lucas couldn't get enough. He slipped her lips apart with his and pressed her back against the lockers.

He more he kissed her, the faster the fog in his mind disappeared. He lost track of time as he cupped her cheek with his hand. His other hand gripped at her hip, pushing up the soft fabric of her shirt with his thumb. He didn't know if Missy was still standing there or not and he didn't care.

The sound of a voice clearing their throat caused him to pull away.

"I think that's enough of that."

Lucas pulled away to glare at the voice who dared to interrupt them. Riley quickly squirmed away from him, her cheeks were flushed and her chest heaved.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Cater, um, we'll get to class now."

Lucas looked at the short, chubby teacher in front of them. _Mr. Carter? Didn't Riley say that was the drama teacher?_

"Riley Matthews?" Mr. Carter pushed his tiny round framed glasses up on his nose, "I never expected to find you partaking in such public displays of affection. Don't let it happen again, or I'll have to write you up and I don't think your father will take too well to that."

Riley nodded her head.

Mr. Carter turned to Lucas, "I don't believe I recognize you, forgive me, I don't make it out of the drama department that often."

"Uh, that's okay Sir. I'm Lucas Friar…" Lucas stuck out his hand, which Mr. Carter shook enthusiastically.

"Ah, Lucas Friar, the new quarterback. Welcome to Abigail Adams High, I give you the same warning I gave Miss Matthews…"

Lucas nodded, "I understand Sir, it won't happen again."

"Good." Mr. Carter turned back to Riley, "Since you're here Riley, I wanted to let you know there will be a mandatory meeting after school about the musical. I expect to see you there."

Riley's face broke into a wide grin, "Are you finally announcing the musical selection?"

Mr. Carter looked conflicted as he thought about his next words, "Not exactly. We'll discuss everything after school. Get to class, both of you."

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck as Mr. Carter walked away. "Riley, I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have just kissed you like that. Are you okay?"

Riley bit her lip and closed her locker. "Um, it's okay." She turned to face him, her cheeks were still pink. "I kinda liked it."

Lucas knew she was distracting him on purpose. He knew she was avoiding the question. He wanted to point out that she didn't answer him, but his ego wouldn't let him. Instead, he smirked and raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh yeah?" He placed his hands on her hips and let his forehead rest against hers.

The bell rang and Riley jumped away. "Come on, we have to get to class."

Lucas trailed after her, but made a mental note to ask her about that guy later.

* * *

Josh's arms were sore and weak from his weekend spent working his heavy bag, but that didn't stop him from continuing to let out his aggression during weights class. He avoided any conversation with Zay and Lucas by shoving his headphones in his ears.

Near the end of the class period, he found himself at the free weight rack across from the leg press. Even with his back to the machine, he could easily see Zay and Lucas in the mirror. Lucas was using the leg press while Zay casually leaned against it. They seemed to be deep in conversation. Unable to help himself, Josh paused his music. Their voices were easy to make out, even with the headphones in his ears.

"So you were dancing?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, and not like middle school jumping around dancing, like full on grinding."

Josh gripped the weights tighter. Why was he even listening to this?

"Nice, but I thought you said the night was a total fail?"

Zay nodded, "It was a fail. Everything was going great. And then he had to screw it all up."

Josh's ears perked up.

Lucas continued to work the leg press. "What do you mean? I thought he went upstairs with that girl."

Josh racked his brain. He took a girl upstairs? Is that what Riley was talking about? He didn't remember hooking up with anyone...Unless they weren't talking about him. Maybe they were talking about Nate, Jake's brother?

Zay groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. "That's what I thought too. I thought maybe with him out of the picture I might actually have a shot with her, you know?"

"But you didn't?"

"Of course I didn't. I turn my back for one fucking minute and what happens? Josh swoops in and ruins it. I left to get another drink and when I came back Josh was all over her, like some kind of soft-core porn or something."

The weight in Josh's hand slipped and fell to the ground with a loud crash. "Shit." He quickly swiped it from the ground and continued to lift, as if the couldn't hear Zay and Lucas. Josh's heart pounded in his chest as his mind unraveled. The hickey. He was wrong. All this time he thought the hickey was from Zay, but it wasn't. It was his. That still didn't explain Maya's attitude at the diner.

He shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself. She was probably upset with him for ruining her night with Zay.

Lucas's voice caught his attention again. "But you said he was wasted. Wouldn't Maya be pissed at him for being all over her like that when he was drunk?"

"That's what kills man. You'd think she be upset, but it's fucking Josh. It looked like she was enjoying it just as much as he was."

"So what did you do?"

Zay shrugged his shoulders. "I did what any dumbass good friend would do. I helped her take him home. And then at the house, we kinda had a moment."

"A moment?"

"Don't judge me, Mr. 'My moment will be my moment.' We were in the Matthews's living room and I kinda thought she wanted me to kiss her."

Josh's knuckles turned white as he gripped the weight.

"Did you?"

Zay shook his head and Josh's body relaxed.

"No I couldn't do it. Not after seeing her with Josh. It felt too much like I'd be getting his sloppy seconds"

Lucas nodded in understanding.

Zay groaned. "Now I don't know what to do. I keep calling her, but she's screening my calls. I haven't seen her since."

Lucas stood from the machine, "Maybe you should try talking to Riley. Her and Maya are inseparable, maybe she knows what you should do?"

Josh laughed to himself and shook his head. Talk to Riley? Yeah right. He knew where her loyalties lay. Even if she knew anything, she wouldn't tell a soul. It went against their dumb ring power thing. No, the only person who could know what Maya felt, was Maya.

Josh never thought he would ever have to share Maya with anyone, excluding Riley of course, but what if that's not what Maya wanted. What if her attraction to him was fading? What if she wanted Zay more than him?

Josh shivered at the thought.

He didn't want to risk losing her by saying the wrong thing. He needed a sign from her, just the slightest indication that she felt something for him, and their relationship wasn't purely physical to her...

Coach Thompson's shrill whistle interrupted his thought. "Finish up your last sets and get cleaned up!"

* * *

Riley was hell-bent on talking to Maya. She couldn't stand the suspense any longer. She needed to know what happened. She entered the art room with fiery determination, but froze when her eyes found Maya.

Maya was sitting in front of a large easel, paintbrush in hand and headphones on her head. Her face was tense with concentration as her brush danced across the canvas. A haunting image of blues and grays stood out against the crisp white fabric.

Riley knew better than to interrupt Maya in the middle of such intense concentration. So, instead, she quietly took her seat and gathered together her favorite purple paints.

Riley didn't pay much attention to the lesson or even the newest addition to her purple cat collection. Instead, she watched Maya work out the corner of her eye. The swirling blues and grays turned into large ominous waves. The waves thrashed and ebbed off of the edges of the canvas. Their depth was so captivating, Riley could swear they looked three dimensional.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, but Maya didn't budge. Riley watched her brush move frantically against the waves. The room emptied as the rest of the class left for lunch, eventually leaving them alone. Finally, Maya's brush stilled. Riley's eyes trailed from the painting to Maya. She was slightly panting and her eyes brimmed with tears threatening to fall.

Riley reached out and placed her hand on Maya's arm. "Peaches?"

Maya flung her headphones off and threw her paintbrush to the ground as loud sobs escaped her lips.

* * *

Lucas didn't know why he glanced around the cafeteria looking for Riley. He knew she wasn't there. There was no way in hell she would miss valuable time with Maya while she was grounded. He thought about the exchange with Missy that morning. Something about it was different. He still felt guilty for kissing her when she was in such a vulnerable state. He could tell when Riley felt anxious, but this morning she looked down right terrified. He hadn't seen this Rock guy in the school before, but he knew who he needed ask to get his story.

Lucas turned to Zay, who was animatedly talking to the other members of the football team at their table. "Zay, Who's that guy who calls himself the rock?"

Zay furrowed his brow at him, "Peter?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah.…"

Zay's body went rigid and his demeanor changed. "Who told you about him." His tone was demanding and unfamiliar to Lucas.

Lucas narrowed his eyes at Zay, "No one. I met him this morning. He was cornering Riley with Mis…" Before Lucas could finish his sentence Zay slammed his hands against the table.

"Josh!" Zay called out to Josh, who had been silently sitting as far away from him as possible at the table.

Josh's head snapped up at Zay's sudden outburst. "What?" He hadn't been paying attention to the team's pointless conversation. He was too busy trying to put together the pieces from the past few days, and figure out why the girls at the volleyball table kept giggling at him.

"Roark is back."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Is this some kind of fucking joke?"

Zay shook his head, "does it look like I'm joking?"

Lucas watched, confused, as Josh immediately lept up from the table and stormed out of the cafeteria. "Okay, is somebody going to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Zay let out a long sigh and put his hand on Lucas's shoulder to keep him in his chair. "Not here. Not now."

Lucas's jaw clenched. "Zay, what did he do to her?"

"I can't tell you."

Lucas shoved Zay's arm off and followed Josh's path out of the cafeteria. He knew why Zay was being so elusive. He was trying to prevent Texas Lucas from taking over. That act alone was practically enough to set him off right then and there. Lucas rolled his head from side to side in an attempt to remain in control. He slammed the cafeteria door open with so much force it loudly crashed against the wall of the hallway. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but he couldn't help it.

His eyes darkened when he found himself face to face with none other than Peter Roark. His vision blurred and the next thing he knew, he was slamming Peter's body against the wall.

"If you ever so much as look at her, I will beat the shit out of you so bad, you'll never be able to speak 'the rock' or any other words ever again."

Peter smirked at him, "I have no idea who you're talking about. You'll have to be more specific."

Lucas moved to slam Peter's body against the wall, but before he could a pair of large arms tore him away.

"Roark, get back to the ISS room. Don't make me get Coach Melton." Coach Thompson's voice was stern as he threatened to involve the wrestling coach.

Peter, still smirking, silently nodded and turned the opposite direction down the hall.

Lucas thrashed his arms to free himself from Coach Thompson's grasp, but his hold was firm.

"Come with me Friar."

Coach Thompson lead Lucas back to his office in the locker room and shut the door behind them. Lucas kicked the side of the desk before throwing himself into one of the arm chairs and buried his head in his hands.

Coach Thompson leaned against his desk, arms crossed, patiently waiting for Lucas to calm down enough to speak.

"That son of a bitch." Lucas mumbled into his hands.

Coach Thompson shook his head. "You need to calm yourself. I really don't want to get the principal involved in this."

Lucas said nothing as he tried to calm down. _Think about Riley. Think about that night at the canyon._ He tried to picture how breathtaking Riley looked in the silvery moonlight.

"So, Riley Matthews huh?" Coach Thompson lightly attempted to distract Lucas from his anger.

Lucas let out a shaky breath and looked up.

"It's been about her this whole time, hasn't it? The fights between you and Josh?"

"Yeah, kind of." Lucas rubbed the back of his neck.

Coach Thompson laughed to himself, "I should have known."

Lucas dropped his head to his hands again. "Coach he did something to her. He fucking hurt…" he slammed his fists against the arms of the chair. He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

Coach Thompson uncrossed his arms and crouched down in front of Lucas.

"Lucas, you need to listen to me. Do not let this get to you. You're on your last chance here. You can't make the same mistake you did last time."

Lucas pursed his lips together and closed his eyes. "You didn't deny it."

Coach Thompson sighed. It was a particularly painful memory for nearly all of the school staff members. It pained him to know someone could ever hurt such an innocent person. Sure, Riley Matthews got on his last nerve when she would disrupt practice by distracting the boys on the field with her various antics, but Coach Thompson couldn't deny it, a part of him was amused by her eccentric personality. He should have predicted she would be the one to capture Lucas's attention.

Coach Thompson stood up, and moved to sit behind his desk. "Look. I can't keep you from making bad decisions, but I can warn you. Make good choices. Do the right thing, if you don't, you'll lose her and your entire future."

Lucas buried his face in his hands again. What was he going to do? Josh's words echoed in his mind, _she's very sensitive to violence..._ It made sense now. Clearly Riley was hurt by Missy and Peter. That's what she kept avoiding. For whatever reason, she didn't want to tell him. As much as Lucas wanted to put Peter in his place and rip him limb from limb, he knew he couldn't. Not if he wanted a remote chance in hell with Riley.

Lucas groaned.

Once she found out about his past in Texas, she would know the truth. He wasn't any better than Peter. He was a monster. She would want nothing to do with him ever again. He would lose her before she was even his. He should have listened to his instincts and never kissed her, but it way was too late now. He was already addicted to her.

Coach Thompson cleared his throat, "I'll write you a note for your next class. Who's your teacher?"

"Mr. Matthews." Lucas answered without looking up from his hands.

"Of course he is." Coach Thompson sighed as he scribbled out a note. "Take as much time as you need to calm down okay? I know what you want to do to him, trust me, but you have to stay in control. Clear your head until practice okay? Can you do that?"

Lucas leaned back in the chair and nodded. "Yes sir. Thank you."

* * *

Josh blindly stormed through the halls from the cafeteria. He didn't even have to think about where he was going. He knew his sister almost better than anyone, even Maya. That's exactly how he knew to check the art room first. Riley was dying to know what happened between him and Maya at the diner, she wouldn't pass up the opportunity to get the story from Maya during their lunch period.

As he reached the art room, he immediately sensed something was wrong. The door to the room was closed. Maya always left the door open when she was working, she didn't like the trapped feeling when it was shut. He placed his hand on the handle to open the door, but hesitated. On a whim, he decided to glance through the narrow window first.

His heart sank to his feet. His chest tightened as if he were breathing in stinging cold air.

His eyes were met with a sight he never expected to see, Maya wrapped in his sister's arms, crying into her shoulder.

He wanted to throw the door open and pull Maya into his arms. He couldn't stand to see her in pain, especially like this.

His hand hovered over the door handle, and his eyes made contact with Riley's through the glass. She gently shook her head at him, telling him not to come in. As, much as he wanted to comfort Maya, he knew it wasn't what she needed. She needed Riley and all of their ring power thunder lightning unicorns and rainbow bullshit. He was worried about Riley, now that Peter was back, but she seemed to be okay.

He turned back down the hall and marched straight into his father's classroom.

* * *

By the end of the day, Riley was completely exhausted. Today was, by far, one of the worst Monday's of her life. After Maya broke down in the art room, the two of them decided to do something Riley had never done before, and skipped the rest of their classes. Riley rarely played the, 'my dad is a teacher' card, but she knew today he would understand. Between, Peter's return and Maya's emotional breakdown, her father was more than willing to excuse their absences for the afternoon. He didn't even bring up the fact that she was supposed to be grounded.

Riley and Maya spent the rest of their day in one of their most sacred hiding spots in the school, the costume attic above the theater. They lounged across from each other in fluffy oversized beanbag chairs, while Maya finally explained what happened over the weekend.

"...and then I tried to get him back into his bed and he…" Maya's voice shook.

Riley reached out and grabbed Maya's hand. She let out a deep breathe as she spoke, "What happened Peaches? He didn't...you know...uh force himself on you did he?"

Maya laughed softly and shook her head, "No. He would never do that…." she paused for a moment, afraid to finally say the words out loud, "...he told me he loved me."

Riley gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "What did you do?"

Maya laughed louder this time. "I did what any normal, damaged dysfunctional person would do, I ran."

"Oh Peaches, why would you do that?"

"He didn't mean it Riles."

"You don't know that." Riley pointed out.

"He was drunk!" Maya snapped. "He doesn't even remember saying it."

Riley winced at Maya's outburst. "That doesn't mean it isn't true."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Regardless, it doesn't change the circumstances."

Riley's next words were soft as she spoke, "But what about you? Do you love him?"

"How can I love him if I wanted to kiss Zay?"

"You said yourself you only wanted to kiss Zay to get back at Josh for Victoria."

Maya closed her eyes in frustration. "That's my point. This whole thing is fucked up. As soon as feelings get involved, people end up getting hurt. If I don't acknowledge my feelings, I won't get hurt."

Riley bit her lip. "Maybe, but you also might miss out on experiencing one of the greatest feelings of our lifetime."

Maya scoffed, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"True love."

Maya's voice was harsh and cold. Words tumbled from her mouth before she could stop them. "Uh huh. Like you even know what that feels like, you barely know the truth about huckleberry, and you think that's love?"

Riley's body shrank back into the beanbag chair at the harshness of Maya's words.

"Riles, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that…"

Riley shook her head, "I know, it's okay. You're just upset. But I wasn't talking about me and Lucas. I was talking about my parents."

Maya rolled her eyes again. "They don't count. They're not like us."

Riley sat back up again. "No, you're wrong Maya. They were once exactly like us. Young and in love and scared, but that never stopped them. My mom tried to push my dad away, she almost called off their wedding, but my dad wouldn't let her. He fought for them, because he knew what they had was special. He knew their love was strong enough to handle anything and it's proven itself time and time again. You have to give love a chance Maya. Don't give up on it. Don't give up on yourself."

Maya was quiet for a few moments before responding, "I don't even…"

Riley cut her off, "Don't. Don't say that. You know what love is. If you don't, our entire friendship has been a lie."

Rustling sounds echoed below them as students made their way into the auditorium for the mandatory musical meeting.

Riley glanced towards the dusty wooden staircase that lead to the stage and then turned back to Maya. "I'm not saying you have to make a decision right now. Take as much time as you need, just don't hide your feelings."

Maya smiled at her best friend before standing up from the squishy confines of the beanbag chair. "Come on, I believe you have a meeting to attend." She stuck out her hand and pulled Riley from the chair.

"Come with me?" Riley asked.

Maya let out a dramatic sigh, "Oh I suppose so. It's only a matter of time before you rope me into the musical anyway."

Riley grinned and led Maya to the stairs, but paused before taking a step and turned back to Maya. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Maya nodded, "Yeah. I'm the tough one. Remember? Now go!" She playfully nudged Riley down the stairs.

"Ladies!" Farkle eagerly greeted the two of them. Riley and Maya sat down next to Farkle as Mr. Carter sauntered onto the stage.

"Good afternoon everyone!" He greeted.

Mr. Carter was hands down Riley's favorite teacher. He was a short, slightly stumpy round man, with a thinning gray comb-over to match his bushy silver mustache. His eyes twinkled behind his thin round glasses and his smile was always wide and toothy. Today however, his eyes were dim and his face was sullen.

"Thank you for coming, I promise I'll make this meeting quick. I'm sure most of you were hoping I'd be announcing the school musical today, and believe me I was more than excited to, but unfortunately, I am officially announcing the musical has been canceled."

Riley gasped. _It's official, this day is the worst day of my life._ Farkle's hand immediately clutched her arm.

The room filled with the protests of the other students.

"Oh no." Maya placed her arm around Riley's shoulders.

Riley remained silent, her mouth still hung open as Mr. Carter continued.

"I know you're upset, trust me, I understand. It pains me to say this, but along with the musical, the entire drama season has been cancelled. There will be no shows this year."

Riley was crushed. She spent a year looking forward to performing and now it was gone. Just like that.

Farkle's voice rose above the distressed grumblings, "Mr. Carter that's not fair! You can't just take the shows away!"

"You're right Farkle. It's absolutely unfair, but I'm not the one taking the shows away. It seems there was an issue with the school's budget and well...our funding has be relocated to the athletic department."

Riley remained silent, but Maya sure as hell wasn't. "That's a bunch of bullshit. Why would they just give our money away. Doesn't the athletic department get enough?"

Mr. Carter looked around uncomfortably. "Language Maya. It was made aware to me this morning one of the major donors to the athletics program pulled their donation, a hefty donation the school was relying on."

Maya rolled her eyes, "So what? Make cuts to them not us!"

Mr. Carter looked around uncomfortably again. "We were the only department who hadn't spent our budget yet and apparently there was an incident with the cheerleading team, which forced them to order new uniforms."

Maya's jaw dropped. "You have got to be fucking kidding me. That psycho bitch." She murmured under her breath.

She turned to Riley, who was still frozen in shock. "Riley?"

Mr. Carter cleared his throat to address the group again. "I'm very sorry, I know how disappointed everyone is. I promise to keep you updated if the situation changes. Until then, you're all dismissed."

Students rose from their seats and slowly filed out of the theater. Mr. Carter climbed down from the stage and stood in front of Riley. "Riley, I am so sorry about this. I know how important the musical was to you."

Riley nodded softly, "It's okay. I know this isn't your fault. Um...is there anything we can do?"

Mr. Carter shook his head. "Not unless you can come up with a couple thousand dollars, but don't worry about this okay? I can still work with you and we can find some local shows for you to audition for. In the meantime, I know it doesn't help, but there was a small portion of the budget I was able to spend before we lost it. It will be here tomorrow."

"Thanks Mr. Carter." Riley's voice was soft and broken.

Mr. Carter gave Maya a knowing look before leaving the theater.

* * *

Josh didn't expect to see his sister still at the school after football practice. Hell, he didn't expect to see her there at all, he thought his dad let her ditch for the day, but sure enough there she was, curled up against the wall outside of the locker room. Her knees were tucked into her chest and her head was resting on Maya's shoulder, opposite from what he saw earlier in the artroom.

He dropped his bags to the ground with the intent of rushing to her side, but for the first time in his life, a body pushed past him and beat him to it.

Lucas dropped to his knees and slid across the floor next to Riley. "Riley? What's wrong? What happened?" His voice was frantic.

Riley didn't answer, instead she remained silent, her eyes glazed over as she stared straight ahead. Josh knew that look, and it wasn't good. He moved towards them and knelt on the ground in front of Riley.

"What's the damage? Are we talking Pluto again?" Josh tried to catch Maya's eye, but she wouldn't look at him. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Worse." Maya finally answered, "The musical just got canceled."

"Shit." Josh muttered under his breath.

"What? Why?" Lucas asked.

"Missy. That's why." Maya sneered. "I bet anything she convinced her dad to pull his donation and then forced her minions to ruin their uniforms so they could order new ones. This is all my fault. That bitch is just getting back at me for dumping a milkshake on her. The school took the drama budget and gave it to the cheerleaders."

"Riley, I'm so sorry." Lucas's voice soothed. He gently brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, letting his fingers graze her cheek. His action finally sparked a reaction from Riley. She leaned her head into his hand and turned to look at him. His hand cupped her cheek and he leaned his forehead against hers.

Josh rolled his eyes and stood from the ground. "I guess I'm not needed anymore."

"Guess not." Maya's voice snapped.

Josh's eyes snapped to Maya. He raised his eyebrows at her and offered his hand to help her up. Maya brushed his hand off and stood up without his help.

She glanced back down at Riley, "Riles?"

Riley pulled away from Lucas and nodded her head at her best friend. "I understand. Go."

Maya brushed past Josh, skillfully avoiding his touch as she walked away from him. Something was not adding up with her and he about had enough of it. His patience was running thin.

"Riley, come on, Dad's waiting on us."

Lucas gave Josh a warning look. "Dude, don't be a dick. She's upset."

Josh balled his hands into fists. Today was not the day to test him. "Yeah well, she's also grounded so…" He bent down and easily pulled Riley from the ground and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Lucas lept to his feet. "Put her down!"

Josh ignored him and threw his bags, along with Riley's messenger bag, over his other shoulder.

"It's okay Lucas. He does this all the time." Riley softly called from Josh's shoulder as he walked towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Lucas trailed after them, jogging slightly until he caught up. "I'll see you tomorrow beautiful." he gave Riley a wink. Her face was almost even with his from her position over Josh's shoulder. Lucas took advantage of the height and quickly kissed her.

"Arrgh!" Josh made a sound of disgust and picked up his pace.

Lucas watched Josh carry her all the way to their father's waiting car before heading to his truck. The demon of his inner voice reminded him, he still never got to talk to Riley about Peter.

* * *

Maya let the hot water of the shower soothe her tense muscles. For once, she was somewhat grateful to be home alone. Her mom was still in New York, but she hadn't heard a word from her. Not even a text to say she was okay. After the day she had, she didn't even care. Maya stood under the hot water until it turned cold. Reluctantly, she turned off the water and slipped out of the shower. She took her time drying off before sliding into her favorite oversized t-shirt pajamas. She towel dried her hair the best she could, but the blonde mane was already drying into messy curls. Instead of fighting it, she simply ran some smoothing mouse over the mess and gingerly pulled it up into a sloppy bun.

Maya hummed to herself as she opened her bedroom door and didn't bother trying to turn on the light.

"Geez that took you long enough."

Maya screamed and jumped at the voice coming from her bed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The bright moonlight shined through the window just enough to light the room. Maya could easily make out Josh's figure lounging on her bed in a pair of baggy athletic shorts and a cutoff shirt.

He stood from the bed and met her in the middle of the room. "I wanted to see you."

His hands reached out for her hips, but she slipped past him and rolled her eyes.

"So you're here for me to suck your dick?"

Josh turned to face her with his eyebrows raised. "Are you offering?"

"Nope." Maya popped her lips together as she spoke.

"Well, now that we have that out of the way." Josh moved towards her again, "You've been avoiding me."

"I thought you were grounded."

"I am, I told everyone I was going for a run. Don't change the subject." He took another step towards her.

"I'm not avoiding you." Maya forced herself not to look at him.

Josh shook his head. "Yeah I don't think so." He reached out for her again and finally put his hands on her hips. He pulled her hips into his and brought his head down to hers. He hissed at the feeling of her body against his. How long had it been? A month? A week? Oh yeah. Two days. He nudged her nose with his.

His voice dropped to a raspy whisper as he spoke, "What happened Maya? What happened at the party?"

Maya swallowed loudly before she spoke, even though the house was empty, her voice was barely audible. "Nothing."

"You're lying."

His lips barely grazed against hers as he moved his face to the crook of her neck. Even in the dark he knew exactly where to kiss her. He gently kissed the faded hickey. "I don't call this nothing." He whispered against her skin.

Maya's voice quivered, "You don't?"

He shook his head and gently nipped at the spot on her neck before facing her again. "Is that why you're avoiding me?"

Maya didn't answer him.

Josh sighed and took a few steps away from her. "Do you want me to leave?"

She shook her head. "It's not why I'm avoiding you."

Josh rubbed his face with his hands, "Then what is it?" his voice raised with frustration, "I've been racking my brain for what I did and I can't figure it out! I saw you today. I fucking saw you crying in the art room. What happened Maya?"

Maya looked away from him.

Josh groaned and stormed across the room again. He gently cupped her cheeks with his hands and brought his head against hers again. "Talk to me. Kitten please talk to me. If you...if you don't want this...if you want him..."

Maya closed her eyes. "I don't know what I want. Okay? I just need time to think. I need time to process."

Josh wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Please don't take too long."

Maya nodded into his chest. Her hands gripped the front of his shirt in her tiny fists. Warmth surround her and filled her chest with electrifying tingles. She felt his chin rest on the top of her head as his hand threaded into hair. Maya knew she had to pull away before she got too wrapped up in the warmth. As much as her body resisted, she eased herself away from his arms.

"I should probably go." Josh mumbled. He reached out to graze his fingers along her arm. His fingertips brushed against the soft material of her shirt. He looked closer at it and felt himself smirk.

"That's my shirt."

Maya pursed her lips together and looked down at the front of her favorite pajama shirt. "Is it?"

Josh laughed lightly. "I've been looking for that shirt for like a year."

Maya raised her eyebrows at him, a mischievous grin played on her face. "Here. Take it back."

Without a second thought, Maya slipped the shirt over her head and tossed it at Josh's face. He stood dumbstruck for a moment with the shirt covering his head, until he quickly realized what he glimpsed before the shirt blocked his vision.

In one swift motion, Josh flung the shirt off of his head and leapt towards Maya. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. His lips crashed against hers. The softness of her bare chest brushed against his front. Josh backed them up until his legs hit the bed. Without breaking their kiss, he sat on the bed and pulled her down to straddle his lap. Maya pulled away long enough to push his shirt over his head, before rejoining their lips again.

* * *

 **Sooo what do you think?**

 **I wanted to address why my update took so long. As you all know, my dad was very ill and in need of vital transplants. Well, by some kind of miracle, a few weeks ago we got the call and my dad received his transplants! The surgery went well and he is recovering just fine! I cannot explain how grateful I am to everyone who kept my family in their thoughts and prayers during this stressful year. A million times thank you!**

 **Now back to business, OMG things are heating up! Thoughts? Concerns? Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Your reviews keep me going! I've been dying to get this update out, and can't wait for you all to see what I have in store for your next! *Evil laughter***

 **As always, read, review, like, follow, favorite, do all the things!**

 **Lilly.**


	13. When It Rains It Pours

**AN**

 **Words cannot even begin to describe how sorry and I for taking so long. Depression can hit hard and when it does, I feel like I lose the will to write. My brain becomes fog and incapable of making a complete thought. This chapter is dedicated to every single person who has read this story and left a review. Recently, one nice review was all it took to make me fall in love with writing again. Knowing that at least one person can feel something from my work, or even enjoy it, keeps me going. You know the drill. Y'all need a snack. If you make to to the end, we'll chat again. (Please make it to the end)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Josh didn't want to break their kiss. He didn't want to pull away and let the weight of reality crush him.

No.

He wanted to pull Maya closer and trail his lips down her neck while laying her back on the bed. He wanted to rip away the remaining barriers of clothing between them and slip into euphoric bliss.

For the briefest of moments, his fingers twitched, toying with the edges of the smooth material resting below her hips.

But he couldn't let himself give in.

This wasn't what he came here to do.

Maya grinded her hips against him.

It was a test. Lord help him.

She knew exactly how to push his buttons and she was using it against him. Maya's voice echoed in his head, _"So you're here for me to suck your dick?"_

As much as it pained him to pull away, he finally let his lips drift away from hers.

"Maya…" his voice was raspy and strained.

Maya pressed her hips against him again, this time allowing her bare chest to graze his.

Josh closed his eyes and let out a pained sigh.

Maya leaned in to kiss his lips again, but he pulled away. Instead, he reached for his abandoned cutoff lying limply on the bed. Her eyebrows knitted together as he grabbed the shirt and slid it on over her head.

"Josh?"

"You said you needed time. That you needed space to figure things out. Well this isn't exactly space is it?" Josh's voice was soft as he gently slid her off of his lap and stood up.

Maya bit her lip and nodded from her perch on the bed.

Josh ran a hand through his freshly tousled hair and glanced around the room. His eyes found one of the many shirts Maya swiped from him over the years and pulled it on. He stood in the center of the room for a moment before moving to stand next to the bed.

"I'm sorry. " He reached out and let his hand caress her soft cheek as he spoke.

"For what?" Maya's voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

Josh let his fingers tangle in her hair as his thumb continued for caress her cheek. "For whatever happened at that stupid party. For whatever is causing your pain. For leaving you like this. But I can't keep doing this with you. It's not what you need and I refuse to cause you any more pain."

Maya's eyes narrowed to firey slits. "You can't tell me-" She opened her mouth to speak, but Josh cut her off with an annoyed look.

"Stop it."

The fire in her eyes raged, Josh rolled his eyes in response.

"You're trying to pick a fight and you know it."

Maya's eyes fell to stare at her hands in her lap. Josh watched her fiddle with her hands. For the briefest of moments, a slip of emotion flashed in her eyes. _What was that? She almost looked...rejected?_

She quickly pushed the feeling away, her stone wall returning.

"So what is this? You're telling me goodbye?"

Josh laughed lightly, "Never. I'm telling you goodnight."

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Maya..." He had to stop himself as words threatened to escape, three little words that would change everything.

Frozen in fear, his lips lingered for a few moments longer than they should. He closed his eyes and willed the words away from his mind. Maybe Maya was right, maybe they needed a little space from each other? He pulled away from her before his lips could find a mind of their own and slip down to hers again. Wordlessly, he turned and walked towards the door.

"Josh…" Maya called out as he reached the door.

He turned to look at her but didn't leave his spot in the doorway. He gently shook his head at her, "Sleep tight Kitten."

Before she could reply he slipped out of the room.

Maya remained frozen on the bed.

* * *

Josh slid into his house using the back door, hoping to go unnoticed by his parents. The coast seemed to be clear. He rolled his eyes at the muffled music coming from his sister's room. Did she have to be so damn dramatic? He darted through the living room and bolted for the stairs.

"Oh thank god!" Topanga's relieved voice stopped him in his tracks. She sprung up from the couch.

"So she's still at it?" Josh nodded his head up the stairs.

Topanga closed her eyes and massaged her temples. "Yes. It's been hours of the same song. Over and over and over again. She won't talk to anyone."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Joshua…" Topanga opened her eyes again and studied his appearance. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"How about we make a little deal. You get the music to stop and I'll overlook the fact that you're wearing a different shirt than what you left in?"

"Deal."

Before she could change her mind, he sprinted up the stairs.

* * *

Riley laid face-down on her bed, arms and legs sprawled out in each direction. "I dreamed a dream" from Le Mis blasted through her wireless speaker, the perfect soundtrack for her life right now.

She let out a muffled sigh as her soul continued to deflate. She wanted to scream, cry and hide in fear all at the same time.

She was defeated. Missy won. Again.

Missy figured out a way to get her slimy hands in her life and ruin it. The musical was gone. The entire theater season was gone. And to top things off, Peter was back at school. Riley couldn't begin to imagine how Missy managed that one. Well then again, maybe she could.

Missy's father acted as Peter's attorney after the incident...Riley shuttered at the memory...but her mom was better. Topanga never lost a case before. How did she not see this coming? As much as Riley didn't want to resent her mother, should couldn't help but feel hurt by her decision not to tell her about Peter's appeal. But then again, she understood her mom's logic. Topanga would do anything to prevent the ones she loved from feeling pain. Riley could relate, she was her mother's daughter after all.

Riley's door flew open, but she didn't bothering moving.

Without a word, Josh stomped into her room, grabbed the speaker from the bedside table, and left, shutting the door behind him.

Josh turned the speaker off as he jogged back down the stairs and tossed the it onto the couch. "You're welcome. I'm going to bed."

Topanga stood by the front windows, peeking out through the curtains. "Wait!" She turned to her son, as he attempted to sneak out of the room.

Josh groaned from the stairs. _So much for a clean escape._

"Whaaat?"

"How was she? What was she doing? Is she still crying? Is she upset with me? Did she say anything?"

"I don't know. She didn't say anything." Josh slyly climbed up one stair as he spoke.

"Well did you talk to her?"

"No. Our deal didn't included talking." Another stair.

"What are you doing by the window?" He slid up two more stairs this time.

Topanga turned back to the window, moving the curtains to glance out again. Josh used this as an opportunity to climb the remaining stairs.

"What is it with teenage boys and running at night? Should I be worried…Josh?" Topanga turned to look at her son again, but found she was talking to herself.

* * *

Riley continued to lay flat on her bed, her face resting in the pile of purple pillows. She knew it was useless to mope, but it didn't stop her. Not today.

A gentle knock on her door echoed through the silent room. She knew after Josh stole her speaker, it was only a matter of time until her parents would try to talk to her.

"Riley? Honey can I come in?"

Riley let out a muffled noise that sounded like a cross between a moan and a grunt. Topanga took that as a good sign and opened the door.

Her heart broke at the sight of her daughter. Maybe she should consider lifting the the house ban on Maya? This was all terrible timing after all, but then again, what kind of message would she be sending as a parent. Riley, and Josh for that matter, still needed to learn from their mistakes. Although she wasn't sure how much her son was actually suffering from the grounding.

"Riley, I know you're upset with me right now." Topanga gingerly sat down on the bed.

Finally, Riley pushed herself up into a sitting position. "I'm not upset with you Mom. I'm upset with life right now. Everything feels like it's falling apart."

Topanga nodded, "I know you feel that way right now. And I feel terrible about everything. I should have told you sooner about the appeal. I'm so sorry Riley, I promise you, I am doing everything in my power to fix this, but…" Her voice trailed off slightly.

Riley shook her head, "Mom no."

"I'm just saying, with everything that's happened, if you want to switch schools it's not too late into the semester and you might even be able to join a new drama department."

Riley's voice was firmer this time.

"No. I'm not switching schools."

It was an idea her parents came up with last year. A way to start over after the incident. They applied on her behalf to a private boarding school in the city, Einstein Academy. Her near perfect attendance and GPA were more than enough for acceptance. They even offered her a scholarship, Riley would bet as a result of her father being friends with the dean. But she refused to go. Even when Farkle vowed to make the switch with her, she wouldn't do it. She couldn't do it. Switching schools meant she'd be leaving Maya. She needed Maya and she needed Josh. She knew her parents would bring it up again now that Peter was back. Her father already mentioned the idea on the drive home from school, although she couldn't help but think he had an ulterior motive.

Topanga nodded. "Okay, but I just want you to know it's always an option. I'm sure Maya would understand."

Riley couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'M NOT SWITCHING SCHOOLS."

Her powerful theater trained voice filled the room. She ran her hands frutrasingly through her hair.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

Topanga shook her head. "It's okay. You're going through alot right now. I won't bring it up again. And I'm really sorry about what happened to the musical. I know how much it meant to you. I talked to your father and we can dip into your college savings if…"

Riley help up her hand. "Mom stop. I don't want you and dad to do that."

"But honey…"

"No." She shook her head, "That's exactly what Missy's parents would do, they pay her way out of everything and I'm not going to let you do that."

Topanga gave her a smile and pulled her daughter into a hug. "You're a good kid Riley. I'm sure everything is going to work out."

Riley leaned her head onto her mom's shoulder. "Thanks."

"In the meantime," Topanga glanced at her with a small smile, "Do you have any idea why a certain football player is running past our house every ten minutes?"

Riley's breath caught in her throat and her heart fluttered. _No...it couldn't be...it's probably just Zay trying to see if Maya is here._

She shrugged her shoulders. "It depends on which one."

"Hm..I guess you're right. I'll let you get back to what you were doing." Topanga stood from the bed and walked to the door.

"Oh one more thing…" She turned around with a sly smile. "Could you do me a huge favor and go get the mail?"

"What? Why? It's dark out." Riley gave her mom a confused look and followed her out of the room.

"Topanga, why is there a boy running by our house?" Her father asked as they entered the living room. Riley's heart began to race and she clumsily sprinted to the front door, knocking into an armchair on the way.

"Riley, be cool…" Topanga called after her before turning to her husband, "Come on Cory, don't worry about it."

"Wait a minute! She's not going out there!" Cory wildly pointed at Riley, who was smoothing out her hair by the door.

Riley ignored his protests and opened the front door.

* * *

Lucas felt like an idiot. He turned around at the end of the block and started running in the opposite direction...again. This was such a dumb idea. She was going to think he was some kind of stalker. He convinced himself this would be the last time he ran past her house. He wouldn't slow down either. He would just run past and go straight home. As he approached the street corner closest to her house, he almost tripped over his own feet. There was a figure in the driveway, walking towards the street. He could barely make out a silhouette with long hair. Great. It must be Mrs. Matthews. She was probably there to tell him to go home. He considered turning at the corner and running a block down instead, but his feet rebelled against him. As he ran closer his already elevated heart rate began to rise.

That wasn't Mrs. Matthews.

He was only one house away now. She turned to look at him, her eyes lighting up the night. Lucas slowed his pace as he approached her and pulled his headphones out of his ears.

Riley gave him a bright smile as he came to a stop in front of her.

"Hi." Lucas suddenly became very aware of how out of breath he sounded. This was so dumb. Why did he think this was a good idea again? Oh yeah. He wanted to check on her. She still didn't have a phone and this seemed like a good option at the time. Why was he suddenly so nervous?

"Hi." Her angelic voice caused goosebumps to run down his arms.

"Hi."

She let out a small laugh and his nerves seemed to melt away. "You already said that."

"Right," His hand reached up to rub the back of his neck. "I was just on a run, uh my dad wants me to get faster…"

"Are you?" Her eyes seemed to twinkle with delight.

He shrugged his shoulders, a grin played on his lips. "I guess we'll find out."

His hands darted out and found her hips.

"Looks like it's working city girl." He lifted her into the air and spun around.

"Lucas stop!" Her laugh tickled the night air.

She grasped at his shoulders to steady herself. He placed her back on the ground and her hands slid down to his bare biceps. Lucas closed his eyes at the soothing coolness of her touch. Leaving one hand on her hips, he brought his other hand up to cup her jaw. His thumb gently stroked her cheek. Her eyes were a little puffy, he could tell she had been crying.

"How are you feeling...after today?" His voice was soft and comforting.

Riley let out a shaky breath, her fingers began to play with the edges of his sleeves. "I'm okay."

"Riley…"

Her eyes wouldn't meet his. Instead they remained locked on the logo on the chest of his shirt. She studied the faded logo. It looked like a red medieval shield with crossing swords.

"I'm fine."

"We need to talk about what happened."

"I won't get to perform this year. It's not a big deal."

"Look at me Beautiful," Lucas tilted her head up to look at him. "You know that's not what I'm talking about. Who is Peter Roark?"

Riley bit her lip and racked her brain for a response. She couldn't tell him what happened. Not yet.

With every second she remained silent, Lucas's heart raced faster. He could feel the lethal fog thrashing at the back of his mind. He had to fight it. He couldn't risk losing control now. The hand on her hip slipped to her lower back and moved in small circles. He had to focus on the angel in front of him. He needed to feel the cooling calmness she gave him.

Riley felt his hand gently rub her lower back. His soft caress had a way of making her body relax, as if he was trying to make sure she knew she was safe.

"He's nobody. Just one of Missy's jocks." The softness of her voice surprised her.

"What did he do to you? What did she make him do?" His voice matched the softness of her own, urging her to continue.

Riley shook her head. "I'm...I'm…" her voice stuttered and shook. She closed her eyes briefly and started her sentence again. "I'm not ready to talk about it."

Wisps of the lethal fog drifted through his thoughts. He could end this right now. He could go find that bastard and send him to the hospital in seconds. That fucking prick hurt her, Lucas was sure of it. One good punch and he'd have the son of a bitch's face against the curb.

No. He had to keep his control.

Coach was right. He couldn't get kicked out of school. He'd lose everything. Riley included. He closed his eyes and took a breath. _Focus on Riley._ His head fell forward to rest against hers.

"I promise I won't let him near you ever again." He opened his eyes again looked into her rich dark chocolate eyes.

"You don't have to do that."

Lucas moved to close the distance between them, bringing his lips down to hers. At the last second, he felt her body tense and her head turn away. Not wanting to make the same mistake he did that morning, Lucas pulled back, not letting their lips meet. His hand fell from her cheek as she step out of his grasp.

"Um…" Riley cleared her throat as the awkwardness swelled around them.

"I'm sorry, Riley…" Lucas instinctively rubbed the back of his neck again, "I told you if I kissed you once, I wouldn't be able to stop…" he winced at his lame attempt at a joke. "I won't do it aga.."

Riley shook her head to cut him off. "No, it's not that, it's just…" she glanced towards the house. Lucas's eyes followed hers and saw a figure watching from the window.

"My dad is watching us."

Lucas's eyes almost bulged out of his head. "Oh! Uh. Right," He cleared his throat, "okay then."

She gave him an encouraging smile, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lucas nodded. "Goodnight Beautiful."

"Goodnight Cowboy."

* * *

The next morning went by uneventfully, something Riley was grateful for. With Josh's blessing, Riley did a sunshine yoga session during the morning football practice. She knew he only agreed to it because he felt sorry for her. So, she offered to practice on the baseball field instead. She didn't want to embarrass him, but he didn't want her wandering the school grounds alone. Instead, she perched herself a few yards away from the bleachers lining the football practice field. She needed some time to meditate. She needed to think of a way to save the drama department. She took a deep breath and felt her tense muscles relax with her stretch.

While Riley found her time of mediation useful and relaxing, Lucas found it to be very distracting. His eyes kept drifting to watch her during drills and in between plays. He couldn't help it. Her tight, brightly colored leggings were much more enticing than sweaty jocks. Did he mention how tight they were?

"Damn Josh, you didn't tell us your sister was into...you know, kinky stuff." Beau, a brave lineman, laughed.

Immature murmurs and whispers rustled around the huddle.

Lucas's blood boiled and he gripped the football tighter.

Before he could act, Josh was already ripping off his helmet. He grabbed Beau by his face mask and jerked his head forward.

"It's called meditation you dumbfuck. One more fucking word and I'll break your fucking neck."

Zay quickly intervened, keeping one eye on Lucas as he did. He was getting really tired of babysitting his hot-tempered friends.

"Josh enough!" Zay moved between the two football players and shoved Josh away.

A tense silence fell over the huddle. Johnny, the defensive back, smirked, breaking the silence.

"Nah, you're asking the wrong guy Beau. Friar is the one tapping that ass."

Blind rage coursed through Lucas's body as Texas Lucas took over. However, Texas Lucas was sharp-witted. He knew how to handle harmless guys like Beau and Johnny.

His voice was venomous and smooth as the next words flowed from his lips.

"Yeah, It's no wonder why she doesn't have an interest in any of you, didn't you hear?" He reached down to grab at his pants in a vulgar gesture, "Everything's bigger in Texas."

The entire team broke out into a loud commotion.

"Oh shit!"

"Dude, you just got owned!"

"Friar for the kill!"

"Josh you're gonna let that fly?"

Lucas felt his mind calm again and smirked, hoping to disguise the disgust he felt for himself. Zay simultaneously face-palmed with one hand, while blindly reaching out the other to hold Josh back. Josh pushed him off and slammed his helmet back onto his head. He glared at Lucas as he pushed himself past him.

Coach Thompson's booming voice echoed across the field. "Everyone shut up and run a play. I don't want to hear another word."

"Rebel 30 on one, let's go!" Lucas clapped his hands together and followed Josh onto the line of scrimmage.

The team lined up to run the play. On Lucas's call, the center hiked the ball.

In the distance, Riley slid from a wide warrior pose into a split, stretching her arms high above her head.

Lucas dropped the football.

Coach Thompson's sharp whistle jolted him back to reality. "That's it! I told you guys if one more person messed up there'd be consequences. Sprints. Now. Matthews…"

Josh was already jogging towards the bleachers. "I know, I know. I'll get her out of here."

He took off his helmet as he reached his sister. "Riles, I'm sorry but you need to leave."

Riley gracefully slid out of her split, taking Josh's outstretched hand to pull herself up into a standing position.

"Coach is kicking me out again, isn't he?"

Josh nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Come on, I'll walk you back inside."

"That won't be necessary."

Josh snapped his head around to look at Maya as she approached them.

He turned back to Riley, "Go straight to Dad's room okay? No sneaking off to the theater."

"Sir, yes sir!" Maya sarcastically saluted at him, "Anything else?"

Josh slid his helmet back on as he began walking backwards towards the field, "Yeah, call me 'Sir' more often. It's hot."

Riley stuck her tongue out, making a sound of disgust.

* * *

The team groaned as they collapsed along the sideline. Coach wasn't exaggerating when he said there'd be consequences. Lucas's legs were dead. By the time he was able to sneak a glance at Riley again, she already was walking into the school, arm in arm with Maya.

That seemed to be the theme for the day. Maya escorted Riley to each of her classes, with Zay, Josh or Lucas trailing not far behind. After grabbing lunch to-go from the cafeteria, the boys found themselves silently walking in the same direction. Each one glancing at the other out of the corner of their eye.

Josh cleared his throat, finally ending the awkward silence. "Where do you two think you're going?"

Lucas shifted his gaze to Zay, "Where are you going?"

Zay narrowed his eyes at Josh, "Nowhere. Where are you going?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Okay enough," he held up his hands, "clearly we're all going to the same place."

Zay and Josh nodded in agreement as they continued walking.

"I haven't seen him around today, have either of you?" Lucas asked

Zay, shook his head while Josh answered. "No. He's in ISS."

Lucas gave him a confused look, "What's ISS?"

"In school suspension. It means he does all of his classes away from everyone else," Zay guestered with his thumb, "It's on the other side of the school."

"It's probably how he got allowed back into school. Fucking prick. Just because he has a few state wrestling titles the school let him back in." Josh added.

Lucas remained quiet. He knew how much preferential treatment a school would give a decent athlete. He experienced it himself.

They reached the auditorium and opened the doors. A beautiful piano melody greeted them. Lucas's froze at the sound of perfection, jaw dropped.

Josh nudged him forward with a playful smirk. "Yeah, she's good. Come on."

Riley was sitting center stage, at a beautiful new grand piano. Her finger's flawlessly danced across the keys as her song moved on. Maya sat next to her, straddling the piano bench while drawing in her sketchbook. Occasionally, her voice softly sang in harmony with Riley's sporadic singing.

Riley smiled at the boys, but didn't stop playing. Maya glanced up from her drawing and smirked.

"You know Huckleberry. I heard a funny thing about you today."

Riley continued to play the piano, while Josh groaned and flung himself down to lounge in a seat in the front row. His legs were so tired from morning football practice he didn't know how he would survive the rest of the day. Lucas and Zay followed suit, sitting down on either side of him.

"Oh yeah?" Lucas raised his eyebrows at her, not knowing where this conversation was going.

"MmmHmm." Maya answered without looking up. "The whole school is abuzz, well at least the girls are...maybe some boys too, I don't judge."

Lucas narrowed his eyes at her, surely she wasn't about to announce his secret to Riley. He thought they agreed he'd tell her when the time was right.

"What are you talking about?"

"Apparently, you have a dick the size of Texas."

Riley's hands slipped on the keys, causing a loud offbeat noise. "MAYA!"

Maya sniggered to herself, while Lucas's face turned beet red. His head immediately turned to Zay.

"Dude!"

Zay was trying not to laugh, but shook his head. "I didn't say anything."

"I've got eyes and ears everywhere hop-along." Maya warned from the stage.

Riley was mortified. Leave it to Maya to say something completely inappropriate like that. Sure, Riley heard the rumors too. Hushed whispers and giggles filled the halls this morning, fresh will tales from some comment during football practice. But she tried not to pay attention to it. People were always taking things out of context.

Josh rubbed his face with his hands. "No offense Bro, but I've heard way too much about your junk today."

"None taken." Lucas sighed.

 _Correction._ Riley thought, _leave it to Maya and my Brother to say something inappropriate._

"Anyway," Josh turned his attention to Riley. "Riles, did you eat anything for lunch?"

Zay bit his lip desperately trying to hide his laugh, but not succeeding, "No, how could she? Lucas just got here."

Maya let out a loud laugh, while Riley hid her face in her hands.

Lucas sunk down in his chair. If it wasn't directed at himself and Riley, he would have laughed too.

Zay was still laughing at his own joke, "Hey I'm not the one who brought up his junk first."

"That. Is. My. Little. Sister." Josh growled through gritted teeth and pointed at the door.

"Get out."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Zay held up his hands, still laughing. He stood up and jerked his head towards the door. "Hey, Sugar, come with me. I want to talk to you."

Riley noticed Maya let out a frustrated sigh, even though she quickly tried to cover it up.

"You can't hide from this forever." Riley whispered.

"I know. I know." Maya muttered as she ripped the page out of her sketch book and placed it on the piano next to Riley. She quickly grabbed her bag and climbed off the stage.

Josh's eyes followed the pair as they walked out of the auditorium.

A soft nudge brought him back to reality.

"You okay?" Lucas nodded towards Josh's hands.

Josh looked down and noticed he was tightly gripping the arm rest with white knuckles.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm going to go back to the cafeteria. Do some surveillance on bitch-face. I wanna find out what she's planning." He stood up and flung his bag over his shoulder.

"Riley, you gonna be okay if I leave?"

Riley nodded from the piano.

Josh eyed Lucas as he walked towards the door, "No funny business."

Lucas rolled his eyes in response. He waited until he heard the door close behind Josh, before climbing the stairs to the stage.

"May I?" He gestured to the bench Riley was sitting on.

"Of course." Riley smiled.

The air shifted as he sat down next to her. Suddenly, it seemed to tingle, as if charged by electricity. Riley focused on the keys in front of her, which proved to be much more difficult now. Her mind kept thinking back to Maya's comment about Lucas. Her cheeks burned as she tried not to look at him. _Stop it Riley. You're being creepy! Stop thinking about his…_

Lucas could see the pink tint in her cheeks and grinned.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing!" Riley's voice squeaked and she internally cringed. Her fingers picked up the pace as she continued her melody.

"Alright then." Lucas scooted closer to her, the edges of their thighs brushed against each other. He motioned to the piano, "I had no idea you could play the piano."

"I love it." Riley couldn't hide her smile, "This was a surprise from Mr. Carter. He was able to buy a new grand piano before the budget got taken away. The old one...uh…" Riley trailed off for a moment, "...well the old one got destroyed last year."

"Is that why you didn't get to perform last Year?"

Riley shrugged her shoulders. "Partly."

Her melody shifted form lighthearted to slow and sorrowful.

Lucas sat quietly for a moment, listening to her play.

"Seriously Riley, this is amazing. You're so talented."

She playfully raised her eyebrows at him. "So, are you saying I have mad musician skills?"

Her melody gradually increased to a beautiful dramatic bridge. Her fingers moved so quickly across the keys, he couldn't keep track anymore.

"Okay, now you're just showing off." Lucas grinned and resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her. He didn't want her to stop playing.

Unable to resist her any longer, he gently reached out and brushed a few curls out of her face. Riley smiled and continued to play. Lucas glanced at the spot where sheet music should be sitting. Instead, he saw Maya's drawing.

It was a portrait of an angel.

The drawing was of Riley's profile as she sat at the piano. It was so perfect and life-like, he could almost see tiny movement in her hair, as if her portrait were actually playing the piano.

Lucas studied the drawing, his eyes falling to Maya's scribbled signature in the lower corner. He squinted his eyes as he noticed a few words next to it.

 _Keep it Huckleberry._

He shook his head and looked back at the real angel next to him.

"I could listen to you play forever."

"Nah," Riley shook her head. "I'm sure you'd get bored eventually."

"You could sit on a stage, playing chopsticks on repeat, and I'm sure you'd still sell out a concert."

Riley's fingers slipped from the keys again. Her face lit up in a megawatt smile.

"That's it!"

She leapt up from the piano and began pacing across the stage.

"What?" Lucas spun around on the bench and watched her pacing become frantic.

"We can have the drama club put it on...and the orchestra class can play…not just music, all of the arts...dancing..."

"Riley?"

She couldn't hear him. Her thoughts were flying at a mile a minute, faster than that, a mile a second! It was perfect. The drama club will put on the show and anyone could perform. If they sold enough tickets, maybe they could raise enough money to at least do one small play.

Riley stopped her pacing.

"Lucas you're a genius!"

"I am?"

Without warning, Riley darted across the stage, cupped his jaw with her small hands and kissed him. Lucas was shocked by her suddenness, but instantly responded. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to sit on his lap. He could feel her grin against his lips as his hand moved up to tangle in her hair. He pulled away slightly to catch his breath, letting his forehead rest against hers. Her fingertips grazed along his jaw as he spoke.

"Uh, not that I'm complaining, but why am I a genius?"

Riley pecked his lips again.

"Because you figured it out! We can do a fundraiser show and use the money from the tickets for the theater budget."

"We?" Lucas echoed.

Riley playfully rolled her eyes. "No not you, the drama club. Unless you have a burning desire to sing and dance?"

Lucas let his hands run up and down her sides as he spoke. "I'm afraid not. But I'll definitely watch you."

Riley sprung up, taking his hand and pulling him with her.

"Woah, where are we going?"

Riley tugged on his hand, "Come on I have to go find Maya. And Farkle!"

Lucas quickly snatched the drawing from the piano, before letting Riley pull him down the stairs and out of the auditorium.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Fun fact, the songs Riley plays on the piano are Honeymoon Avenue by Ariana Grande, and the dramatic show off one, is Remember When It Rained by Josh Groban. I highly recommend listening to them.**

 **Fun Fact Deux, I forgot to mention this before, but one of my favorite memes is "moon moon" therefore, it is has been sneakily included in the last few chapters. Can anyone figure out how?**

 **Well, we all saw that one coming right? I've been planning Riley's concert for so long, I'm so excited for you guys to be in the loop now. BTW now that you're in the loop, it was killing me for all of you to think Josh and Maya slept together again that easily. Girl please, it's way more complicated than that! What did you think of our glimpse at Texas Lucas? I wanted to do more than just rage and anger, he completely changes Lucas's personality. What did you think? Fav parts? Please let me know! I love reading reviews so much! Lastly, I'm thinking about making a playlist somehow, maybe on youtube, for the songs in the chapters and mainly for the songs from the concert. What do you guys think? Follow up: I'm also thinking about making a twitter account so I can better update everyone on my stories and share ideas and stuff, thoughts?**

 **I've rambled enough now. As always, please read, review, follow, favorite do ALL THE THINGS!**

 **Lilly.**

 **(Congrats on making it this far lovely reader)**

 **Super massive quadruple fun fact: I planned this story to have sequels (don't worry we still have a long way to go in this one) all the way through the college years.**

 **Fun fact a-bomb: I've also been writing a completely different GMW story, I'm saving it for maybe after this one, but I think you guys might like it. *moon walks into deliriousness***


	14. Say Something

**So I know it's been too long, but I'm back! I recently read a fic that hasn't been updated in a while and it inspired me to push out this update for you. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. Life is hard. Depression sucks, but I'm giving it a hell of a fight. As usual, this chap should probably be two chapters but I do what I want so...buckle your seat belts and get a snack….**

* * *

 **Chapter 14- Say Something**

Zay wanted to hold Maya's hand as they walked. His fingers twitched with anticipation, but he resisted. Instead, Maya took a few steps ahead of him and wordlessly led the way to the art room.

As usual, the room was empty. Zay shut the door as Maya let out a sigh.

He waited a beat before speaking, "So...we need to talk."

Maya raised her eyebrows at him, "Do we?"

Zay nodded and took a timid step toward her. "Our night at the party was special…"

"Zay…" Maya started, but he shook his head.

"Shh… Let me finish Sugar," He took her hand and gently ran his thumb over her knuckles. "Our night was special but…" Zay grabbed her other hand "...it didn't exactly end how we wanted."

Maya's breath hitched as Zay leaned his head down, letting his forehead rest against hers.

"There's something you need to know and I know might be crossing some kind of weird friendship line and I know you have some kind of thing going with Josh, but you deserve something real. You need to see that you have options."

Zay could see dark clouds building in her eyes, but her face showed no emotion. She was so difficult to read.

"I like you Maya... more than just a friend."

Unable to think of a response, Maya blurted out the first thing that came to her head.

"I know."

* * *

Josh didn't know what was possessing him, but he knew he was being ridiculous. He knew he needed to ignore whatever this was he felt. He knew he should go to the cafeteria for recon. He knew he had to give her space.

But what did he do instead? He followed them to the art room.

Josh hesitated as he reached the door. _What am I doing?_ He didn't have a plan. He didn't even know why he followed them.

He peeked through the window and saw Zay intimately holding her hands. He watched as Zay lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on Maya's lips.

Rage.

Pure unadulterated rage filled his mind. Venomous vines snaked around his chest and squeezed. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He couldn't think.

The only thing he could do was count every miserable second Zay's lips were on hers.

His stomach sank to his feet when Zay finally pulled away. His entire body tensed as he waited. _Come on Maya. Punch him. Slap him. Something!_ He waited for her reaction. Waited for her to say something. But she didn't.

Finally, unable to take anymore, Josh tore his eyes away from the window and stormed away with his hands balled into fists.

He had to push this away. Maya didn't owe him a damn thing. She never has. If this was how she wanted it to be, fine. He had more important things to worry about, like Peter Roark and keeping his sister safe.

Josh blindly charged into the cafeteria while forming a plan. He scanned the room until he found Missy. She wasn't hard to miss, sitting on her throne in the middle of the cafeteria surrounded by her cheerleaders. A girl with jet black hair sitting not too far from Missy's table caught his attention. She smiled and waved at him. Josh smiled to himself and made his way over to her.

"Victoria, you're looking good today." He gave her a mischievous grin and sat down next to her.

"I was wondering how long you were going to take." Victoria teased and wrapped her arm around his.

"By all means ladies," Josh turned to address the girls at her table, "don't let me interrupt." He gave them a quick wink and lazily sat back in his chair. He felt like a parody of himself, but attempted to half-listen to the girls' obnoxious gossip. _Maddie was mad at Missy, blah blah blah, Jordan had a crush on some guy on the football team, blah blah blah, Lucas Friar's...ack!_ Josh internally rolled his eyes and scanned the cafeteria.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his father standing in the doorway, accompanied by a police officer.

"I'll be right back."

He pulled his arm from Victoria's grasp and hurried towards his father.

"Dad? What's going on?"

Cory had a somber yet serious look on his face. "Not now. Do you know where Maya is?"

"Yeah. She's in the art room..."

Mr. Matthews nodded to the officer and quickly started down the hall.

"Dad, stop!" Josh followed after him, "What's wrong? Is she in trouble?"

A million different scenarios flashed through his mind. Although, one with Maya playfully putting him into handcuffs and having her way with him didn't seem so bad...

"Josh, I said not now." Cory answered sharply.

"No. Tell me what's going on!" Josh demanded.

Cory turned to him as they reached the art room. "Joshua, enough."

Cory turned back to the officer and entered the art room. Josh waited by the open door, afraid to look into the room again.

He took a breath and followed them into the room. He was surprised to find Maya alone.

Mr. Matthews cleared his throat. "Maya, this is officer Banks."

Maya eyed the officer suspiciously, "Uh...okay?"

"Maya I have a few questions for you regarding your mother."

Maya's eyes drifted to Josh. Mr. Matthews followed her gaze and rolled his eyes.

"Joshua. Go find your sister. Now." His voice was stern.

Josh nodded and moved for the door, but lingered as the officer spoke again.

"Is your mother Katherine Clutter-Bucket Hart?"

Maya nodded slowly. "Yes... Mr. Matthews what's going on?"

Officer Banks continued, "and do you know of any relation to Douglas Meirheister?"

"I don't know. That's probably her boyfriend." Panic began to rise in her voice. "Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Officer Banks, let me, please." Mr. Matthews stepped forward, "Maya, this is very difficult for me to say but, your mother was arrested last night."

Maya fell into her chair. "I'm sorry, what?"

Officer Banks answered her, "She was picked up at a private residence outside of Brooklyn, with her alleged boyfriend, for accessory to drug trafficking and possession of illegal drug paraphernalia."

Maya's mouth hung open in shock. "What...but...where is she now?"

"She's in custody at NYPD. Her bail is set at twenty-five thousand. The man you refer to as her boyfriend was bailed out this morning."

"And he just left her there?" Rage flamed in her eyes, "Why didn't she call me?"

The officer shrugged. "She attempted to call a man named Kermit. Does that name mean anything to you?"

The rage in her eyes turned to cold emotionless stone.

"No. It doesn't."

"Right," the officer continued, "Well because you are still a minor and your mother's role as sole custody owner of you, a social worker has been assigned to the case. She will be here to take you to a group house..."

"Absolutely not!" Cory Snapped at the officer. "My wife and myself are listed as Maya's emergency contacts and we will care for her while this plays out." Cory sat down next to Maya.

"Sweetie, everything is going to be okay. Topanga is already working on the case. I promise we will not let anything happen to you."

Maya looked towards the door as Mr. Matthews spoke. Her eyes locked with Josh's, but he couldn't hold her gaze. Josh shook his head and silently slipped out of the room. As much as it pained him to do, he knew she couldn't keep relying on him anymore. She had Zay now. What did she need him for?

* * *

"Peaches, are you sure you're alright?"

Maya nodded. "For the millionth time, I'm fine."

She pulled back the covers to Riley's bed and climbed in.

Riley clicked off the light and sat on the bed. Considering the circumstances, her parents lightened the terms of her grounding. Maya was no longer banned from the house and would be staying with them while her mom remained in custody. However, Riley still couldn't drive or have her phone for the remainder of her punishment.

"You don't have to help out with the show if you're not up to it." Riley added.

"No. I'm helping. Trust me, it's a welcomed distraction."

"Okay, but if you don't want to perform, you don't have to."

"I'll think about it."

Awkward silence settled over the dark room. Riley wanted to ask what Zay wanted to talk about, but she knew better. Maya had been through enough today and Riley didn't want to push her too far. She was afraid her yet-to-be-named show was already too much for Maya to worry about, but she seemed to be interested in participating, either as a distraction or to fuel her fiery revenge against Missy.

Riley laid in her bed and pretended to fall asleep. Instead she was waiting to see if Maya would sneak off to Josh's room. At least that would give her some indication of how Maya was really feeling.

Maya aimlessly stared out of the bay window, waiting for Riley to fall asleep. As much as she willed her mind would think of anything else, it was consumed with anger, frustration and hurt.

She knew her mom was dating lowlifes, but a drug dealer? That had to be the lowest of the low. The scumbag didn't even care about her, he just left her in jail! And of course, what does her idiot mother do? Call her father. The man who walked out on them. The man who didn't love them.

Maya forced the painful memories from her mind and banished them to her dungeon of sadness.

But, her mind was a cruel place, replacing one painful memory with another.

Zay flashed to the forefront of her thoughts.

He kissed her. Her lips burned at the memory.

She knew how he felt about her and she let her curiosity get the best of her. She wanted to know what it felt like to kiss someone other than Josh.

It was a strange sensation. Different, but not bad. His lips were soft and timid. The kiss was quick, barely more than a peck. She thought it would give her an answer. She hoped it would prove to her heart that whatever it felt for Josh could be felt for anyone. Instead, the feeling of Zay's kiss only reinforced her biggest fear.

She could tell Riley was pretending to sleep. Her fake, rhythmic snores were a dead give away, but she didn't care anymore.

Maya slipped out of the bed and tiptoed across the hall to Josh's room. She slowly reached out to turn the knob, but it wouldn't move.

The door was locked.

Maya closed her eyes and forced a wave of numbness over herself.

Her biggest fear had officially come true. The people she loved never really loved her.

* * *

It had been almost a week since Riley came up with the plan to save the musical. Lucas barely saw her after she took his hand and pulled him through the school looking for Farkle. Naturally, Farkle was eager to help put on a show and once they got Mr. Carter on board, it was all downhill from there.

For Lucas, that is.

As soon as the show was given the green light, Riley became a blur, constantly running in every direction, yet never able to be found. The only time Lucas got to see her was during class, which didn't really count to him.

For as much as his life revolved around football, hers revolved around planning and rehearsals. What used to be private moments in the auditorium together, became tech practice and even more rehearsal time- which he had been banned from watching. Riley wanted to keep the show a complete surprise. He tried not to take it personally, even Josh had been banned from rehearsals, not like he seemed to care though. Lucas noticed Josh spending a lot of time with some girl who definitely wasn't Maya. If Josh wasn't with Riley, he was definitely somewhere with Victoria on his arm. Lucas didn't dare bring it up though. He knew better than to get into the middle of his two best friends' drama. Although, to be fair, Maya had been just as busy as Riley with the show. A point that Zay complained about often. Lucas hoped he didn't seem as whiney about Riley as Zay was about Maya.

He knew he was being selfish, but he struggled to hide his disappointment when Riley missed most of the football game on Friday. It was the home opener against South High and a repeat of the scrimmage game. So much so, that Coach Thompson pulled Lucas from the game before the third quarter, which gave him plenty of time to watch Riley, Maya and Farkle walk to the stadium from the side door of the auditorium. He tried to focus on the game and find ways to help coach the JV quarterback, but his mind kept wandering to the brunette beauty sitting next to her friends in the third row.

* * *

"Maya, dah-ling. Your boyfriend is waving at you." Farkle linked his arm with hers and waved at the field.

Maya glared at him, "Zay is not my boyfriend."

Farkle snorted, "does he know that?"

"Farkle leave her alone, she's dumped a milkshake on someone's head before and she'll do it again." Riley leaned over from Maya's other side to scold him.

"Thanks Hon." Maya wrapped her arm around Riley's shoulders and pulled her close as the chilly fall air settled over the night.

A mischievously innocent smile haunted Riley's face as she spoke, "I mean he did kiss you after all…"

Maya finally told them what happened with Zay, but she didn't say much about it. She casually mentioned it the morning after her first night back at the Matthews. Riley didn't push her for the juicy details, but appreciated Maya's attempt to be brave during this difficult time. Topanga had been working day and night on her mom's case, but it was proving difficult for her to work around the federal jurisdictions of a drug-related case.

"Judas!" Maya shouted as she pushed Riley out from under her arm.

"...and she totally ghosted him for it!" Farkle added.

"I did not ghost him. I've been busy with you guys' show, but I can back out if you want me too…"

"No! Please, we need you!" Riley begged.

"That's what I thought. Now shut it and watch your Huckleberry."

"Maya he's not even playing."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Like that matters."

"Ugh look, at her." Farkle pointed to Victoria, who was leaning up against the chain link fence trying to steal Josh's attention from the sideline. "God, could she look any more desperate?"

Riley shot Farkle a warning look, but he didn't see it. She could feel Maya's body tense next to her. Riley's ring-power senses were tingling and she had a sinking suspicion Maya's brave face would eventually break. Maya left for Josh's room on her first night at their house, but came back almost instantly. She attempted to hide her emotions, but Riley could see the moonlight reflecting off the tears in her eyes. Maya didn't say a word, but climbed back into her bed and stared straight up at the ceiling the entire night. Something was definitely wrong, very wrong.

Farkle continued, "seriously Maya, Josh is a hunk. You should go show Victoria how it's done. Everyone knows he can't resist you."

"That's not true."

"Pssht. Whatever Cleopatra."

"Farkle…" Riley warned.

Maya's jaw clenched. "Oh my god. I'm not in denial. Josh can do whatever he wants. I don't care."

"So suddenly you don't want a piece of that ab-sicle..."

Her eyes turned stone cold as her mouth opened to speak. Riley knew whatever she would say next would not be pretty.

"Farkle!" Riley loudly cleared her throat and leaned across Maya. "What do you think if we try bringing in water from the pool…"

Farkle instantly turned his attention to Riley and animatedly discussed the show's finale. Maya didn't say another word for the rest of the game, but eventually wrapped her arm back around Riley, an unspoken sign of gratitude. When the game ended, she silently followed Riley and her parents onto the field.

Riley hugged her brother, "Good game bro!"

Josh returned her bear hug and lifted her up in the process, "Thanks Sis."

After putting her back down, his eyes drifted to Maya, who refused to look at him.

"Maya."

"Hi whatever I don't care. Can we go now?"

Topanga eyed Maya suspiciously. Cory leaned over to whisper his wife's ear, "Uh what's with that?"

"Joshy!"

The entire Matthews family, Maya included, cringed at his new nickname. Victoria approached Josh and linked her arm with his.

"On that note…" Maya muttered and pulled Riley towards the gate.

"Mom is it okay if I ride back with Josh?" Riley called as Maya continued to lead her from the field.

"Uh huh." Topanga slowly answered, dumbstruck at the scene before her. She saw Josh mouth 'thank you' to Riley and the puzzle pieces suddenly clicked in her mind. Without missing a beat she snapped into mom-mode.

"Hi, I'm Josh's mom." She gave Victoria a dazzling smile and nudged Cory to follow her lead.

* * *

As soon as the game was over and the cool down stretches were done, Lucas finally had Riley within arms reach as she stood on the field to congratulate her brother. He took a step in her direction, only to be stopped by a local news reporter. By the time he was done with the interview she gone again, like a blur.

Zay shook his head at his friend's dumbstruck reaction and gave him a playful pat on the back.

"Don't worry man. I feel your pain."

Lucas groaned and picked his helmet up from the ground, "Maya still not talking to you?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you. I finally had her alone again and who bursts in? Riley."

Lucas laughed. It was all he could do at this point. "Sorry. How am I supposed to know where she is anymore. She's so busy with the show... Wait, how is that my fault?"

"Dude. It's Riley and Maya. They're like magnets to each other. How did you not know where she is? Fine one and you find the other."

Lucas shook his head, "Says the guy who's having so much luck with Maya... Humor me, what do you suggest we do?"

"You see, I've put a lot of thought into this. There is only one way to keep those two apart. You have to keep Riley occupied, if you know what I mean…" Zay wiggled his eyebrows.

Lucas rolled his eyes and started towards the locker room, "So I take it you still haven't talked to Maya about the..."

"Nope."

Zay was at wits ends. It seemed like Maya didn't even remember their moment in the art room, but she wasn't pushing him away either. It's like she was indifferent to him. After what happened with her mom, she seemed to be an empty shell, throwing herself into Riley's show. Why wouldn't she just talk to him? He could make her feel better, or at least try. How could she not see how good he was for her? Especially after Josh spent the whole week with that volleyball player hanging off his arm.

He tried calling her, but she never answered. He tried going to the diner, but his grandma put a stop that real quick. _"You hungry? Well we got food in the kitchen..."_ And now with Riley's stupid show, she had even more ways to avoid him. She never left Riley's side. Even after Josh pulled back on what they decided to call "Peter Watch." He didn't understand why she was avoiding him. She wanted to kiss him that night after the party just as much as he wanted to kiss her. What was she so afraid of?

"You know, you're the one who told me to pull out the southern charm for Riley. Have you tried that on Maya?" Lucas offered.

"Man, I don't know. That stuff doesn't seem to work on her, but maybe if I could pull her attention away from Riley for just a little…."

Lucas grinned, "I guess I could try to distract her, for the sake of helping of friend of course…"

Zay chuckled sarcastically, "Yeah I'm sure you're really taking one for the team. Thanks."

After a quick shower and some not-so-quick game critiques from his father, Lucas was finally on on his way to his truck, Zay not far behind. He was staying the night with the Friars, just like he used to do as a kid.

Lucas's heart started to race as he spotted a figure on his truck. His throat tightened and his hands tingled as he drew closer to the petite figure sitting cross-legged on his open tailgate.

"Hey stranger," her melodic voice greeted him.

Riley uncrossed her legs and opened her arms, inviting him into a warm hug. Lucas dropped his bag, stood between her dangling legs and pulled her into his chest.

"Hey Beautiful." He buried his nose into her hair. It always smelled so good, like warm tropical sunshine.

God she felt amazing.

"I'm sorry I missed the game. It takes a lot of work to get a concert ready in less than two weeks." Riley mumbled into his chest.

Lucas pulled away just enough to rest his forehead against hers. His hand threaded into her hair.

"Don't worry about it. What are you doing out here?"

Riley nodded her head to the left. Lucas followed her gaze and saw Josh leaning against a dark green jeep talking to Victoria.

"My parents gave in and let him have his jeep back."

Lucas turned his attention back to Riley, eyebrows raised, "oh yeah?"

Riley nodded. "I think they just got tired of driving us around. So part of his new punishment is he has to drive me everywhere. Maya still has my car."

Lucas tried to focus on her words, but his mind was on the electrifying feeling of her small hands resting on his chest. He grinned and absentmindedly let his hand drift to rest on the curve of her hip.

"How much longer?"

"1 week…"

"Geez Huckleberry. Going through withdrawls?"

Lucas rolled his eyes at Maya's snarky voice. "Hi Maya."

"Well, would you look at that. It's Miss Riley Matthews in the flesh." Zay's amused voice filled the air.

Lucas reluctantly moved from his position in front of Riley, while she gave Zay a confused look.

"What?"

"You're a difficult lady to find these days, with the show and all…" Zay casually leaned his shoulder against the truck and turned to Maya.

"How you doin' Sugar?"

Maya gave him a weak smile, "Fine."

"Glad to hear it."

Lucas cleared his throat, "Anyway...how's the show coming?"

Riley nervously chewed on her bottom lip. "It's okay. Farkle and I have been trying to work out the tech for the finale."

"Riles, it's going to be amazing. Everything will come together." Maya assured her, "did you tell them the good news?"

Riley smiled although her eyes remained nervous. "Well, with the orchestra class participating and all of the sign-ups from the choir classes, we have a full show. And A few girls from the dance team agreed to do a few numbers."

Lucas grinned, "That's great Riley."

"Yeah it is," Maya added. "Missy is furious with the dance team, but Maddie, the captain, is mad at Missy for flirting with her boyfriend, so she was more than willing to sign up."

"Who's her boyfriend?" Lucas asked.

Maya shrugged her shoulders. "I think she's dating that office aid, Bobby?"

A loud giggle caught the group's attention.

Looking for the source, Maya spotted Victoria wrapping her arms around Josh as he leaned against his jeep.

Zay watched her body stiffen and darted his eyes to meet Lucas's. He discretely nodded his head towards Riley. Lucas gave him a cold glare in response and nodded his head towards Maya.

Zay cleared his throat, urging Lucas to make a move.

Lucas gave him a pointed look before moving to stand between Riley's legs again, placing his hands gently on the tops of her knees.

"I'm sure the show is going to be great Riley."

Riley looked down at her hands in her lap. "It doesn't matter if the show is good, it matters if people show up."

"Hey look at me," Lucas cupped her cheek and tilted her head up. "Everything is going to be fine. It's going to be a night filled with joy."

Riley let out a shaky breath and looked into his meadow green eyes. "I hope so."

Just as Lucas moved to bring his lips to hers, a deep-voiced yell caused him to freeze.

"Hey! I'm watching you Friar!" Josh yelled from across the parking lot.

Lucas remained frozen with his lips barely touching Riley's.

He gave her an evil grin, mischief sparkled in his eyes. "What'd you think, should we humor him?"

"Heck no." Riley mumbled before closing the distance between them.

Lucas closed his eyes in bliss as his lips moved against hers. Warm sparks fluttered their way from his lips to his chest. Unconsciously, he pulled her hips closer to his, enjoying the added height of his truck.

"Welp.." Zay turned to Maya again, his southern accent drawled as he spoke, "he gone."

Maya smirked to herself as she glanced at her best friend lip-locking with her cowboy.

"She has him wrapped around her finger doesn't she?"

Zay nodded, "Oh you have no idea."

Icy pain shot through Maya's chest as she thought about the secret Lucas was still keeping from Riley. He had to tell her and soon. The longer he put it off, the more it would only hurt her.

Victoria giggled loudly again in the distance, "Oh you are so bad!"

 _Speaking of hurt…_

"So… Miss Maya…"

Maya turned her attention to Zay, eyebrows raised, challenging his exaggerated southern charm without even speaking.

He sheepishly grinned, "It was worth a shot. Walk you to Riley's car?"

Maya nodded and began walking towards Riley's blue beetle.

Zay took a timid step closer to her and gently laced his fingers with hers. "So…"

"So…" Maya cheekily echoed his words back at him.

"How have you really been Sugar?"

Maya glanced down at the hand holding hers. Her arm suddenly became stiff and the overwhelming sense of not know what to do with her own limbs overcame her. She hid behind cool eyes, while desperately begging her movements to feel natural.

"I already told you, I'm fine."

Zay squeezed her hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lucas gently brush his fingertips through Riley's hair as she beamed at him. The pair was lost in their own little world.

Taking a moment to build his confidence, Zay tentatively imitated Lucas's move. His fingers delicately traced the porcelain skin of Maya's cheek before drifting into her blonde mane.

"You used to always talk to me Maya. Why won't you talk to me?"

Maya wished for the familiar electrifying tingles to warm her cheek and jumpstart her heart, but they never came.

"We're talking now."

Zay let both of his arms drop to his sides and let out an exhausted sigh. "You know what I'm talking about." He brought one hand up to rub across his eyes in frustration. "Do you even care about me?"

Maya narrowed her eyes at him. "Of course I do. I'm sorry I'm not really in the mood to skip through fields of rainbows and sunshine. If you haven't noticed I'm kind of going through a lot of shit right now."

Zay scoffed, "Well in case you haven't noticed, you're not the only person going through shit Maya. You're not the only person in the world with crappy parents, okay? My mom fucking left me too and my dad's been deployed for a year, but you don't see me throwing a pity party for myself every day."

Maya eyes turn into fiery slits. "What do you want, a fucking medal?"

Zay's tone softend, "No, I just want you to talk to me! I understand what you're going through, trust me more than anyone else, I do."

A small wave of guilt flashed across Maya's face, but she was quick to push it away. Yeah, she knew Zay's mom walked out on him just like her dad walked out on her. After returning from the first deployment in his career, Zay's father arrived home to find his girlfriend holding a baby in one arm and a suitcase in the other. She told him she found out she was pregnant soon after he deployed, but was afraid to tell him. She wasn't ready to be a parent, so she ran away, leaving the baby with his father and never looking back. His dad was forced to care for Zay in the best way he knew, by working hard every single day for the military and placing Zay in the trusted care of his grandmother. As his grandmother aged and Zay reached the summer of sixth grade, his aunt made the decision to move her mother to Cold Springs where she could take care of her and Zay while is father was frequently deployed overseas.

It was during that summer when he met Maya at a school car-wash. He rode past the school on his bike and stopped at small booth selling homemade baked goods alongside the car wash. A pretty girl with long brunette hair and big doe eyes, sold him the sweetest cupcake he'd ever tasted, which he eagerly informed her. The girl smiled at him and introduced herself as Riley, before getting easily distracted by the commotion of the car wash. He observed his new classmates running around and splashing each other with water, while enjoying his cupcake. It was clear to him they've all known each other for a long time. He was sure to be a fish out of water at this new school. Just when he thought he would never fit in, a petite girl with a messy mane of blonde hair sat down next to him and started talking to him. It was the best day of his life.

"Zay, I don't know what you want me to say." Maya sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

Zay reached out and took her hand again. "Just say something Maya. I practically spilled my heart out to you and you still haven't said anything about it."

Maya took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she spoke. "I like you Zay and I care about you, okay?"

Zay nodded, "But?"

"You're my friend and that matters a lot to me. I don't want to lose my friend. I can't lose anymore people right now." Maya placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Zay let her hand fall out of his grasp and swallowed hard. "I understand."

Maya glanced at Riley and Lucas before climbing into the driver's seat of Riley's car. Zay placed one arm above the open window and leaned down to Maya's level.

"I just want you to know, this doesn't change how I feel about you."

"I know." Maya nodded.

"And it's not going to stop me from wanting to do this…" Zay ducked his head through the window and to Maya a chaste kiss. At the last moment Maya slightly turned her head, letting his lips meet her smooth cheek.

Zay pursed his lips as he pulled away. "Goodnight Sugar."

* * *

Lucas grinned as his nose brushed up against Riley's and brought her lips to his again. She felt so natural against him. He was struggling to keep Texas Lucas from taking over. Her lips were so soft he couldn't think straight. Her lips gently parted and Texas Lucas couldn't resist anymore. He slipped his tongue between her open lips, causing her to gasp softly.

That was a terrible idea.

Her soft gasp fueled his fire even more. He loved the sound and Texas Lucas wanted to hear it again. He wanted to hear it louder and louder until she was moaning his name.

Sweltering heat surged through Riley's body as Lucas's tongue brushed against her bottom lip again. She couldn't take it anymore. The heat was fogging her brain far too much. She knew she needed to pull away. She knew she needed to breathe, but she couldn't will her body to move away from his.

"FRIAR!"

A loud growl from across the parking lot finally broke Riley from her trance. She slowly pulled herself away, her chest heaving with the newfound air.

Lucas's eyes were still closed when she pulled away, but when they finally opened they were darker than the meadow green she was used to. They were almost emerald and filled with desire.

Riley giggled nervously, "Um...I think that's my cue."

Lucas nodded his head. "I'm sorry. I uh...got a little carried away."

She bit her lip and Lucas really wished she hadn't.

"It's okay," her small hand gently brushed through his hair.

Okay he really wished she hadn't done that. It took every ounce of his control to not to pull her hips against his and let his lips explore the nape of her neck. Instead he gently lifted her from the tailgate and placed her back on the ground.

Riley stood on her tiptoes and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek.

"Good game QB."

Lucas laughed slightly, "Goodnight beautiful."

Riley gave him a small smirk before turning to walk towards Josh's jeep. Lucas watched her hips swing with every step she took.

Riley winced to herself as she faced away from him. She'd never been kissed like that before, surely she must be terrible at it. _He must think I'm an idiot._

Riley shook her head and tried to re-align her focus. She reached Josh's jeep and rolled her eyes at Victoria pushing herself against her brother, desperately trying to get him to kiss her. _God, I hope I don't look like that to Lucas. Wait? Do I look desperate to him? Am I easy? I'll have to ask Maya._

Riley ignored the couple as she opened the passenger door and climbed in.

"Josh mom says you have to take me home."

Josh tried to hide his sigh of relief. _It's about damn time she showed up. I'm going to have to kick Friar's ass._

"Joshy? What about Jessica's house?" Victoria whined.

"Sorry Vic, as lovely as that sounds, I have to take my little sister home."

Riley rolled her eyes again from the front seat and snorted. _Little sister? What am I? Seven?_

"Josh, hurry up. I have a curfew ya know." Riley yelled from the open-topped jeep. _He sooo totally owes me._

"I gotta go. See you Monday." Josh quickly tried to free himself from Victoria's vine-like arms.

"Wait...aren't you going to walk me to my car?"

Josh tried not to cringe and finally freed his arm. "No sorry, I have to get Riley home. See you Monday."

Before Victoria could protest again, he darted around to the driver's seat and jumped in, quickly letting the engine roar to life.

Riley waited until they were out of the parking lot before speaking to him.

"You are pathetic."

"Shut up." Josh groaned at her.

"No. I can't believe you! You are blatantly using her!" Riley shouted over the wind whipping through the airy jeep.

Josh shook his head at her. "I'm keeping you safe."

"How? By flirting with some girl? How would you feel if Lucas was doing that to me?"

Josh growled, "I'd rip him apart."

"Why does that make it okay for you to do that same thing to Victoria? She's really sweet. She doesn't deserve that."

It was Josh's turn to roll his eyes at her. "She's annoying and clingy as hell."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because, she's in Missy's circle. Being with Victoria lets me spy on Missy without her knowing. I need to figure out what she's planning."

Riley's voice was soft as she spoke, "Josh..you don't have to do this…"

"Yes I do. I have to keep you safe, Riles. I can't let anything happen to you again."

"Josh, what happened wasn't your fault."

He shook his head at her. "It doesn't matter."

"What about Maya?"

Josh gripped the wheel tighter. Riley could see his knuckles turn white.

"What about Maya?"

"You're pushing her away! With everything going on around her mom right now, she needs you."

She watched his jaw clench.

"Maya doesn't need me. She has Zay."

Riley narrowed her eyes at him. "What makes you say that?"

"I saw them kissing. Okay? She has him now and I can focus on protecting you."

Riley laughed sarcastically. "Oh my god you are an idiot. First the party and now this."

Josh eyed her suspiciously, "What about the party?"

"You told her you loved her, you big idiot."

Josh slammed on the brakes. The car screeched to a stop causing Riley's seatbelt to jerk and painfully dig into her chest.

"Ow!"

"I DID WHAT!?"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Heeeeeey guuuuys. Sooo. That was a doozy. Right? Things are hitting the fan left and right. What do you think? I know we've had a lot of joshaya angst, but hang in there guys! Things are really starting to heat up between Riley and Lucas...surely nothing could go wrong…. *evil laugh***

 **But seriously, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I'm still struggling with life and depression but writing again is helping me so much. Please review and favorite and do all the things! Your reviews make me so happy, I love hearing what you think!**

 **Up next: (finally) Riley's Concert. I've been dying to write the concert. I'm still playing with the idea of like a spotify or youtube playlist for the songs of my story, is that something y'all would be interested in?**

 **Fun Fact: I try to give everyone's name a purpose. For Example: the name Peter is associated with stone, and the last name Roark is a play on the word Rock. Therefore his name literally means Rock Rock.**

 **Please review! Let me know what you think! And maybe the GMW Rucas story I'm currently obsessed with will update soon too! I'm not sure if the author reads my stuff, but if you do...hey gurl hey! I just reviewed your story!**

 **Lilly.**


	15. When I Look At You

**Alright, let's have a little chat. I understand that some of you were disappointed in the last chapter. Which is fine, I wasn't expecting it TBH and I think some of you missed a lot of details that would have changed how you felt, but then again, maybe that's my fault.**

 **Bottom line: There is no need to be mean to each other in the reviews. Do not call each other names and do not start ship wars. Be upset with me if you must, I still love to know and if you have an account I am more than happy to talk about the chapter with you! Please, don't hate on another reader just because they don't feel the same way as you do. Instead, I encourage you to rationally and logically have a conversation with them...maybe you'll be able to see the other person's POV :)**

 **Disclaimer:** **I came up with the idea chapter a long time ago. I do not want any of the angry shippers thinking they had an influence. This chapter was always going to happen. Thank you so much for the kind reviews, I loved all of them and you guys are what keeps me going! This chapter is a treat for the people who really love my writing and this story. SO GET Y'ALL SNACKS BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS A BEAST. 64 PAGES. AND YES I REALIZE I AM VIRTUAL YELLING. Seriously, get comfy, I takes me about an hour to read through the chapter and it's really important...**

* * *

Chapter 15

Josh paced back and forth in his room. Hours had passed since Riley told him what he did. He almost didn't believe her. He thought she was lying, but her instant face of regret told him she'd revealed a secret that wasn't hers to share. Riley felt terrible for revealing Maya's secret, but a part of her believed Josh was lying about not remembering.

He sure as hell wasn't lying.

Suddenly, Maya's anger towards him after the party made sense. He was such an idiot. Josh more than anyone, knew how much those words meant to Maya...and what did he do? _I used them exactly the way her father would use them, drunk._

The difference being, he actually meant it. Deep down, he knew he always loved her. Over the years, he tried to convince himself he loved her in the same way he loved his little sister, but that line had been crossed a long time ago. He couldn't push away his feelings any longer and why should he? It's not like things could get any worse.

Although, he wasn't sure which was worse, telling Maya he loved her and her not believing it, or telling Maya he loved her and her running away.

It was all starting to make sense now. Maya wasn't confused about how she felt, she was scared. Riley aside, everyone she's ever loved leaves. _And I practically did the same thing._

 _Shit._

Realization pulled at his heart. His lungs burned as crushing weight pushed on his chest. He was practically forcing Maya into Zay's arms. He knew even before she locked eyes with him in the art room that she needed him. She never had to say it, he always knew when she needed him...but he let his stupid jealousy blind him. The green-eyed monster had been controlling him for weeks. He wasn't thinking straight, if he had been, he sure as hell wouldn't have asked out Victoria.

Josh shook his head to himself, _Zay's been pining for Maya since he moved here and she's never acted this way around him before. She was running. She had to be. Zay was her safety net. She didn't really have feelings for him, so she wouldn't get hurt if he left._

But maybe...maybe he was wrong? Maybe all this was just in his head? Maybe he was overthinking everything.

He thought back to the last time they were alone together. It was the night he went to her house. He decided then he just needed some kind of sign that she felt more for him… But maybe Maya was the one now who needed a sign he cared about her...that he wasn't like her loser father.

Rage filled his mind and without thinking he slammed his fist into the wall.

His hand burned in pain, his knuckles screamed at his stupidity, but he didn't care.

What the hell was he thinking? Maya needed him now more than ever.

 _And you locked her out, dumbass!_

He had to find a way to tell Maya how he felt. The more he thought about it, the more obvious her running became. Zay had been complaining all week about how busy she was with Riley's show, but maybe this was her way of hiding? Josh had never been banned from Riley's rehearsals before. Usually she welcomed him, he was her most honest critic after all. So maybe Riley wasn't the one who banned him?

A loud grumble from his stomach and a throb in his head pulled him from his thoughts. Josh looked to the window and squinted his tired eyes at the bright sunlight pouring in.

He had spent the whole night pacing.

With a groan, he ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep now, he slipped on a shirt and trudged out of his room.

In a daze, he stumbled through the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he stared at its contents for a moment, before letting it shut.

He jumped when his eyes were met with mesmerizing icy blue. Maya was silently sitting on the counter, picking at a blueberry muffin. He wondered what she was doing up so early, but his eyes trailed down to her Chubby's baseball tee and his question was answered.

Topanga's voiced filled the kitchen from the living room, "Joshua? Honey is that you?"

"Yeah Ma. Just woke up." He glanced in the direction of his mom's voice. He hadn't seen his mom since the game. He came home and went straight to his room.

Topanga's finite voice rang out again, "Break up with her."

His eyes snapped back to Maya's.

"Okay."

Her artic blue eyes softened for a moment as they lost themselves in the waves of his ocean eyes. Maya could tell by the bags under his eyes that he didn't sleep well...if at all.

Josh's voice dropped to a raspy whisper, "Kitten…"

Abruptly, Maya jumped from the counter and wordlessly offered him the barely eaten muffin.

Josh took it and watched her hurry out the door to her shift at Chubby's. He looked down at the muffin and sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Good morning Josh." Riley happily greeted as she skipped into the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Oh! Where'd you get that?" Riley tried to sneak a piece off of the muffin, but he slapped her hand away.

"Get your own."

Riley stuck her tongue out at him.

He gave her an annoyed look, but broke the muffin in half and gave her part of it anyway.

"See, I knew you loved me." Riley grinned through a mouthful of muffin. "Will you give me a ride to the school?"

Josh plopped a piece of the muffin into his mouth, "What for?"  
"Tech practice. Then rehearsal."

"Is anyone else going to be there?"

"Well Farkle...the rest of the cast will come and go for the most part."

Josh narrowed his eyes at her. "What about Mr. Carter?"

Riley shrugged, "He'll be there later this afternoon."

He chewed on the muffin for a moment, and considered his words.

"Is it alright if I watch? I don't like you being there alone. Mom and Dad wouldn't either."

"Did Maya already leave for work?"

"Yeah"

Riley smiled at him, "Okay. You can watch, but just this once."

* * *

The tech practice went well. At least as far as Josh could tell. He wasn't really sure, but Riley and Farkle seamed pretty pleased with themselves. He tuned them out, occasionally catching a few words here and there. Something about the pool and ponchos? He spent an hour relaxing in the front row until Riley asked for his help with the pipe contraption they were working on.

He heaved himself from the velvet chair. His body felt like dead weight, the sleep deprivation was taking its toll.

"What do you need Riles?"  
His long legs stretched as he climbed the stage stairs, the increased blood flow helped his mind wake up.

"We can't get this pipe to stay together."

"So you need your bigger and stronger brother to do it?"

Riley rolled her eyes at him. "Just fix it please."

Josh climbed onto the ladder they were using and observed the situation.

"What are you guys trying to do?"

"That's a surprise. Just tighten those bolts for us."

Josh did as they asked and climbed back down. "There you go. Should be perfect."

"Thanks."

He let his tired body fall back into his seat. Just as his heavy eyelids drifted closed, Riley's soft voice called out for him again. Her panicked tone caused his eyes to snap open.

He jumped to his feet, "What's wrong?"

He noticed the auditorium doors fling open and a group of girls in athletic wear saunter in. Josh quickly realized it was not the cheerleaders like Riley feared. It was the volleyball team. They were filling into the auditorium to run laps. Teams would sometimes use the incline of the rows and steep stairs for conditioning.

"I got it Riley."

He lazily jogged to the door where the girls were warming up.

"Joshy!"

 _Crap._

Victoria. He forgot she was captain of the volleyball team.

"Hey Vic…"

She threw her arms around him in a tight hug, but he gently eased her away.

She giggled at him, "What are you doing here?"

Josh pointed towards the stage, "I'm helping Riley with her show."

"Aw! That's so sweet of you!" Victoria's hand traced his bicep.

"Yeah," He took a step away from her, "Listen this show is really important, do you ladies mind finding another place to run? I'd really hate for anything to happen to the theater days before the show."

Victoria nodded enthusiastically, "Oh Totally! We can go somewhere else. No problem."

Josh gave her a grin, "Thanks Vic."

The team began to file back out, Victoria turned to follow them, but Josh stopped her.

"Actually, can we talk for a sec?"

"Sure," She turned to the team, "Go on, I'll catch up"

He waited for the girls to leave before speaking again. "Listen…"

Victoria held up her hand to stop him. "You're breaking up with me aren't you?"  
Josh winced. "Uh...yeah…"

Victoria let out a loud sigh of relief, "Finally!"

"Wait, what?"

She giggled at his confused look. "Honestly, I don't know why you put up with me this long. Don't tell anyone, but Missy forced me to act all clingy and annoying. She was convinced you were trying to spy on her. So she said if I didn't annoy you to hell and back, she'd kick me out of her homecoming group...and well she has a limo…"

Josh covered his face with one hand and laughed. "Oh my god."

Victoria gave him a cheeky grin. "I mean, you were totally just trying to spy on her. I understand why. You'd do anything for Riley, it's obvious." She gestured to the stage to prove her point, "and I totally don't blame you. Missy is a witch."

"A witch with a limo apparently." Josh mumbled.

Victoria laughed, "Pretty much."

"I'm sorry for, you know...using you."

She waved him off, "It's okay. I knew you weren't really interested all along and to be honest, I kinda have a thing for Jake's brother. I was hoping you'd make him jealous."

Josh laughed at the irony. "Well did it work?"

She shook her head, "No. But that's okay. These things never really work do they? So are you and Maya like official yet?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure."

"Well, she's lucky to have a guy like you care so much for her. Look I should get back to the team, but on the brightside, you dodged a major bullet. Missy wanted me to make a huge scene in the cafeteria this week for our weekiversary."

Josh winced, "Really?"  
Victoria nodded as she moved for the door, "Oh yeah."

"Hey since my secret's out, do you have any idea what she's planning?"  
Victoria shook her head, "No, I don't. I'm sorry, but if I find anything out I'll let you know. Riley is a sweetheart and Missy doesn't rule this school as much as she thinks."

"Thanks." Josh grabbed the door for her.

"Tell Riley good luck with the show for me! The whole volleyball team will be there!" She called over her shoulder as she jogged away.

Josh eyed Riley as he made his way back to the front row.

"What?"

She grinned at him and sat down at the piano. "Me? Oh I was just watching that whole thing…"  
"Shuuuut upppp" He groaned at her.

Josh fell into his seat and let his head fall into his hand. Riley began playing a smooth melody on the piano. It was soft and calming. His eyelids drooped and he finally drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

"Alright everyone listen up!"

Josh clapped his hands once as the football team gathered around him. "Great practice today. Obviously, today is our bye-week. Which means we're cutting practice short for a little team bonding."

It was finally Friday night. The night of Riley's concert. Her nerves about the show had been growing all week, especially after word about her show began to spread. The whole school was buzzing with excitement, and with the nature of any small town, the excitement caught on quickly. The local newspaper got wind of the story and did a feature piece about the show and the injustice towards the drama department's budget. Hesitantly, Riley agreed to let the reporter observe one rehearsal for the article. The reporter gave the show a rave review, calling it a must-see for the Cold Springs community.

Josh wasn't sure if the article did anything for Riley's nerves. If anything, it made them even worse, but she stuck to her matra: it didn't matter if people didn't like the show, as long as they showed up. Her mind was set on raising enough money to fund the drama department.

Lucas stood next to Josh as his co-captain and addressed the team, "As most of you have heard, tonight the drama department is putting on a fundraiser concert…"

The team groaned in response.

"I don't want to hear it. Our school shows up every Friday night to support us on the field, so we're going to do the same for them."

"Do we have to?" Johnny whined on behalf of the team.

Josh glared at him as Lucas answered.

"Yes. I expect everyone to be there. 7 o'clock in the auditorium. Tickets are five dollars. If you need help getting tickets, you come to me or Josh and we'll work something out."

Josh grinned as he added, "Trust me guys, I've seen some of the show. It's going to be sweet. Now everyone clean up, don't look like a slob and be at the theater no later than 6:45. Huddle up." The team huddled together and ended practice with their team chant.

Josh, Zay and Lucas walked side by side as they made their way back to the locker room.

"So…" Zay cleared his throat, "You broke up with Victoria?"

The tension between them had been escalating all week.

Josh shrugged his shoulders and smirked to himself. "Yeah. I guess you could say that."

Even though they broke up on Saturday, Josh asked Victoria if she would be up for putting on a little show for Missy. They waited until the end of the week and made a huge scene in the cafeteria. He hoped their dramatic act would give Missy a false sense of satisfaction.

Zay rolled his eyes. Typical Josh. Using girls until he got what he wanted from them.

Josh eyed Zay's reaction. "If you have something to say, just say it."

Zay stopped walking. "Nothing. Did you use her just like you used Maya? How long until you find some other quick fuck?"  
Lucas watched Josh's hands ball into fists and quickly jumped between his friends.

 _Well this is a first,_ He thought. For once it wasn't someone holding him back.

"Stop. You're both being ridiculous." He pushed them further apart, just in case.

Zay shoved Lucas off. "Man whatever."

He stormed away as Lucas called after him, "Hey! Don't blow off tonight. You owe it to Riley to show up."

"I'll be there." Zay snapped without looking back.

Lucas turned back to Josh.

"Dude. Either make a move on Maya or let her go. It's not fair to him."

Josh nodded. "I know. Hurry up and get ready. We have a pit stop to make."

* * *

Riley held her stomach as she paced back and forth in the wings. She could hear the chatter of the audience grow louder with every step she took. Her heart was beating so fast her lungs burned as if she were sprinting for her life. Ringing filled her ears. The clamour of the packed house just beyond the curtain grew distant and fuzzy. She gasped for air. Her hand flew to clutch at her neck.

She couldn't breathe.

Riley choked out a raspy gasp that sounded somewhat like "Maya!"

Maya's eyes snapped up from her clipboard and she rushed to Riley's side.

"Riley! Breathe. You're okay."

She gently held onto Riley's shaking shoulders and breathed deeply, encouraging her to do the same.

"Everything is okay. You're okay."

After a minute of breathing, Riley finally calmed herself.

"Good. Just keep breathing." Maya soothed, "You peeked out of the curtain didn't you."

Riley nodded, "There's not one empty seat."

Maya rubbed her shoulders again. "That's a good thing Riles."

She didn't have the heart to tell her best friend, that not only was the show a sell out, they were now turning people away at the door, but still encouraging them to make a donation of course.

"The whole football team is here. Right in the front row."

Maya mentally rolled her eyes. _Nice job Huckleberry. Didn't he know that would only freak her out?_

"Don't worry about them. Focus on Lucas if you have to. You got this. You know you can do this."

Riley weakly nodded. "Once we start I'll feel better."

"Exactly. Now I want you to go to the dressing room. Meditate and do your vocal warm up okay?"  
"But-"

Maya cut her off with a push towards girl's dressing room.

"I'm the stage manager. Do what I say."  
Riley huffed. "I think all of this power is going to your head."

"Go!" Maya pointed to the open door.

She waited until Riley was out of sight before slipping on her headset.

"Ten minutes to curtain."

* * *

Lucas glanced around the filled theater. It seemed like the whole town was there, minus Missy and her cheerleaders. He looked at the bouquet of red roses resting next to his feet. Josh dragged him out of the locker room after practice and to the local florist. He said something about a theater tradition to bring flowers. Lucas hoped the red roses would be enough. He noticed Josh picked out one bouquet of sunflowers and one smaller bouquet of white funny-looking round flowers that he didn't recognize. Rose were supposed to be romantic right? Lucas didn't know. He'd never bought flowers for a girl before.

"How much longer until this thing starts?" One of the football team's linemen groaned from behind him.

"Soon." Josh snapped from Lucas's left without looking up from his program.

"Can I see that?" Zay asked from Lucas's other side.

Josh handed the program across Lucas. He already knew what Zay was looking for. Maya wasn't listed as a performer, just as the stage manager.

Finally the house lights dimmed. The audience's chatter fell silent as the curtain ruffled before gliding open. Smooth clicks echoed the theater as Riley gracefully took center stage. A single spotlight followed her as she moved.

"Good evening and welcome! We are so honored to have you here with us tonight. Art is a form of expression and tonight we want to express our gratitude to our school and community for supporting local arts. The performances you will see tonight are just a fraction of the talent in our school and with your support we can continue to express our passions and share our talent with the world. Tonight, we invite you into our theater to celebrate the arts in what we like to call, A Night of Joy."

Riley's soft chocolate eyes caught Lucas's. She flashed him a nervous smile, then moved to sit at the baby grand piano.

The spot light followed her to the piano, leaving the rest of the stage in darkness. Riley's gentle playful melody cut through the silence.

Lucas could feel the football players around him become antsy and bored. Riley's voice rang through the air and he knew the team wouldn't be bored for long.

" _Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time_

 _I feel alive…"_

A single violin joined Riley's voice emerging out of the darkness and into its own spotlight. The violinist continued with the melody for a moment until Riley's voice returned.

" _...and the world I'll turn it inside out - yeah_

 _And floating around in ecstasy…"_

Brass horns and trumpets joined the stage, their melodies harmonizing as one.

" _...So don't stop me now…"_

Suddenly the house lights came up. Members of the choir and chorus ran down the aisles from the back of the theater. Drums thudded and the tempo increased.

" _'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time."_

The audience cheered. More singers flooded the brightly lit stage. Lucas's eyes were glued on Riley. She was glowing with excitement. Her fingers moved flawlessly across the keys.

" _I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky_

 _Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

 _I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva_

 _I'm gonna go go go_

 _There's no stopping me_

 _I'm burnin' through the sky yeah_

 _Two hundred degrees_

 _That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

 _I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_

 _I wanna make a supersonic man out of you"_

Maya skipped onto the stage next to Riley, carelessly bouncing along and dancing to the beat.

" _Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time_

 _I'm having a ball_

 _Don't stop me now_

 _If you wanna have a good time just give me a call_

 _Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)_

 _Don't stop me now (Yes I'm havin' a good time)_

 _I don't want to stop at all…"_

An electric guitar whaled in a solo, causing the audience to cheer louder, this time jumping to their feet and clapping along.

The voices of the singers surrounded the audience and the base rattled the room, creating a unique sound better than any movie theater surround sound. It was almost as if the audience had become part of the show.

Riley's voice filled the room again, leading the chorus.

" _Don't stop me don't stop me…"_

Lucas laughed at Maya's role of Riley's hype-man, leaning into Riley's mic to add colorful,

" _I like it, I like it."_

Or

" _Have a good time, good time."_

The music crescendoed as the opening number came to a close. The surround sound choir harmonized the long lasting lines.

" _I don't want to stop at all... "_

Their final note soared through the air and brought the audience to a roaring applause. Even the football team whooped and hollered in the front rows.

"Way to go Riley!" Josh bellowed into cupped hands.

Zay brought his fingers to his lips and whistled sharply.

Lucas's eyes were still locked on Riley. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care.

The choir members in the rows climbed the steps to join the other performers on the stage to take a small bow. Riley cued the orchestra and the upbeat song resumed again. She stood while still flawlessly playing the piano and spoke into her mic.

"Thank you so much! We have a packed show for you tonight and this is just the beginning."

The audience continued to clap until the curtain drifted closed again. The moment it closed, the girls from the dance team filed onto the stage in front of it and their music began to play through the speakers.

* * *

The show flew by. Riley wasn't kidding. The performances were packed, one almost immediately after another. A few musical numbers later, and one especially hilarious act with two freshman boys in drag lip-syncing a song about sisters, Riley was finally taking the stage again.

The stage lights behind her shined in a soft halo of purple. The audience greeted her with polite applause. Lucas was surprised when she took center stage in front of a single microphone instead of the piano.

Josh elbowed him, "Get ready."

The music started and Lucas understood what Josh meant. He was not prepared for the voice that came out of her mouth.

" _Listen  
To the song here in my heart  
A melody I start but can't complete…"  
_

If Lucas closed his eyes, he didn't think he'd recognize her.

Riley's voice was strong and soulful, not the sweet and gentle voice he'd grown so accustomed to. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his mouth fell open.

She was a goddess.

" _Listen  
To the sound from deep within  
It's only beginning to find release…" _

Josh smirked and elbowed him again. "Beyonce should watch out."

Lucas's heart grew lighter with every word she sang. It was like he was floating. No one else on earth existed.

" _Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside and turned  
Into your own, all 'cause you won't listen.." _

Riley's eyes closed as she sang. Her heart poured into the song, wrapping each word in powerful emotion. The air in the theater turned electric, as if she were giving the audience a direct line to her heart.

" _Listen  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I tried and tried to say what's on my mind  
You should have known" _

Lucas focused on her words. His heart swelled with pride. It didn't matter that the show wasn't even over yet, she did it. Her song said it all. Missy wouldn't win. She tried to control the school and Riley's life, but not anymore.

" _Oh, now I'm done believin' you  
You don't what I'm feelin'  
I'm more than what you made of me  
I followed the voice you gave to me  
And now I've gotta find my own"_

Riley's voice grew even stronger as her song continued. The lights behind her flashed and she flung her arms out to the side with the beat. _  
"Oh, now I'm done believin' you  
You don't know what I'm feelin'  
I'm more than what you made of me  
I followed the voice you think you gave to me  
But now I gotta find my own…"_

The audience cheered as Riley held onto the final note, her voice rising with perfect vibrato, _  
"...My own"_

Josh and Lucas were the first to jump to their feet. The rest of the crowd quickly followed, giving her a complete standing ovation.

The team clapped Josh on the back as the applause grew louder. Josh glanced over at Zay, who was whistling and sniffling.

"Dude, are you crying?"  
"Shut up."

Lucas was oblivious to his friends' exchange. He couldn't focus on anything but Riley's dazzling smile. His heart couldn't take it anymore. It screamed at him to rush the stage and pull her into his arms, but his feet stayed put. This was her moment and she deserved every single second of it.

Riley gave a polite bow and glided off the stage to the wings.

She was immediately crushed by the weight of Farkle and Maya throwing their arms around her.

"Riles! That was beyond amazing!" Maya squealed.

"Pure perfection." Farkle added.

Riley didn't know where the tears came from, but suddenly her cheeks were wet. "I did it! I actually did it!" Her voice was filled with disbelief.

"I always knew you would." Maya squeezed her tighter.

Breaking free from their arms, Riley freed her hand enough to wipe her tears away.

She let out a shaky laugh, "Okay, I have to go get changed for the finale. Farkle, I believe you're next!"

Farkle playfully wiped his brow. "Honey. I don't know how I can follow that!"

Maya's ears perked up at the last lines of the current performance.

"Well…" She shoved Riley towards the dressing room and turned back to Farkle, "You're going to have to." She pushed the button on her headset, "And...standby for curtain."

* * *

 _"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination…"_

Riley listened to Farkle's muffled voice from the dressing room and observed her new outfit in mirror. Turning to the side, she bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't have let Maya talk her into wearing this. She reached for her black trench coat, when Maya burst into the room.

"Riles. You have to get out here. It's an emergency."

Riley dropped her jacket and sprinted to the wings. _Great. This is it. Missy found a way to ruin the show…_

Farkle was still on stage, he seemed to be fine. Riley looked around for the issue.

"What's wrong?"  
Maya rolled her eyes and held back the edge of the curtain, "He's killing the crowd! Look! They're yawning."

Riley peeked out and noticed a lot of chatter in the audience and definite laughter from some of the front rows.

" _Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender..."_

She winced. She didn't want to tell anyone what they could or couldn't perform, but Farkle's rendition of Music Of the Night from Phantom of the Opera wasn't exactly the most upbeat choice.

" _Dare you trust the music of the night…"_

His melancholy song droned on.

 _Or the shortest choice.._ Riley thought.

Maya's frantic whisper brought her back, "Riley. We have to do something to get the crowd back! We have to wake them up!"

Riley bit her lip and thought for a moment. Light lightning an idea struck her and she didn't think twice. She knew she didn't have very long, but it was all they got.

"Stay here."  
Stealthily, she sprinted from the side stage door into the theater and snuck along the wall to the sound booth across from the stage.

"Hold the next act. I think Riley's calling an audible." Maya snapped into her headset.

The sound tech laughed in her ear, "Oh yeah she is."

Riley appeared next to Maya again as if she never left, but still slightly out of breath.

"What…"

Riley ignored Maya's question and pulled the headset off of her head.

"Remember that Tina Turner routine we did in the fifth grade talent show?" Her nimble fingers clipped on Maya's belt pack and mic for her.

Maya stared at her. "Yeah...how could I forget. You made us practice all summer."

Riley tossed the stage manager headset into Farkle's hands as he exited the stage.

"Good, because we're doing it now." She shoved Maya onto the stage.

"Wait, WHAT?"

* * *

Lucas tried to stifle his yawn. The team around him was growing restless. He couldn't blame them. Farkle's song just kept going and going. He'd never heard this song before, and he didn't care to ever heard it again. Farkle's singing wasn't bad, it was just that boring song. The god awful never ending song.

The music grew louder, causing the dozing audience to jolt, but unfortunately, Farkle's act wasn't over yet. He whipped his black cape, in what Lucas hopped was his grand finale.

It wasn't.

Lucas's mind slowly slipped away from Farkle's number and into a fantasy about Riley's long legs. When she first took the stage, he thought she must be trying to kill him. Her flouncy black skirt stopped mid-thigh and hitched slightly higher with every swish of her hips. He imagined the short skirt bunching around her hips as she straddled his lap…

Farkle's low baritone notes rattled the image from his mind.

He took a dramatic bow. The audience was too dazed to begin applause immediately, but after an awkward beat, a few polite claps grew into a quiet applause. Farkle left the stage with a pleased smile on his face.

Suddenly, the jarring sound of brass instruments shocked the audience awake.

Josh groaned and covered his face with his hands, "Oh god. Not this."

Lucas gave him a confused look, "Wha…"  
Before he could get the word out, Riley and Maya stumbled onto the stage. Riley immediately began singing,

" _When I was a little girl  
I had a rag doll  
Only doll I've ever owned"_

Lucas was taken aback by Riley's new outfit, a skin tight black leather leggings clung her legs like a second skin. Her long legs were covered by tall thigh-high black boots. A simple black tank top hugged her hips and accentuated her chest. He couldn't look away.

Maya's honey-like voice took over,

" _Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll  
But only now my love has grown…"_

Lucas glanced at Josh, "Dude, I didn't know Maya could sing."

Josh smirked, "Oh she can sing."

Riley voice belted out again,

" _And it gets stronger, in every way.."_

Maya sang with her,

" _...And it gets higher, day by day"_

The audience was back on their side again, subtly swaying along to their contagious rhythm.

" _And do I love you my oh my  
Yeah river deep mountain high  
If I lost you would I cry..."_

Riley knew she was dead. Maya was going to kill her after tonight. They shimmied and twirled in unison as they sang. Neither one had a clue how they remembered the routine from the fifth grade.

" _Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby…"_

As they turned their backs to the audience and shook their hips, Riley was hit with the realization of just how provocative their dance moves were. As fifth graders they were cute, but now? They were down right seductive.

Lucas's throat tightened as he watched Riley's backside. Josh's hand tried to block his vision, but Texas Lucas easily shoved it away. He gripped the armrests tightly as his eyes zoned in on Riley's mesmerizing movements. The team around him whistled and cat-called at the girls. For the second time that night, Lucas fought the urge to storm the stage.

" _I love you baby like a flower loves the spring  
And I love you baby just like Robin loves to sing…"_

Their song quickly escalated into a diva-off. Each riffing off notes longer and more dramatic with every line.

" _And I love you baby like a school boy loves his pet  
And I love you baby, river deep mountain high"_

Their voices melded together perfectly. Maya's sweet honey harmonized with Riley's powerful soul. The irony of their voices opposed to their personalities make Lucas laugh.

" _Oh baby... "_

Maya fanned herself in a melodramatic fashion as Riley belted out a long soulful run, before perfectly hitting the chorus and strutting in unison around the stage.

" _Do I love you my oh my, oh baby  
River deep, mountain high  
If I lost you would I cry…" _

Riley and Maya grinned at each other as they tried to play their ultra-diva characters.

" _Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby"_

Their song came to an end with one final run in perfect harmony. They ended with a hip bump and cheeky high five.

The audience roared. The football players jumped to their feet with more cat-calls,

"Damn Caps, you wanna share some of that ass." Johnny teased from behind Lucas.

Josh and Lucas both turned to glare at him.

Riley's chest heaved. The lights were blinding, but she didn't need to see to know the audience loved it.

Maya squeezed her hand and mumbled through her smile, "I'm going to kill you."  
"Oh please, you loved it." Riley mumbled back.

Maya glared past Riley to Farkle waiting in the wings, but he was too busy laughing to pull the curtain. Instead, she yanked on Riley's hand, forcing a quick bow before sauntering off stage.

When Riley reached the wing, Maya was already putting her headset on and cueing the next act.

Riley grinned at her, "Tell me you didn't love that."

Maya gave her a playful eye roll, "Okay I kinda loved it."

Farkle grabbed Riley's hand and pulled her away. "Come on! We have to get the finale ready!"

* * *

There were two more numbers left until the finale and Maya was starting to worry. Riley and Farkle still weren't ready. She paced in the wing. The next act took the stage.

 _Okay, they have one number left._

Maya hurried to Riley and Farkle's side. They were still fiddling with those damn pipes.

"Riley I need a status update."  
"We need more time," Riley's voice was frantic, "ask Maddie if she can improv."

"It's like the line got cut somewhere!" Farkle whisper-yelled as he worked on the pipes.

"Maddie can't improv she getting changed for the finale."

Riley stood up, "Go find the issue Farkle. Maya and I will stall." She turned to Maya, "Peaches, can we do the number you pulled?"

The air was sucked from her chest. She pulled her song for a reason. She couldn't do it. Especially not with him sitting in the front row. She shook her head. She knew Josh was already onto her, and she didn't think she was ready to give in.

"Riley I can't..."

"Yes you can. You already nailed Tina. We'll do it just like we practiced. Okay?"

"Tina was just a character….this...this is all me...he'll…"

Riley cut her off by pulling her into a tight hug.

"It will be okay Peaches. I'll be next to you, no matter what. You'll be okay."

Maya let out a shaky breath and nodded. She pushed the button on her headset, "Maya to pit. Get ready we're doing my number next."

"But you pulled it…"The pit answered in her ear.

"I know. Just do it."

Riley took her hand, "Come on. You can do this."

Maya ripped the headset off.

The curtain opened and Riley took the stage again. The football team wolf-whistled again. Lucas could see the pink flush set in her cheeks. She sat down at the piano as Maya took center stage.

Josh furrowed his brow. _This wasn't in the program. Something must be wrong._ He noticed Maya's hands slightly shaking as she held the microphone.

She looked back and nodded at Riley, who began playing.

The haunting yet calming melody soothed his ears. Familier calm washed over him. He realized this was the song Riley played during the rehearsal he watched. The one that lulled him to sleep. He didn't know it was supposed to be Maya's.

The orchestra pit joined Riley's melody. Maya took a breath and began to sing,

" _Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the night's so long.."_

Josh's eyes glazed over and he was transported back in time.

He could never forget the night of their first kiss. The memory was permanently burned into his heart. It was the summer before 9th grade for him, 8th for her. The summer when his crush on Maya grew stronger. Ever since he returned from football camp she seemed like a different person to him, gorgeous and dangerous at the same time. Their flirty repertoire started that fateful day she strutted into the diner and had been growing all summer. He knew they were starting to walk a fine line. That night, his parents left him home alone, they were driving Riley to some theater class in the city. He was watching a UFC fight in the living room when a crashing sound came from Riley's room. He sprinted up the stairs and flung open the door to find Maya in a heap on the floor.

He knelt on the ground next to her and saw she was crying. "Maya?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I just had to get out." Tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Maya, what happened? Are you hurt?" Josh quickly glanced over her body, looking for any injuries.

She shook her head. "He's left us again. He said he was back for good this time. He said he wasn't going to leave."

He knew she must be talking about her dad. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh...it's okay. You're gonna be okay."

She sobbed into his chest, soaking the front of his shirt. His heart broke. He was used to seeing her be strong and fierce, not broken.

"I don't know what I did wrong... Why doesn't he want me... Why am I not good enough for him..." Maya choked the words out in between sobs.

Josh didn't know what to do. He decided she needed to calm down before she made herself sick.

Tentatively he stroked her hair, "You did nothing wrong. He's a deadbeat Maya, he doesn't deserve you." That seemed to help. He continued to hold her, stroking her hair until her sobs turned into silent tears.

"Why doesn't he love me?"

If his heart wasn't broken before, it was definitely shattered into a million pieces now.

"Who cares if he loves you? You have so many other people who love you, you don't need him."

Maya shook her head. "I don't even know what love is."

He kissed her.

It was soft and gentle. Warmth trickled through his body as his lips touched hers. Maya leaned closer into him, reveling in the peaceful feeling his lips brought to her. She felt safe. She felt home.

They didn't say anything to each other after that. Josh held her in his arms on the floor against the bay window until she fell asleep. Her eyes were puffy, and her hair was tangled in knots, but he didn't care. All he could focus on was the soft purring sound of her breathing, just like a kitten.

" _Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you"_

That was the first of many kisses for them. The crush Josh felt for his little sister's best friend gradually developed into a deep-seated feeling. His heart raced whenever she was around, hoping for a quick moment alone for another stolen kiss. As her mother mended her broken heart with a new boyfriend every week, Maya's sleepovers at the Matthews's became much more frequent. Josh always knew exactly when her mom had started seeing a new loser, because those were the nights Maya came to him. She would wait until Riley was asleep and then sneak into his room. Some nights she would talk about what new guy her mom brought home and how much she hated him. Josh would always hold her close and listen. Some nights she would come to him with tears in her eyes, because something reminded her of her father. He would whisper sweet nothings in her ear and they would make far-fetched grandiose plans to run away together to Paris. Some nights, they would spend the entire night whispering nonsense, just making each other laugh. Josh would tease her lips with a kiss in between her fits of giggles. And some nights, she wouldn't say a word. She would just climb into his bed and bury herself in his arms. Josh knew he couldn't let his parents find out about his feelings for her, and he especially couldn't let them find out about their nights together or they'd watch him like a hawk. He knew they probably weren't fooling Riley for very long, but she never brought it up. Not until recently.

" _When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I  
I look at you…" _

He would also never forget their first time together.

At the end of the last school year, Maya showed up in his room in the middle of the night with tears glistening in her eyes. Her end of the year art show had taken place that evening. He went with his family and marveled at her work. He couldn't hide his small smirk as he observed each of her paintings. He felt like he had a behind the scenes perspective for each one. Her artwork invited her peers into a small peek at her mind and emotions, but just a fraction compared to what he already knew about her. Which is exactly how he knew to look past her plastered on smile. Her icy blue eyes would glance at the door every few seconds, waiting for someone to show up.

But they never did.

She climbed into his bed that night and laid her head on his chest. He could barely hear her soft sniffles.

"She didn't come."

Josh wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm so sorry Maya."

Maya propped herself up to look into his eyes.

"Do you remember when my dad left and you kissed me?"

Josh knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Of course I do."

She bit her lip for a moment. Her voice came out in a raspy whisper, "Why did you kiss me?"

Josh gently stroked her hair as he answered, "Because you said you didn't know what love was."

Her fingers trembled and she glanced down at his chest.

Her voice was so soft he almost didn't hear it.

"And what if I needed a reminder?"

His hand cupped her cheek and brought her lips to his. Maya's lips moved hungirly against his, desperately seeking the electrifying tingles to warm her heart. As their kiss grew deeper, her heart slowly began to beat again and they slipped into euphoric bliss together for the first time.

She snuggled herself into his chest as the morning sun threaten to rise. His arms wrapped tightly around her and pulled her bare body against his. She knew she only had a matter of minutes until she had to sneak back into Riley's room, but she couldn't will herself to leave the safe embrace of his arms. Instead, she let herself have a few more peaceful moments in their sweet escape. She knew the minute she left his arms, reality would rear its ugly face again, a bitter reminder of the curse she would never be able to break. What she had with Josh couldn't be real. She refused to let herself believe it was, because the moment she did, he would leave her. Just like everyone always did.

" _You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like Kaleidoscope colors that  
Cover me, all I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful..."_

Josh found himself back in the present moment. Maya's eyes gleamed with tears threatening to fall. To the audience, it looked like an act she was putting on to fit the song, but Josh knew better. She couldn't hide from him anymore.

He had to talk to her. He had to see her. He'd never felt the desire to hold her in his arms more than he did right now. He wanted her, and not just her body. Her heart.

" _You appear_

 _just like a dream_

 _to me…"_

As her last note rang out, Zay's heart broke into a million pieces. Her eyes never left Josh's during the performance. Not even once. The lyrics to her song stabbed him like a knife in the chest. Over and over again. The sharp pains burned his lungs. A dull ache settled over his entire body.

She was in love with Josh.

There was no denying it. And as much as the realization hurt, he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Maya deserved to experience love, but it was her own fault if she thought his love wasn't enough. She can let herself get hurt when Josh breaks her heart. Zay didn't care anymore. He'd wait until she needed him to pick up the pieces Josh made. Maybe then she'd realize what she needed all along.

But that did nothing to ease the pain his heart felt.

Maya took a small bow as the audience clapped, then gestured to Riley at the piano. Riley took a polite bow as the audience increased their applause.

Maya's face burned under Josh's steady stare. Her stomach fluttered with nervous butterflies. His face said it all.

He was a man on a mission.

The curtain drifted closed, finally freeing her from the depths of Josh's ocean blue eyes. The stage bustled around her in a mad dash to set up the finale.

 _Numb. You have to stay numb. Just a little longer._

Riley pulled her into a hug.

"That was beautiful Maya."

"Thanks Riles." Maya mumbled into her shoulder.

Riley squeezed her tighter for a moment before pulling her to Farkle's side.

"What's the status?"

"I got everything working. Maddie is doing improv in front of the curtain while we move the splash pool into place."

Riley pulled on her trench coat and started buttoning it.

Maya quickly reached out and tied her belt for her. "Perfect, I'll start passing out the ponchos to the splash zone. You look hot by the way. I'm surprised Huckleberry hasn't snuck backstage to have his way with you."

Riley rolled her eyes and brushed her off. "Ponchos. Go. Now. Please."

Maya stuck her tongue out and left to pass out the ponchos.

The minute she slipped out of the stage door into the theater, she could feel his eyes on her, watching her like a hawk. Her pulse quickened as she moved closer to him. She could practically hear her heart beating over Maddie's loud hip-hop music. She tried to avoid his eyes when she finally reached him, but he was having none of it.

His hand reached out and gently held her arm, preventing her from rushing past him.

"Maya…"

She shook her head at him. "I have to pass these out."

It was his turn to shake his head. Gently, he pulled her closer to him.

"Look at me Maya."

She couldn't help herself. As much as she tried, her eyes drifted to his.

"Josh, please. I can't do this right now." She pleaded with him.

Josh leaned forward, bringing his lips to her ear. His velvet whisper sent chills down her spine.

"Don't run from this. Please Maya...don't run from me."

Maya shrugged out of his grasp and quickly moved on down the row.

Lucas took his poncho from her while eyeing Josh.

"Everything okay?" He mouthed.

Movement on his other side stole his attention.

Maya attempted to hand Zay a poncho, but he shoved it back into her hands. Instead, he stood up and angrily stormed out of the theater. Maya look stunned for a moment before moving on as if nothing happened.

Lucas turned back to Josh, who never answered him.

Maddie's dance routine ended and she quickly darted backstage for the finale. Riley entered in her place.

"Sadly, our show has come to an end. We hope you've enjoyed it. Art can be made in many different ways. Some on paper, or canvas or through song and dance. But there's one thing all art shares, the ability to make you feel something. Whether it's tears and sadness, or joy and love. We are so happy to share our passion for the arts with you. Lastly, we'd like to leave you with one little reminder, when your heart is full of joy or love, there's nothing that can take that feeling away from you. Not even the darkest of clouds can touch the sun in your heart. And sometimes, when your heart is so filled with love, you just have to sing in the rain."

The curtain opened and Riley took her place onstage, gracefully stepping into the shallow splash pool taking up the entire stage. The choir members and dancers all stood in the shallow water in black trench coats, holding matching black umbrellas.

Artificial thunder rumbled through the theater. Strobe lights flashed like bolts of lightning. The audience members in the front rows quickly slipped on their ponchos as they understood what was about to happen.

Water rained down onto the performers from the hidden pipe contraption Riley and Farkle spent so many hours building.

Thunder crashed again and was met with loud drums and bass. The choir started the song as they came to life with their dancing, complimenting each choreographed step by swinging the umbrellas.

Riley twirled her umbrella as she started to sing,

" _You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star…" _

Riley danced in perfect unison with the skilled dance team. The audience was awestruck at the performance. Dancers splashed through the water, causing the light to capture each individual droplet.

" _Baby, 'cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
'Cause I…" _

Water sprayed across the front row, causing the immersive mash-up of Rihanna's Umbrella with Singing in the Rain to fill the theater.

Farkle's voice joined Riley's in contrast, but still in harmony as he lead the male singers and dancers through the chorus, _  
"I'm singin' in the rain (We'll shine together)  
Just singin' in the rain (We'll be forever)  
What a glorious feeling (Be a friend)  
And I'm happy again (Stick it out 'til the end)..." _

The male dancers splashed their way to the front,

" _...I'm laughing at clouds (More than ever)  
So dark, up above (We'll share each other)  
I'm singin', singin' in the rain (Umbrella)..."_

Riley moved to dance center stage with Farkle. Their voices mixing as one with the choir, _  
"You can stand under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh eh eh eh eh eh)" _

The dancers circled around them, intricately moving their umbrellas and rhythmically splashing the water with their footwork. Riley and Farkle sang together,

" _These fancy things  
Will never come in between  
You're part of my entity  
Here for infinity  
When the world has took its part  
When the world has dealt its cards  
If the hand is hard  
Together we'll mend your heart  
'Cause I…"_

Farkle led the chorus again,

" _I'm singin' in the rain (We'll shine together)  
Just singin' in the rain (We'll be forever)  
What a glorious feeling (Be a friend)  
And I'm happy again (Stick it out 'til the end).." _

Lucas swore he saw an evil glint in Riley's eye as she danced to the front and knelt down alongside the other girls.

" _I'm laughing at clouds (More than ever)  
So dark, up above (We'll share each other)"  
_

The female dancers splashed their hand through the water with the words. Riley purposefully splashed the water at Lucas.

" _I'm singin', singin' in the rain"_

Lucas laughed and wiped the water from his now drenched face. Riley linked her arm with Farkle's as they playfully kicked stomped through the water to the beat.

" _It's rainin', rainin' (I'm singin' in the rain)  
Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin' (Just singin' in the rain)  
Baby, come here to me (What a glorious feeling)  
Come here to me (And I'm happy again)  
It's rainin', rainin' (I'm laughing at clouds)  
Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin' (So dark, up above)  
Baby, come here to me (The sun's in my heart)  
And I'm ready for love…" _

Lucas beamed with pride. Riley was a theatrical genius. Every little splash and every movement of the umbrellas were perfectly choreographed to the music.

" _My umbrella, my umbrella  
My umbrella, my umbrella." _

The cast raised their umbrellas high above their heads on the final beat. Thunder roared and the strobe lights flashed on final time, leaving the stage in chilling darkness. The audience's applause rivaled the loud thunder and shook the theater.

The stage lights softly faded on to gently illuminate the stage. The cast stood in a line to take one final collective bow. The audience rose to their feet as their applause grew louder.

The cast took another bow before motioning to the orchestra pit and joining the applause. Riley smiled down at the pit as she clapped, eternally grateful for their hard work. Before she could realize what they were doing, Farkle led the rest of the cast in taking a step backwards. He lifted his arms to Riley as a gracious and well deserved curtain call.

The audience roared with cheers and more applause. Riley's face burned at the attention. The football team was cat-calling her again. She could hear her brother's deep voice over the applause.

"Yeah Riley! That's my sister!"

The house lights drifted up, allowing her to make out the faces in the crowd. Her eyes fell on her parents, both of their faces were glowing with pride. She could see her mom brushing tears from her eyes.

Next her eyes found Lucas's in the front row. Her heart fluttered at his smug grin. He gave her a quick wink that caused her cheeks to flush. The water splashed around her as Maya skipped onto the stage and pulled her into a tight bear hug.

The curtain glided shut for the final time and muffled the on-going applause. The house lights came to their full brightness and the audience died down as they exited the theater, some lingering to meet with the cast.

Maya jumped up and down, causing the water to spray in all directions.

"You did it Riles! You did it! You did it! You did it!" She repeated herself as she squeezed Riley tighter.

Riley corrected her, "No. We did it Peaches. You, Farkle, everyone."

Riley's mind moved like a hurricane, spiraling in a storm of emotions.

Pride. Joy. Exhaustion.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins and caused her body to tremble.

Maya gave her one last squeeze before turning to Farkle.

"Come on, let's get this thing drained before we make a hole in the stage."

"This stage is structurally sound thank you very much Miss Hart." Mr. Carter announced and handed them each a towel. "Riley, words cannot describe how proud I am."

Riley grinned at him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. What's the final number?"

Mr. Carter have her a knowing look. "If you must know, our original drama budget was two thousand dollars…"

Riley winced.

"...and tonight, from tickets and donations, you raised six thousand dollars."

Riley's jaw dropped. Six thousand dollars? _How was that even possible?_

Mr. Carter continued, "Additionally, thanks to your efforts and hard work, we received a sponsorship donation for two thousand dollars, bringing you to a grand total…"

"Eight thousand dollars?" Riley squeaked.

The stage swayed under her feet and her vision blurred for a moment.

"Breathe Miss Matthews. Breathe." Mr. Carter chuckled.

Riley took a few calming breaths. "Who is the sponsor?"

"I'm not too sure. I have the check here, let's see.." Mr. Carter pushed his glasses up on his nose and pulled the check from his pocket to inspect.

"It's from a company called F.F.R. Inc. Address...Austin, Texas."

Riley's mouth fell open.

 _Lucas?_

She could tell by his truck and the way his family dressed that they clearly had money, but surely he wouldn't have that kind of allowance laying around?

Mr. Carter squeezed her shoulders. "Go. See your family. I know they're waiting for you."

Riley nodded, still in shock.

"Maya?" her voice quivered.

"Go on Riles. I need to get the dressing rooms cleaned up." Maya answered.

Riley gave her a knowing look. She can't hide from her brother forever.

She peeled off her drenched coat and dried herself off before walking into the auditorium.

Josh was the first person to greet her. The moment she stepped into the theater, he rushed towards her and lifted her into the air as he bear hugged her.

"That was amazing Sis. I'm so proud."

"As are we!" Her mom added.

Josh put Riley down, only for her to be pulled into her parents arms.

Topanga stoked her hair and kissed the top of her head, "You did good kid."

"No boys." Cory grumbled.

Topanga elbowed him in the side.

"I mean good job sweetie. We are proud of you."

"So proud…" Topanga continued for him, "That we are lifting the final days of your grounding."

Riley's face lit up as Topanga handed her her iPhone.

"What about me?" Josh whined.

Topanga rolled her eyes. "You didn't do anything, but here..."

She handed him his phone, which he cradled like a baby.

"My precious!"

Topanga's jumped as her own phone vibrated loudly, "I'm sorry honey. It's been going off all night. I have to take this."

Cory looked at her questioningly, "Is it?"

She nodded as she answered the phone and rushed out of the theater.

"So Daddy, since I'm not grounded anymore, can I go to the cast party at Chubby's?"

Cory nodded. "I suppose so. Text me when you get there and when you leave. Don't stay out too late." He warned her and gave her one more hug before following after Topanga.

Josh watched him leaved and turned back to Riley.

"Where's Maya?"

Riley sighed, "I think she's in the girl's dressing room. You'll have to wait her out. You can't go in."

Josh nodded and reached down by his seat, grabbing the two bouquets of flowers. He handed her the sunflowers.

"I really am proud of you Sis."

Riley took the sunflowers and smiled. "Thanks Bro."

"Maya told me last year you're supposed to bring flowers. I was going to get you roses since they're your favorite, but I think someone already did…"

Josh trailed off and nodded his head over her shoulder. .

Riley looked over her shoulder at Lucas, waiting with a sheepish grin and an armful of red roses. Her heart did a somersault and before it was right side up again, her feet started moving. She sprinted the short distance between them and jumped into his arms, her long legs wrapping around his waist.

Lucas chuckled deeply in her ear as he caught her. His arms wrapped around her, while still holding the roses. The sunflowers in her hand tickled his neck as her arms tightened around him.

"Hey Beautiful." He murmured against her ear.

His nose nuzzled against her cheek.

Riley buried her face into the crook of his neck. Warm butterflies fluttered around her soul. His woodsy smell invaded her senses and sent warm tingles through her body. The warmth tickled her mind and made it feel fuzzy. She moved to unwrap her legs from him, but his large hand quickly gripped at the back of her thigh, holding her in place.

"Not yet." She barely heard him whisper.

The feeling of his large hand on her thigh melted her muscles. Heat surged through her body and she suddenly became very aware of the intimacy of her position. _How did this even happen? How did I get up here? More importantly, how do I get down?_

Riley could feel heat rushing to her cheeks.

Lucas felt her body tense up for a second and he knew the moment was over. Her mind had taken over. Gently, he unwrapped her legs from his waist and slowly placed her on the ground. He forced himself to look anywhere but her chest as the hem of her tank top dipped lower.

Riley discretely pulled her shirt up, hoping no one noticed.

Lucas distracted himself by letting his hand cup her cheek.

"You are amazing, Riley."

Riley blushed. "Thank you. Actually, I owe you a huge thanks."

Lucas smirked. He could think of a few ways for her to thank him.

"Oh yeah? What for?"  
"For believing in me. For supporting me. For bringing the football team. For the check...actually, wait no. Not for bringing the team. That was a little nerve racking."

Lucas furrowed his brow at her. "What?"  
Riley shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "Well, you know, having them all in the front…"

He shook his head at her, "No.. Riley, what check?"  
Riley's face fell for a moment and she took a small step back, causing his hand to fall from her cheek.

"Um, you know...the check donated for two-thousand dollars...from, from Texas…"

Lucas opened his mouth to explain who the check must be from, but a warm bubbly voice answered for him.

"Miss Riley Matthews, you are just absolutely a shining star."

Mrs. Friar greeted Riley with a dazzling smile and a soft hug.

"Aw thank you so much, Mrs. Friar."

Lucas's mom gave her a stern, but playful look, "Now Riley. I hear Mrs. Friar and I look over my shoulder for my mother in-law. You call me Laura."

Lucas grinned at Riley's blush and gave his mom a half hug.

"Hi Momma."

"Hi Lukey"

Riley bit her lip to hide her smirk.

"Lukey?" She playfully mouthed at him.

He almost rolled his eyes, but he saw his father's stern look and decided against it.

Mr. Friar gave Riley a curt nod. "As usual, my wife is right. You have a special talent Miss Matthews."

Riley gave him a nervous smile. _Maybe Lucas's dad wasn't as tough as he portrayed_...

"Thank you..." She wasn't sure if she should call him Sir, she remembered Lucas doing it before, "...Sir…" she added as an afterthought and mentally winced at her awkwardness.

Laura playfully slapped her husband's sturdy chest.

"Come on now Jay. Admit it, as soon as you heard Queen she won you over."

Lucas's father cracked a small grin, Riley didn't think was possible. _Friar men definitely have charm._

"Okay fine. Yes, you're song selection was impressive. Although I could have done without that phantom kid…"

Riley giggled, "Thank you. As for that number, Farkle has an affinity for Phantom of the Opera."

"Farkle?"

 _If I had a dollar for every time someone asked me that._ Riley mentally groaned.

"Farkle Minkus. It's his name Sir." Lucas answered for her.

"Minkus…" His father echoed. "I know that name. Any relation to Minkus Technology industry?"

"Um, yes." Riley answered. "That's his family's business."

"Hmm...Well they make a fine drone op heat-seeking warhead."

Riley glanced at Lucas, "Uh…"

Laura slapped her husbands chest again. "Can you just be normal for once? Anyway, Riley you put on a wonderful show. Did you come up with all of this by yourself?"

Lucas grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah she did."

Riley blushed again, "Well I had a lot of help from my friends."

Laura gave her another warm smile. "It was amazing. Lucas talked you up all week and after that article in the paper we knew we couldn't miss it and you did not disappoint."

"Again, thank you so much Laura. And thank you for your family's gracious donation. That is far too kind of you."

Laura shook her head, "Nonsense. Our ranch likes to give back to the community and lord knows we spend enough on football. The arts need some love too and it's about time we contributed. Tell me Riley, have you ever considered pageants? You can win some good money, you're so pretty and talented, the judges would eat you up."

"Okay, that's enough…" Lucas jumped in, "Mom she doesn't need to be recruited into your pageant world."

"Alright alright. Don't stay out too late Hon."

Laura gave her son a kiss on the cheek, "Again well done Riley. The show was spectacular." She flashed her a smile while linking her arm with her husband's.

Mr. Friar gave Riley another curt nod as they turned to walk away. His strong hand firmly grasped onto Lucas's shoulder as he past by.

Lucas felt his father's firm grip and tried not to wince under the pressure. The lines in his father's face stood out against his stern expression. Mr. Friar turned his head away from Riley and lowered his voice so she wouldn't hear him.

"Don't get her pregnant."

Lucas clenched his jaw and replied through gritted teeth, "Yes Sir."

Riley eyed Lucas's tense face as his father walked away.

"You okay?"

Just the sound of her voice was enough to calm him. He grinned and held out the roses.

"For you. The show really was amazing Riley."

Riley took the flowers and snuck a quick sniff. Her eyes closed in bliss at their sweet aroma. Lucas bit his lip to keep himself from pouncing on her.

"Thank you Lucas. They're beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

Riley rolled her eyes as his cheesiness. "So, Lukey...the cast is having a little post-show celebration at Chubby's...um if you wanted to come with me…"

Lucas laughed and took a dangerous step towards her.

"One condition…"

His hands found her hips and he let his head drop down, his lips almost within perfect kissing distance.

Riley nudged closer to him, her lips barely touching his as she spoke, "And that is?"

Lucas's fingers danced to her lower back, pulling her hips into his.

"Never call me Lukey again."

"Deal."

Without missing a beat, Lucas crashed his lips against hers. His hands rested on the curve of her back and he forced himself not to let them drift lower. His tongue brushed against her lips, but Riley gently pulled away.

He could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. She bit her lip and Lucas's couldn't help himself from giving her another quick peck.

Riley giggled nervously. "Um, I should go get my stuff out of the dressing room."

Lucas nodded and took a reluctant step back. "Can I come with you?"

She laced her fingers with his and nodded. He brought her hand to his lips and gave it a soft kiss before motioning to the backstage door,

"Lead the way Beautiful."

As Riley led him backstage, a thought struck him. "Hey, uh Riley...do you have your car back yet?"

Riley gave him a confused look. "Why do you ask?"

Lucas gave her a sheepish grin, "Uh well my ride kinda stormed off without me."

Riley's eyes drifted past Lucas to her brother, sitting on the floor just outside of the girl's dressing room. A mischievous sparkle twinkled in her eyes. She was definitely scheming.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I do have my car back. Just give me a second."

She took a step towards the dressing room door, but Lucas gently tugged on her hand, bringing her into his chest. He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You're up to something aren't you?"

"Maybe...I'll explain later." She handed Lucas her flowers, "Will you hold these for me?"

He nodded as she slipped into the dressing room, shutting the door behind her.

Josh groaned from his spot on the floor.

"You two are disgusting."

Lucas laughed and offered him a hand to stand up, but Josh waved it off.

"Thanks, but I think I'll be here for awhile."

"Waiting on Maya?"

Josh nodded. "Yeah."

The door opened, causing Josh to perk up...only to slouch back down when he saw it was Maddie.

"So…" Lucas sat next to him. "As a third party with absolutely no personal interest in the matter…What's going on between you and Maya?"

Josh groaned. "Are we really doing this right now?"

Lucas grinned, "Oh yeah, we're doing this. Tell me right now. Are you and Maya just friends with benefits or is there something else going on?"

* * *

"Peaches…"

Riley entered the dressing room and glanced around for her best friend. A few girls were still gathering up their things.

"Riles…" she echoed.

It took her a minute but Riley finally spotted Maya sitting on the floor near the door with her back against the wall.

"You can't hide in here forever."

Maya shrugged her shoulders. "You don't know that. Maybe I like it in here."

"Maya. You can't hide forever." Riley repeated.

"He's waiting outside the door isn't he?"

Riley nodded and Maya let out a low sigh, uncrossing her arms and letting her hands run through her hair.

"I don't know what to do."

Riley moved to sit next to her and pulled her into a light hug.

"Maya why are you running from this? Why won't you just admit your feelings?"

Maya bit her lip. "I can't."  
"Yes you can."

"You don't understand….I'm scared…." Her voice trembled as she spoke, "if...if I admit how I feel he'll leave. Everyone leaves."

"Maya that's not true and you know it."

"I don't want to lose him. I already thought I did when he locked me out. I don't want to get too attached."

Riley rubbed her shoulders, "You have to give it a chance Peaches. Give him a chance."

Maya nodded. "I know."

Riley gave her a reassuring smile. "You can do this. Everything is going to be fine."

"Thanks Riles. I just need a few minutes...before…"

Riley spotted her car keys on the counter and gave Maya a sly grin before jumping up and snatching them away.

Maya gasped at her, "Riley Matthews!"

"I hate to do this to you Peaches, but times up. No more hiding." Riley quickly grabbed her bag and moved to the door. "You're going to be fine."

Maya chewed on her thumb and whispered, "What if he really loves me and he doesn't leave me?"

Riley smiled softly, she could see glimmers of hope flash in her eyes.

"Then it will be beautiful Maya."

Maya closed her eyes as Riley left the room.

"Or it will be terrifying." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Josh watched Lucas jump to his feet as Riley reappeared. She took Lucas's hand and glanced down at him with a soft smile.

"There are two more girls left. Then you can go in."

Josh nodded at her and felt his pulse quicken. "How is she?"

"Scared."

"Well that makes two of us."

Lucas reached out for the second time and offered Josh a hand to stand. This time, Josh took it.

"Thanks man. Take care of my sister okay?"

Riley rolled her eyes as Lucas grinned. "Always. Now go get your girl Cap."

Josh watched them walk away, hand in hand and hoped maybe someday, that would be him and Maya. He waited outside of the door for at least ten more minutes. He started to wonder if Maya was holding the last girls captive when the door opened again.

 _Okay. One down. One to go. Come on Kitten._

Minutes felt like hours as he waited for the last girl to leave the room. Finally the door cracked open and the last girl left the theater, flashing him a small smile as she walked by.

"She's all yours."

Josh took a deep breath before turning the knob and opening the door. There she stood, leaning against the counter with a sly smirk on her face.

"This is the girl's dressing room you know. You're not supposed to be in here."

Josh rolled his eyes at her tough mask. Her last form of defense. He let his eyes trace over her, trying to read her, but her exposed hips distracted him. She must have changed into more comfortable clothes after the show. She was wearing a short black halter crop top with loose black sweatpants that hung low on her hips. He shut the door behind him and took a step towards her, gently holding out the flowers.

"These are for you."

Maya felt her walls crack as she took the flowers. White Peonies. Her fingers fiddled with the soft blossoms.

"Thank you. They're my…"

"Favorite. I know..." Josh took a few more steps closer until he was standing directly in front of her. "...You think the round bulbs are funny. They make you laugh."

"Josh…" she sighed, but he shook his head at her.

"Shh...Maya. Can I talk first?" His hand gently traced her cheek and he let his fingers run through her blonde curls.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry Maya. God I'm so sorry. I know what happened that night after the party…"

"Riley." Maya growled and glared in the distanced.

He shook his head. "Don't blame her. She has nothing to do with this. Look at me Kitten…." He tilted her chin up forcing her eyes to meet his.

Her heart began to race. Usually she would force herself to be numb, but not anymore.

"I know how much those words mean to you. I never should have said them to you like that. I'm not that guy. I'm not like your father Maya. I don't care if I have to swear off alcohol for the rest of my life. I will not let you believe any part of me would treat you like he did."

He could see her walls crumbling at his words. Her icy blue eyes were turning soft as hints of warmth crept in.

"And I know you think you don't know what love is, but I do. Maybe it's because your dad left... maybe it's because you've never felt that love...but it's given you the greatest capacity for love that I have ever seen."

Maya's chest heaved as the weight of his words hit her.

"And if I were able to receive just the tiniest fraction of that love. I would die a happy man."

He tentatively reached out and took her small in in his.

"Say it again."

Josh knitted his eyebrows together, "What...you didn't understand?"

"No. I understand. Say it again. Say it 50 times. Say it in French."

He couldn't hide his smirk and he shook his head to himself. "You heard me the first time."

Maya took a deep breath, her voice quivered as she spoke, "You locked me out..."

Josh trailed his thumb over her knuckles. "I'm an idiot Maya. I got jealous and I'm sorry. I should have been there for you. It was a mistake and so was Victoria. I thought...I thought…"

"...You thought if you used Victoria you could prove to yourself you didn't have feelings for me." Maya finished.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Speaking from experience? Huh?"

Maya shrugged in response.

"I'm so sorry Maya. I know it was stupid, but I was so jealous. God it's been killing me. I saw Zay kiss you and I just couldn't take it. I never thought about what would happen if you...well...started having feelings for him...I just lost it. But if I'm wrong...If he's the one you want. I'm not going to hold you back. I would never hold you back Maya. Just say the word and I'll let you go, but only if you tell me to. Until then, I swear to you. I will never leave you."

Her body trembled as she tried to form words. She had to do this.

Josh could feel her shaking under his touch. He took a breath to steady himself. His body tensed as he braced for her words. His heart twinged with the possible anticipation of her smashing it into a million little pieces.

Finally she found her voice in a raspy whisper.

"I love you Josh. It's you that I love."

Josh let out a sigh of relief and let his forehead drop to rest against hers. His heart swelled with pride. He closed his eyes as warm sparks fluttered from his chest, causing his veins to pulse with newfound energy.

"I love you too. And I'd never want you not to be in my life."

He licked his lips as he watched the iciness fade from her eyes. She tried to hide her smile, but her cheeks wouldn't listen. He craned his head lower and finally closed the distance between them. Electric waves shocked through their bodies as they gave into the feeling. She grinned against his lips as a small giggle shook her shoulders. He let his hands run down her sides and drift to the back of her thighs. Easily, he lifted her to sit on the counter relieving their height difference. Maya wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his hips into hers.

Her heart felt like it was going to explode. Her body was on fire, but she couldn't get enough of his warmth. She felt light and airy as if she were alive for the very first time. Finally she was home.

Josh slid his hands to the small of her back, holding her tightly against him. He pulled away just slightly to catch his breath, while tickling her jaw with kisses. He felt her fingertips slip up the front of his shirt and toy with the waistband of his jeans.

He moved to find her lips again, but she playfully pulled away.

"So...Boing. Boyfriend and girlfriend right now?"

He chuckled at her frisky tone, "Just kiss me."

Maya did as he asked and mischievously nibbled on his bottom lip. He groaned and threaded a hand into her hair.

A loud knock on the door vaguely registered to his ears, but he ignored it, deciding to focus on the faint sound of her moans instead.

The door shook with another loud knock.

Breaking their kiss, Maya held her finger to his lips.

"Just a minute!" She hollered at the closed door.

"Miss Hart? Are you finished picking up?" Mr. Carter's bubbly voice called through the door.

Josh shook his head at her smirk and let his lips drift to kiss the base of her neck.

"Just about."

"Okay, I'll be back in five minutes." His voice faded as he walked away from the door.

Josh laughed into the crooked of her neck, "I think we should take this somewhere else."

The deep rumble of his voice vibrated against her skin. Maya let her hands run through his hair.

"I know a place."

His eyes met hers in a firm gaze.

"I love you."

Maya smirked, "I know."

He raised his eyebrows at her and lightly laughed, "Oh you do huh?"

"And I love you."

* * *

Maya smiled as Josh pulled her closer to him. Her old quilted comforter partially covering their bodies tangled in her bed.

"Come here Kitten."

His strong arms wrapped around her waist and he nuzzled his face into her neck. He left open mouth kisses against her cool skin as he made his way up to the small nook behind her ear. His teeth gently nipped at the spot.

Maya placed her palms against his bare chest and let them skim up his abs, savoring each and every one of them.

"No more hickeys. I'm going to look like I got into a fight with my curling iron."

She felt his smug grin against her neck.

"I'll just have to start leaving them where no one but me can see…"

His head dropped to her chest, but she caught his chin in her hand, and brought it up to her lips. He smiled when her eyes found his. Her icy blue eyes had an electric glow about them and flashed as they caught the moonlight.

His hand ran down her side to rest on the curve of her hip.

"You are so beautiful…"

His lips gently pecked hers.

"And amazing…"

Another peck.

"And sexy..."

Maya grinned into the darkness and dodged her head before he could kiss her again.

"And hungry." She purred at him.

Josh sprawl himself on his back.

"I can't move. You wore me out."

Maya rolled her eyes at him, "I guess I'll just have to fend for myself then…"

She grabbed his hastily discarded shirt and slid it on over her head before climbing out of the bed. Josh perked up to watch her silky smooth skin in the moonlight, his shirt just barely covering her backside.

"Hey that's my shirt."

Maya shrugged her shoulders at him, causing the hem of the shirt to sneak up. She flashed him a mischievous grin and tossed her crop top at him.

"You can wear the tiny shirt...or you can wear no shirt..."

She slipped out of the room before he could protest again. Without bothering to turn on the light, she walked through the chilly house and moved to search the barely stocked kitchen for something to eat. She opened the wobbly pantry door and jumped as a loud thump shook the house.

"Josh?" She nervously called out into the darkness.

The sound of the front door opening caused her heart to race. She glanced around the room for some sort of weapon. The front door opened and the living room light clicked on, revealing the intruder.

Maya's heart froze as she saw the thin figure.

"Hi baby girl…"

"Mom?"

* * *

 **Well. That happened. I know that was a lot to take in. I'm dying to see what you guys think. Soo...thoughts? Please please please leave a review! Especially if you have an account, I love replying to reviews, but I can't reply to the guest reviews!**

 **I made a youtube playlist for the mentioned performances, I'm not sure how the link will formatt on ff but it's under the account name/channel LillyBean23 and the playlist is called A Night of Joy. Those are the numbers I used for the show. The opening number is a combination of the first two videos.**

 **Again what did you all think? Review, favorite, follow, do all the things!**

 **Any other joshaya fans want to come for my head on a silver plate still? Oh and don't worry Rucas shippers, your fluff is coming….**

 **Lilly.**

 **youtube dot com slash playlist?list=PLgkXbwVrZ6T8LCMRqSd0svl8D8T5HZXv1**


	16. Hello Beautiful

**Like the Great Stone Dragon...I am aliveeeee. (Barely)**

 **Wow. Just Wow. Words cannot even begin to describe how amazing your reviews were for the last chapter. I'm so happy you all enjoyed it and got my vision. I'm sorry I'm terrible at updating. A reviewer mentioned their birthday was on the 6th. Happy Birthday. I really wanted to get this out on your actual birthday, but better late than never? I'll keep this short. The chapter clocks around 25 pages. Get a snack. Get some pie. Happy reading.**

 **Chapter 16**

" _Hi Baby Girl"_

" _Mom?"_

Maya blinked rapidly. This wasn't happening. It had to be a bad dream. _Yeah, bad dream. That's it. I'm still in bed with Josh._

" _Okay...you can wake up now…"_ She mentally pleaded with herself, _"Any time now…"_

Seconds moved like hours.

With the sinking realization that this, in fact, was not a dream, Maya trailed her eyes to the man standing next to her mother. A ghost of a memory trickled through her mind. A memory of the same man standing in the doorway as he left her for good. She tried to blink the memory away, but she couldn't do it. It wasn't a memory at all.

Her father was standing in the doorway.

She opened her mouth to speak, but a deep voice beat her to it.

"You know Kitten, it's hot when you wear my clothes, but I don't think it works both ways."

All three sets of eyes snapped to Josh as he leisurely walked into the room. Maya's tiny crop top stretched across his frame, barely covering his chest.

Josh's cocky grin fell from his face as he saw Maya's shocked expression. His eyes trailed to the other two figures.

 _Oh shit._

He immediately dropped his hands to cover himself, thankful that he'd decided to put on his boxers, and rushed to Maya's side.

"Josh Matthews! It sure has been awhile…" Katy began talking at a mile a minute.

Maya studied her mother's almost unrecognizable face as she rambled on about nothing. Her cheeks were sunken in against her thin face. Her eyes were shadowed by puffy purple bags and her hair was brittle and dry. Her body was so thin, one strong gust of wind would likely knock her over. It was almost unnoticeable, but Maya could see her head bobble with every other nonsensical word that spewed out of her mouth.

"Hungry? I'm starving." Katy frantically opened the pantry door, as if she would find it stocked with food.

Finally, Maya found her voice.

"Mom. What the hell is going on? What is he doing here?" She flung her arm in the direction of the man in living room.

Greedy eyes raked up and down her body. Maya tugged on the hem of her shirt, suddenly feeling exposed.

Josh took a bold step in front of her, ignoring his ridiculous appearance.

A bark like laugh echoed off the walls as he mocked Josh's possessive gesture.

"Maya. That's no way to greet your father. Look at you, so grown up." His eyes glanced over her again, "A whore just like your mother."

Josh's hands balled into fists, his eyes narrowed to glaring slits.

"What did you call her?"

Kermit laughed.

Maya's hand clutched onto Josh's arm.

"Oh?" Kermit wheezed, "Are you the boyfriend? Huh?" Kermit shoved Josh's chest, causing him to stumble into Maya.

"Go to the car." Josh mumbled at Maya.

"Josh…" Maya breathed.

Josh's eyes followed Maya's to a thick black holster resting against Kermit's hip, not holding a gun, but a knife. A knife that Maya knew very well.

Kermit smirked. "Not so tough are you now boy?"

Instinctively, Josh wrapped an arm around Maya's shoulders.

"Come on. We're leaving."

He led her out the front door, keeping his arm tightly around her until they reached his Jeep. He opened the passenger door and waited for her to climb in.

After Maya was safely seated. He moved to the back of the Jeep and rummaged through his gym bag. Most of the clothes were dirty, but he didn't have much of a choice. He pulled out a pair of wrinkled jeans and quickly slid them on before returning to Maya's side. He eased her crop top over his head as he reached her, then gently handed her the shirt and a pair of athletic shorts.

"You might have to roll these a couple times."

Wordlessly, Maya turned sideways in the seat to face him. She slipped on the shorts, then pulled off the oversized shirt, modesty forgotten as the moonlight reflected off of her pale skin.

As she put her crop top back on, Josh moved to stand between her legs. He brought his hands up to cup both of her cheeks and tilted her head to look at him.

Her expression was blank. Her eyes showed no emotion, simply the numbness of her soul. She tried to form a cohesive thought, but she'd forgotten how. _Words right? What are words?_

Josh placed a soft kiss on her forehead. The warm spark of his lips ignited her mind again.

"Maya? You okay?"

She opened her mouth to speak several times, but words still didn't want to come out. She couldn't even manage a nod yes or no.

Josh let out a long sigh, his words were barely audible, as if he didn't mean to say them out loud, "Come here Babe."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Her head tucked under his chin, he let his hand tangle into her hair.

Warmth enveloped her, causing the icy numbness to melt away. Finally, her voice returned in a raspy whisper.

"Why did she call him?"

"I don't know." Josh mumbled into her hair.

"She was high off her ass. What the hell happened to her?"

Josh pulled away to cup her face again.

"Let's get out of here okay? We'll figure everything out when we get home."

 _Home?_ Maya scoffed at the word. She didn't have a home. Homes were for people with families and she sure as hell didn't have one of those.

She looked around as she felt the Jeep move. She hadn't noticed Josh slid her into the seat and buckled her in. The chilly night air whipped through the open Jeep. Maya narrowed her eyes in the darkness around them.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Josh glanced at her with a soft grin.

"I'm getting you tacos. You said you were hungry."

Maya couldn't help but crack a small smile. So what if she didn't have a real home? Maybe she didn't need one.

* * *

Lucas let his fingers brush the soft skin of Riley's shoulder. His arm was lazily draped across the back of her seat. She gave him a sly glance as she continued to drive. He shifted his long legs in the passenger seat, trying to stretch as much as he could.

"You know that story James and the Giant Peach?" He smooth voice asked.

Riley rolled her eyes. "My car is not that small."

Lucas scoffed, "I feel like Lucas and the Giant Blueberry."

"My car is not that small." She repeated, although Lucas could hear the grin in her voice. Riley pulled the blue beetle into Chubby's parking lot.

"You know…" She playful trailed off, "Some say men who drive big trucks are overcompensating."

He raised his eyebrows at her, "oh yeah?"

Riley nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders and climbed out of the car. She waited until he couldn't see her face to cringe. _Overcompensating? Riley what the heck are you doing?_

Lucas quickly opened the door and met her on the driver's side. His hands easily found her hips and pulled her against him.

Words rolled of his lips, accentuated by his Texan accent. "So you think I'm overcompensating for somethin'?" His head dipped down to rest against hers.

Riley bit her lip. Her mind echoed with the whispered rumors from the previous week. _What the heck am I doing? Is this still flirting? Why do I keep thinking about his…_

Her cheeks flushed at the words her mind wouldn't admit. She knew the familiar sweltering heat sensation wasn't too far away. She didn't know how to answer the question. _Why did I even get myself in this situation? What am I supposed to do? Admit that I've thought about his….I mean not that I have…_

In a blind panic, Riley did the only thing that seemed right.

Her hand gripped the back of his head and she crashed her lips to his.

Lucas was taken by surprise by her spontaneous kiss, but eagerly responded. Her long fingers threaded into his hair. Texas Lucas was itching to take over.

Cold metal tickled Riley's back as Lucas pinned her against the side of her car. His hips pressed into hers. Heat bubbled along the surface of her skin. The hands on her hips drifted lower. His fingertips grazed her backside. Heat clouded her mind like a humid summer day, making her thoughts go fuzzy. She tried to fight the foggy feeling, but it coaxed her in deeper. _Giving in just a little couldn't hurt?_ It felt so good...

Lucas's lips eased hers apart. Riley eagerly let him. Her hands slid from his hair, to graze along his muscular chest. His hands twitched as he fought to keep control over Texas Lucas.

Distracted by the desperate effort of his hands begging to pull her hips into his again, his lips found a mind of their own. They nipped at her bottom lip, before trailing away to her jaw.

He was nowhere near prepared for what would happen next.

Riley let out the tiniest of whimpers.

Sirens screamed in his mind.

Again.

He wanted to hear it again. And again. And again.

Texas Lucas took over.

He wasted no time, bringing his lips back to hers. One arm wrapped around her waist, while the other gripped at the back of her thigh and wrapped it around his hip. Riley's lips parted in a small gasp, which Lucas used to slip his tongue against hers.

The heat was unbearable. Riley's heart exploded in her chest. A stirring sensation grew in in the pit of her stomach.

Air.

She needed air.

Abruptly and reluctantly, Riley tore her lips away.

Her chest heaved and brushed against his as she tried to catch her breath.

As quickly as he appeared, Texas Lucas was gone.

Lucas let his eyes stay closed as he regained control. He was furious with himself. How could he be so stupid? How could he lose it like that? _What a dick move. I'm such an idiot. She's going to be so mad at me._

A small squeak broke his fury. Lucas opened his eyes again and realized the hand holding her thigh must have squeezed a little too hard.

Immediately, he dropped her leg and took a step back.

"Riley! I am so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Riley could see the concern flooding his eyes and shook her head.

"No...no, you didn't. Just surprised me."

Lucas pursed his lips into a thin line. His voice was stern and cold, "I'm sorry. I got carried away. It won't happen again."

"It's okay. I got a little carried away too."

Riley took a small step forward, but Lucas took another step back, shaking his head.

"No. It's not okay. I won't do it again."

"Lucas…" Riley took another step toward him. Her small hand cupped his cheek, "Listen to me. You're not the only guilty party here. It's okay."

Unable to help himself, Lucas let his cheek lean into her cool touch. His anger at himself slowly began to ease away.

Riley wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do or not, but he just seemed so upset with himself. She placed a gentle kiss against his lips, she hoped it reassured him that everything was fine. She bit her lip as she pulled away.

"So Cowboy, we good?"

Lucas couldn't help but smirk at the nickname.

"We're good. Come on City Girl," he laced his hand with hers, "Let's get inside. I believe you have an after party to attend."

* * *

Music filled the diner from what Chubby tried to pass off as an old Jukebox, but in reality, was an aux cord behind the counter. Red and white balloons floated through the air and back to the floor as they were kicked by dancing feet. All of the tables were pushed together to create one long table along the side of the room, occupied by the show's cast members.

Riley was trying to focus on her conversation with Maddie, she really was- but the smooth tickling sensations of Lucas's fingertips absentmindedly brushing her shoulder made concentrating difficult.

Another brush.

Extremely difficult.

"So what'd you think?" Maddie's voice demanded Riley's attention.

"What?" _Nice one Riley._

"About dance classes?"

Riley snorted, which she hoped Lucas didn't hear. "What?"

She could feel Lucas's chuckle, even though he seemed to be deep in conversation with Farkle.

Maddie playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh stop it! You have a natural talent for it. Just a few dance classes to learn some technique…"

Riley laughed sarcastically and sipped her chocolate shake. "What are you? Bananas? I'm not a dancer!"

"Not yet, but maybe with a few classes…"

Farkle leaned over Lucas to add, "She's got a point you know Wifey. If you want to consider a future in show business, you need a better dance background."

"Not helping Farkle." Riley turned back to Maddie, "How about I think about it?"

"Fineeee."

The bell on the front door tinkled, causing the long table to quiet. Riley whipped her head around, in hopes of seeing Maya, but her shoulders sagged when she saw it wasn't her.

Maddie rolled her eyes as a group sauntered through the door.

"Ugh. What is she doing here?"

Riley shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me."

"She is such a witch. She broke up me and Bobby."

Riley nodded silently, not wanting to comment too much on the topic.

"I don't even get why either. Like, she's obsessed with a new guy everyday…" Maddie ranted, "...especially your boyfriend."

Riley gave her a confused look. "Excuse me?"

Maddie glanced at Lucas and lowered her voice so he wouldn't hear.

"Mr. QB One. Texas God? Like hello? Don't tell me you didn't know..."

"Lucas? No I knew that she was obsessed with him...um…" Riley cleared her throat "...he's not...I mean...we're not…"

Maddie's mouth fell open. "What?! Girl what are you talking about? You guys aren't dating?"

Riley bit her lip, "No?" her answer came out more as a question than a statement.

"You're joking…" Maddie gave her a grin, "that's funny. Good one."

Riley shook her head again. "No, really I'm not joking. He's not...not my boyfriend."

Maddie laughed again and narrowed her eyes at her, "I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not."

"What? Why?"

"You two are, like, all over each other." She leaned her head closer to Riley's and dropped her voice to a whisper. "Everyone has seen you making out. Like after the show….oh wait I get it. Are you guys, you know, a friends with benefits kinda thing?"

"What? No!" Riley whisper-yelled. "We're just….just...actually I don't know what we are. I guess we're kinda dating, but we've never been on an official date. Unless you count the football after party...wait was that a date? Did I miss my own first date?"

Maddie gave Riley a sympathetic look and shook her head. "Maya is a saint. Look, I'm not Maya, but word of advice. You better make it official. Soon. Before word gets around. Everyone assumed you were a couple. If they find out you're not, girls will be all over him...and not just Missy."

Riley bit her lip again. "That didn't really make me feel any better."

Maddie giggled. "Sorry, I'm not the best at this kind of stuff. But if it helps…" she glanced at Lucas again. "He is sooo wrapped around your finger. When...and I mean _when_ you become a couple, you two will be great together."

"Thanks Maddie. I'm sorry about Bobby really."

Maddie shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay. Hey so your brother…"

Riley held up a hand to stop her. "Nope. No. Not gonna go there. Also Maya will tear apart any girl who tries. You have been warned."

"Ha! I figured. It was so romantic how he was waiting for her tonight. Have you heard from them?"

Riley sighed. "No. Not yet."

"So if he needs a rebound?" Maddie teased.

"Stoooopp!" Riley groaned.

"I'm kidding. I'm going to get more fries, do you want anything?" Maddie offered as she stood up.

Riley shook her head, "No, thank you."

She glanced around the diner. It was so surreal to see it packed with the show's cast. She did it. They did it. Maybe it was a good thing the drama department was almost shut down. If it hadn't, all of these new and talented people wouldn't be interested in theater, but now? Something magical is bound to happen.

Warm breath tickled her ear and pulled her attention from her thoughts.

"For the record Beautiful, It wasn't a date. When I take you on a date, you'll know. There won't be a single doubt in your mind."

Shivers vibrated through Riley's body.

"So," she whispered, "your moment will be your moment?"

She felt Lucas grin against her cheek.

"Exactly. Speaking of which…" he playfully nudged her shoulder and with a wolfish grin, jerked his head toward the pseudo dancefloor.

Riley shook her head at him.

"Come on Beautiful. Dance with me?" The Texas charm was strong, but Riley shook her head again.

"I can't dance."

Lucas brought his head down to her ear again.

"We both know that's a lie."

Goosebumps tickled her arm at the sensation of his lips brushing against her ear.

"I don't know how." She whispered.

"Then I'll teach you. Dance with me Riley, please?"  
Without waiting for an answer, Lucas stood and offered his hand to her.

Letting out a nervous sigh, Riley took his hand and let him pull her out of her seat. Lucas led her to the group dancing to a slow country song, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other still holding her hand.

" _Hello beautiful, I've never seen you before  
Do you live 'round here, what's your name beautiful?  
The way you looked at me, girl it took my breath away"_

Reality seemed to fade away. There was no way, she-dorky clumsy Riley Matthews, was swaying to the melody in the arms of a gorgeous southern boy. Lucas's eyes were light, the perfect shade of meadow green. As the music briefly picked up, his eyes twinkled before he easily spun her once.

Riley blinked a few times as he led her back into his hold.

Lucas cocked his head at her, "What are doing?"

Riley smiled softly. "Just trying to make sure all of this is real."

He grinned and brought her hand up to drape around his neck, before letting his arm lazily wrap around her waist. His forehead dropped to rest against hers.

Her cheeks flushed at their new position.

"Trust me," Lucas mumbled, "it's real. By the way…" he added, "You are an amazing dancer."

"That's only because I have a good partner. Tell me, how does a stud quarterback know how to dance? Is that some kind of weird training exercise? Like Dancing With the Stars?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "No it's not some kind of training exercise. My mom taught me how to dance. She loves dancing. It's kind of...our thing...I guess. There's been a lot of weddings My dad couldn't be her date to so…"

"So, you took her? Awe that's so sweet."

An image of Lucas dressed in a tux invaded her mind. _"Oh yeah. He'd definitely look good in a tux. Heck he looks good in everything."_ She looked back at him. His eyes had a devilish twinkle to them.

"Thanks, Beautiful. You look good in everything too."

Riley's eyes bulged into saucers. "Did I just say that out loud? Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I'm really tired from the show…" She tried to squirm out of his grasp, but instead he pulled her closer. His lips grazing her ear again.

"Actually, I think you look pretty damn sexy in everything…" _or even nothing at all_ He added mentally. "...Especially in those boots." His hand grazed her thigh.

Flames scorched her cheeks. She knew her entire face must be beet red.

Lucas's lips trailed from her ear to meet hers in a soft peck.

The foggy heat crept into Riley's mind, having learned her lesson, she quickly pulled away.

"Um…I'll...I'll be right back."

Lucas raised his eyebrows at her. "You okay?"

Riley nodded over enthusiastically. "Me? I'm fine…" she took a few steps away, "...totally fine. I just...uh…"

He nodded with an amused smirk. "I'll be talking to Farkle when you get back."

"Right." Riley gave him a thumbs up. _Oh my god Riley what are you doing. Put. The thumbs. Down._ She turned to begin her spaz run.

"Tell Maya I said hi!" Lucas called after her.

Ignoring him, Riley pushed her way to the restroom, flung herself on the lumpy floral couch and dialed Maya's number.

Two rings.

"Come on Peaches…" she muttered to herself. "Pick up pick up pick up."

Voicemail.

"Dang it!" She dialed again, but still no answer. "Maya. Where are you!"

Riley quickly typed out a text instead and put her phone face down on in her lap.

"Okay. Just breathe Riley. He's just flirting. You can flirt too." She leaned her head back against the couch and closed her eyes. "I have nothing to worry about."

' _That's right Riles.'_ Mental Maya agreed, _'Obviously he likes you. And you like him. What's the big deal?"_ Mental Maya asked.

' _The big deal is that he's smooth and I'm extra chunky peanut butter. Clearly he knows what he's doing and he's a jock and he's so gorgeous it hurts and I'm a dopey bird."_

Riley didn't get a chance to decide what Mental Maya would say next. The stall door banged against the wall, causing her eyes to fly open.

Missy smirked and walked towards her.

Riley glared at her. "So have you just been hanging out in there this whole time or…" _Ha! Maya would've been proud of that one._

Missy narrowed her eyes at her and made a show of washing her hands.

"So Smiley. I didn't realize Lucas had a thing for…" she eyed Riley up and down… "ladies of questionable morals…"

"Excuse me?"

Missy scoffed. "Now now Smiley. I thought you were smart. Sluts. Lucas likes sluts."

"I'm not even going to dignify that statement with a response."

Missy smirked again and fluffed her hair in the mirror. "I mean, it's no surprise considering his track record."

Riley stood up from the couch.

"Oh shut up Missy. You don't know a thing about him."

Missy turned to face her with a smug grin, one eyebrow raised, "Hmm...or do I?" She took a threatening step toward Riley. "Or maybe Smiley, you're the one who doesn't know a thing about him?"

Riley's phone dinged with a message.

"Oh!" Missy feigned surprise, "You better get that."

Missy flipped her hair over her shoulder and bumped into Riley on her way to the door.

Riley rolled her eyes and waited for her to leave before checking her phone. It was probably Maya texting her back.

She looked down at the screen and narrowed her eyes. It wasn't Maya.

Instead, there was a message from an unknown number, no text just a photo. Riley knew better than to open messages from unknown numbers, but what she glimpsed in the photo stopped her heart. Curiosity got the best of her and she tapped on the image.

 _Lucas?_

Her eyes had deceived her. That photo was Lucas, but not the Lucas she knew.

His hair was longer and messy. His eyes were dark and hooded, void of all emotion. His jaw was clenched and bulging. His face looked cold...almost cruel. Chunky letters on a sign decorated the bottom of the image.

"Friar, Lucas James.

Ht. 6'0 Wt. 185

EYE. Green

DOB. 7-13-00"

This wasn't a just a photo. It was a mugshot.

Riley fell back onto the couch. The room was spinning. She covered her face with her hands and took a shaky breath. _Okay. Let's try to think this through. 1- I don't even know if this is real. Cleary Missy has her hands all over this, but would she really go as far as photoshopping a fake mugshot? Maybe that was a bad driver license photo? Although I wouldn't put it past her. She's done worse after all. But what if she didn't fake it? Then B-how did she get it?_

Riley chewed on her thumb as her thoughts spiraled.

 _3\. What would she gain by doing this? Does she want Lucas that bad or does she just want to ruin my life? If she's trying to ruin my life...maybe she knows Lucas doesn't like her so, instead of stealing him from me, she'll make me think he's some kind of criminal and then I won't like him anymore? But, what if and I mean what if, Lucas was arrested? What if that's real? I'm sure there would be an explanation...like he checked out a library book and forgot to return it. Yeah. I'm sure that's it. Wait. They don't arrest people for that. If they did, Maya would've been arrested a long time ago. Actually that's not true...Maya doesn't even know where the library is._

Riley stood and began to pace, speaking aloud to herself.

"That's it. She leaves me no choice. I'll have to walk back out there like everything's totally fine, then I'll just ask Lucas about the picture in private...just act normal…" _Don't give her the satisfaction of a reaction,_ She added mentally.

"Okay. You can do this. Just be cool." She muttered as she walked to the door, but tripped on the corner of the couch. "Great. Off to a great start."

Taking another deep breath, she closed her eyes for a moment. _Just calm down. The photo is probably fake. Missy is just trying to stir up drama._

As much as she tried to keep calm, her stomach wrenched with nerves. Her lungs tightened, causing her breaths to become rapid and shallow.

 _Just do it Riley._

Without giving herself time to chicken out, she pushed open the door. The loud celebrations in the diner were deafened by the sound of her pulse pounding in her ears. She knew Missy's eyes were glued to her, but she didn't dare let her panic show. Instead, Riley held her head high and forced a smile as she walked towards the long table. Again, Lucas was deep in conversation with Farkle, but she didn't let that stop her. Fighting the urge to glance at Missy, Riley wrapped her arms around Lucas from behind, and slid into his lap.

Lucas raised his eyebrows at her bold gesture and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hot daggers burned the back of Riley's head, their owner watching slyly from her corner booth.

Knowing she had an audience, Riley captured Lucas's lips in a kiss. Tilting her head to the side, she did everything she could to make the kiss as theatrical as possible. _'Play to the back of the house'_ She reminded herself.

Lucas knew the the minute Missy left the bathroom that something was wrong. Her typical smug grin was more pronounced than usual. Cleary she was pleased with herself. She had to of cornered Riley again.

He let his hand thread into Riley's hair.

He knew she was making a show. Riley would never sit on his lap like this...although a small part of him felt guilty for enjoying it so much…

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Slowly and tantalizingly, Riley pulled away.

Lucas kept his fingers in her hair, letting them gently massage her head. He leaned his forehead to hers, letting their noses bump together before murmuring, "What happened? Are you okay?"

Riley nodded, causing her nose to rub his again. "I'm fine."

Lucas stared into her eyes. They weren't bright and innocent like they usually were. No, her milk chocolate orbs were glassy and almost fearful. Like the slightest movement would cause her to sprint for her lift. Tiny lines around the edges of her eyes gave them a look of worry.

Riley tried to avoid his penetrating stare by looking at his lips, focusing on each curve that gave him such a charming smirk when he wanted.

"Nothing happened." She whispered. Her roaring pulse was beginning to cloud her senses.

"You're shaking. Riley please, what did she-"

Riley cut him off with another kiss, which he broke quickly.

Wolf whistles from her castmates vaguely registered to her ears. All she could focus on was the fear snaking into her chest. Fingertips brushed her cheek, prying her attention back to his concerned filled eyes.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He mumbled again.

To the outside world, they looked like a love struck couple, sharing an intimate moment. But their reality was far from it.

Riley nodded, "Yes please." She didn't mean for her voice to sound so desperate.

Lucas loosened his hold on her waist so she could stand. His arm protectively wrapped around her hips as she said goodbye to the cast. He held her close to his side as they walked to the door. They were almost in the clear, when Missy's leering voice rang out.

"Slut."

Rage clouded Lucas's mind, but Riley's hand clutched to his arm. She continued walking as if she didn't hear, but Lucas knew she did.

Trying his best to control his temper and prevent Texas Lucas from appearing for the second time that night, Lucas let the hand resting on her hip slide to the small of her back.

Poisonous, dangerous rage crept over every inch of his body. He needed to get a grip. He needed to get control.

He tugged on Riley's hand as she walked to the driver's side of the car. Riley stopped walking to look at him.

"Let me drive."

Wordlessly, she handed him the keys.

* * *

The air was thick. Steam crept along the windows, but not in a way either of them would've liked. They rode in silence, Lucas trying to control his anger, while Riley tried to control her nerves.

Lucas wasn't sure where to go. He couldn't take her to his house, they'd never get a moment alone… and they needed to talk. He could go to the secret cliffside, but he wasn't sure if her tiny car could handle the rocky path. Finally, he decided on taking her home. It was getting late and he sure as hell didn't want to keep her out past her curfew again.

Riley's soft voice broke the silence. "What happened to Zay?"

Her question threw him off. "What'd you mean?"

Riley turned a little in her seat, "I saw him in the audience next to you, but he was gone during the finale. Did he have to leave? Is everything okay?"

"Oh" Lucas laughed slightly, "You noticed that? Yeah he left after Maya's song."

"Why?"

"Well...I think watching Maya sing her heart out to Josh was too much."

Riley sighed, "Oh no. Poor Zay. Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. I'll talk to him." Lucas pulled into the Matthews's driveway and parked the car.

"Riley…" He cupped her cheek with one hand, "What happened at the diner? What did she do to you?"

"Nothing." Riley looked down at her wringing hands.

"Bullshit." Lucas gently stroked her cheek, "Look at me, please Beautiful. I know she did something...said something…"

"How?" Her voice barely whispered.

"Because I know you Riley. What happened?"

She eyed her phone as she spoke, "You know me and I know you. Right? The real you?"

Lucas's hand fell from her cheek.

"Of course you do. Riley what are you talking about?"

Riley clutched at the phone in her lap. It was now or never.

"So this is fake then?"

The car illuminated with the light of her phone. Lucas squinted to look at the screen.

He heart plummeted to his feet. His mouth went dry. The air that once filled his lungs was gone.

His normally steady voice quivered, "Where...where did you get that?"

"Missy. I think. She was taunting me as usual, and then I got this photo from an unknown number."

Wind rushed past Lucas's ears, even though the car was perfectly still.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing worth repeating, just that I don't know the real you...but she's lying...right? This is just a good photoshop?"

The world was slipping away from him. Control gone. Images flooded through is mind. Riley's beautiful smile. Her perfect voice. The feeling of her lips against his. Her body in his arms. Her cool calming touch.

He had to do it. He had to come clean. She'd never speak to him again. Deluded dreams of a future together taunted him. He dropped his eyes from her gaze as he tried to rein in his emotions, but he couldn't. He couldn't think straight anymore, a dangerous game Texas Lucas loved to play-not thinking.

"Lucas?"

Before he could stop himself, words came spilling from his lips.

"Of course it's fake."

His body stiffened, while relief washed over hers.

 _See? You overreacted for no reason. Missy is nuts._ Riley eyed Lucas, his jaw was stiff and glimmer of cold flames burned in his eyes.

"You okay?"

Lucas shook his head, "Yeah. Fine. I'm fine. I just can't believe she'd do that." _Liar. You fucking liar. Stop lying to her._

"It's Missy, she's done worse before. Much worse. Um...so...do you want to come inside?"

He'd forgotten they were still sitting in the driveway.

"Uh, no that's okay. I should probably head home. You've had a long day anyway. You must be exhausted."

Riley nodded. The adrenaline was definitely starting wear off.

"Should I drive you home?"

"No," He gave her small smile, "That's okay. I can walk. It's not far."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Lucas opened the door and climbed out. Riley followed his actions.

With a hand on the small of her back, he led her to the front door.

"Text me when you get home so I know you made it safely."

"I will."

Riley wrapped her arms around his neck in a soft hug.

"Thank you for coming tonight." She mumbled into his neck.

Mindlessly, Lucas let his arms wrap around her.

"You have nothing to thank me for. Your show was amazing. I'm so proud of you."

Riley pulled away slightly to place a soft kiss on his lips.

It was so quick, he almost missed it.

"Goodnight Lucas."

"Goodnight Riley."

As she turned to the door, he stopped her. He couldn't do this. He couldn't lie to her.

"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

He had to do it. Even Texas Lucas knew he couldn't lie to her forever, but tonight was her night. He wasn't going to ruin it.

Riley's face lit up.

"Nothing...why do you ask?"

He could be a man. He _should_ be a man, but the guilt was too much. His mind shut down...creating the perfect playground for Texas Lucas to wreck havoc.  
He could tell her the truth...or he could go through life in denial. He could go through with the plan Farkle agreed to help him with...

"Good. I'll pick you up at 8."

Her eyes sparkled like the bright stars above them. "What for?"

"For our first date." He gave her a sly smirk and a wink.

The porch light clicked off and on. Riley winced. "That's either my father, my brother, or Maya...and I suggest you don't stick around to find out which…"

"Right," Lucas laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He waited until she was inside, before walking back down the driveway. Once he was in the street, the weight actions overcame him. He let himself crouch against the curb, his hands clutched in his hair. He let out an anguished groan.

"Fuck. What the hell am I doing?"

Maya's warning echoed in every corner of his mind. _It'd be better for her to hear it from me, someone who cares about her, rather than the nasty rumor mill._

Guilt filled his veins like lead. His muscles burned as he forced his thousand pound legs to stand again. The more he moved the worse he felt. He walked faster and faster, trying to escape the pain, until he was in a flat out run.

He couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't hurt her. He refused to. But Missy had him in a corner now. Clever bitch. And it was all his fault.

* * *

 **So. That happened. Things are stirring up.**

 **I sincerely apologize for taking so long to update. Some of you may know, I work full-time as a producer for a sports TV network. My life has been insane with work. Soon, I want to be able to focus on writing full time, but that's not the most financially responsible option right now. Please stick with me. I promise I'm going to dedicate more time to writing.**

 **This chapter was so hard to write. There have been so many different versions, which is maybe why it took me so long to update.**

 **Again thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love reading your reviews. Even if I can't reply to all of them. I read every single one. I love when I get a new reader and I get to read their reviews in a flood as they binge through each chapter. You guys inspire me to keep writing...speaking of which…**

 **I've been playing around with a few new stories for the lovely GMW characters….**

 **But for now, what stuck out to you most? Are any of you shocked? Surprised? Furious with Lucas? Picturing Josh in Maya's crop top?**

 **There was a major hint in the last few chapters about what's in-store for everyone. I'm surprised only one reviewer picked up on it. A lot of hints about Lucas's character/Texas Lucas. I can't wait to explore that more. What do you guys think will happen? What do you want to happen?**

 **Again thank you so much for reading. Please like, follow, favorite, do all the things. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out in the next few days...but I make no promises.**

 **Lilly.**

 **PS**

 **I kinda want to do like a Q &A somehow. Would anybody like that? Does anybody care? I could maybe include it at the end of a chapter. As if the ANs aren't long enough. **


End file.
